Gods Twin Angels
by DemonHairedandBlueEyed
Summary: SPR are in England when Ayako and Bou-san adopted a girl called Sammie, what is her contection with everyone and what are her powers like. Mai and Sammie seem different when they first meet, or are Mai and Sammie closer than everyone thinks? What happens next? Sammie Preggers? Powers? This has become one werid story? Whats next? Angels? JohnxSammie NaruxMai AyakoxMonk YasuxMasako
1. England

Chapter 1 Sammie POV.

I always wonder what it would felt like to be different but then i found out we are all different anyway. We could be different sizes, different heights, have different beliefs and different veiw points. We are all different but then we are all the same. We live in the same communities have the same parents or have the same beliefs. I always felt different, it felt like i had noone to lean on. Noone to help me when im down or cuddle me when im scared i always felt alone in this world. Till i found them, well i didnt find them, they found me. I told them my story. I told them how scared i was and how i had noone in this world. I was an orphan and that was my whole life. I stayed in the same care home all me life and i didnt interact with the other kids. Only one girl, but she left me and i try not to think about her. You could say they were like me, they were alone in this world but i still couldnt help thinking i was worst off. I never knew my mum and never knew my dad. I didnt have a photo or have anything of theres. You could say i was not theirs because i didnt have any conection at all. I had parents aparently ,they were the Deans. I then found out that the Deans wernt even my real parents. At the age of 10 Ami said that they left a note before they died saying about it. They never let me have the note, they said it was evidence and need to be kept safe.

Now i was eighteen and i was moving out to Japan for a new start. I sat in the back of their car staring off into space. They said they got a place for people like me. I first thought they meant a mental hospital but they saw the look on my face and told me i was not to worry. Well that made me worry even more, but i didnt show it. The man and woman in the car we married, you could tell by the rings on their fingers and how they held hands. The woman kept hitting the man and he would just rub his head and smile. Ayako Matsuzaki was her name, she had red hair dark brown eyes and she was really outgoing. Housou Takigawa was his name, aka Bou-san, he had light brown hair with light brown eyes, he was really funny and outgoing too. I stared out the car window, i could see the shops go by and see all the trees too. It was a normal Japan city. I had studied Japan alot and was in love with the idea of ghost and spirts. The funny thing was, i could talk to these spirts and see them, crystal clear. I found out Japan was a known country to have such problems. I remmebered when Ayako and Bou-san came.

_I was sat in my bedroom, reading a book on paranormal phenomenon when there was four taps on my door. I laid the book down on the page i was reading and sat up as Ami opened the door. I looked over her shoulder to see a man and women standing there, i didnt know them._

_"Sammie, these kind people are visting our home to see everyone. They said it would be amazing to meet everyone because they know someone just like you. they can speak english but they can also speak japanese, i know you can understand and speak back." I stared at her, i knew there was noone that was like me. I saw the ghost move in the corner and i stared at it. I always spoke to that ghost. It was a spirt of a small girl, she was really nice. Her name was Dannie. She only liked speaking to me and when she saw the people her face would change. I Iooked over at the people and smiled. "Sammie dont, they dont look like good people." she spoke behind me._

_ "I'm Ayako, and this Is Housou but you can call him Bou-san." I smiled up at her. "Im Sammie, but you already know because Ami said." Ami had left us and i let them sit in the chairs opposite me. I could feel the worry of Dannie behind me, She kept repeating what she had just said. I rested my eyes on the people in front of me and concertrated on them. "So it must be nice having a big group of people with you." Bou-san smiled. "Not really, i like to keep to myself, i just dont fit in with the others well, they thing im werid.." i stopped in mid sentance, Bou-san frowned and Ayako hit him and then they started to argue untill Ayako stopped._

_"Now Sammie why would they think that?" She got up and sat next to me. I looked up at her big brown eyes. "Because of how diffrent i am to them, because im eighteen and they are all a little younger, and even Hannah thinks im pathetic, she my age and i thought she would be a little diffrent." I sighed. "How do they think your diffrent?" Bou-san question surprised me, i had always thought that. I looked down to were the book should of been next to me and glanced up at Bou-san. Dannie was behind him with the book. "No, Dannie don't, Dannie Don't." Dannie looked at me. I got up and stood in front of the spirt. "Sammie who are you speaking to?." I looked at Ayako and turnt back around. Dannie stared to materlise in front of me. "Why Sammie, why. Why arent you listening to me." Ayako was on her feet with Bou-san behind me. I spun round to them._

_"Dont move, i know what to do, ill deal with it," I spun back round to Dannie. _

_"Dannie, i think it is time to move on, you have spent to long here. I know im going to miss speaking to you. You were a real good friend but your real friends and family are waiting." Dannie face lit up. "Really?, Do you think they are waitng.?" I smiled. "They sure are, now go on move on, and never forget me." She stepped forward and hugged me, i could feel her. She took a step back but still had her hands on my shoulders. "Thanks for everything Sammie, you were a true friend and i wont ever forget you. Now dont use that power to much i wont always be here to save you." I stiffened when she mentioned that power i had. I didnt even know what it was. I sighed, relaxed and smiled. "Dont worry, i wont. Ill carry on reading and find out what it is, goodbye now, hurry they are waiting. " A warm light surrouned her and she smiled and she disappeard._

_ I heard sighs behind me and i turnt around. "That and this is why they think im werid." I had the book in my hand. Ayako had a shocked look on her face while Bou-san had a smirk. "Sammie,i think you need to tell us and what this was all about." Bou-san was about to speak when Ami walked in. "Im sorry, you have a phone call down stairs and its tea time." She smiled at me then them. "Okay, ill see you soon Sammie." They bowed and excited. "Sammie are you coming down for tea?" I shook my head. "Okay," She closed the door as she walked out and i flopped onto my bed. What was that about?. She said she would see me again. I turnt over to lay on my side. I tried to think why she would say that untill i driffted of to sleep._

_A week later and i had thought what the lady said was a goodbye. I got called down to the office that day after breakfast. I stopped infront of the door to knock. The door swung open and i was met by pairs of eyes, they were dark brown, light brown, dark blue and light green. Ami was leant up against her desk and Ayako, Bou-san and another man were sat on looked so familualr, it was unreal."Oh Sammie dont stand in the doorway, come in and sit down we have to speak to you." I stepped in and shut the door behind me. Ami moved and was behind me and gripped my shoulders. "Sammie, these are your new adopted parents." did she say...adopted. I was adopted?. Im getting adopted. Im getting adopted. Everytime i said it my facial expressions changed. "Well, guess your happy and its all settled, you will be moving to Japan with us. We heard you orginate from Japan. Im so happy." Bou-san had a huge grin on his face and Ayako was smiling,it was such a warm smile. They got up and hugged me, i hugged them back and held on tight. Tears welled up in my eyes and i started to cry. Bou-san pulled me out of the hug and looked down at me. "Sammie?, Whats the matter?" i stuttered. "Im...ha..happ...py.."I clung to him, i was finally getting noticed in a good way and i was finally had a feeling of what it was like to have a Mum and Dad. "Ehmm." Bou-san and Ayako let go and i wiped away my tears. "This Sammie is one of our colleges, Kazuya Shibuya aka Naru. He said it would be good to come aswell, his assistant Mai is dying to meet you i can't wait. Our flight leaves tommorow i expect you would want to pack, Ayako why dont you go with her?...oww." Bou-san said as head rubbed his head. I laughed,they looked at me and we laughed. "Come on then Sammie, lets go get you packed." I glanced back at the man called Naru, he looked so famiular, i couldn't put my finger on it. Ami seemed to keep her distance from him, it made me chuckle inside. Me and Ayako left the room and we walked up the stairs to my room._

_ "Ayako?, why did you want to adopt someone like me for?" Ayako sighed then laughed. "Because we are like you, no most of us arent orphans. No, we can do what you can do but you can do it alot better." did she mean my power, i didnt think there were others like me? "So..whats your power?" i aksed as i open my door. We walzted in and she sat down on my bed while i shut the door and dugg under the bed for my suitcase and bag. "I dont have a power of such sorts, we will explain it all to you once we get to Japan. You will be working with us. We work for SPR and we will also explain that when we get to Japan." Okay, theres is going to be alot of explaining later. "Who was that guy, well i know he is called Kazuya but who is he.?" _

_"Its fine if you call him Naru hes answers to that either way, and he is the president and the manager " Oh, really. "Really? He looks what nineteen?" she laughed. She laughs quite a bit. _

_"He is Nineteen and everyone is always surprised when they find out." i was nearly done when there was a knock on the door. Naru stepped in with Bou-san behind him. Naru smiled, but it was a fake and i could tell from a mile away, his eyes didnt show it. I have seen lots of them to know. He definately looked famiular and i just couldn't tell where from. "Sammie, i would like you to work as another assistant at my office and i would like to test you on your ESP and PK." PK and ESP, they were in that book i read. I can't have ESP or PK, my power was diffrent from that. "Err, sure." _

_"Good, i hope your ready as we are leaving for the hotel then for the airport in the morning." Arghh, dont he have any manners. I rolled my eyes. "Sure." I zipped up my suitcase and bag and grab the book. I looked at Naru out of the corner of me eyes and his eyes went straight to the book. I pulled it close to my chest and turnt to look at them room one more time, i saw three ghost sat on my bed. I could see them so clearly, noone else could. They waved good bye and mouthed thanks, i mouthed "Move on, dont hang round here no more." i smiled as they moved on and stepped out and the room and closed it behind me. I turnt and Naru was right infront of me and the others must of gone down stairs. "You felt there presences didnt you?" i asked. _

_"Yes, i did but then they vanished, What happened." I sighed and walked past him. "I told them to move on and they did, im surprised you can't see them, i can see them as clear as day, i talk to them all the time. Hmm, thats werid there should be one more in the house but i can't find it." I sighed, "i promised them all that i would tell them to move on when i did." "Really, why do you need to find it." I rolled my eyes. "Because, actually i dont really need to tell you know, do i?." and i walked down the stairs smiling in victory. I entered the kitchen and found it sat at the table. "Sammie. You finally moving on. That means i can" He smiled. I nodded the mouthed, "Yep, now dont forget me and hopefuly i won't see you soon. Goodbye Billy," i winked as warm light engulfed him. I smiled all the way to the office to be met by the others. "Its done." i smiled, Bou-san and Ayako grinned and Naru didnt look at me. Ami stood infront of me. "By Sammie, keep in touch, im going to miss you." I smiled and tried to hold back tears. "Ill miss you Ami, you will always be a Big-Sister to me." Tears welled up in her eyes untill i pulled her into a hug. I didnt say goodbye to the other children i didnt see the point. I head out the door into the sun and followed my new adopted parents and my new boss to the car. Naru got into a diffrent car and drove off while i jumped in with Ayako and Bou-san. "Well, Narus going to be in a bad mood now." he smirked and turnt to me. "What did you to him?"_

_"He asked me something and i told him that it was none of his buisness, and i felt like i won an achivement." i laughed nervously. Ayako got in and laughed. "Well we finally got another girl that can out wit Naru in an arguement." i smiled to myself. "Thanks you guys, i mean it. Thank you." The smiled at me and turnt to the front of the car and we drove off to the hotel. We had got to the hotel and i stayed with Ayako and Bou-san. We spent hours night talking. I told them about me and when i first started to get my powers and told them what i thought my powers were and they told me about them. Bou-san was a ex-monk from mount Kyoua in Japan and Ayako was a self proclaimed pristress. They told me about the other SPR workers. _

_John Brown was a priest from Austraila and Masako Hara was a famous Medium, Lin-san was Narus other assistant he use chinese ways and powers and is very close to Naru and then you have Yausharu Omsama he was an ex client and he helps out with reasearch and other things. Madoka Mori is close to Naru and Lin-san and helps out from time to time and then theres Mai Taniyama. The name Madoka rings a bell and the same with Lin. They said i would get on well with Mai, i hope i do. I got about 3 hours sleep. I couldn't get to sleep, i felt so uneasy and i didnt know why. We got the plane early and got to Japan about 4pm. Then we were sat in the car back and thats where we are now._

"Sammie? Sammie?" I jerked up. Bou-san eyes were level with mine. "You fell asleep? Didn't you sleep last night" he had a concerend look on his face. "I, well..." i turnt my head to aviod his gaze. "Sammie, you can tell me." I turnt back to look at him, he had a calm face on but it still looked worried and concerened. "Well, i felt quite uneasy but it weren't because we were moving i just dont know" he patted my head and reached his hand out. "Come on lets get your bags in and settle you in, then head down to the office, yeah?" i smiled, he must be just like how a dad should act, when i meet Mai ill ask her. Does he seem like a fartherly figure. "Yeah lets," i took his hand and got out the car, shut the door and walked up the the house. I liffted my head up to the sky. Hmm maybe my life will be diffrent, but it might be a good diffrent. I smiled and and stepped inside.


	2. SPR

**Hiya Guys, this is my first Ghost Hunt Fanfiction, sorry about all the spelling mistakes if i have missed them out but hey. This story is based on Sammie and SPR. The other characters will be included but it will mainly be Sammie and her conections with the others. **

**I hope you like it and enjoy it, Read and Review if you want, i'm not going to hound you. **  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, i'm only going to say it once but hey. <strong>

**Love DemonHairedandBlueEyed.**

**Enjoy the Second Chapterr.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: SPR.<strong>

* * *

><p>I settled in quite quickly, my bedroom was fairly big but fairly small. I didnt want a big room, it would look to empty but then i didnt want a small room and it be be so crowded. I liked it. I unpacked all my stuff and put them away in the draws. I sat down on the bed and looked around. Yep, i like it here. I smiled to myself and looked towards the door. I went red when Ayako was standing there. "Sammie, you alright? Do you like it?" I smiled again. "Yeah, its lovely." the room was a nice light blue and it was laminated flooring, the drawers were a cream and brown wood. "Ah, good good, come and get something to eat before we head off to the office." i nodded and stood up. I walked into the big front room and into the small kitchen. I stood by the side as Ayako made some food. "So, whats this office about and whats with these powers?" she turnt her head, "Naru will explain it all when we get to the office as he is your new boss" she smiled and i smiled. I just wanted to know what where these powers, he said ESP and PK or something like that, i sighed. Ayako put the food on the table and i sat opposite her. "When we finish Bou-san is coming back to pick us up and then take us to the office"<p>

"Where did Bou-san go?"  
>"He went straight to the office to help Naru."<br>"Oh, i could of helped." Ayako laughed.

"He said that women shouldnt, it weighs to much."  
>"Ill show him what weighs to much," Ayako laughed.<br>"Yeah," i sighed and looked at her.  
>"Ive picked up enough books and other things in my life to know whats heavy or not." Ayako sighed.<p>

"I hope you wanted to live with us, we would love having someone like you around the house." i smiled, "I do, thanks you are like a real mum and Bou-san like a real dad." her face lit up and moved so she could hug me. I loved it, i could get used to this. We washed and put away the plates and Ayako rung up Bou-san as i got changed. I oppted for shorts with a cropped top with a white strap top underneath. I picked up my cardigan and walked out of my room. Ayako looked at me and smiled. I put on my cardigan and did it up and followed Ayako out, picked up my black dolly shoes and slipped them on.

Ayako shut the door behind me as Bou-san car pulled up against the curb. I ran down the steps and opened the door. "Sammie." he grinned. "Bou-san" i grinned back as i got it the car and shut the door behind me. Ayako followed suit and they kissed. I didnt bother me, if they are happy, im happy. "Naru and everyone are waiting lets go." I nodded. I looked up out the window.

The blue cloudless sky was lovely, bird occasionally flew past and the suns light shone down. I turnt aways from that and looked straight ahead out of the window, it was just like the books say. All the markets and shops, there was a really nice park i got to visit aswell. We turnt into a car park and parked. I undid my seat belt and went to open the door when Bou-san had it open. "Thanks" i smiled. He pulled me out and pulled me into a bear hug. "I heard what you said to Ayako, arwh aint you so cute." i had caught onto the Japanease language quite easily. "its...the..tr..uth..Bou..-san...can't...bre..athe." he let me go and smiled put a small kiss on my forehead and shut the car door. I grinned as we walked up the office. SPR, Shibuya Physic Research. We opened the door as a voice said. "Hello, welcome to-" she stopped in mid-sentance "Monk, Ayako hey guys."

"I told you to call me Bou-san." Bou-san pouted and the girl laughed, Ayako hit Bou-san on the head and he rubbed it. The girl turnt to me. Her face lit up and she walked over to me. "Hiya, you must be Sammie, i have heard so much. Im Mai, is so good to finally meet you." I smiled, so this is Mai. "Hey, yeah i am, i have heard so much about you i cant wait to get to know you as we both work here now and i have heard so much to." she leant forward and whispered into my ear "I heard you won an arguement with Naru, good one" I smiled and chuckled "ill show you how to." her face lit up. She grabbed my hand and pulled me in and we sat down on the couch. "So how did you do it, he quite the narassists i end up losing all the time. I might have won once-" "No you didnt Mai." we both looked over my shoulder to see him sat there. "Naru, how long have you been there."she laughed nervously. "Long enough" Mai scrowled i giggled. She turnt to me, "Do you want tea Sammie?"

"Err, yes please" i smiled "Any tea in particular?"  
>"You choose." She smiled and got up "Any one else for tea."<br>"Yeah." They all answered as Mai got up. I looked around the room. You had Naru, A tall, dark haired man, Ayako said that was Lin, he looked famiular. Then a small blonde hair boy, he was John and A dark haired shy girl and that was Masako her eyes never left me. I was worried. Then you had Yasuhara i looked around and i couldn't see him. "Hi, you must be Sammie." i flinched as a boy sat down next to me. "Yeah, you must be Yasuhara." his face lit. "Wow you know my name, did Ayako and Bou-san tell you about me" Bou-san hands landed on my shoulders. "Don't scare her, she only just getting used to having many people around her." they all stared at me except Naru. I sighed. "When i lived in England everyone kept their distance from me and called me strange and different. So i had no real friends, except one but she left. They think in different because i can see ghost crystal clear even if you can't, i can i talked to them all the time and they became me friends" i sighed. "That probally sounds so pathetic." i laughed nervously. Yasuhara grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Arwhh how cute, you are so cute Sammie."

"Ehmm." Naru sighed, "I would like to get some work done today." I scrowled and moved out of Yasuhara's embrace as Mai walked in with the tea. She gave everyone one and sat down next to me with hers. I had Lemon and Honey. It was so nice.

"So Sammie." i turnt to look at Naru. "How long have you been able to see Ghosts?" i took a deep breath. "I have been able to see them ever since i could remmeber." he wrote something down. "How can you see them crystal clear.?" i sighed and looked at the Ghost standing next to Naru. "Well, i wouldnt panic but there is one standing to the right of you, i can see it crystal clear but i can bet you lot can sense it though." Naru looked at Masako. "Miss Hara can you sense any sprits." she nodded her head. Narus eyes went back to me. "One second ill get rid of it." i looked at them Ghost. "Show your self to the others in this room and then its time to move on, you can just hand round here for to long, you just get bored." i smirked as i said it and Naru sent a glare at me. Mai nudge me and grinned. The ghost showed it self then disapeared in a warm light. Naru wrote something else down "What else can you do?" i shook my head and shurgged my shoulders "I dont know. But i know one thing what ever i touch i can see what happened to in and what their past likes but i can turn it off and on so when Ayako and Bou-san hugged me i couldnt see anything because i had turnt it off." i smiled. Naru wrote something down and then put his cup down. "I want you to pick this up and put it back down." I picked the cup up with my hand and put it down. All the others laughed at me and was i grinning. "Ehmmm, I meant with your mind, are you to thick to do that." i laughed, "Maybe your to thick to notice its in the air" I noone had noticed it was floating in mid air. I put it down carefully and smiled. He wrote something else down and then set another thing down. "I want you to press the botton that you think will light up."

"Naru isnt that like my one."  
>"No Mai, i asked you to press a button to aviod the light, this is diffrent." she scrowled at him. He smirked. I reached over a pressed the third botton, and it lit up then the first and it lit up then the third again and it lit up. I did it long after that untill Naru stopped "You got everyone right." i grinned. "I want to see this past thing, i want you to touch Mai and see what you can see." I looked at Mai and smiled. I placed my hand on hers and chaneled my power. I jumped up, flinched and fell back. Ayako rushed to my side. Tears welled up in my eyes. The pictures were horrible. I mean horrible. She can'tknow what i saw.<p>

"Sammie? Sammie? Sammie?" Ayako was shaking my shoulders, i looked into her eyes and she hugged me, i cried into her chest. I had turnt of the power i didnt want to see that again ever. Ayako rubed my back and Bou-san hand rested on top of my head. Mai had come round and sat next to me. I pulled out of Ayako's hug and looked at Mai. "Im so sorry Sammie." I smiled at her. "Its okay, dont worry" she smiled.

"Sammie, my office now" Naru growled. He got up and walked to his office. I sat then stunned. I turnt to Ayako and she nodded. She helped my up and check for injuries. I turnt to Mai and hugged her, i whispered "Dont worry, i tell you what i saw. Im sorry." I let go and stummbled over to Narus office. I turnt to the others and smiled, knocked twice and opened the door. Naru's office was dark, and he sat at his desk with his hand under his chin staring at me. I shut the door as i stepped further in, he wouldnt stop staring. i smirked. "i wonder is there something on my face, or have realised how pretty i am." He glared at me and i raised on eyebrow. "Are we going to have a staring contest now aswell." he averted his eyes to the chair then back at me. I took that as a sign to sit down so i did. He relaxed as soon as i sat down. "What did you see?" his voice was calm but it was icey aswell. I cleared my throat.

"I dont want to talk about it unless Mai's here she would want to hea-"  
>"I said, what did you see." i glared at him, Mai and the others was right he can be an utter jerk. "Well, i have the right not to tell you. If you want to hear it you wait untill Mai with us." I snapped. Why was i so angry, what i saw was unexplainable. I got up, what ever he had to say he could save it. Stupid jerk, how unblea- "Oh Sammie?" i turnt round to see a smirk on his face. "I would change that top, i think tea got down it." He picked up a book and began to read it. I looked down at the cropped top and strap top it clung to my body and you could see my black bra underneath. I wrapped my cardigan around me and stormed out. I purposely slamed the door and everyone stared at me. Mai giggled.<p>

"Come here Sammie, ill see if i can find you a top of mine your about the same size as me." i smiled and followed her into a room with two desks. "This will be your desk, im so glad i got someone else here with me." I smiled at her. She was just like me, she had powers -ESP or PK- or what ever you want to call them and she was also an orphan. I sat down at my desk and pulled out a pen and note book. I thought about writng down what i saw it might make a bit of a diffrence. There were words that were marked in blood. It looked like someone was trying to say something. Like they were trying to leave a note. There were lots of words and phrases and some of them had been coverd in blood and werent readable. I thought back to what i saw and started to write down the words and phrases i could read.

You were hurt by devil who you are. The you angels with powers. named you Mai and Taniyama. were seperated because of him. blood. He spilt blood on her. He she disappeard. I prayed for her, my pleas He saved I also prayed that Mai would find God took Deans them. the devil got them moreblood had been spilt. the devil soon came back me and your farther. Find her Mai, help her Mai. Her blood has been spilt. needs your help. Watch out will be lurking he He will stop at nothing to kill you both this time_. _Time Quickly. I you .

That was all of them. Held the note pad back a bit and gazed down at the words. I hadn't noticed that Mai had left the room. She had placed a top on my desk for me. I notice someone move out of the corner of my eye. I looked up to see a certain jerk standing there with his arms crossed. I folded up the note pad and went to pick it up when he snatched it out my hands. I stood. "Give it back, Naru" He glared at me. "So you wrote it down, huh?" he icey stone added tension. "Er, it does look like." i smirked. He wasn't going to out smart me that easily. He smirked, "I see your still wearing that top." I didnt care, i leant over my desk and snatched the notepad back. He hadnt looked at it yet. I sighed with relief. He gave me a had long death glare before going to reach it again. I put it behind my back and picked up the t-shirt. I smiled. "If you wouldnt mind im going to get changed out of this top, bye." i stalked around her chair stalked round Naru. I had headed straight to the bath room past everyone and slammed the door shut behind me.

Normal POV.  
>Everyone looked round shrugged before getting up. "Sammie? Me and Bou-san are going we will come pick you up later at 8, call us if you need anything."<p>

Sammie POV.  
>I took a deep breath before answering. "Hai." I looked in the mirror. My eyes flashed brown before turning blue again, i had to blink twice. <em><strong>'What was that?, Chill Sammie,chill.'<strong>_ I got changed quickly and slide down the wall. I felt like I was missing something, i was scared. I looked at the watch around my wrist it was nearly one oclock, I had loads of time to think about it.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it Second Chapter on the way :)<p>

Sayonara for now :D


	3. The First Case

**Hiya Again. DemonHairedandBlueEyed is back again. I hope you like the last two chapters. **  
><strong>I will be updating 3 chapters every weekend or when i have the time.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, if i did well, idon't want to explain ;)**

**Here we go up and running, i hope you like chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The First Case:<p>

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

Naru sat in his office reading over past files when someone knocked on his door. "Come in." Mai poked her head in and said "There is a girl asking for you to investigate her hotel, a possible client." He nodded, "Mai, go and make some tea." she glared at him before saying. "Hai Hai." while waving her hand. She shut the door and turnt to the girl. "Im sorry, what was your name again?" she felt embrassed about asking again. "Makimori Kaiayka but you can call me Kai." "Okay Kai, would you please take a seat my boss will be with you in a second and im heading to make tea." Mai smiled brightly before turning round and popped her head around the door, "Sammie can you get Lin for me please we have a guest. Her name is Makimori Kaiayka but just call her Kai, Okay?"

Sammie POV.

"Okay." i said with a smile. I glanced down at the words again before picking up a pen and heading out the door. I headed straight to Lins office and knocked twice before i poked my head in. "Lin, we have a client. Mai has gone to make tea." He nodded and picked up his laptop and followed me out.

Naru had taken his seat opposite the girl, Lin took the seat next to him. I sat down on the one which was furthest away from her. I flipped the notepad open and quickly stole a glance at the words before opening a fresh page.

Normal POV.

Naru had told her and Mai to write down things that thought were important. Naru looked out the corner of his eye to look at Sammie, she had the same notepad the he had tried to look at. He sighed and turnt to the girl. He slipped his interigating mask on. "What is your name." his voice was calm but cold. The girl looked startled before answering. "Im Makimori Kaiayka, please just call me Kai." Naru nodded and Lins fast typing quickly ended.

Sammie POV.

I looked up as Mai entered with the tea, she gave everyone theres before sitting down with her note pad and pen. Naru continued. "What has happened at your hotel that makes you think its haunted." she sighed. "My house is very old and very big, we made it into a hotel a few years back because we had no use of some many rooms. You could always hear creaks and little taps but i always thought it was because of how old it was. Then things started to move on there own, only this morning i had set down my phone on my bed and when i went to pick it up it was gone and when i went to look for it i found it on the accountants desk."

"Wouldn't it of been the accountant that moved it." Naru raised his eyebrow. She shook her head. "I asked her and she said, "No, and i was in my room at the time i would have heard the door open and close." He nodded. I looked down at the blank paper. So far i hadn't written nothing. I glanced at Naru, i knew he kept looking at me in a side glance. I pretended i didnt notice and carried on listening to Kai.

"People would claim they would see a women and a man getting murder by a black figure. The women just kept screaming, 'my babys, my girls dont hurt my girls, where is she, where is my other little girl'" I looked straight at her and wrote down what she had just said. Naru noticed the sudden jumpyness of Sammie. He wont let it go. "Anything else Kai-san."

"Yes, blood apears on the walls some of it has writing on it." i didnt react because i know knew Naru was glancing at me every so often to see how i would react. "Do you know what was written.?" Naru asked. She nodded. "Yes the writing would say words like 'blood, and he spilt her blood and lurking, the devil and a few other words'" Naru nodded. "Do you know any other the history of the house. Like the old tentants.?" She nodded. "I dont know their names but it was an family with 6 or 7 kids.." Naru nodded and i saw that Mai wrote that down.

"Yes i take this case, please can you prepare a room for our base and two other rooms for us to sleep in, both with four beds. We will be there at 10am" she nodded, "Thank you.." "Shibuya." "Thank you -san." she stood bowed and left. I glanced down at the words they were the same as i saw when i touched Mai. I sighed in relief, what ever i saw had something to do with this case. "Mai, Sammie? What did you write down." I glared at him. "I wrote down the black figure, the words and the old tentants." Naru smirked at Mai. "Thats enough for an idiot to write down." She stood. "Narcsistic jerk." she stormed back into out office and slamed the door. I went to stand. "Sammie sit. Lin get ready to write." I sat back down and leaned into the sofa.

"What did you see when you touched Mai and what did you write down because you seemed a little jumpy." Crap, he saw that, i tried to cover it as best as i could. Well no, tell a lie i didnt. Not hard enough anyway. "Well i told you earlier i wouldn't tell what i saw when i touched Mai untill she with us and i wrote down the same as Mai but without the things moving." he growled lightly. "Look here Sammie, im your boss now, tell me." i avoided his gaze.

"Mai, come here." he called to Mai. Mai entered still with annoyed face and sat down next to me. "Now Sammie tell us what you saw." i glanced at Mai who sat forward. I sighed and opened the note pad and spread in on the table. "It was like what Kai said, i saw the man get murdered then the women later. The women got killed years later by the looks of it. Then i saw these words apear on diffrent walls, their are some words missing because on the walls they were un readable. Thats all i saw." Naru studied the words. So did everyone "Lin make a copy of these words, Mai's name is metioned and other words." he stood. "Lin copy them over to my laptop," he glanced and the clock it was 5:34pm. "Mai and Sammie i want you to call the others and tell them about the case, then go home and pack and be here by 9:00am sharp in the morning, understand." We both nodded.

Normal POV.

Naru went to look away when he caught something in Sammies eyes. He blinked before hurrying in his office and demanding for tea.

Sammie POV.

I got up and headed for the office and ploped down in the seat. I dialed Bou-san and Ayako number and waited untill they answered. I sighed i have been here a day and theres was already a case, the paranormal doesn't want me to rest. Some one picked up. "Hello?"

"Ayako, its Sammie we have a case."

* * *

><p>Well i will see you in a week, i hope you liked my first 3 chapters.<p>

Sayonara for now :)


	4. These Words

**Hi guys, back with the next chapter.**

**Hope you like it and i will update as soon as i can.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: These Words.-<br>Early In The Morning.

* * *

><p><em>blood has been spilt ... the devil is lurking ... blood has been spilt ... the devilis lurking ... blood has been spilt ... the devil is lurking ... blood ... blood ... help ... help her ...<em>

_- _"-mie Sammie? Sammie?" Ayako was shaking me.

Dry tears stained my cheeks. I stared into her big brown eyes. I hugged her and sobbed into her night-shirt. Bou-san sat down next the me and was stroking my hair. "Sammie we heard movement and we got up and come to your room and you were thrashing about. What happened.?" I pulled away from her and wiped my cheeks, "Nothing, just a voice. A womens voice. I couldn't reckonise it at all. It just repeated. 'blood had been spilt ... the devil is lurking' over and over, until she screamed and i woke up."

Ayako sighed and kissed my forehead. "Ill go make some tea." she got up and left me with Bou-san. "Sammie are you okay?" I nodded. He messed up my already messy hair. I sighed. "Those words." i paused. "I mean the ones she kept reapeating, they have something to do with what i saw when i touched Mai. But the words i saw when i touched Mai seemed to be in an order and it was like a long passage." Bou-san sighed. "Well it could just be what happened after, did you get nightmares after you touched someone." I nodded "Was it this intense.?" i shook my head. "It might be where Mai has also got ESP" I nodded, he pulled me into a fartherly hug and we sat there like that.

Bou-san and Ayako said they didnt want to go back to bed if i can't so we all stayed up. Sleep soon retreat, and we couldnt get back to sleep so i sugested we get up and pack. I went back into my room and started to pack. I had my back to one of the walls as i was packing and when i turnt round to get something out of the draws i stared upon the writing. "Ayako, Bou-san?" i called.

I was trembling i stared upon the bloody words. _help her, help her, help her, help her._ Ayako poked her head round. "Whats up Sam-" She looked upon the words. "Bou-san get in here now, idiot." Ayako grabbed my shoulders and lead me into the front room. We passed Bou-san and he head straight into my room. "Oh My Days. Ayako come here and help me." Ayako sat me down on the sofa and handed me a tea. "Drink, we will deal with the rest." I nodded and siped at the tea.

Ayako and Bou-san packed my bag and cleaned the writing of the wall. I had finished the tea and was watching Tv when Ayako called. "Sammie, its 8:45 Its time to go." I reached for the remote and turnt the TV off. "Coming," I jumped up and ran for the door. Ayako was waiting looking at her nails while Bou-san put our stuff in the car. I smiled as i put my shoes on. Ayako smiled "Ready for your first case?"

"I sure am." I stepped out as she shut the door behind me and we walked down to the car. I jumped into the back and put my seat belt on as we set off.

We had reached Shibuya within ten minutes and i had five more before i had to be at the office, Mai said Naru hates it when we are late. We got to the SPR office quickly as possible. The whole ride i was trying to keep awake. When we stopped i jolted up. I pulled the door open and stepped out. Lin was busy carring equitment out and Mai was no where to be seen. I stepped into the office, "Sammie, your late." I looked up at the clock. 9:01. I sighed. "Chill Naru after what happened last night she got a reason to be late." Bou-san called. I had forgot to tell them that i didnt want Naru knowing but it was to late. Naru had stepped out of his office and raised an eyebrow at me. "What happened." I rolled my eyes.

"Well i had a nightmare with a ladys voice repeating the same words over and over again, the she screamed and Ayako woke me up."

"She was thrashing around madly." Ayako added. i sighed. "And then i couldnt get back to sleep, we stayed up to pack as i was packing i turnt round the get something and on the wall were the words 'help her, help her, help her, help her.' Just like the words that i saw when i touched Mai."

Naru brought his hand up into a thinking pose. He nodded before going back into his office. Jerk. "Sammie you didn't tell us all the words that you saw, can we ask what they were." I nodded "Sit down ill get them" I walked of into the office as i opened the draw in picked up the note pad. It felt proper cold. The front door open and you heard someone panting. "Mai your late. Tea!" Naru called.

I stepped out and saw Mai mubble 'jerk'

"Hai, let me get my coat off first. Hi Sammie, Hey Ayako and Bou-san."

"Hey, Mai." I walked over to the sofas and sat down opposite them. "Ill read them out to you, i reckon its some sort of paragraph. Someone wrote it to warn someone but there are words missing." I swallowed the lump in my throat before continuing.

"You were hurt by devil who you are. The you angels with powers.  named you  Mai and Taniyama. were seperated because of him. blood. He spilt blood on her. He  she disapeard. I prayed for her my pleas He saved I also prayed that Mai would find  God took Deans them. the devil got them more blood had been spilt. , the devil soon came back me and my husband. Find her Mai, help her Mai. Her blood has been spilt. needs your help. Watch out will be lurking he  He will stop at nothing to kill you both this time_. _Time Quickly.  I you!" i mummbled.

Ayako and Bou-san just sat there, they didnt look at all surprised. I sighed. Mai walked in at that time, she put our teas on the table and picked up one and went to Narus office. Mai didnt return for a little while untill they both walked out and Mai said. "Well, John is on his way and Masako will meet us there i suggest Me, Sammie, Naru and Lin take the SUV and Everyone else go in Bou-sans car, Okay."

Great im stuck with Naru but I still nodded, i was to tired to argue. We all got up and headed out to the cars, the SUV was already pack and ready Me and Mai jumped into the car and Naru followed us. "So Sammie this is your first case, excited."

"Tired more like, but im also nervous and excited." i grinned. She grinned. We spoke most of the ride there, she had fallen asleep on Narus shoulder. I pulled out my earphones and my ipod and listened to that, i feel asleep shortly after that.

_I was walking down a hallway, it was covered in japanseas style wall paper. I kept walking down this hallway, its like i knew where i was going. I stopped in front of a door. It had blood speared on it. I went to touch it when i hand came down on me. I looked up to see Naru. Naru. Why was he here, in my dream. _

_"Dont Mai." Mai? _

_"Im not Mai." he looked down at me, "Oh sorry, im not supposed to be here." _

_"Who are your supposed to be with-" i got cut across._

_"Sammie?" I spun round. Mai was running down the hallway. Her face lit up. _

_"Gene, Sammie i thought it might have been you." I looked up at the man she called Gene. "Oh sorry, im Gene, Narus dead twin brother." I nodded. She hugged me. _

_"What are you doing here." I shrugged. "I dont know, you were asleep and then i feel asleep and i woke up here." she nodded "We must have the same powers then," I nodded. _

_"Well Gene what are you going to show us." I looked at her confused. "Gene is my spirit guide but now it looks like he will be our spirit guide." I nodded and smiled up at Gene and he smiled down at me._

_He was so diffrent then Naru. "Well it looks like i wont be able to do that, the idiot scienctist Naru wants you __two." We both nodded "Goodbye Gene it was nice meeting you, and i guess we will see you soon." He nodded, "Yeah, it does seem like that," he disapeard as me and Mai feel into darkness._

I jolted awake and hit Bou-san in the head. "Ouch, your turning out like Ayako, Sammie." I looked up at him then over at Mai. I touched her shoulder and she woke up. She looked at me to say. It-was-true-then, i nodded. She sighed. "Hey Bou-san can you go and get my notepad for me its in my bag." i thought back to the man called Gene, _**he and Naru seemed so familiar, it was really unreal, what was going on?**_

"Sure can Kiddo." he moved back and walked over to his car. I turnt to Mai, "Im going to write down what we saw, its better to keep notes i always have with things like this." She nodded.

"Dont mention Gene to anyone, Only Me, Naru and Lin know, and now you." I nodded. Bou-san come back with the notepad, "Here you go Sammie." I smiled. I flipped over to a new page. "Right Mai, what did you see." Bou-san didnt ask but just listen.

"I saw the hallway and it had words in blood covering it, they were all diffrent words i cant remmber." I nodded and flip up to the page with words. "Did they look like these?" She nodded. "They were the excacted same words." I nodded, "These are the words i saw when i touched you, don't you reckon that's werid?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, cliffie, R&amp;R. I loved writing that chapter because Gene was involved. Go Gene :)<strong>

**Mai:** Why is it always me and why Sammie aswell?

**Me:** Because your both prone to danger.

**Naru:** She has a point Mai.

(Smiles at Naru, while Mai Glares.)

**Me:** Thanks.

**Mai:** Stupid Jerk.

(Naru Smirks at Mai and Nods in my direction while siping at his tea.)

**:Me** Ready for the next chapter?

**Mai:** Yay, i don't get hurt do i?

(I wink and she looks down.)

**Me:** You will have to wait and see.

Peace and Love-  
>DemonHairedandBlueEyed.<p> 


	5. Telepathic

**Hiya Guys, back after a long week. Had my mock test results back, yay!**

**I hope everyone looking forward to the summer. *Grins* I am.**  
><strong>My birthday in 11 days, chuffted or what.<strong>

**Anyway...**

**Here is chapter 5 of Gods Twin Angels. I hope you like.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Telepathic.<p>

* * *

><p>I tried to aviod Naru at all cost, it would only make me think about Gene.<p>

Naru glares didnt bother me but after that dream i just felt diffrent, i felt scared.

I was sat in the base with Naru, Lin and Mai. "So, Sammie. Do you like anybody," Mai whispered in my ear. I stiffened, and blushed. Mai face lit up. "You do, you do, you do." i could feel Narus gaze upon us two. I ignored it.

"Yeah, maybe. Well...i...well." i stammered.

"Who? Who is it"

_**please dont be Naru, i have already one perosn likeing him and i dont wnat to have to compete against you. **_

I flinched. "Mai, did you just say anything.?" she smiled. "No, why?"

"Just wondering" i answered.

_**'I must be going mad, i just swear i heard Mai's voice, it sounde-' **_

_**'Whos that?' **_Now that was Mai.

_**'Mai?, is that you.' **_i turnt to look at Mai. She looked at me. '_**Yeah its me, is that you Sammie?'**_I nodded.

_**'Oh my god, we are telepathic.'**_She giggled, i laughed.

I had totally forgot Narus gla- "What are you two doing, dont you have work to do. Mai, Tea!"

I glared at him. "Oh nothing Naru, me and Sammie and just telepathicly speaking to each other thats all." She stood, scrolwed at him.

"Wait Mai, ill go with you!" i went to stand and i caught Narus glare. "Sammie, you can stay. I dont think Mai will need any assitances getting tea. Unless your an idiot." he smirked.

I sat down and smiled at Mai. _**'Well i shall see you in a minute, and if anything and i mean anything happens just speak to me Mai? Im worried thats all.' i said. **_

_**'Dont worry, your just like Ayako and Bou-san but with out the telepathic bit.**__' _i smiled and so did she before she left.

I turnt to see Naru staring, "Naru have i got something on my face, you dont need to stare at it that hard im sure it will go away." i smirked.

"No im just looking at your eyes." a faint smile crossed his lips.

"What finally found some more beautiful than your self." i smirked. He smirked.

"No i was just gazing at my reflection in your eyes and you think im beautiful."

I laughed. "Please dont flatter yourself." i smiled.

"Im not, i was checking out my refliction makeing sure its still up for tonight" his smirk grew. I scrowled at him and stood.

"If you need me, im going to the bathroom." I turnt. "Your only going to make sure there is nothing on your face." he answered in a monotone.

I storm to the door and opened it. _**She is just like Mai, easy to wind up. But she somehow diffrent, its fu- **_I slammed the door.

I started to walk, not caring where i went. _**Arghh, that self-centred, jerk. He is so big-headed, he just loves him self dont he. I find it funny how self ab- **_I felt a cold shiver down me spine.

The tempeture started to drop. I looked behind me as i felt a cold force step infront of me.

'**Oh how you have changed, you look so remarkable.**' I gasped. "Wh-who are you?" i asked.

'**Now that doesn't matter im just here for you and her**'

_**Her?, Me and Who?**_i stummbled back and hit a wall. "Get away from me" I turnt and ran, i ran down the hall. I knew i wasn't going to out run it but if i could get to one of the cameras in time and they could see me- I stummbled round the corner and there was the camera.

I smiled. I had forgotten there was something after me. The force pushed me and i hit the wall and fell slumped on the ground.

'**You think you can run away, i just have to call him and you two wont be here very much longer.**'

he laughed. My head hurt, my eyelids started to drop. I heard someone shout my name, i couldnt hear them. "Namaku samara diman dan kun" was all i heard before falling down deep into the darkness of a dream.

_I looked around me, it was pitch black. I went to stand when someones arm caught under my armpit. I looked up. His smile caught my eyes. _

_"Gene." i jumped up and hugged him. "Am i so glad to see you." he laughed. _

_"Is that Idiot scientist being nasty now." I nodded into his chest before letting go. He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. _

_"Now usally this is Mai job but as im your spirit guide aswell then i might aswell show you. I will pre-warn you its not that nice." I smiled._

_"I dont mind, as long as Mai dont have to see it its fine with me, she needs some rest. She looked so tired and upset." I glanced down. His hand tightened. "Gene.?" _

_"Sammie, somethings wrong, your not safe here." he paused and looked arounded. "Quickly, wake up. Hurry its not safe" I nodded, _

_"Goodbye Gene." He began to disapear as i fell into darkness._

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, Sammie tired to win an arguement with Naru but failed.<strong>

**Naru:** *Smirks*

**Me:** Well, don't rub it in, poor Sammie.

**Mai:** Yeah Naru, Out Of Order.

_(Naru sighs.)_

**Sammie:** Yeah, thanks you too.

**Me:** No Probs, lets get ready for the next chapter, and arent you happy Mai, that you didn't get hurt?

_(Mai grins.)_

**Mai:** Yep.

**Naru:** But she is going to get hurt in the next chapter.

**Me and Sammie:** Naru...don't say that...you might jinx her..

_(Mai dips her head forwards and sighs while Me and Sammie laugh, Naru just sips tea with a smirk playing on his lips.)_

**Me:** Well next chapter up soon.

_Peace out: **DemonHairedandBlueEyed.**  
><em>


	6. More Fainting

**Hiya Guys, next chapter, hope you like.**

**Chapter 6.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: More Fainting :)<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of people talking, there voices werent raised but they did sound angry. "You shouldnt have provoked her."<p>

"I didnt, she left for the bathroom and i just said something nothing big." he scrowled.

I felt something cold touch my forehead and i shifted. "Sammie? Hey you guys stop it i think she waking up." I stirred and jolted up awake.

I was breathing heavily. I still had my eyes closed. "Sammie? Open your eyes dear, dont worry im here." Ayako said warily, i opened my guys slowly and the world came crashing in. I flinched. Someone was stroking my hair.

I looked up to see Bou-san grin. "Heyo, kiddo." i smiled. "Bou-san" He smiled.

I looked to my side. "Ayako, i.." she handed me a glass of water. I nodded thank you before taking a sip. _**Im glad she is alright, bless her. She just like Mai. **_ Ayako sighed. I nearly choked on the water.

"Sammie are you alright." It was Mai this time. I looked at her. _**Im fine just tired, and i saw Gene. **_i smiled.

_**What happened, did you see anything?**_ she gave me a confused look. '_**Ill tell you later, im guessing Narus going to want to know first but i wont tell him the truth, i cant.' **_she sighed.

_**'why cant you.'**_

_**' i just cant, but i trust you and i will tell you.' **_I smiled at her and she smiled at me.

I went to stand when a hand grasped my shoulder. I looked up to see John smile. "Now Sammie-san, i would rest." I sighed. "Okay," I looked over at Naru, he had his had proped under his chin and he was staring at me.

_**'Mai?, i think he knows we cant telepathicly speak.' **_she didnt look at me but she did look at Naru.

_**'I think your right, when we speak dont look at each other, okay.' **_

_**'Okay. Say to everyone your going to get some tea and ill come with you to tell you about the dream.'**_ she nodded without knowing and Naru saw.

"Mai, what are you nodding at." she froze, "Er...nothing, ill just go make some tea, anyone want to come?" I went to stand and stood but wobbled. "I will."

"Samm-" I looked at Ayako, "Dont worry, ill be fine." before anyone else could protest Me and Mai left the base.

We walked in complete silence untill we got to the kitchen. Mai walked over to the kettle. "So." I cleared my throat.

"Well, i saw him, i saw Gene. He said that he was my spirit guide now aswell as being yours, he said he was going to show me something horrible." I sighed before continuing. "But before he could show me he said it wasnt safe and he told me to wake up, he sounded real panicky, he sounded scared, he was worried about me. Im worried about him hopefully hes n-"

Mai caught me in a hug. "Oh, Sammie, i bet you were real scared. From know on when we sleep we find each other in our dreams and we deal with it together. Okay?"

I nodded and we sperated when the kettle whistled on the stove. We got out a few cups and set the down. I let Mai sort out the tea. "Ne, Mai, i reckon Narus catching on to us, because when you left us yesterday, i could hear what he was thinking. I mean i could hear what he was thinking, he said ' _**she is just like Mai, easy to wind up. But she somehow diffrent, its fu-'**_ i didnt catch that bit because i stormed out. Erghh, jerk."

I mummbled the last part. Mai laughed. "Well he is a jerk, and really well then i think me and you need to get a bit of revenge aha, we should start speaking to him in his mind and change our voices so he dont know its us." I giggled.

"Yeah we should."

**Narus POV. **

I followed Mai and Sammie, i knew they were hiding something. I got to the kitchen door and stood by it.

"So" Mai said. Sammie cleared her throat. "Well, i saw him, I saw Gene." _She what, how did she find out about Gene._ I cleared my head by shaking it and continued to listen.

"He said he was my spirit guide now aswell as being yours, he said he was going to show me something horrible." She sighed. "But before he could show me he said it wasnt safe and he told me to wake up, he sounded real panicky, he sounded scared, he was worried about me. Im worried about him hopefully hes n-" she stopped suddenly, i listened closely.

"Oh, Sammie, i bet you were real scared. From know on when we sleep we find each other in our dreams and we deal with it together. Okay?" I didnt hear her replie but the kettle whistled, and i heard the collection of cups.

There was silence, i went to walk back when, "Ne, Mai, i reckon Narus catching on to us, because when you left us yesterday, i could hear what he was thinking. I mean i could hear what he was thinking, he said ' _**she is just like Mai, easy to wind up. But she somehow diffrent, its fu-'**_ i didnt catch that bit because i stormed out. Erghh, jerk." i could just about hear her say the last part.

I sighed silently, she was just like Mai. Mai laughed.

"Well he is a jerk, and really well then i think me and you need to get a bit of revenge aha, we should start speaking to him in his mind and change our voices so he dont know its us." Sammie giggled.

"Yeah we should" I left quickly so i didnt look suspicous and when i got back everyone had left to do what i told them.

**Sammie POV**.

When we got back to base we set our plan into action, i set down the tray and picked up the book i brought with me.

'_**He he he he he he he he he, look at you sitting their, dont you like another colour. i giggled mentaly.**_ I keep my focus on the book, i could feel Naru looking at me but i didnt show that i was doing anything. It was Mais turn.

'_**He he he he he he he he he, weeee, Oneee-chann your rightttt, hes only wearing blackkk. I hate that **__**colour Oneee-chan. Mai giggled mentally. **_

I knew Narus gaze left me and ha glanced at Mai, she was sat down with a notepad writing things to say, but i already had what i was saying ready.

_**Your right darling, Oneee-chann here will keep you safe from him, the bad man. I thought he would be nice, im shocked. I sneered mentally. **_I told Mai that if he knew it was us not to be startled but to carry on like nothing happened.

_**Oneee-channns right, your the bad man, Onee-chan im scared. Mai sobbed metally.**_

I tired not to laugh. _**What are your names? Naru asked. **_I glanced at Mai who was looking at me. She nodded at me to say that ill say the names.

_**Well now, why would i tell you, you might be horrible to us. I chuckled mentally. **_I glanced at Naru who was glancing at me, he had hold of the bridge of his nose. "Something wrong Naru?" i asked inocently.

He glared at me. "I would like you to refrain form messing with my mind." He glared "I dont know what you going on about, im reading my book." He smirked. "Well then tell me what that page is about." I smirked.

"Its when Bella gets bitten of course." i stood up and walked over to him, and showed me. He looked curious."Whats this.?" He asked. I looked down at the book mark. Before he could touch it i snatched it away, "Nothing" i muttered before sitting down.

I stared at the book mark. It was what the orphanage gave me for my first birthday there. I sighed. I could tell the tears were welling up in my eyes. _**Mai?**_ she looked up from her notepad but didnt look at me.

_**Whats up Sammie, isnt this funny. **_I sighed.

_**Im tired, im going to get some sleep are you coming.**_ I glanced up at the time, it was nearly 10:34.

_**Yeah, let me just say one last thing to Naru and then we can get going. **_ I sighed but listened out to what Mai was going to say. **Ne, bad man, im going to make this clear to you, these girls sat infront of you, i would watch out for them, they might need your help soon.**

I stood, and started to walk towards the door. Mai changed her voice a bit it sounded so convincing. I cut the conection. "Naru, im going to bed, i feel to tired. " He nodded, he looked to deep in thought. I glanced at Mai, she was foucused on Naru, i thought she had already said her bit. I re-conected to hear her last bit. _**Onee-chan says she likes you, she says she like a bad man but she also says she like the smiley one to. **_she cut her conection and i did quickly.

I stopped at the door. I could feel something cold behind me. It wastrying to gain entry, i tried to push it away before falling into darkness but i didnt feel myself phically fall.

**Thank you so much for letting me in, i will kill you know and you will be now more. **i screamed.

_**Your not getting away with this.**_I sighed. "Sammie?" I turnt around. "Gene, i cant wake up, something possesing me i-." My legs gave in. Gene dropped to my height.

"Sammie, whats the matter somethings happening to you i cant-" Gene disapeared.

**Wait, what are you doing, get away. No stop. **Something was over powering me, i could feel the power run through me.i cupped my hands over my ears, there was a high pitch ringing.

**Im going to get you, stop no. ! **The spirit that had possessed me left me and i could see myself standing in the doorway. "Sammie, are you alright? What are you doing standing there? Sammie?" i looked up at John before falling to the floor and hearing everyone shout my name, my body felt heavy and my eyes closed and i feel uncounious.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, they had fun in Naru's mind, but wait, he knew it was them. :) <strong>

**What happens next, my next update tommorow :)**

_Peace Out: **DemonHairedandBlueEyed.**_


	7. A Sad Memory

**Well, i am back again. Are you happy? Of course you are :)**

**Mai:** Yes, we are back with the next chapter.

**Me:** Yes.

**Sammie:** Does Mai get hurt?, i really don't want to see her get hurt?

_(I wink and they both sweat drop.)_

**Naru:** Of course Mai going to get hurt.

**Me:** Hey, you don't know, you might get hurt...you...you...narcassit.

_(Mai high fived me, Sammie hid behind a sofa and Naru smirked)_

**Naru:** Well, i would like to see that.

_(He continued to smirk while me and Mai grumbled and cursed him.)_

**Sammie:** Well, lets get going to chapter 7 before anything else happens.

_(Sammie says from behind the sofa, while Mai and Me approach Naru with rope and duck tape.)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: A Sad Memory.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I was in my own in the dream-plane. <em>

"_Gene" i called out into the darkness. _

_I tired to focus on one place, and a little light apeared. I walked towards this light, it felt so warm and bright. I stood infornt of this light, it was like a doorway of light. It was tugging at me. _

_I stepped into this light and i was stood in a park. It was the same as before. The same little park around the corner of the orpanage. It was just a massive field with a small park off in one corner. I walked across the field, it was still there the Sakura tree i used to sit under. _

_As i got closer i could see someone sat there reading, their black hair swaying in the wind. Her head buried in the book. As i got closer i realised what i was seeing. I was looking at a memory. It was me sat there, my head buried in the book._

_The younger me looked up to the sky and watched the petals of the Sakura tree fall to the ground. It was was a warm day and the Sakura petals were dancing. I could remmeber what i was thinking that day. I was asking myself, why we couldnt be dancing carelessin the wind like the petals. I was asking my self, why cant we feel like that, to have no care in the world. _

_The younger me sighed and closed the book. She had failed to notice the petal that got caught in the book.I chuckled lightly at the sight of the younger me. What was i like then. _

_I wanted to get closer and sit down as well but i new to well i shouldn't i had that gut feeling. I sighed this time. I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder and i ignored it for a while. _

_I just watched my younger self get up and walk gracefully down the path. I looked up at the hand then to the person it belonged to. "You have changed from them, Sammie" I turnt my head and breathed out. "You think, i was ten then and now i'm 18." he laughed. "I guess your right. Its time to go back Sammie. Everyone ones worried." Gene kissed the top of my head and pulled me into a hug. Why did her do that i asked. I mentally shurruged my shoulders and I nodded against his chest. _

_I could feel myself being pulled away from the plane. "Goodbye Gene, see you soon." He smiled softy. "Yeah, Sammie. See you soon.." he started to fade as the pulling intenseified and i was pulled back into the land of the awake._

I couldnt hear anything, i must of been alone. I didnt want to move. I kept my eyes closed and lay there on my back. The memory flashed clear in my mind and a small diamond tear fell from my left eye. I slowly opened my eyes to notice the ceiling of the girls bedroom. I quietly sat up and looked around the room. Lin was sat in the corner, his head dipped forward as if he was sleeping. I giggled quitely to myself.

_For once he hasn't got laptop infront of him._ I thought.

I moved all my arms and legs to make sure they were all working. I slowly peeled the cover of my to notice i was in my pjs, _please say that Ayako or one of the girls changed me. _My heart took a leap. I slung my legs over the bed and used my hands to keep my balanced.

I failed to notice Lin awoke when i heard him say. "Sammie-san, dont get up yet, your legs will give way." I turnt my head at Lin and he was making his way over.

I sighed and brought my legs back on the bed. "Lin-san.?"

"Yes, Sammie-san.?" I sighed

"How long have i been out for?" He turnt his head to look at the clock. "You have been out for 3 _days_ and 14 hours." i flinched.

"Really, i really was asleep all this time." he nodded.

"Mai's been so worried, she was out for a day but she been worried about you. She said when she was in the dream plane she could feel your presences and that she sent Gene to find you." he continued and i stiffened at the name.

I then relaxed because i remmebered that Lin also knew about Gene. "So Mai, told you and Naru about me meeting Gene, huh?" He nodded again. Lin walked over to the door.

"Ill send in Matsusaki-san to check you up. She been worried sick and she..." he trailed of and left the room. I flopped down and my head hit he pillow.

_3 days._ 3 days i had been asleep and all i saw was my memory, i didnt feel like that long. I heard a load of footsteps and the door swung open. "Sammie.!" Ayako flung herself at me.

"Sammie, are you alright." she started to fuss over me and checked me. "Ayako, im fine." tears were welling up in her eyes. She must of really missed me. I smiled. "Im fine, mum" her face lit up and she pulled me into a massive embrace.

He sobs were calming but i knew she was still thinking about it. I rubbed her back as the door swund open again and Bou-san walked in. "Sammie, Kiddo. How you feeling?" I nodded.

"Im fine, its just i cant belivie i was out for so long. The dream didnt feel like it." I mummbled the last part but Ayako heared. She let me go, "What was the dream about?" I shook my head and looking into her eyes.

"Nevermind." her eyes widened. "Nevermind, nevermind. Sammie, you have been out for three days we were worried sick. Ayako never stop crying hoping it wernt a bad dream and you tell us to nevermind what the dream was about." Bou-san exclaimed.

I looked down. He was right i cant say that but i didnt want to tell them. "Its just...i...i" tears started to fall. "Im sorry." i muttered. Bou-san apeared next to me and pulled me into a one arm hug. "Dont be its just we really were worried." i sighed and nodded.

I knew they were wanting to know but i didnt think they would believe me. "The dream was about me. I was wondering in darkness and then there was a light." I looked up.

"I followed the light and it entered it, i was back home and i was in the park around the corner from the orphanage. I remmebered going there alot when i was little so i walked over to where i would sit. It was under the most beautifulest and biggest Sakura tree." i paused thinking back to the tree.

"As i got closer i saw a little girl sat just how i would sit with here head buried in a book. I realised it was me and i remmebered that day very clearly. I remmebered what i was thinking at the time. I was looking at the Sakura petals dancingin the wind think how good it life wold be to be as care free as them. Then i could feel some tugging on me and it brought me back to the darkness and i woke up."

I skipped the bit about Gene but i would have to tell Naru later. How the joy in that. Bou-san was shocked that i told him and imeditaly apologised for being horrible. I shook my head, "Dont be you guys must of been really stressed and worried it took its toll on you." at that point the door swung open and eveyone stepped in.

Mai ran at me. "Sammie, are you alright, you were alone im sorry we said we would go through it together and..."she trailed off as i hugged her. "Dont be sorry, it was fine the dream wasnt all scary. It was just a past memory." i sighed. I knew i was going to have to repeat it. Naru cleared his throat to get our attention.

"If we are done here i would like to get back to work." Bou-san stood ready to argue but i grabbed his arm and shook my head. "Fine, let me just get changed and then we can get going." Everyone except Ayako, Mai and Masako left. "So, what was the dream about." Mai asked.

I repeated what i had told Bou-san and Ayako. I washed up and got dressed and us girls head to base which was two doors away. We all stepped in and sat down on the couch.

Naru eyed me before turning to Lin and spoke to him. Lin nodded and started to type before bring his laptop to the table. "Sammie. I would like to know what your dream was about. Matsusaki-san and Hara-san please do a sweep. Brown-san and Takigawa-san take Yasuhara with you to take tempatures."

They all nodded and left leaving me, Mai, Naru and Lin in base. I explained my dream to Naru, Lin and Mai including the bit about Gene this time and they wrote it down. There was one question i couldnt answer that was revolving in me head. _Why would i have a dream of my past. _

I sighed and sat back dwon on the couch. I tiped my head uptoward the celing and looked at the patterns. I felt a shiver go up my arms but took no notice of it. Suddenly a face apeared from where i was looking and put a finger to its mouth. I stared at it.

**Well its so nice to see you again, Sammie. You thought you could get rid of me. Im an hurt but you need a little more than that my dear. **I gulped.

**I have tried to make contact with him but someone or something is blocking me. Aha, but it wont hold for long. Im going to make your life a living hell and slowly kill each and everyone of your friends. But sweet dear Mai, i will let you watch in vain as you kill her your self. **

The face disapeared and left a laughter in the back of my mind. I shot up and took a seat by Lin to look at the moniters. "Sammie-san are you alright?" he questioned. Naru and Mai turnt to look at me. I nodded, "Im fine." i lied.

Lin and Mai nodded and carried on but i knew Naru knew i was lying. I strared at the moniter Bou-san was standing infront of the camera, John and Yasuhara where standing in the room talking while the theremoniter took the tempature.

The ghost from before showed up on the camera and stood behind Bou-san. John and Yasuhara had yet to notice. I gasped and Lin looked at me, while i scrambled out the seat and bolted out of base. I heard the others shout my name from behind me.

I bolted up the stairs and into the room. "Bou-san move." Bou-san spun round with his hands in his postion and shouted his incartaion. The ghost glared at me before disapearing. I felt a cold shiver walk past me.

**You will pay for that. **I was slammed against the wall before i could do anything.

Bou-san run to at me. "Bou-san stay away." But Bou-san flew arcoss the room and hit the wall square on.

I tried to get up but someone held me down. Even i knew there was noone there. Yasuhara ran to Bou-san and John stood there saying his incartaion. "and the word was god. An the words was with-" John was pushed into the same direction and hit Bou-san and Yasuhara.

**See this is what you get for interfering little girl, this is your hell. I want you to stay put and watch as they slowly die. **I was stuck, i was phyically being held down. I couldnt even talk, or shout.

_**Anyone, help quickly. **_There was a high pitch whistle and then Lin apeared with Mai, Naru Ayako and Masako. Ayako ran towards the others with Mai and Masako. Naru had other ideas and made his way to me. I looked at him intensely, _**'No, Mai keep Naru, away from me, keep him away.'**_ Mai looked at Naru.

"Naru, Sammie said to stay away from her." she called but he still walked over to me. He crouched infornt of me and stuck something on my head. Before i knew it i had feel asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, done. It know, i pick on Sammie alot. :)<strong>

**Sammie:** Thanks...now i'm kinda scared.

**Me:** Sorry...

_(I look away and grin and Mai and Naru.)_

**Naru:** I have work to do, so do you ming untieing me?

**Mai:** Nope.

**Me:** Yep, no can do.

_(Me and Mai high five each other and sit on the floor infront of him.)_

**Naru:** Well.

**Me:** Naru, shut up.

_(Me and Mai laugh.)_

**Me:** Well, thats it for this chapter, review please and you might see Naru get hurt or totured.

**Mai:** Yeah...:)

_(Mai punches the air and we both fall into a laughing fit.)_

_Peace Out: **DemonHairedandBlueEyed.**_


	8. A Dream That Reveals Memories

**Back again...sorry took ages to update...its been what...nearly two weeks. Damn.**

**Well, here is Chapter 8.**

**R&R...i hope you like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A Dream That Reveals Memories.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I was falling in darkness, i could hear someone laughing in the distance. I was getting closer by the second, i closed my eyes and thought of the park. <em>

_I kept my mind on that Sakura tree. With in seconds i landed with a thump. I open my eyes slowly and i looked around. I was lay by the Sakura tree. My younger self wasn't there but i knew where i was. _

_I slowly rose into a sitting postion and sighed. I stood up and looked up at the tree, it was in full bloom and petal where floating everywhere. "Hey, Hey, Sammie where do you think your going?" I saw my self running across the field. _

_There was a small girl behind me. I couldnt see who it was yet. My younger self fell and landed under the tree. The past me had tears in her eyes. I wanted to bend down and comfort her. I slowly bent down, i reached out to her but then a hand caught my hand and pulled me up slowly. _

_I looked up at Gene and he shook his head. I turnt back to my past self and watch the other girl aproached. _

_It was Yumi, she had come from Japan. She was the reason i studied Japan and learnt about Japan. _

_I rememeber this. It was the day i found out that the deans wernt my real family and that was also the day Yumi left and went to a foster family. Yumi sat down next to me. "Sammie, i heard. Im so sorry." The ten year old me hugged Yumi and sobbed. "Sammie, i have something to tell you, i wish it wasn't today," i stopped sniffing and pulled out._

"_What is it, Yumi?" she sighed and tilted her head up to stare at the falling petals. _

_The younger me shuffled back and leant against the tree aswell and tilted my head up. "Today, im leaving the orphanage. Im getting fostered." _

_I looked down. "Thats great Yumi, why do you sound so sad." i looked at her. _

_She smiled, "Im happy, but im going to miss you." the ten year old me sighed. _

"_Im going to miss you but, i dont want you to be upset, go on, go, ill see you when i get back. They will probally hold a party." Yumi faced me. "Sammie i-" _

"_Just go, please. I need to be alone." Yumi got up bowed and ran across the field. _

_Gene hand landed on my shoulder and i put my hand on his. Even if he was a ghost i could feel him, he was so warm. _

_I looked down at the black haired girl. Shes was muttering to herself. A petal landed on her, she picked it up and said. "why are you so carefree, i wish i was but thats not me. My life is a mess and everyone couldnt care less. The one and only friend is leaving and i couldnt help but feel beaten." the girl stood and wiped her eyes. _

"_From now on, im becoming carefree just like this petal and i will keep this petal always" she looked up and wished apon it before picking up the dropped fairy tale book and leaving. The memory started to blur. _

"_Sammie, im sorry," Gene said cautionsly. I sighed and turnt to Gene. "Dont apologise, you didnt know. I just," i trailed off and Gene pulled me into a hug. _

_I cried into his chest. I couldnt help but feel so alone. I cried and his t-shirt felt so wet he just put his chin onto of my head and let me cry. He rubbed my back up and down trying to calm me. When i stopped crying i wiped my eyes. _

"_Im sorry Gene, for making your t-shirt wet." i mummbled into his chest. He pulled me arms lenght to looked my up and down before smiling softly. "Dont worry, Sammie. Im here for you. I hope you can figure everything out soon. I dont like the feeling of leaving you. Your not safe when your awake and neithers Mai for that matter." i absorbed the information slowly before asking. _

"_What do you me by 'neithers Mai for that matter'" he shook his head. _

"_Gene, what do you mean" he smiled again and chuckled. "You will find out soon enough" He kissed my forehead._

"_Its time to wake up, they are waiting. Good bye Sammie." i smiled and grasped his hand. "Goodbye Gene." I disapeared and left Gene alone to be with everyone. Maybe im not so alone._

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

Everyone was in the base looking down on Sammie. She lay there so peaceful.

Ayako sat there her head on Bou-san shoulder while he stroked Sammie hair. Mai had left to get some tea, Masako was talking to John and they were both sat on the other sofa.

Yauhara was looking through documents and then Lin and Naru were looking at the monitors.

Tears escaped Sammies eyes and noone noticed untill she sobbed. "Ayako, look at Sammie. She crying." Everyone heads turnt around even Naru and Lin.

"Im...sorry..." Sammie mummbled. "Goodbye..." the tears started to dry as Mai entered the base.

"Hey, i have the..." Bou-san quieten Mai as Sammie started to stir. She rolled of the sofa and onto the floor and her eyes fluttered open. "Sammie? Are you okay?"

* * *

><p>Sammie POV<p>

My eyes fluttered open and the harsh light entered. "Sammie? Are you okay" Ayako asked. I thought back to the dream. Yumi, I missed her. I wonder how she is?.

I shook my head and stared up at Ayako. Her eyes were filled with worry and fear. I smiled brightly, "Peachy." Bou-san, Yasuhara, John and Mai all laughed.

I scratched the back of my head nervously. '_**Sammie?**__**Are you sure.?' Mai asked**__._ I flinched and closed my eyes.

_**Yeah, just an old memory, it was quite...upsetting**__._ I tried to search for the write word.

I reopened my eyes and said. "So what has everyone found out." Naru looked at me then back at his black notebook. "I figured that this entity is attacking younger people, Yasuhara what did you find." Yasuharas head popped up from out of the file. "Well" he paused to push his glasses closer to his face.

"I looked at deaths over the years and none have said a about a husband and wife that had a child or children. I took those words and tried to piece them together but couldn't make out any of the bits of information."

_**Was he talking about the words on the wall the ones that are exactly like the one I saw when I touched Mai? **_ I concentrated hard on Yasuhara.

"It mainly speaks of a demon, and something about being an angel. The word Blood appeared a few times. Then there were the words "Find her Mai, help her Mai". Everyone turnt to look at Mai, she had a shocked impression on.

_**'Mai?' I asked...**_

_**'Yes?' she replied...**_

_**'They are the same words I showed you the day we got here.' **_

I cut the connection and looked over at her. She glanced at me and nodded.

"Takigawa, Matsuzaki-san and John. Can I want you to pick a hot spot and perform an exorcism and then return to perform in an different area?" Naru coldly said.

The all nodded and head over to Naru. I climbed back onto the sofa and looked up at the ceiling hoping not to see the face again. It wasn't there.

I sighed. "Mai, Sammie. I want you to stay put in the base while Me and Lin, do some investigating of out own." Mai groaned.

"Sure." Everyone left and Me and Mai were sat in the base.

I looked over at Mai, she was biting her lip and it looked like she wanted to say something but didn't want to ask. I sighed heavily to get her attention and it did.

"Sammie, you okay." I looked at her and laughed. "Mai, come here and I will tell you the dream. I know you want to know." she jumped up and plopped herself in the seat next to me.

I explained about, Yumi and how that day I found out the people I thought were my real parents went. She put her hand to her mouth.

I tried to hold back the tears but they started to stream down my face when I told her and Yumi, -my only real friend- leaving me. "Sammie, come here." she pulled me into a hug and I cried for a little while.

I pulled out of her hug and wiped my eyes. I went straight back to the dream. "Then, Gene appeared. He said he was sorry and he comforted my while I cried. I said he didn't need to apologise then he said not to worry. He said he didn't want me to wake up because I was in danger and he the said 'neither was Mai for that matter.'" I paused to look at Mai, I had added emphasize on the last few words.

"I took in the information and the asked and he shook his head. Then I asked again and he laughed and said 'you will find out sooner enough' and then it ended and I woke up." I finished lamely.

Mai giggle. "Gene, being caring, he so different than Naru but that's why I fell in love..." she trailed off. I didn't press into that matter. I got up and went to the monitors. I looked at Bou-san performing in the lounge where people would hear the screams and then to Ayako where people would see the man and women shouting for their child.

The finally John. He was in the room where the words would pear. I turnt up to audio and listened to his prayer. "-and the word was God." he splashed his holy water around.

I looked around the room and behind John mist appeared. "Mai, come here quickly." I heard Mai jump to her feet then saw her out of the corner of my eye, look over my shoulder.

**He is the next one to die, and you will watch from their. You cant stop me.** The voice laughed in my head and I grabbed Mai's hand and dragged her along.

"Hey, Sammie what are we doing." I ran towards the room. "We need to save John he is going to die." Mai nodded and started to run to. I hadn't let go of her hand.

We got to the door and we both jump onto it and we fell through. We both landed on the floor and John looked at us. "What are you two doing here." before I could answer.

**Oh, lookie, you came to see him die up close, aha, next it will be the little girl next to you. Then you. You have got in my way fro far to long. I don't care about the demon now he can have his revenge on the other. You being alive is bad enough. You will be alone, forever.**

The voice hissed through out the room. I pulled Mai to her feet and stared at the mist. It was like the other day, something was building up inside me. I could feel it and something else.

It was channelling through me. I looked at Mai and we were both glowing yellow. "Mai, Sammie, what's-" the glow intensified and then the others burst through the door.

"I have had it up to hear with you, spirit. In my head. I don't care if you want to kill me, I don't care about this demon. I will prove im not alone." I built all this feeling inside me up and then aimed straight for the spirit.

**No, wait. What's happening, you cant be this strong. He sealed your powers away. You shouldn't be like this. Noooo.** And the spirit disappeared.

I let the yellow colour fade and I just stared into the space where the spirit was. Mai was standing in shock.

I let go of her hand and then she lifted them up to her face and turnt to the others. "Mai, What happened? What was that." the others asked.

I just stood there staring. _**What was that, I have never felt something like that. What was he saying. 'he sealed your powers away.' and 'I shouldn't be like this.? What was going on. I didn't understand any more. I- **_

"Sammie? Hello earth to Sammie?" Bou-san was standing in front of me waving his hand. I looked into his eyes and shook my head. It was pounding.

I couldn't think any more. My body was starting to feel heaving and I tried to lift my hand and it wouldn't move. I went to speak but I opened my mouth and nothing came out.

I couldn't move my legs and they gave out on me and I hit the floor. "Sammie," he dropped down in front of me and shook me. "Sammie what's-" Ayako's hand hit him around the head."Don't shake her then. " Ayako eyed me and started to assess me putting her other life -being a doctor- to good use.

"Sammie, can you hear me." I nodded, that was the only thing I could move. "Can you move your arm." I looked down at my arm and tried to move it. It wouldn't move.

"Staring at it won't make a difference." Naru remarked. I sent him a death glare and turnt back to Ayako.

"Can you talk.?" she asked. I opened my mouth to say I could but nothing came out so I shook my head.

She touched my arm and pain shot up my body and flinched and fell back. When my back hit the floor more pain filled my body and tears escaped my eyes.

Ayako eyes widened "Someone call the ambulance, something is definitely not right." John left the room and I tried to keep my eyes open.

"Sammie, don't you dare fall asleep. Sammie." Ayako looked at Mai. "Speak to her, keep her awake until the ambulance come." Mai scooted over to me.

I wondered why she wasn't hurt. "Sammie, think of Yumi. Think of the lovely memory's you had with her. Think of the Sakura trees. Think of the little pink petals floating in the wind. Think about why you want to be like a Sakura tree, what you always want to feel like. _why we couldnt be dancing carelessin the wind like the petals – and - why cant we feel like that, to have no care in the world. _They are so peacefull, it so amazing."

I smiled at Mai. I always said that. When i can speak again, ill tell her, ill tell her we are alike.

"Sammie, your smiling! are you happy?, you like Sakura trees dont you." I nodded.

I notice that i was trying so hard to keep my eyes open. I know Mai could tell because she jump onto a new topic.

"Sammie, lets talk about boys, come on i know you like someone. I can see it in your eyes, but your not to sure. You feel like your not good enough for them or its complicated. Your sad because you don't understand how to deal with it." my eyes widened and she smiled.

She foucused her eyes on me, she was trying to speak to me in my mind but she couldn't get through.

"Sammie, stay awake. Please. I cant get through what's wrong. Sammie stay awake." her voice seemed to get further away.

Blackess clouded the side of my vision. Ayako started to panic and then the team apeared.

I couldn't feel the pain anymore,it seemed to disapear. I remmebered seeing Mai and Ayako's crying faces.

Bou-sans soft worrying eyes. Then Naru, his eyes were soft and he looked like Gene. The he mouthed something and i had just caught it before i finaly let my eyes slip shut. _"Its me Gene, don't die."_

* * *

><p><em>I woke up and i was lying in a field. It was so peaceful. <em>

_It was when we went camping that time and we where playing Man-Hunt. I didnt want to play so i went for a walk but i had to take my phone with me. I walked onto this field and i lay down on the blanket i took with me. _

_We where going to be here for 3 weeks, it was the longest holiday the orpahage had ever had. _

_There were 5 other children in the orphange other than me at the time so we took a long holiday together. _

_It was Me, May, Harry, Sam, Daniella and Morgan. Then we had the staff, Densil, Ami and Sophie._

_I was looking up at the sky, it had a few white clouds floating in the sky but it still looked amazing. I heard something move and i shot up and twist round. _

_A boy apeared from behind a tree, he had dark, raven hair and his eyes were a faded bluey-gray. He wore a black top with blue jeans and black shoes. _

"_Oh, sorry, was i disturbing you." he said. I shook my head. "I was just laying down," he smiled_

"_Mind if i join, i love to sit out here and do the same." I hesitated before saying, "Yeah, sure...Whats your name?" i asked. _

"_Eugene, but you can call me Gene" I nodded, _

"_I'm Sammie,"_

_He walked over and aly down next to me. "Look at that cloud, its shape like a heart." i laughed. "It sure does." He looked over at me. _

"_What are you doing here, surely your not on your own." I glanced and him and sat up. "No, im with...my family." i stuttered._

_He giggled. "Same, my idiot scienctist of a brother got us lost and then we accidently split ways. We are here on a holiday with our family at a camping site called. Doris fields." My eyes widened,_

"_Same, i know my way back, if you want we can go-" _

_My phone started to ring and Ami number flashed up. I hadn't notice the time and it was nearly 2 o'clock. _

"_Hello?" i answered. "Sammie, its time for the activites, we found another family that wanted to play rounders with us, come home quickly so we can help them find their son before playing."_

_I glanced at Gene he had a huge smile on his face, then i reminded myself that he had lost his brother and family. _

"_Whats the boys name?" I asked. She spoke to someone beofre saying _

"_Gene, why do you ask have you found him." I grinned. "Well, its a long story, we will head back now." Gene looked at me confused and the i closed the phone before hearing Amis reply. _

"_Your family is looking for you, they wanted to play rounders with out family but they said can we find you before we play, i asked them your name and they told me and i said we will head back now." he nodded and smiled._

"_Thanks" I grinned. "No problem, lets go." i had folded up the blanket and grabbed Genes hand._

_We ran across the field in the direction of the camping site. I watched my younger self, run when a hand rested on my shoulder. I knew it was Gene, and tears rose in my eyes. _

_I turnt to Gene. "How could i forget, someone like you Gene," i sobbed and then pictures flashed in my mind of me and Gene playing together for the 3 weeks we spent together. I smiled at them._

"_Sammie, i couldn't belive it was you at first but when i relised it was you wouldn't know how happy i was. You were my first real friend that was a girl and your the person who changed my life." tears welled up in my eyes and i hugged Gene tight and he returned it. _

_We stood there like that for a while. How could i forget, Gene was the first person to treat me like that since Yumi, my second real friend, i remmebered i loved him._

_I pulled away from Gene and sighed. "I'm dead, arent i." I mummbled and tilted my head forward._

_He grasped my chin with his two fingers lightly and tilted it back up. "No, Sammie you have something to do before anything. I wouldn't let you die anyway." he smiled. It was the softest smile i have seen since, i had first met him. _

_This is the boy i fell inlove with when i was 13 and he was they boy i loved as a brother now _

_nothing more, nothing less._

"_Sammie, you have to go. Everyone is worried sick. Mai's also worried, they had put her in a hospital bed aswell because she collapsed because of stress and what had happened. You and Mai, well i cant say. You have to figure that out yourself im sorry Sammie, its time to wake up." he kissed __my forehead and disapeared before i could answer. _

"_Silly Gene, thats why i love you like a brother," and i closed my eyes and awaited the worrided faces of the SPR team._

* * *

><p><strong>Done, i enjoyed that chapter, Gene knowing Sammie when they were younger. *Shock.*<strong>

**Hope you like, thanks :)**

**Peace out-** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	9. Hospitals

**Waheyy...I'm Back. :)**

**Naru:** Well, isn't it obvious.

**Me:** Hey, its only a greeting.

**Mai:** Yeah, don't going being harsh to her.

_Naru glared at Mai, who took a step closer to me._

**Me:** So...we will let you read the next chapter before Naru, kills us with his glare.

**Mai:** I would rather the glare than a ghost.

**Me:** There are no ghost in this part..

**Mai:** Really.

**Me:** Yeah.

_Me and Mai continue our chatter and Naru sighs._

**Naru:** Lets just get on with the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Hospitals.<p>

* * *

><p>Beep...beep...beep...beep...drip...drip...drip...drip...beep...drip...beep...drip...<p>

It just continued, constantly. Something warm had hold of my hand and my whole body felt stiff.

I opened my eyes, and i was sat in a bright white room. I was lay in a hospital bed.

Yasuhara and Masako in the corner leaning on each other asleep. John and Mai asleep on seperate chairs, Mais was to my right and John near Yasuhara.

Mai must have been discharged. Ayako and Bou-san sat next to me on chairs asleep. Ayakos head was on Bou-san shoulder and His head rested on hers.

I looked down at my hand to see Bou-san had a firm grip on it. My throat felt dry and discusing and i had an oxegen tube down my throat. I squeezed his hand firmly and the released.

Bou-san eyes open immediately and scaned me. "Sammie, your awake." He shiffted Ayako slowly so she had her head on the chair and leant forward.

"Hi" i hoarsed. "Try not to talk, ill go and get the doctor or nurse." i grabbed his hand hard. "Dont..Leave." i managed to spit out.

He chuckled lightly, "All i need to do is press this button." he pressed the button. I nodded. "How...are the...others." i mummbled slowly.

He sighed. "Ayako hasn't slept in days, Mais been practacally the same. John and Masako have been worried, but they were able to sleep. Yasuhara happy mood had disapeared and the whole groups moods have been down. Naru and Lin have been in and out. They have always been on the phone to someone." he shook his head, probally to get that thought out.

"I...want...to speak...to Mai."

"Ill wake-"

"Don't i ...have...another...way." i went to speak to her but the doctor and nurse walked in.

"Hello, Miss Sammie Takigawa, are you feeling fine." he asked as he took the tube out of my mouth. I nodded and he gave me a cup of water.

"Sip it slowly, i just want to run some test first." he got out a light and inspected my eyes.

"Headaches?"

"No,"

"Any pains?"

"Just stiffness." he chuckled.

"Thats normal when you have been like this for 2 weeks nearly." i spluttered out the water i was slowly sipping. "2 weeks?" he nodded, _**2 weeks**_ i thought.

I sighed. "Well, you seem fine. I want to keep you in for another week then you can go. Ill leave you to it" and he left with the nurse.

Bou-san sighed. "Ill wake them later, get some rest." i shook my head. "I think i have had enough rest don't you." i snapped by acciendent. "Im sorry" i apoligised.

He shook his head this time. "Don't worry." I turnt to look at Mai and continued what i was going to start. _**Mai? Mai? Mai? Can you hear me?**_ It was silent for a few moments, _**Sammie, is that you? **_She asked._** Yeah, im awake, if you want to-**_ Mai head shot up and her eyes surveyed me.

"Sammie," she exclaimed which woke everyone else up. I looked at Bou-san and we laughed. Everyone looked at me and Ayako had tears of Joy. "Sammie, dont you ever do that to me again, i...i.." I pulled her into a hug and she cried.

"Im sorry, i didn't know how i did that." she pulled away. "You dont?" she gave me a questionable look. "No, i really don't" Everyone came and sat around my bed and i told them how my powers seemed to have increased since i have moved to Japan, i told them that Me and Mai had telepathic ablitys and i showed them by saying something in everyones minds and so did Mai.

I left the bits about Gene and i would tell Naru later. It seemed it would be the right time then.

Naru and Lin entered the room and stood at the end of the bed. "I see your awake, Sammie." i smiled "Yeah, and theres somethings i need to talk to you about." i looked at Mai, "and Mai" i continued.

Everyone went to protest but i shook my head, "Please, go getting something to eat and drink. All of you and get Mai something aswell, i gather your probally haven't eaten in ages." Bou-san shook his head "No im not hungry." but then his belly rummbled and i sweat dropped.

"Bou-san please, i dont want you sat in a hospital bed because of exsaution and energy loss." they nodded and left Bou-san gave me one last glance before shutting the door.

"So.." i looked at Naru. "I remmebered." was all i said. He raised an eyebrow. "Remmebered what?" he asked coldly.

"I remmebered how i met you and Gene, that holiday when we were thirteen and fourteen." his eyes widened slightly but covered it up quickly.

"Oh, how?" i sighed. "Gene, he showed me." i looked out the window. "He showed my how me and Gene first met underneath the Sakura tree and how you two got lost," i chuckled "he called you his idiot scienctist." Naru smirked.

"Well, he is the idiot." Mai looked puzzled. I smiled at her. "Me, Naru, Gene and Lin have known each other since we were thirteen. Well, after that i kept in contact with Gene for a few months and then he suddenly stopped. I had completely forgotten. I knew Naru looked famiular." i turnt to Naru.

"Have you known all this time." he eyed me. "I had my suspisions." i giggled. "The same as you were then, baka." he looked at me and changed the subject.

"Sammie, do you know how you did that." i shook my head. "I remmeber doing it once before that but i did it..." i trailed of. "Did it?" he pressed on.

"In my mind, the spirit started to speak to me in my mind, saying that he was going to kill everyone nice and slow and he tried to possess me to do it. I pushed him out and i did that me i didnt kill him fully. But the time after when i was with Mai, i killed him and it was a totally diffrent feeling." i sighed.

I had said a bit to much for my liking. Naru looked at me and then glanced at Mai. He knew something and her werent telling us. "What do you think Naru, Oh i just remmebered. Gene, said that i had something to do before i died anyway the he said me and Mai names, and then said i had to figure it out myself" i laughed.

"Silly Gene." I tilted my head back to straightened my neck. Narus hand came up to his chin and looked at Mai. "Mai, what do you think of all this." she stiffened then relaxed.

"When Sammie started to shout, it felt like something awoke inside me and the we started to glow and it felt like it was all chaneling into Sammie." Naru took that as it all and said. "Okay, we have a case waiting after you leave the hospital." Naru said.

I raised a eyebrow. "And,?" he smirked. "Just like back then, well. Its in England." i stiffened. "What, i have been in Japan 3 weeks and you want me to go back to England. Geez." i sighed. _**Well, at least i can visit it the place on more time.**_I thought, and sighed.

"Where,?"

"My Parents asked if we could go out and do this case on a school there, Hankland Secondary School." _**Yes**_, i thought. _**Thats only around the corner from it, and Hankland was my old High school.**_ I smiled.

"Oh, Hankland, i never knew it was haunted or had been claimed to be haunted? I used to go there." Naru raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I nodded. "Okay, im going to ring my parents saying we will take the case. Im going to leave you too." he walked out and opened the door to find everyone waiting outside.

Lin nodded and followed. I lay down, and closed my eyes to take a deep breath.

Little did i know i was so tired my eyes didnt open again, and i fell into a comftable sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, chapter ending. I would like to thank all the reviewers, even from older chapters. Your reviews are loved. <strong>  
><strong>Here are you names. Check out all their (Excluding some.) stories, they are amazing.<strong>

**horrorfanaddict.**  
><strong>sakura2112<strong>  
><strong>mindless-love<strong>  
><strong>an annonmous reader.<strong>  
><strong>and<strong>  
><strong>Lily Animelian Gu. (Her story is amazing, check it out.)<strong>

**R&R please. Thanks.**

**Peace out-** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	10. Mai Has A Make Over

**Thanks to all the reviews...!**

**This is going to be my last update for 2 weeks, well hopefully not, ahh.**

**Here is Chapter 10.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Mai's Had A Make Over.<p>

* * *

><p>Its was 9:00 o'clock at night and i was packing my bag, we were leaving noon. We were going back to England on a case.<p>

I had just got out of hospital due to some accidents and incidents on the last case. Ayako had become very protective and uptight because she thought i shouldnt head straight out on a case. I disagreed and persuaded her, she didnt go lightly and she got in a bit a mood about it. Monk told me to ignore it and that she would come round in a few days, she was really worried about me. I sighed and head over to the draw.

Pulled out a few jeans and leggins. Head over to my underwear draw and pulled out what i needed in there and set it into my bag. I was thinking about my old school, as i was packing. It was mid-June and usally there would be a week off because of a festival. It was a tradition at Hankland. It was because the head-teacher was Half-Japanese and Half-English.

The days all had diffrent meanings but some run over two days. Mondays and Tuesdays were for friendship. Wednesday and Thursdays were for boys. Friday and Saturdays were for the girls. Then Sunday was the day of Love. On the Mondays and Tuesdays you would spend the days with friends. Wednesday and Thursday, a boy would ask a girl to spend the two days with them. Friday and Saturday was the same for the girls, but the girls ask the boys and the Sunday, you spend the day with someone you love. It didnt just mean, Husband and wife or girlfriend and boyfriend. No, it meant someone close to you thats is everything. Like a friend or family.

I sighed, if they get us to participate in the festival that would be funny. If i told Mai, then i would help her get Naru. I laughed at myself. Iwas just staring at one of the walls in my room. It had photos on it. Most of the photos i brought with me from england. They were pictures of diffrent views or the same veiws but day and night. They all looked amazing.

There was one when we were we went to Brighton for the day and sat on the pier, the sun set and it looked amazing with the water. I walked over to the wall and I ran my fingers over the pictures. Then there was one of me and Yumi in the middle. We were ten and it was the week before she left. After she left i knew why she wanted us to take a photo. It was so i would remmeber her.

I scoffed, of course i would remmeber her. I sighed took the picture of the wall and held it up. I was going to take the picture with me. I walked to my bag and open my folder and stuck the photo in it. I smiled, oh how my emotions were changing lately.

omeone knocked my door as i put the folder back and studied my bag. I looked over at the other folder on my bed. It had worksheets and diffrent subject work in there. I hadn't started school yet but i only had one year left so i was going to be home school by Ayako once we got back, then i would go into a school and take my exams. Bou-san called. "Sammie, you have a visitor, i will just leave you two." I turnt round to see Mai standing their with her bag.

"Mai, good to see you, you okay?" i asked as a smile grew on my face. I had only known everyone for 3 or 4 weeks now but we all were really close, but you can always excuse Lin, and sometimes Naru but i had known him before i came to Japan.

Mai smiled and walked into my room more. "Im great, are you?" Mai said as she looked me up and down. I giggled. "Im fine Mai, i got out of hospital 3 days ago, your being just like Ayako." she laughed. "Maybe your right."Mai put her bag on my bed and turnt to me. She had something to say and she was bitting her lip as she looked around my room. She spotted the colection of pictures. "Whoa, these are amazing."

"They are, arent they, they are all diffrent views around England." i went through my bag making sure i had everything.

"Maybe we can go and see some," i smiled down at my bag, "Yeah, it would be nice." i heard he giggle.

Mai went all quiet, she was thinking something over. I tried to listen but she was blocking me out. I sighed heavily and loud so she would hear me. "Mai, say it i dont care what it is.?" Mai turnt round blushing abit. "Were you listening to my thoughts, again." she asked. I shook my head, "I couldn't you were blocking me out." i laughed nervously. She smiled.

"Oh," i nodded, she looked away again. "I was wondering if i could get some fashion tips from you?" she said slowly. I laughed, but not harshly but i was just laughing. "Whats funny?" she stuttered. "Im sorry, its just you want advice from me," i pointed at myself with a look. Really-have-you-gone-insane. She giggled.

"I will help you, come here." she walked over to me. I studied her clothes. "Hmm." my hand rose and hit my chin in a thinking pose just like a tea-addicting jerk. Mai laughed she new who i was mocking. "One second i will get you something out to wear." I walked over to my wardrobe and pull out a light blue cropped top, then walked over to my leggins draw and pulled out some leggins. I had a lot of clothes back at the orpahnage, there were not many children in the orphanage so we all had a fair bit of clothes, i had to give some away, i had so much.

Mai was my size, the clothes would fit her perfectly, so i didn't matter what i gave her, but i colour corodinated it all.

I walked over to my assessories and picked up a light blue bow head band then a necklace with a blue bow on it. It was one of my favourite outfits i had picked out for her, she deseverd it. She eyed the cropped top and i picked up a white strap top and she nodded. I guess she doesn't like her belly much, well neither did i.

I grabbed her hand and we walked out the room. "Sammie, what are you doing, you should be packing?" Ayako asked, annoyingly. "I'm done, im helping Mai with something, is anyone in the bathroom" we stopped as i asked. "Nope," I nodded and head straight into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Right, i will turn around while you get change. I want you to put these on and then i will do your hair, Okay?" i asked. She smiled brightly and hugged me. "Thanks Sammie,"i hugged back. "Its fine Mai, i would love to help" I liked Mai, she was like my long-lost sister. We had so much in common.

I turnt to the mirror and took out my makeup bag and turnt around to face the door as Mai go changed. I waited for a little while when i heard the small "Ready," i needed. I stepped back and twirled around. Mai looked, well. She looked amazing and different and the boys will love her. Oh yeah the festival, i smiled devouisly and then smiled, ill leave that as a surprise on the way there.

"Wow, Mai you look amazing." She went to look in the mirrior when i stepped infront of her. I wiggled my index finger. "Not untill the end" she laugh and then she sat down on the toilet lid while i applied some light makeup.

Light pink blusher, A nice dark blue mascara that looked black without proper sunlight. Eyeliner and a light pink lipgloss. Her skin was tanned enough she will be a hit with the boys in England. I brushed out her hair, it was shoulder length it looked really nice. I undid the bow and the wrapped it around her head then did it back up.

I had left the necklace in my room but i though it as too much so i would put it back on its stand. She stood up. She looked beautiful. "Now, its time to show Ayako and Bou-san." she blushed. "I will go in and get the too wait out side then i will call you out okay." she hestitaded and looked embrassed. "O-okay" she answered.

I unlocked and opened the door and closed it to. "Ayako, Bou-san i need you." Ayako and Bou-san poked their head out their bedroom door, i motioned them over. "What is it Sammie?" i cleared my throat with a Hmph.

"I would like to introduce you to the one and only Mai Taniyama, my new sister." i winked at them as Mai opened the door. Mai slid out and their mouths dropped. "Mai...Mai, wow Mai, Narus in luck." Bou-san blurted out. I laughed. "Mai hasn't seen yet so lets head to my bedroom to have a look". We all paraded into my room. I stood infront of the mirrior. "Ready," i nodded at the others and we counted down.

3...

2...

1...

I slid out the way and Mai looked at her reflection. Her eyes started to water. "Thank you Samie" she cried. I hugged her. "Dont worry, im here for you. I will pack an extra outfit. Oh that reminds me, Ayako,?" i asked. "Yeah, Sammie."

"i need to get something from your room, are you done in there." she tilted her head in confusion. "What do you need?" I stiffened.

"Well...i.."

"Sammie?" Bou-san questioned firmly. "What and Why do you need something.?" i sighed and thought they would need an explation, i sighed. They stared at me, i new i had to explain, so i explained it to them. Bou-san laughed afterwards "Well, i better pack some nices things." he said and walked out.

Ayako smirked. "Well i better go pack some more nice things" and walked out after Bou-san. Mai face fell when i told her, she was going to be worried about Naru getting Masako. I could hear it run through her mind. Then it was the outfits. I looked at her then pulled out one of my suitcases.

I emptied my clothes out of my bag and folded them up and put them in there then turnt to Mai. "Ill pack for you, just get out everything you need and put it in the suitcase. Ill give you another small bag to put little things in." she nodded and head for the waredrobe.

I pulled out 2 kimonos that i had brought yesterday when i was shopping with Ayako and then 2 skirts. I walked back to Mai and she eyed the clothes. I smiled. "These are for us, there are some other skirts and normal clothes i got so we wont have nothing to wear, we will wear normal clothes in the day and then at night when it really begins we go back to get ready," she nodded. "Its a nice idea to do that at your old school" i grinned. "the headteacher is half-japanese and half-english." i zipped up the suitcase after a good 45 mins of getting it ready.

Then i glanced at the clock we had hour and half to get to the airport to met everyone. Mai and Me left my room and saw Ayako waiting at the door. "Come on you two, i was just about to get you." i sighed "Okay." and with that we left house and met Bou-san outside. He took our suitcase and then we got in the back.

John was sat in the back and i glanced back. "Hiya John." he smiled. He had such a sweet smile. "Hello mate, you okay?" i grinned. "Perfect" he smiled then turnt to Mai. "Heya... Mai?." he smiled but it was a questionable smile. Mai turnt around after securing her seat belt.

"Hi John" she beamed. "You look nice Mai, its diffrent and really, well." John blushed. "Thanks John." Mai beamed once again. I looked at John. "Thanks to me." i laughed and then we all did. "Hello, quiet down, we have an hour and buit to get to the airport and meet Naru and Lin." we nodded and i stared out the window. _**This week is going to be so fun.**_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...Chapter Done...looks like its England they go...!<strong>

**Do they have a good time?**

**What will happen?**

**What will Naru think when he see's Mai?**

**Who knows? (I do)**

**Wait and read...untill the next chapter people...:)**

**R&R**

**Peace out-**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	11. Hello Again England

**Heeeey, back and its been two long BORING weeks. Yay. **

**I hope everyone has had a good SUMMER HOLS. I did :)**  
><strong>For some strange reason, i can't wait till i get back to school, hmm :)<strong>

**Here is Chapter 11. **

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Its Me, Its Sammie.<p>

* * *

><p>I was looking out the window of the plane at the clouds. It was some what, calming.I didn'tdo it on the way to Japan, i fall asleep on planes all the time. I just stared out the window, i didnt want to talk to anyone. I was heading back home, to England. Probally for the last time. I was going to visit a few places, do the case and then i was coming back, i didnt want to feel the same pain.<p>

I had only spent 3 to 4 weeks in Japan and i was already on my way back to england.

I reached down to small bag i packed and took out the paranormal book i was reading. I buried my head in it and ignored everyone. We were all in first class. I was sat next to John who was sleeping, then there was an empty seat. Infront of us you had Mai, Naru and Lin. The directly behind you had Bou-san, Ayako and Yasuhara. Masako was meeting us out there.

I focused on the page. My mind soon floated to Gene, i hadnt seen him since i woke up in hospital, and i was worried, he could be in trouble. _**Gene, you better be safe.**_

_**I always am.**_ A voice replied. **_Gene?_** I asked.

_**Err, no its John. Of course its me num-nut.**_he sighed and i laughed.

_**Why are you in my head for. **_I panicked, **_what if he could read my thoughts. _**I thought to myself. _**Of course i can hear your thoughts, but only when i can get into your mind. Is something troubling you Sammie? **_He asked generally concerned.

I shook my head and sighed. _**Well, yes but its nothing important.**_ He chuckled. **_Well it must be considering i havn't been able to get through to you since the last case you were on._** He was right, i hadn't mean to block him out, i was busy thinking about England and my old school.

Then you had Yumi and the Sakura tree. I sighed again, i was really in a sighing mood. "Sammie, are you okay. You look troubled." John asked. I shiffted in my seat and put the book down. I didn't hear him wake i was to busy talking to Gene.

"Well...a bit...actually." he smiled. "if you need to, you can speak to me about it." i smiled, i was going to tell John all about it. I was going to show him everything. "Yeah, that would be great. I will tell you later, i dont want this lot eavesdropping." i whispered the last part in his ear and he nodded.

We started to talk about the case, and how werid it was that it wern't haunted untill i left, or my theroys was the ghost was scared of me and then i left it wanted to cause havoc. Everyone joint in and we all laughed a my theory.

Lin had his laptop, but tried to hide a small smile and Naru was just as cold as ever, reading a book. I blocked him out and had fun with the others. I tried to sleep but i just couldn't. I was tired this morning, when we got to the airport and saw Naru's reaction to Mai. Well, I laughed so hard i wasn't tired anymore.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback.<span>_

_We got to the airport. I rolled in our suitcase while Mai was bouncing around. I guess she was getting hyper of her new outfit, and what Naru would think, i will read her thoughts to see whats she really thinking._

_**What will he make of my outfit and will it beat Masako kimonos.** I laughed to my self and it made Mai turn round. "Sammie, why are you laughing" I winked at her then mouthed. 'I read your thoughts.' She went bright red and it made me laugh even more. _

"_Sammie?" John asked. I looked at John, "Yeah, John.?" i said. "Can i sit with you on the plane." he was blushing a bit. _

_**'Bless him, so cute'. I thought. 'Oh la la, Sammie.' **Mai smirked. _

_**I scoffed. 'Shut it Mai,or i will go help Masa-' **_

_**'You wouldn't," she cut me off.** I cut the conection and smiled at her slyly. _

"_Of course, i would love to." i said calmly. John nodded and we carried on walking. We saw Lin waiting and he was on his own. "Lin-san" Mai shouted. _

_A few people looked but we didnt care. Lin-san looked at Mai, if he was shocked he hid it very well._

"_Taniyama-san, how are you this morning." Lin asked. "Im good." Mai chimed. Lin nodded and then looked over his shoulder. Naru was walking over. His eye were surveying Mai, she had yet to notice. I giggled and nudge Mai, making sure noone saw. '_

_**Here he comes.' i said. 'Who?' Mai asked.** _

_But i didnt reply, i turnt to John."So, John, shall we get ready?" John smiled. "Sure, Sammie" I grabbed my suitcase and followed Ayako and Bou-san, they had already walked ahead. Lin, Mai and Naru went infront of us. Naru kept stealing glance at Mai but she didnt notice. _

_**Is she that dense.** I thought. _

_I sighed and stole a glance a John, he was blushing, i laughed slightly. Naru, ignored Mai the whole time we waited for the overhead to call our flight. I had to see what Naru was thinking. I tried to get in for the first time, but i didnt work. He was blocking me out. I tried for the next 10 minutes. I had finally got in. _

_**What is Mai wearing, she looks kinda cute. Wait did i just say cute. I bet Sammie set her up to this. I have to stop looking at her. She just looks so cute and pretty. Wait did i just say that again. ** _

_Naru shook his head. **Right time to get back to work, right time to get back on track. ** _

_The overhead called our flight and we all stood. Naru stole one last glance at Mai, shook his head then walked away quickly. _

_I burst into laughter and everyone asked what was funny. I had tears in my eyes. He was so dense why dont he just figure it out, he likes her. I stopped when we boarded and head straight for the window seat to calm down. _

_End of flashback._

* * *

><p>We got of at London airport and there were 2 cars and a van waiting. We drove through england. I was in the car with John and Bou-san. Ayako, Mai and Yasuhara in the other and Lin and Naru in the van. <em><strong>'Maybe it would be a good chance to ask John' i thought.<strong>_

"So, John. Have you ever been to England.?" i asked. John smiled. "Yeah, once. I went to an orphanage to help out with the children. One of my good mates work there. They had a problem with ghost." i nodded.

It wouldnt be my old orphanage, i got rid of all the ghost before we left. "I was wondering if we got enough time, you would want to go sight seeing?" i asked slowly, a small blush apearing in my cheeks.

Bou-san must of been listening, because he glanced at me in the rear view mirrior, i blocked him out. I never got a blush, why was i blushing. "Su..re" he stuttered.

After that we got into an intresting conversation about England and what sights we would or should see, then i mentioned the festival at the school and i had to explain everything.

"Do you reckon Shibuya-san would let us take part?" John asked. I shrugged. "Probally not but its tradition so i guess the head-teacher would persuade him." i mummbled. John nodded. We pulled up to a familiar massive house, it was beautiful. There were flower beds and they were amazing. I smiled to myself. John offered his hand to help me out the car, and the other were looking at us.

* * *

><p>Mai's POV.<p>

I was sat with Ayako and Yasuhara, i was thinking back to Sammie. She had taking a liking to John. I open a conection with her. _**Maybe it would be a good chance to ask John' **_I widened my eyes and Yasuhara saw it.

"Whats up Mai?" i laughed. "I was listening to Sammies, thoughts. Don't you reckon Sammie and John have gotted quite close." Yasuhara thought it over before nodding. "What did Sammie, say?" I winked.

"'Maybe it would be a good chance to ask John', that was she said." Yasuhara eyes also widened. Ayako joined in, she was listening to. "So, it might be something small." she answered. We all shook our heads. We all went into a deep conversation about it.

We drove up to a massive house. It was beautiful, we all were shocked. We all got out the car and stared up at the house. John stood there aswell before turning and offering a hand up to Sammie she gladly took it stepped out. She looked at us confused because our faces had smirks all over them.

* * *

><p>Sammie POV.<p>

Me and John walked to meet with Naru and Lin. The others followed from behind and i could tell they were speaking about us. I had ignored it, we were now sitting in a room, with tea. They were all still staring and speaking in whispers.

_**'Mai-'****- **_

"Noll" we heard a voice call, it was female. A women apeared, she was the lady from that time. It was Gene and Nolls mum. Luella Davis. She ran in and hugged Naru. "Mother, would you release me." Naru all but comanded.

"Noll, were are your maners." Luella scolled. The others we snicking i was staring at Luella, she hadnt changed at all. She looked at Lin

"Lin, how are you and has Noll been good." Lin just nodded and Luella did after.

"Mother, these are my colleges. Takigawa Housou, a Monk from Mt, Koya." Monk did his two fingered sault. Luella smiled. "This is Takiagawa Ayako, a priestess miko." Ayako grinned, and Luella grinned.

"This is John Brown. A exositst from Australia." John smiled softly, it was a real nice smile. I was staring at John when a heard someone cough and got brough back to the normal world. I turnt to see who was coughed and it was Bou-san and he had a rasied eyebrow. I must of blushed a bright red and hid my face.

"This is Yasuhara Ousma, he helps us out with research on cases." Luellas eyes widened. "Your the one Madoka was on about. Its nice to meet you." Yasuhara smiled, "Its a pleasure." Everyone smirked.

"This is my other assistant Taniyama Mai," Luellas eyes widened even more. "So your Mai, its a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much from everyone." Mai blushed. "Really,?" she asked, and Luella nodded.

I heard someone gasp, i had my head hiden and i looked up and Luella was staring at me. "Its not is it?" she asked.

I nodded, and stood. "It is, its nice to see you again. Luella. Its me Sammie" i grinned. Luella flung herself at me. "Sammie, how are you. We were so worried when,Gene stopped speaking to you. We were worried something happened." I laughed and hugged her back.

She pulled me away and studied me. "You have grown so much, how pretty you are my dear." i blushed. "Thank...you, you have changed to but always beautiful" she grinned. "Oh how i wished i had a daughter like you." i laughed and Naru cleared his throat.

"I think its time you explain the case mother. We really need to get started." Luella nodded and sat next to me. "Well it all started around 3 or 4 weeks ago." I looked at Luella strangely.

_**Thats when i left, does that mean i had something to do with it?**_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Chapter Complete. :)<strong>

**I hope you like, see yoooouu.**

**Peace out-**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	12. Do You Feel It Too?

**Heyyy...I'm back with Chapter 12...Yay!.**

**Read and Review.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Do You Feel It Too?<p>

* * *

><p>I was staring up at the building. I havan't seen it in a while. It looked the same, but the feeling was diffrent. I was standing next to Mai, she looked worried.<p>

_**'Do you feel it to Mai' i asked.**_ She didn't flinch i guess she getting used to this whole telepathic thing. _**'Yeah, its feels despair and hopeless. I have never felt something like this before.**_I sighed.

Hankland was the same. "If you too want to stand their all day your welcome, but you will become the laughing stock of the school." Naru mocked. Me and Mai scrowlled and and followed him in. Lin was waitng by the van with the others so they can get ready to set up the equitment.

Me and Mai followed Naru into the head-teachers office. "Thankyou for coming." he bowed and looked up at me. "Its Sammie, how are you?" I smiled, "Im doing good thank you." We sat down and the principal explained what else has happened.

"Well, this week is the festival week we hold every year. Everyone one on campus is invited. Including you, i know you have work to attened to but i would love to ask you to take sometime of during your day to take part." he asked. Naru nodded, "Yeah, we would. After all it is tradition."

Me and Mai were gobsmacked. We thought Naru wouldn't accept. I laughed mentally.

_**'Well Mai, it looks like you might have a chance and those outifts will come in handy.' I snickered.**_

_**'Well, it also looks like you have a chance, you got those outfits for you aswell.' she mocked back.**_

_**'who are you lot going on about.' i asked irritated.**_

_**'Well, lets just say we all know' she laughed.**_

Mai severed the comuncation and then suddenly got intrested in what they were saying. After that the Head-teacher -Miniko-san- showed us the base. It was class room, 64. It was huge. I had never had a class in there but i didn't think it was this big.

"Stop staring Sammie, and go get the others and help bring the equitment in." he voice very cold. "Yes, sir." i snickered before leaving.

_**'Erghh, Naru hasn't changed on bit.' i thought.**_

_**'He hasn't always been like that you know.'**_

_**'Really, are you sure Gene.' i asked.**_

_**He laughed 'Im sure' he replied.**_

_**I laughed.**_ I was out the door and heading out to the van, before i knew it. "Sammie, wheres Mai and Naru." Bou-san asked. "They are waiting in base, we have to get all the equipment, and i thought it would be good to leave them alone." i winked at the others and the all grinned.

Yasuhara come up behind me and patted my back. "Good thinking, well lets head up there." We all grabbed a bit of equitment and head up to base, i lead the way. Once we were around the corner we heard shouting. It wasn't coming from base. Naru and Mai appeared. "Who's that shouting." we shrugged.

Naru eyed the door it was coming from but we left it and all head to base. I set down the shelves and Lin started to set them up. Me and John went around to take tempertures, while the others carried the rest of the stuff in.

It would take us ages to take the temperture of every room the school was really big. 24.3, average temperture today. "24.3" i said, and John wrote it down. "Naru, accepted the invation to the festival." i mummbled but John heard a looked shocked.

"Really,?" he asked. I nodded. "The teacher just asked and Naru said he would because it was tradition. How werid." 24.5.

"24.5" i told John. "I thought he would be a bit more difficult to convince." John whispered. "I know." he smiled, "So what happens on everyday you never told me." i stiffened.

"Well...the first two days are about friendship. You are meant to spend the day with your friends and the people you are close with." John smiled. "Then the next to days are for the boys, they are supposed to asked a girl to spend the next to days with them." i said as we entered the next room. I set the thermoniter down and contiued, "Then the next two days are for the girls, they do the same thing, oh i forgot when its the boys day they diecide what they do and then the girls do on the same day aswell. All the activites are held in the school grounds, there will be loads. They give the boys and girls a task to do on their days, each year is different, last year the girls had to give to boys a sakura flower and the boys were to give a girl a necklace." John blushed, "It sounds amazing and fun" i laughed and looked at the thermoniter.

"It sure is." 25.6. "25.6"John nodded and wrote it down."Thats the last room, shall we get going." I smiled, "Sure." _**'I thought we had more rooms left, hmm how time flies.'**_ We stepped out the room and saw Mai setting up a camera with Yasuhara. "Hey you guys." i called. Mai looked up. "Sammie, John. There you are how long does it take to take the temperture. You have been gone nearly an hour." our eyes widened.

"Really", John asked. Yasuhara nodded. "What have you been up to.?" winking he walked towards us. I blushed and looked out the window and John stood there i didnt see if he had a blush or not.

Something moved across the window. Mai followed my gaze and saw it to. We both run up to the window. "You saw it to?" Mai asked. "Yeah." We opened the window and poked our heads out. I felt something grabbed the back of my top.

"Mai" i whispered. "Sammie somethings got my a hold of my top."she whipered. I nodded "Same" We couldnt move.

"Hey you to get away from the window" Yasuhara called, "you dont want to fall out" he joked. We both jolted forward and out heads were further out. Then we was falling. I grabbed onto something and then grabbed Mais hand. "Mai" i shouted.

Mai went limp. What happened, i was losing my grip. "Mai, Sammie." John called. He saw us. "Yasuhara get the others." we heard Yasuhara speak into the radio as John was trying to calm me down. I was panicking, my hand was slipping and Mais hand was slipping.

I tighten my grip, i was trying not to hurt her but if she got a bruise it will be better than a few broken bones. I looked down, we were hanging out a 2 floor window. Noone was out side, everyone was preparing for the festival on the other side of the school.

"Sammie, listen to me" John called. I looked up tears stained my eyes. "Calm down, the others are here were are sending down a rope, Mai?"he called. "She uncounsious, and shes slipping." John face fell. John the disapeared and Naru came to the window he lowered the rope down. "Sammie grab on."

I pulled Mai up with all my strenght and managed to get her closer and got a better grip on her. I grasped the rope with my other hand by letting go of the edge. My heart was beating fast. I was so scared. We were slowly lifted up then we were pulled through the window. John came over to me and hugged me.

I cried into him. What had happened it scared me. Mai wasn't much better. _**Mai!**_ I pulled away and looked at Mai. "Its okay," John said. "She just asleep." I nodded and wiped my eyes. "Sorry," i mummbled, he smiled softly his eyes even showed it. "Its okay," Naru looked at us.

"Lets get back to base and you can tell me what happened." John looked down on me. "here let me help you." he put his hand out to me and pulled me up. Then let me lean into him as we head back to base. Once in base Ayako checked me over and then moved to Mai. I felt real bad after she checked her wrist, i had dislocated it. Tears welled up. "That...was me...Im sorry." i sobbed.

Bou-san hugged me. "Its fine Sammie, you did great you save Mai life." i nodded and sat up. Naru was looking at my, worry filled his eyes then turnt his head, he knew i was looking at him. "Sammie, what happened.?" he asked inpatiently.

"Well, me and John had come out of the room we had just finished and we were going to head back when we saw Mai and Yasuhara setting up a camera they started to talk to us about why we took to long, i turnt my head and looked out the window, Mai did aswell and we saw..." i paused i was trembling, a hand come down on my hand and John was there with a reasuring smile.

"There was a shawdow flew across the window, it wasn't fast but it wasn't slow, we did see it. Me and Mai ran straight to the window to see if we could see it. Then we opened the window and put our heads out. We looked around when...when...something grabbed the back of my t-shirt i asked Mai and she said it was happening to her aswell, then Yasuhara told us to get away before we fell out then we fell...and...and..." i started to cry.

Ayako moved Bou-san and pulled me into a hug. She was warm and i felt safe. I didnt bother to look at Naru, i was tired. Slowly sleep crept over me untill i was no longer able to stay awake.

_I looked around, i was dreaming. If i was dreaming then..."Mai, Mai" i shouted. "Mai, Mai" i screamed. "Sammie,Sammie" i heard softly. "Mai, if is that you." i shouted. "Sammie, think of me" i closed my eyes and thought of Mai, i felt like i was falling untill i felt myself slowly touch the ground. _

_I open my eyes to see Mai standing in front of me. "Mai, im sorry, im so sorry." Mai had hold of her wrist. "Sammie, dont worry. Ayako probally took care of it." she bent down and grabbed my hand. _

"_Now, if this is one of them dreams we have to find Gene." we heard some one laugh. "He wont be joining you today girlies." I jumpt to my feet and stood infront of Mai. I felt the need to protect Mai. "Who are you?" i asked. "Oh, you dont need to worry. You left this school vunerlable and i declared it mine. Noone will stop me" a high pitch laugh slowly decreased and then we were standing there. _

_I looked down and we were floating over the school. There was a lot of souls trapped. Mai gasped. "Mai, you need to wake up." Mai looked confused. "Yes, its me Gene, im possesing Sammies dream state. I want both of you to wake up and never leave each other. This spirit looks powerful but its not. But i still want you to stay together as much as you can." i said. Mai nodded. _

_I could see Mai but i couldn't speak i only spoke when someone else spoke. I must be possessed. Gene voice rang in my head, it repeated two words. **Wake Up!.**_ I feel into darkness and i didnt see Mai at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Done...i hopefully will update chapter 13 :)<strong>

**Peace out-** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	13. I Love You

**Heeeeeeeeeey!**

**RIP all 9/11 Peopleee.! (L)**

**Here is Chapter 13, i hope you like.**

**Read the end Authors Note Please...thank you.**

**Read and Review. **

**Chapter 13...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: I Love You<p>

* * *

><p>My head was pounding, it really hurt. I was laying on the sofa. My head was on someone lap. I slowly opened my eyes too see Johns light blue ones.<p>

"Sammie, are you alright. Guys, Sammies awake." I heard movement and i saw Bou-san face. "Heyo kiddo, are you okay." I blinked, "Yeah, my head just hurts and my body feels stiff." Bou-san smiled.

"It must do after what happened." i slowly sat up and rubbed my head. "How long have i been out." i asked to noone in particular. "1 hour" Naru spoke. I went to stand and my legs gave way and i fell back down.

"Easy there," the monk said. "I need to get to Mai, please." Bou-san nodded and helped me up and we head over to the other sofa. I looked down on Mai and smoothed her hair. Her eyes fluttered open. "What?" she looked up at me and sprung up, but then fell back down due to head rush.

"Mai, you saw him, didnt you." she eyed me. _**'You mean, i spoke to Gene when he possessed you.' **_ I nodded to her. "No fair." Yasuhara moaned. "If your going to speak say it out loud." we laughed.

"If your quite done i would like to speak to some students and to Mai and Sammie." he cleared his throat.

"John i want you to go with Bou-san and collect all the students that have had something happen to them, Matsuzaki-san you go with Yasuhara and Lin to check the cameras and then pick up Hara-san. Me, Mai and Sammie will interveiw people." Everyone got up to leave.

John sent me a sweet smiled before he left and it made me blush and little and Mai nudged Me. We sat down in front of Naru.

"So, did you have a dream?" he directed this question to Mai. "I, i wasn't just me. Sammie was there aswell." Naru glanced and me, and i nodded, "What happened.?" he didnt both sugar coating it, he didnt say it nice at all.

It was very demanding. I glanced at Mai and she started to explain. I glanced up at the clock. It was 4pm, today was nearly over the tommorow was the first day of the week for the festival. Plus, our first day of investigating.

"Sammie?" Mai questioned. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Mai. "Yeah,?"

"Did Gene say anything to when he possesed you.?" I sighed. "Two words. Wake up." Naru just looked at me. "What did Gene say to you, Mai," Naru looked at Mai when i asked.

"Didn't you hear what he said." Mai asked and i shook my head. "Mai?" Mai looked at me then Naru.

"He told me that the spirt looks powerful but its not, and that me and Sammie must hardly leave each others sights." Naru nodded. "Okay. I want you two to both get your notebooks out and get ready for the interveiws, i want you to write down what you feel is important. Understand" we nodded, i head over to my bad and pulled out my folder and head over to the table and slumped in the chair.

I opened the folder and pulled out a pencil and the notebook, flipped to a new page and set it aside. I slid out the photo and looked at it. Our smiles were wide and broad, and the light was perfect. "So thats the picture that was missing" Mai made me jump.

"Ah...yeah. Its me and Yumi." i said slowly getting quieter. Mai face fell. "Im sorry." she mummbled. I smiled. "Don't be you didnt know." she sat down next to me and i gave her the photo she examined it.

"Yumi's very pretty." i sighed, "She was, everyone boy we used to know liked her." a smiled pulled at my lips.

"There was one boy, he went down on one knee once and asked to go out with her. She was blushing like made and ran for it. The boy didnt look upset but happy. I chased after her and told her to go out with him and they went out with each other for ages. I can't remmeber what happen when she left but then again, it was funny. Everyday her face was lit up with a smile." Mai smiled, "Thats so cute" we both chuckled.

The door opened and Bou-san and John walked in. "All the students are here, we have 3 hours before they all have to be home." John sat down on my other side and then Bou-san sat down next to Mai. "You okay" i asked. John had a small blush on his cheeks, "Yeah, fine." I knew John was hiding something, i could tell.

* * *

><p>Johns POV.<p>

* * *

><p>Me and Bou-san were rounding up all the students for Shibuya-sans interveiws. "So..." Bou-san said slowly. I smiled, "Yes?" Bou-san smirked. "Whats going on between you and Sammie." I blushed. "Aha, i knew something was going on, your blushing"<p>

"I...well...nothing." Bou-san eyed me. "You like her dont you." i looked at him wide eyed.

"I,...i" i stuttered. Bou-san laughed. "Dont worry, i wont tell her. But on the sunday acording to Sammie, its lovers day. I would ask her if i were you, oh and on the boys day, to be honest you might spend the whole week with her, accept on Monday and tuesdays, we are going to have to keep you to apart..." Bou-san trailed off.

"I well, i. I do like Sammie. But is that alright with you.?" i asked. Bou-san eyed me again. "I trust you John, its fine with me, but your going to have to tell Ayako, it was good you quit preist hood when you did, that's when you like Masako." I widened my eyes, "Oh and yeah it was." i sighed. "Well, then you can think of a plan."

I tried to get off the subject but failed. "Once we tell Ayako, i will get her to spend Monday and Tuesday with her or me, then Wednesday and Thursday it is up to you, then its up to Sammie on the next to days then up to both of you on Sunday." Bou-san said aloud. I sighed, we had reached the last classroom. Bou-san went and asked all the students.

_**Would Sammie want to spend the day with me.? I cant believe i like her already, its been 4 weeks.**_

_**Masako was the one i used to like but she is always with Shibuya-san. I am going to try my hardest.**_ I blushed at the thought and shook my head. **_The time will come for that._** Me and Bou-san walked in silence and the students followed suit.

"Okay, i want you to get into groups, of every diffrent attack, i will tell the boss that your ready." Bou-san shouted. We opened the door and stepped in.

"All the students are here, we have 3 hours before they all have to be home." Bou-san said.

Naru nodded and i walked over and sat next to Sammie. "You Okay" she asked. "Yeah, fine" i answered, a small blush on my cheeks.

* * *

><p>Sammie POV.<p>

* * *

><p>John was silent the for the interveiws. He had something on his mind, but i wasn't going to press it. "Thank you." Mai said as the last group left. Bou-san sighed. "That was some what depressing." Mai laughed, "Sure was, but we got tommorow to look forward to, Sammie?"Mai asked me. "Yeah," she smiled. "Do you want to spend tommorow together as its friendship day?" I grinned, "Of course." i slipped the notepad in.<p>

I had forgot that i left the photo underneath and Mai picked it up and showed it to John. "Dont you think Sammie was cute when she was ten.?" I stiffened. _**Mai.**_ I thought. She chuckled. "Dont worry" she handed me back the photo and left it as that.

I didnt look at John but you could tell he was smileing. "Lets get everything locked up and we can get back." Naru said as his phone rung.

"Hello?" He started to look the door and we followed him out. When we walked out to the van, i felt some what relived, like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. "Okay, bye" Naru shut his phone. "Everyone at the house waiting, lets get going." Bou-san drove us back, i was sat next to John and Naru was in the passenger seat.

"That picture, who was that girl" John asked. I looked over at John and smiled. "She was the only friend i had in England, well when i lived there. We were really close, she was like a sister. She got fostered and i never saw her again." My smiled faulted. John didnt say anything i didnt think anyone could after that.

"Cheer up." Bou-san exclaimed, "Tommorows going to be fun, i need to speak to Ayako and Mai." I stared out the window. I was looking out for the orphanage, we hadn't passed it yet. Maybe we had gone a diffrent route, oh well.

We got to the house rather quickly. We were swept into the dinning room. "Everyone here." Luella exclaimed. I smiled. I sat down next to Luella, Noll sat next a man i knew very well, he had some grey hair and sharp green eyes.

"Martin, you remmber Sammie." Martin looked over at me and smiled. "Well isnt it Sammie, you've grown." i smiled, "You havn't changed Martin." He smiled. "How is everyone?" he asked, i knew who he ment.

"I havn't seen them for 4 weeks so i dont know but hopefully i can see them this week." i smiled lightly. He nodded. "Well lets eat." Luella said.

Everyone eat and chatted. You had Martin at the top of the table. The Luella to his right and Naru to his left. I was next to Luella and then John, Ayako and Yasuhara. The next to Naru you had Masako, _**Of course, Poor Mai.**_ I thought, then Bou-san, Mai and Lin.

The table looked like this

Martin

Naru Luella

Masako Sammie

Bou-san John

Mai Ayako

Lin Yasuhara.

I ate while i spoke to Luella i was telling her about the festival. "So, are you going to ask Noll?" I choked on my food. I reached up to her ear.

"No, but i know who does." i gestered over to Mai slyly, Luella caught on and she smiled brightly and the whispered back in my ear. "Well then, we need to get them together surely it wont be hard." Luella smiled. I motioned her down so i could whisper back.

"Trust me it might, you have Masako and she likes Naru aswell so it might be a little hard, and you know Naru not the sensitive or open one" Luella nodded , "What about you?" she whispered back. I looked at John next to me be accident "Oh, him" I stiffened and turnt around with a massive blush on my face.

"Im going to help you, and i know love when i see it." I blushed even more. I leant over again. "Im scared he dont like me, i- " "What are you to plotting" Martin asked. We smiled innocently. "Nothing" we said in unsion.

Once dinner had finished Luella had shown us to our rooms. She let Ayako and Bou-san in one, then opposite she put Masako, then the next room was a room with to single beds. "This one is for John and Sammie, Yasuhara is with Madoka and Lin and there are no other rooms avaliable they are all full of books and old ordinates im sorry," I looked at Luella and she winked.

Naru took Mai to her room as it was opposite. _**I wonder why?**_ I asked myself. John smiled. "Its quite alright." she left us and i sat down on the bed near the window.

"Ah, finally some rest." John laughed. "You slept earlier, but never mind you must be exausted." I laughed, "I sure am." John let me use the bathroom first. I took of my clothes and slipped on a pair of leggins with my Pj t-shirt and my favourite grey hoddie. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and put my hair up. I finished it all within 15 minutes.

I walked out the bathroom and John had the bible in one hand and was reading it. "Im sorry, i took to long." He smiled, "Not at all," He brushed past me softly and entered the bathroom. I walked over to my bed and put my dirty stuff in a bag and i would give that to Luella to wash.

I jumped into bed and gazed at the door. _**When brushed past me, he felt so soft, he was warm. I can't wait for this week, my last one wasn't fun at all. **_I sighed, i was so tired i fell asleep before John came back in.

* * *

><p>John POV.<p>

* * *

><p>When i got out the bathroom i saw Sammie was already asleep. She looked so innocent and peaceful. I walked over to my bed and packed my clothes away.<p>

I knelt down by the bed and prayed. **I hope this week goes by, and it becomes an amazing week. Thank you for believing in me today to ge through the day. Ahem**.

I stood and put the bible that lay on the bed on the bed-side-table. I looked over at Sammie and smile. "Only if she liked me aswell, this week could go really well."

I slipped under the covers after turning out the lights. I mouthed three words to the back of Sammie and blushed hard after. _**I love you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MUST READ ! MUST READ ! MUST READ ! MUST READ ! MUST READ ! MUST READ ! MUST READ !<br>**_

_**Awwwwwwwww. I love JOHNxSAMMIE. Well, i hope you like it. **_

_**Anyhow. I wanted to know what everyone feels when i upload two new stories?**_

_**Two crossovers?**_

_Supernatural and Ghost Hunt_

_**and**_

_Inuyasha and Ghost Hunt?_

_**Review what you think pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee.**_

_**THANKYOUUU.!  
><strong>_

_**Peace Out: **DemonHairedandBlueEyed.**  
><strong>_


	14. Blushes as red as blood

**Heey, she back...back again. A'yaaaahh".**

**Chapterrrrrrr 14.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Blushes red like blood.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke when the sunlight broke through the curtains.<p>

I sighed, we have the festival today and we have to investigate. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The room was how i left it yesterday all clean and neat.

I looked over next to me and found John still asleep. _**Arwhh, how cute. He looks some hansome.**_I shook my head. _**Did i just say that?**_ I sighed and slipped my legs of the bed. I looked down a the leggins and top. My hoddie was on the floor. I dont remmeber taking it off.

I got up and made my bed. I walked over to my suitcase and took out my clothes. _**Omg, Mai has all her clothes in here, the only thing she had in her bag was Pjs, her phone, headache tablets and a few other little things.**_ I mentally laughed, ill wake her up and tell her. _**'Mai?Mai?Wakeup!' i said.**_ I left the conection open and carried on what i was doing she would answer soon.

I got out fresh clothes, underwear and my bathroom stuff and walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I locked it and the placed my clean clothes on the toilet seat.

I turnt the shower on and let it run warm. I took my dirty Pjs off and folded them up and placed them on the floor next to the toilet. I stepped into the shower, the luke warm water felt nice on my skin. The scratches i got from the last case hurt when i first went for a shower, well i say scratches they were more like deep cuts.

I washed my hair and was very quick in the shower. I got out and dried myself. I got changed into, a nice summer dress. It looked hot enough. I had my hair straight as it was still wet. Ayako had cut it for this trip, it was shoulder length and had layers. I put on a small amount of make up and put my new contact lenses. I had blue eyes, but when i put these in i had baby brown, a bit like Mais.

I picked up my tooth brush and brushed my teeth. I had sorted myself out quite well, i looked a lot diffrent in the passed 4 weeks. I didn't want to come back at all.

_Flashback._

_I was sat on the edge of the hospital bed thinking, i really didnt want to go back. Everyone called me a freak and thought i was a freak, i really hated it. I was looking at my feet when Ayako came in. "They said you just need to sign these then we can go." she said from the door. _

_I didnt look up, i was to busy thinking. "Sammie?" Ayako set herself down next to me and asked "Whats wrong?" I sighed. "I...i dont want to go back to England, well back to my old school." she sighed. _

"_Why?" I looked up at her, she wouldn't laugh at me if i told her she would help me and i knew she would. "Well, they used to call me a freak because of all the things i used to be able to do, and because i was different to everyone." she sighed. _

"_Your different Sammie, but so is everyone. Your unique in your own way, even if you had a twin sister. You would be somewhat different to her. I know just what to do." i smiled at her. "You will help me?" she scoffed. "Of course i would, what do you take me for." I smirked. "Do you really want me to answer that." She frowned. _

"_No i do not." we both laughed for a bit and got the papers signed. On the way out to meet Bou-san i asked, "What are you going to do." she smiled. "Take you to get your hair cut and then get you some brown contact lenses to change your eye colour." _**Wow,****she thought of that herself,** everyday she amazes me. I smiled."Thank you" she laughed "No problem" we walked out of the hospital and saw Bou-san leaning up against the car. 

"_So you ready to go home kiddo" I looked_ at Ayako and nodded. "I want you to take us shopping, i got to do something for Sammie." He looked confused but because it was shopping he didnt want to know. We got in the car and drove to the shopping centre.

_End of Flashback._

I made sure the lenses were in place before leaving the bathroom. I walked back in to see John dressed and ready. "Good Morning, John." John looked up and smiled. "Good Morning, Sammie. I see you got your contact lenses in ready for today." I nodded, "Im not risking anyone spotting me, i dont want everyone taking it out on you." I sighed.

John chuckled. "Don't worry, lets get down stairs they are probally waiting." He stood and i nodded. I followed him out the room and closed it behind me. "The festival today, can't wait. Though we have to do a bit of work first." i sighed and so did John. "Who are you spending today with John?" i asked. John blushed, "Im spending it with Ayako and Bou-san." I smiled. "Well i really hope you have fun with them, it would be good, im going to see if Naru wants to spend tuesday with me, i want to catch up with him. Even though he probally spend the day in base." John laughed and i joined him and we didn't stop laughing untill we got to the dinning hall.

"Well, your both late. The others have left and they said you can meet up with later. Martin and i will drop you off there, here breakfast is ready." Luella called. I walked straight up to her and smiled. "Thank you." i winked to show her what i meant and she bent down to my ear "Did anything happen,?" i stiffened and nervously laughed.

"No, no not yet." i smiled and sat down next to John. "What was that about." i grinned sneakly. "You don't want to know." his smile grew wide and we ate breakfast while talking. Martin and Luella show up and we head out to the car.

It was a really nice slick blue car. Me and John got in the back and Luella and Martin in the front. "So, Sammie. How long have you been working for Noll?" Martin asked. "Only 4 weeks, not very long. I had only really just discoverd most of my ESP powers." Martin nodded.

He was hiding something and it had something to do with Naru. I sighed. "Oh, Luella. Im going to see if i can get Noll out of his shell and take him to the festival tuesday, for the friendship one." Luella grinned. "Take that Mai with you and see what you can do. " She winked. "Luella, what are you planning?" Martin asked. "Oh, Me and Sammie are just trying to get Noll and Mai together hopefully this festival will help. John? Would you like to help. You and Sammie can Plan it all out and you can help." John smiled.

"Sure, it looks like it could be fun." Luella beamed. "Well then its settled, we have a plan its called Get-Noll-and-Mai-Together." We all laughed at the way Luella said the name.

_**If this turns out alright i might get to spend more time with John.**_ I smiled to myself.

_**That way i can get to know him more, oh what ever will happen this week.**_

I laughed silently and looked at the mirror Luella was looking at me with a huge smile on her face then she winked and i blushed. _**I guess she knew by facial expression what i was thinking.**_ We had arived and we said goodbye and made our way into the school.

The festival was in full swing and while walking down the hallways i say all my old class mates and eveyone from my year. I had boys staring at me, then girls for John, he didn't blush at all, but my face, well my face was bright red.

We arrived at base, and Lin was the only one there. "Good Morning Lin-san" i said as i walked in. "Morning." John smiled at Lin and Lin nodded his head. "Where is everyone?" i asked. "Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san are taking a sweep to see if they can find anything. Naru and Mai have gone to collect tapes and the same with Madoka, Yasuhara, Bou-san has gone on his own sweep" I nodded, "Is there anything we can do?" i asked.

Lin shook his head. "John do you want any tea?" i turnt to John. "No im fine thank you Sammie.!" i smiled then sat down on one of the sofas. John followed suit. "Oh, Brown-san and Sammie-san." Lin turnt around.

"Yeah" we said together. "There will be meetings held most days, here is a table of when there are meetings." he held out to bits of card. One blue and one pink. Obviously the blue one for the boys and the pink one for the girls. I handed John his and sat back down next to him.

"So, i got one tonight a 4, then one on Thursday night at 7, then one on Saturday evening around 9." I looked at John he was looking at his intensely. "What about you John, when do you have yours?" he tensed a bit the relaxed.

"I have mine, one tonight at 5, then one on Thursday at 6, then one on Saturday night at 8." i smiled. "The same days but diffrent times," i sighed. I stood and walked over to wear i had left m folder yesterday and put the table away. "John, do you want me to put yours in here so its safe?" i asked, John smiled softly.

"Sure."

_**'If he smiled like that all the time i might faint.' i thought. **_

_**'So you are here, so what happened last night' Mai asked.**_

I jumped. "Sammie are you alright" John asked concerned. I shook my head. "No just Mai, speaking to me, she made me jump just suddenly popping up in my head." i moaned. He nodded and sat back down.

_**'Nothing, Nothing at all' i teased. **_

_**'What happened.' Mai asked. **_

_**I laughed 'Nothing, i had a shower got ready for bed, he had a shower after but i went to sleep before seeing him come out.' **_

_**'Oh, Okay.' Mai said.**_ I walked back over to the sofa. _**'**_

_**BOU-SAN JUST TOLD ME THE PLAN?' she screamed in my head. **_I rubbed my temples, she had given me the biggest headache. _** I sighed.'What plan?' **_ i waited and grew irraitable.

_**'What plan' i snapped. **_

_**'Oh, never mind just forget what i said.'**_With that Mai cut the conection. "Erghh, im going to get her when i see her." i grumbled. "Whats Mai done?" John asked.

I laughed, "She screamed in my head giving me a head ache saying 'Bou-san told me about the plan' then i asked what plan and she ignored me then i asked again and she told me to forget what she said. Jeez that girl, i can't forget something about me now she has mentioned it, and she screamed in my head so she owes me one. Big Time." i sighed.

John just stared at me. "John, are you alright?" i asked as i placed an hand on his shoulder. He snapped out of it and smiled. "Im fine, just thinking." I smiled and leant back into the sofa. I closed my eyes to think but instead of thinking, i started to dream.

* * *

><p><em>Dream Land.<em>

_I was walking around the school halls they looked a lot different, very old. I found myself infront of a door. It was the Head-teachers door. I knocked softly. "Come in" I opened the door and stepped in. _

"_Ah, Mrs. Dasiley. I wanted to speak to you." I nodded. "Come sit." I walked over to the chair and sat down. "I wanted to give you a commendation and a promotion. I want you to come with me and then we can talk more, ready." I felt so happy but i new it wasn't me, i was in someone else body, some one else dream. Mrs Dasiley stood and followed the head-teacher. _

_He was an old man in his 50's he wore a black suit, we went through a door then, down a set of stairs the into a big room. It had four sets of bookcases and then a big table in the middle, it had a load of candles and other small things. "Wow, this is a really cool room. Mr Farrbin" He turnt to me with a smile. _

"_Ready." i sat down. "Im ready." i felt confused but then safe, i knew other wise. The man drew out a knife and cut my wrist. "Arghh, what are you doing." The man laughed. "I binding your soul, just like the others" i went to scream but he covered my mouth. "Tut tut, no screaming, your not getting away". He tied me to the chair and put some of the blood in a pot and started to chant. _

"_Unsamasama, sukisuki, bounjebounje, hanikihaniki, nonnon. My lord, here is another soul for you use it as you will." _

_He spoke into the bowl. I ripped the loose ropes, he turnt around and went to grabbed he i dodged him and ran. He followed me and i ran he stabbed me in the back but i still ran, i ran outside and found someone. "Help, help" the teacher scream. The pain was umbearable. _

_The person walked forward it was another teachers and behind her was Mai. The teacher couldn't see her but i could. I tried to scream but couldn't._

_**'Mai, help im inside the women, it hurts it really hurts.**_

_Mais face went from calm to panicked._

_**'Sammie, ill get us out of here and i will wake us up.'**_ _she closed her eyes and missed the dream, i carried on watching, the other women helped the women by calling the police and ambulance. The Head-teacher came running out with the knife as soon as the police arrived and he ran back into the building they chased after him. _

_They lifted the teacher into the ambulance and i could see the headteacher hanging out the same window Me and Mai fell out off. "I shall stay here and keep the souls at bay, i will haunt here forever." He jumped out the window and fell with a thud. _

_Then Mai dream state was beside me._ _**'Sammie, i need you to wake up' i sighed.**_

_**'Okay.'** i closed my eyes. I hoped i would wake up soon._

* * *

><p>I couldn't breathe that well we i woke, i started to cough and someone lifted my head. I fluttered opened my eyes, i was lying face down on the sofa. "Sammie, try not to move, i need to put a plaster over it then you can move a bit." Ayako said. I nodded and leant on my weak elbows. I felt i cold plaster go on then Ayako pulled pull the back of my dress.<p>

I was in a small room, i had Masako standing next to me. She and Ayako helped me up so i was standing.

"What happened" i asked. She shook her head, "you should ask John and Lin they are the ones that helped you, Mai fell asleep to help you and Naru called Luella to get some clean clothes for you, your dress was coverd in blood, lets get you back to base." We walked out of one room and into the base which was next door. Everyone was silent, i hobbled in and Bou-san took me and held me up.

Naru looked at me. "What happened in your dream" he asked plainly. Luella and Mai sent him death glares. "Noll, how dare you, don't you care that she got badly hurt." i looked at Luella and she sent a apolgetic smile. "Its alright, you want know fine.." I sighed, Lin brang over his laptop and sat down, Bou-san held onto me so my legs wouldn't give out.

"I was walking the halls the i entered the head-teachers office, the walls and everything were very old, so i must have been ages ago. I stepped in and was greeted by the head-teacher. He said that i was promoted and he need to speak to me, i was a teacher called, Mrs Dasiley and the headteacher was called Mr Farrbin. I followed him through this door down some stairs and then into a room. It had four big bookcases filled with books, and a table in the middle a chair in front. He told me to sit. This table was covered in candles and symbols, had a load of small things covering it but i couldn't make out what, the man asked if i was ready and i said i was, the women felt safe but confused but i was so different i was trying to scream but i couldn't i was seeing it through her eyes, it was horrible. He cut her wrist open and pour some of the blood into a bowl then tied her loosely to a chair. He started to chant a few words then spoke into the bowl, he said. -_My lord, here is another soul for you use it as you will.-_ and then the women broke free, and ran, he caught up and stabbed her in the back, i felt so much pain i could feel her pain. I hurt some much but she kept running, she ran out side and called for help, there was a women and she called the police and ambulance. Thats when i saw Mai, she was seeing the same dream bit in a diffrent veiw point, the lady i was inside didnt see Mai, only the other lady so i couldn't let Mai know i was in there, but then i remmbered we are telepathic, so i spoke to her that way. Then she said we will wake up and she focused on waking up. I carried on looking at the dream, the man ran out with the knife when the police turnt up he ran back into the school. The teacher was picked up and put into the aumbulance, then i saw the man apear at the window me and Mai fell out of yesterday and he said, -i shall stay here and keep the souls at bay, i will haunt here forever- then jumped out the window. Mai then apeared next to me and i finally woke up."

Naru took it all in. "Yasuhara,i want you to research those two names, and anything else along with the school." Lin stopped typing, "Sammie?, do you remmeber the chant?" I thought it over.

"Ermm, it went something like, Unsamasama, sukisuki, bounjebounje, hanikihaniki, nonnon, i think." I thought about it again. "Yeah, i think its that." Lin just stared at me.

"Are you sure."I nodded confidently. "Lin, Whats wrong." Naru asked.

"That incartantion is to talk to a demon."

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH! Demonnnnnnnnnnnnn. Finished the next chapter, i hope you likeee :P<strong>

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	15. Haunted House

**I'm back, yes. I just wnated to let you know its gunna be a song fic for this case, yeah, sorry bout that. It fit in quitea bit and added a filler for the case ahahaaa", okay ill stop. I am becoming a bit weird lol.**

**ANYWAY. READ AND REVIEW.**

**CHEERS**

**Here is Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Haunted House.<p>

* * *

><p>Me and Mai, walked around the school. We went it to different class rooms and looked around at the stalls. We were walking around when we heard.<p>

"Mai, Dannie" Bou-san called. I had told everyone to call me Dannie, just to add more cover. "Yeah," we turnt around. John and Bou-san were running up to us.

"Come on, we want to take you into the haunted house." I stepped back, "No way, after what happened today, i have delt with enough haunting buisness." Mai stepped back and whispered in my ear.

"If you get scared, you got John to look after you." I stiffened and blushed. Then i looked at Mai, and smirked. I then whispered something in her ear, "Well you got Bou-san all to your self, to protect you, have fun.!" I turnt around.

"We both agree, lets go." Mai followed next to me cursing under her breath. "Mai, this was your idea, " I said casually.

"Yeah, well."

John and Bou-san lead us to the Haunted-house, it was on a different floor than all the paranormal activity so i felt relived. We stopped out side and got to the back of the line. "Right, John your with Sa-Dannie, and I'm with kiddo here" he ruffled Mai's hair.

Mai sorted her hair out and then we waited. There was a group in front and they were talking about the Haunted-house. 'Aparently Yumi is playing the demon, and aparently she is really good.' one of the boys smiled.

'She has only been here what 2 weeks, she is one of the popular people.' then the girl spoke up. 'Yeah, she said she was looking for someone, but she couldn't find her' the blonde girl the whispered. 'She was really disapointed, do you know who it was...'

"Dannie?" Bou-san said. "Err, yeah." he smiled, "Are you alright, your cut doesn't hurt." I sighed "No," He nodded, "So as our day is nearly ending shall we walk up to the hill, the sun is setting it would be nice." I smiled.

_**I could get a good chance to speak and spend time with John.**_ I smiled, "Sure." The Haunted-house was boring, the girl that was supposed to do it, left and they had a subsitute.

We met up with, Ayako, Yasuhara and Masako. Mai found it werid that she wasnt with Naru, but i just told her its good though. Masako clung to Yasuhara, and Ayako, Bou-san and Mai started to talk between them selves.

"John, did you have a good day today." i asked, John smiled and with the sun behind him, he looked perfect.

"I had an amazing day, i can't wait till tommorow." I smiled. "Same" I looked out to the sun set. I remmeber getting a picture of it before. I pulled my bag out infront of me and took out my camera. I stood and took a picture of the sunset, it looked amazing, John stood up next to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Im taking a picture of the sunset and putting the picture on my wall. I have back at home, it has all different sunsets or amazing veiws." I looked next to me and at the blonde, blue eyed boy.

He looked perfect in the light. "Why don't we get some photos of everyone?" John offered. I grinned, "Yeah," John turnt to the others who were sat down the hill a bit more.

"You guys, come here." he called. They all looked up, and started to stand and make their way over. "What is it.?" I smiled, "I want to take some photos of us lot, to put on my wall." They all grinned, "Sure." I smiled.

"First i want one of everyone." Bou-san and Ayako went to protest. "Don't worry, i will get in other photos now go and stand together." They all took steps back, having the sunset in the background made the picture more special. I took the picture then Bou-san grabbed the camera of me and took one with me in it.

Then we took diffrent photos, i took one of Ayako and Bou-san. Then one of me and Mai. Then, Yasuhara and Masako, they looked so sweet then one of me, Bou-san and Ayako. Then John and Yasuhara. John and Masako and John and Mai. Then the others stole the camera and took many with me in. "Right now its time for John and Sammie to have some pictures taken." I nodded and grabbed Johns hand and we ran down the hill.

They got a picture of that then a close up. I stole my camera back and did real close ups with everyone. It was Johns turn. I held the camera out ahead of us, both of our cheeks were touching and we hand the sunset in the background.

When we looked at it, it made me so happy, it was a real good photo.

"Now, tommorow evening we will drag Naru, Lin and Madoka out here to take some more," I beamed. The walked to the car was fun, we played a bit of tag. I was it and i ran at John. "John get ready." i teased. I jumped on his back and tapped his head "Your it." i jumped of and ran ahead.

John chased me but i hid behind Bou-san. We were all tired when we saw the cars. "Wow, what a day." Ayako said. We all agreed. Naru and Lin were waiting outside talking to the Head-teacher.

"Thanks, see you all tommorow." Bou-san turnt to Naru. "So what did you find out." Naru cleared his throat.

"We know how to kill the spirit, its quite easy, but we will need Lin's yours..." he gestered towards Ayako "and Sammies help." Every stopped.

"We can't not after what happened." Bou-san protested. "Yeah, Naru. I dont want to see Sammie back in the hospital." Masako argued. Naru narrowed his eyes. "All i need is for Sammie to supply so energy. Not a lot." everyone thought it over.

Ayako and Bou-san weren't having none of it neither were the rest for that matter. "Ill do it." i supplied.

Everyone glanced at me. "If its just energy then im okay with it." Ayako went to protest but Bou-san shook his head. "So, Shibuya-san when do we go through with it?" John asked. "Tommorow. I wanted to get back to Japan as quick as possible, but Miniko-san asked if we could stay, because we had already stayed one day. My parents wanted us to stay so we are but i want everyone ready for tommorrow, so i want to get home and get ready." with that he opened the car door and climbed in.

Mai, Masako and Yasuhara followed suit. Me, John, Ayako and Bou-san got into the other and followed them . "Do you reckon we'll be able to persuade Naru and Lin to come to the hill.?" Ayako asked out loud. "I do, i mean. We have Madoka and she can help persuade them and im sure Martin and Luella will join us and they could help" Ayako nodded.

"Whats with you and Luella your always whispering to each other?" Bou-san asked. "Well, Luella asked if i was going to ask Naru out and i said now because there is someone else. I told her about Mai and we have a plan to get them together with the help of John, but i could get you too involved aswell.?" i asked.

Ayako agreed right away Bou-san said he would do it for Mai's sake. I told them the plan and they agreed and though it was pretty devious. When we got to the house, dinner was ready and waiting. We were sat in the same order as yesterday.

"Psst." i whispered to Luella. She moved closer. I whispered into her ear. "We have Ayako and Bou-san helping now, i told them the plan and they said it was devious and cunning. I have one thing that might put us further." she nodded and carried on.

I told her about the photos and how she, Martin and Madoka can convince Naru and Lin to come along as well. She beamed and said it was an amazing idea. The whole group together on the second friendship day. Both the men and women had meetings so we would have to be quick, at 6 we would all meet at the hill and take the photos.

We all head to bed early of course accept Naru, Lin and Martin. They were all disscusing something very important. When me and John got to our room i flopped down onto the bed. "Ah, what a tiring day," John smirked.

"What taking pictures?" i laughed, i had never seen John smirk before. I let him use the bathroom first since i used it first yesterday. I could hear the shower run, while he was in there i got changed into my Pj, leggins and top. Mai must have take all her stuff this morning because it had only my stuff in there know.

I put my hoddie on and climbed into bed. I sat up leaning against the head board when John came out. His hair was damp and it had swept over. It looked so amazing. "Night John," i said as he finished his prayer.

"Night Sammie" I slid down into the covers. I watch John do the same. His breathing changed and he was asleep. His breathing so calm. I watch his back. I mouthed 3 words before closing my eyes and letting my breathing calm. _**I love you.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I bet your thinking. 'Its so obvious.' AHAHA. I'm so evil.<strong>

**READ AND REVIEWW.! **

**Peace out-**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed.**  
><strong>_


	16. BURNING

**Duh,Duh, Duh...yeahhhhhhh.**

**Its time for the update.**

**READ AND REVIEW. PLEASE. DON'T BE A SILENT READER. **  
><strong>EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, YOU CAN REVIEW. many thanks tehee.!<strong>

**Okay, on the with the story. Here is you 16th chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: BURNING.<p>

* * *

><p>Mai POV Dream World.<p>

_I was standing in the classroom on my own, i looked around. _

_It was your basic classrooms but very old. The door clicked and a man walked in. It wasn't the head-teacher from the other day, this man is a different person. _

"_Where did that idiot put it?" the man said into the air. He had deep hazel eyes and blonde hair, he looked annoyed, upset, pissed off?._

_He searched all the draws in the desk. "Aha, here it is." the man held up a small knife. I eyed the knife. It was covered in dried blood. "Im going to set free what evers left here, that idiot man should have never got involved with a demon." The man shivered and head towards the door. _

"_I think not" an erie voice called out. The man stopped dead in his tracks. He put his hands up to his throat. His face was going purple. Behind the man was the head-teacher. His had a solid hold against the man's throat. _

"_You will never be able to take away what i have started, that demon will come and haunt this place. He will use the souls to help the devil. Noone its to get in the way." the voice screamed. The scene played out in fornt of me. I was so shocked i couldn't look away. _

_The man's head twisted round and then he dropped to the floor. The knife buried in his belly and he lay there bleeding out. The ghost was standing there laughing. _

_I screamed, the ghost erie laugh echoed in my head. "Every person that dies here stays here and is under his command," the man started to disappear laughing as he went. _

_I flopped to the floor and cried.** Whats going on in this school, and why now.?** I lifted my head up from my hands and i was on the school grounds. People were setting up festivals stands. It must of been the first ever festival. An erie whistle sounded through the crowd and every face the person standing on the stage._

"_This is our first festival, to celebrate the head-teachers arrival. This will become tradition at the school. Here is the new head-teacher." everyone clapped as Miniko-san took to stage. _

"_I would like to thank everyone for to coperation but i would like to say a few words. I found out that the old head-teacher before Miss Yasmins, Mr Farrbin was into tradition and i would love to dedicate this festival to him, he was an amazing head-teacher and because of him, the school is still here today." everyone cheered and got back to work._

_I watched as everys smiled and got everything ready. I looked up at the school building, it was much more modern but it stll looked fairly old. _

_I wandered up to the school and walked around the halls. I found a room empty, it was the room used as the Haunted-house yesterday. Inside was a boy. He lay on the floor. I ran over and touched him._

_He didint look alive. The door opened. "Hey, Ryan is the room ready? I need to bring in- Ryan" the girl screamed and ran towards him. Not to shortly after, people surrouned the door as all the teachers entered._

_They check for a pulse and didnt find one. "Some call an ambulance," someone shouted over the girls that were screaming and crying, a male teacher phoned an ambulance as they took the boy outside._

_I looked around the room. In the corner, there were red beady eyes staring at me, no staring through me. I stepped to the side and looked to my side. There stood frozen to the spot was the same girl that saw Ryan._

"_Ryan, why leave me. Im sorry. I love you." she ran out the room tears spilling heavily, i had tears in my eyes, i could feel her pain. _

_I head out to the school grounds and everyone was surronding in groups. **"Did, you hear? Apparently he comited suicide.!"** people gasped. _

"_**He was with May wasn't he?"** the boy nodded. _

"_**Why would he want to commit suicide, he had perfect and normal life."** a scream silenced everyone. The girl known as May, sat on the floor crying her eyes, out she was screaming and crying. She just repeated the same words._

"_Why ryan why? Why ryan why?" people were trying to calm her down but it didnt work. Sadness, Lonelyness and Despear, filled the air. _

_I dropped to my knees and cried, and screamed. "Why is this happeneing." i watched the girl cry. I let my eyes close and heard one last sad scream._

* * *

><p>Naru POV.<p>

* * *

><p>The book is was reading was getting boring. Tommorrow was going to be a challenege. I closed the book and rubbed my temples, i was feeling the pressure mount up. I put my fingers on the bridge of my nose, <em>why was i feeling so worried.<em> Something was wrong.

A high-pitched scream echoed the halls of my house. I knew who it was. I jumped out of my chair and ran towards my door. I swung it open and ran to the door infront of me.

"Mai?" i shouted. No answer. "MAI?" i shouted.

I tried the handle and it was locked. "Naru, whats going on." Bou-san asked. I completely ignored him as another scream filled the house. I sighed and kicked the door down.

Mai was thrashing about in her bed, her cheeks stained with tears and she kept screaming. "Get Sammie, here now." i comanded.

Bou-san ran and Ayako came round to Mai side. We tried to hold her down stop her from thrashing about. I was geting annoyed. "How long does he need to take." i snapped.

* * *

><p>Sammie POV.<p>

* * *

><p>I was shaken awake. John blue eyes met mine.<p>

"Sammie, Naru wants you Mais dreaming..." i didnt let him finish i jumped out of bed and picked up my hoddie and ran out the room, Bou-san and John followed as i head to Mai's room. I followed the screams as i turnt the corner, everyone was standing outside.

"Move." i shouted. Everyone saw me and made a path for me to get in the room, i looked at Mai and gasped. She was being held tears falling and her high pitch screams filled the room. "Naru, move." i snapped. Naru moved back and i grabbed Mai's hand.

"What do i need to do, what did she do with me?" i asked to noone in particular. "You have to send in some of your energy and try to calm and cancel out the dream." Naru supplied, _**'heh, calm as always,'**_ i closed my eyes and i tried to let a small amount of energy, passed through to her but something went wrong.

I pulled my hand back and it was bleeding and burning. I looked at Mai's hand it was the same. I took of my jacket and wrapped her hand.

"I can't, we have to wait untill she wakes up, Ayako treat Mai's hand. Naru, i want you and Bou-san to hold Mai down untill she calm." i said still excamining my hand.

I got up and went into Mai's bathroom, i didnt see if they had followed but i focused on my hand. I turnt the tap on and put my hand underneath. "Gah, that hurts," i mummbled. A hand grasped my wrist and slowly rose it to their face.

John looked at it then placed in back under the water slowly, "Ill go and get somethings from Ayako, stay here," he said calmly. I nodded and he left. I watched the blood drain into the sink. It was mixed with water, and i tried hard not to gag.

I looked away from my hand, i let in run. John softly moved my hand away from the tap and softly dried it. "Tst," i said. "Sorry." he mumbled. "Don't worry" he didn't say anything so he must of nodded.

I turnt back around to see John wrapping it up. "Thank you." i muttered. He looked up as he finished. "No problem." I smiled and followed him out the room. Mai had calm down and Ayako was treating her hand. It was more burnt than mine. I winced when i saw it.

"Sammie, come sit next to Mai and hold her hand." Bou-san said. I nodded and sat on the chair next to her. She looked peaceful now and the tears had stopped. I sighed and closed my eyes. _**'Please Mai, be safe and wake up'**_ i thought. A felt a slight squeeze on my hand. I slowly opened my eyes, and big light brown ones were staring back at me.

"Mai, are you okay" i said as leant forward. She smiled slightly, "Peachey." i nodded. I knew what Naru was itching to say.

"Mai, when you are ready, we will all wait for you to tell us your dream, im guessing it was one of the dreams?" she smiled, "Thank you." i smiled. "Now get some rest, we got a couple of hours till we have to be up and ready to get rid of this...vile spirit." i spat out he last words, Mai looked a little shocked when i said it.

She nodded and closed her eyes. I let my hand slip out of hers and placed in on the bed. I stood and walked out the room passing everyone on the way, the were completely silent. I walked down the hall abit then stopped and slid down it. I brang one of my knees up to my chest and dipped my head forwards. I sighed. _**'Im gunna to get rid, of that god damn spirit.' **_

I heard someone one slide down the wall next to me. They sat there quietly, the didn't say anything, we sat there in silence. "Sammie, none of this is your fault, y'know." John whispered.

I Sighed, "I hurt Mai's hand badly, i wasn't there to help her in her dream, she was on her own. I couldnt help." i sobbed, tears hit the floor i was staring at. John put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a one arm hug.

I leant against him and cried. John stroked my hair, smoothly. Being sat there next to John really calmed me down, i felt so bad.

"Sammie, lets get some rest, you will need it for tommorow." I nodded into shoulder. He moved out from under me and helped me up. We walked together slowly back to our room. He helped me into bed.

"Thank you John," I said as i slowly laid down. He smiled and walked over to his. I closed my eyes and mentally thanked God for bring John into my life, he was really something and he was a really good friend, but only if he felt the same as me. I sighed and let tiredness take over.

* * *

><p><strong>Are they blind or some thing or is it just me?<strong>

**Anyway READ AND REVIEW. **

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	17. Sakura Petals

**Okay...R AND R.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Sakura Petals.<p>

* * *

><p>Sammie POV.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling refreashed.<p>

After the eventful night i felt alot better. I turnt over on my side to see John awake aswell. "Morining John." i smiled.

"Morning," John yawned. "Didn't you get much sleep last night" i asked. He shook his head, sat up and streched.

"No, i was worried for Mai." I nodded and sat up. "Todays going to be eventful." i sighed. John grinned.

"Well at least we can take more photos tonight, hopefully it will be as good as last night." i laughed. "Yeah," I slipped out of bed and head over to my suit case. I picked up leggins and a top for today.

"John you can us the bathroom first," i said over my shoulder. "Im going to go check on Mai." i said as i turnt around.

"Are you sure, " he asked as he walked round. I nodded, "Positive" I walked over to the door. "See you in a bit John." i called as i shut the door. I walked down the hall.

It was quite quiet. I turnt the corner and counted the doors. I knocked softly on Mai's door.

"Who is it." she called. "Its me, Sammie." I heard footsteps then the door opened.

"Sammie, come in" she beamed. I stepped in and she shut the door. "What can i do for you," she asked. "I just wanted to make sure you are alright." she smiled. "Im fine, my hand just hurts. Do you know what happened." i froze, "Well, i...Naru asked me to send a bit of energy through yout hand into you to stop the dream and..."i turnt away.

Mai's hand landed on my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, don't worry." I smiled. "Thanks, i let you get ready i got to get back and get ready," I turnt around and touched the door handle.

"Ill see you at breakfast" she called.

I nodded and open and closed the door. I ran down the hall and rushed into my room. I sighed and leant Against the door. "Something wrong Sammie?" John asked. He startled me.

"Err, well yeah. Mai asked what happened to her hand and well. I told her but then i felt really bad." I sighed. I walked over to my bed and picked up the clothes i had laid out. "Ill be back in a minute, John you can head down to breakfast, ill be down after." he nodded and left the room.

I stood in the room. "Ah, i guess todays the day then." i walked over to the bathroom and got ready.

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone except from Sammie and Mai, were sat around the table. Yasuhara and Masako were in a deep conversation about today.<p>

Naru and Lin were quietly reading or in Narus case the case file. Ayako and Bou-san were talking with John about old cases.

Luella and Martin were talking in secret about Mai and Noll, but the conversation trailed of towards Sammie and John. "Erggh," Luella moaned quietly.

"Sammie, obviously loves John, and John obviously loves Sammie, it don't see why its taking this long."

Martin laughed. "Its been 2 days. They can't see it with in the next day then Luella you can help them but just trust them." Luella nodded and carried on eating.

The dinning hall door opened and Mai slid in. "Morning everyone" she chimed.

"Morning" some people replied. "You okay this morning Mai?" Bou-san asked. Mai sat down and smiled.

"Im perfect." everyone nodded and carried on. Mai joined in with Ayakos discussion which lead to Mai and Ayako having a debate and Bou-san and John looking confused. Everyone had finished and Sammie still hadn't come to breakfast.

"Where do you think she has gotten to?" Luella asked. Mai stood. "I will find out." she said calmly and walked out the dinning hall. Mai walked up the stairs and slowly walked to Sammie door. Under gold plate was a white piece of paper. Mai pulled the note of and flipped it up.

_To who evers reading this,_

_i needed some time to think things over, i have been upset and stressed for the last 2 days and i think its getting to me. I have gone to clear my head. I will be back in time to help, and for the meetings but for now i wanted some space. Don't worry about me i just want to be left alone to think. Im sorry if i cause you to panic, but please don't come looking for me go and have some fun to day and i will see you all later. _

_Love Sammie._

Mai read the note again, before running back down the hall, down the stairs and into the dinning room. "Sammie, Sammie" Mai panted as she held up to note.

Naru took it and read it then he handed it out to everyone, they all read it. Bou-san clenched his fist. "Bou-san calm down." Mai said.

"The one thing she dont want is for us to go after her and make her angry for not listening." Bou-san let his fist relax and dipped his head forward. "Mai" Naru said. "Yes, Naru"

"I want you to contact Sammie, see if you can get through to her." Mai closed her eyes and tried to get through the Sammie.

_**'Sammie?Sammie?'**_

_**Nothing happened.**_

_**Sammie,please answer please.'**_

Mai tried even harder and concertrated even harder but still nothing. Mai opened her eyes and shook her head. "She blocking me out." Naru sighed big time.

"I want everyone to get to work at the school, Sammie will come in her own time. If she going to be like that then fine. She said she was coming back end of." Naru brushed past Mai and head out the door. Noone said anything but all walked out. Luella turnt to Martin.

"Im going to go look for her, i will be back. Im just going to have a girly chat." Martin nodded and head towards a door the other side of the room. Luella sighed, got her coat from the coat rack but the front door, and head out the door.

* * *

><p>Sammie POV.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked down the road, i walked past all the old shops i used to go in about a month ago. Nothing has changed. I was still a bit home sick, being back has put pressure on me. I walked past a post office and saw a man argueing with a lady. I sighed at the sight and carried on walking. I got to the gates of the park a stopped. I took a deep breath and walked down the stoney path.<p>

I watched the children play and the sun beam down on them. I heard the birds sing and the screams and laughs of little children. I crossed the field and looked upon the tree, it was the same as always. Big and beautiful. The petals were floating around when i got closer. I walked up to the tree and touched its bark. It felt amazing to see the tree on last time.

I got out my camera and took once last photo of it then i sat down. I leant against the tree and watched the petals fall. A girl appeard infront of me and startled me. "Oh, im sorry." she said.

I laughed. "Its alright, i was just watching the petals while clearing my head." she smiled, "Mind if i join you" she asked. I shook my head. "No, its alright."She sat down next to me and sighed. "Arent that pretty."

"Yeah." we watched them fall to the ground.

"I used to come her when i was younger, i would watch them fall. It used to calm me down and it would help me clear my head." she smiled. "I came her to clear my head, i have a lot on my mind at the moment." her smile faultered.

"Same, i come here everyday hoping to find my friend. Or hoping there might be a clue to help me." I smiled. "Thats nice, she must be some good friend." she laughed. "Yeah, she really was." I sighed. "Whats up with you?" she asked.

"Well, i moved out of the country to Japan, and then i was brought back to England. Being back brings memories and with all extra stress i needed to get away and clear my head." she smiled. "Sakura petals are the best to calm moods." i laughed, "They sure are, they are so care free, and so careless it amazes me." she laughed.

"My friend used to say that alot, we used to sit here and talk about anything." I smiled at her, she acts so like Yumi. I stood.

"I have got to get back to my family and friends. It was nice speaking to you and meeting you, Thank you you helped me clear my head." she grinned.

"Don't worry" I ran down the path and ran towards the gate.

_**'Thanks to her, i have cleared my head. Oh Yumi, what are you doing right now, hopefully your still caring and helping like always.'**_i thought as i ran out the gate and towards the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Read AND Reveiw. <strong>

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	18. Smiles all Round

**Nothing to be said other than. READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Smiles all Round.<p>

* * *

><p>I ran through the gates of the school, i ran past all different people and past all different stalls.<p>

I bashed through the door of the school and jogged up to base. I got to the door and i was panting. I reached for the door handle and pulled it down. Pushed i forward and let in swing open.

"Sammie, where have you been." Ayako exclaimed as she rushed to me me. "I... been... sakura... tree... my... head." i panted out, but i was missing out a few words.

"Stop talking and lets sit you down."I slumped on the sofa and calmed my breathing.

"I was taking a break and clearing my head, i went to my favourtie sakura tree, im sorry." i breathed out.

Ayako brought me over a drink of water and i gulped it down very quickly. I glanced to the side the see Mai was sat next to me smiling, Bou-san well, i didn't want to look at him, he was probally mad. John sat on my other side resting his head.

Masako and Yasuhara were looking up from papers to look at me. Naru was glaring at me while Lin was still typing. "Now that your finally here, we can get started on getting rid of this ghost." i nodded.

"I want you to send energy to Lin and he will get rid of this spirit that has trapped and sealed other souls. Bou-san and John i want you to stand around and get ready to excerise any bad spirits or spirits that are going to attack Lin, Mai or Matsuzaki-san."

Naru turnt to Ayako, "Matsuzaki-san, is there are trees near here that are any help.?" Naru asked. Ayako closed her eyes, "Yes, there is an amazing Saukura tree around the corner." My eyes widened. "I was just there, that was where i was. That tree is an old time memory, heres a picture." i got out my camera and showed Ayako.

She smiled. "That is an beautiful Sakura tree," i grinned. Naru cleared his throat to carry on. "I want you to help them by cleansing the black magic, then i want John to put a blessing on the school. Okay," Everyone nodded.

Mai helped me up and we walked to the head-teachers office. "Come in." we all entered. "We are sorry, but we need to use your office." Lin said. She nodded and left. I looked around the room, i tired to remmeber where the door was.

I brushed my hand across the walls. My hand brushed along a wall and i new it was this one i had a feeling it was this one. I eyed the wall and saw a dent in it. "Here." was all i said, Naru touched the dent and it was an inward handle. He opened the door and i saw the stairs.

I nodded and we all filed down the stairs.

"Sammie, are sure you want to do this,?" Ayako asked. I smiled, "Yeah," I glanced over her shoulder at Bou-san, he hadn't spoke to me at all, and i should deal with it, that my punishment for running of and not telling them. I desevered it.

I sighed and we got to the room. It was very dusty and old. Everything had moved and it was in different places. Lin sat down in the middle.

I held his hand while Ayako sat the other side ready to help. John and Bou-san had taken the postion and Masako said she would pray to help. Yasuhara and Mai stood with Naru back against a wall. Lin started to chant and i tried to supply a little energy.

I tried to hold back a litlle but knew i was suppling to much. A hand came down on my shoulder and Mai was helping me. She was smiling, I nodded and calmed down. I tried to control the flow, it took some trys and then i got a steady flow going.

The air grew cold and John and Bou-san got ready to help. Masakos eyes widened. "He's here," she fainted and Yasuhara went to her aid. Naru had pulled Mai back and i closed my eyes closed. I felt a small breeze on the back of my neck.

I had to tell someone. _**'Mai, i feel something on the back fo my neck'**_ It didnt take Mai long to reacted.

"John, behind Sammie." John chucked water behind me getting my top a bit wet and started his pray. I opened my eyes and felt the room get colder.

_**HAHAHAHA, you cant stop me, im staying here forever. You cant stop me.**_ The voice laughed.

I concertrated even harder. Lin chanted faster and the spirit materilized infront of us.

_**What are you doing, you cant stop me. Arghh, stop what are you doing. Arghhhhh, im going to stop you.**_

I watch the spirit charge at John, Bou-san stood infront and chanted. The ghost stummbled back. Lin let go of my hand and stood. He chanted a few last words loudly.

"Hedra hedra anamanam, kik fini yanti mundra." he shouted.

The ghost screamed and disappeared. I brought my hand out infront of me, it was all cut up and bleeding badly. I picked up my cardigan that was lay next to me and wrapped it up. Ayako chanted away, and then stopped.

John took that as his time to bless the room. Mai ran over to me and shook me. "Sammie, Sammie?, are you alright." i blinked and nodded.

Mai helped and held me up. Bou-san sorted out Ayako, and Naru went to speak to Lin.

"Ill take her Mai," John offered. Mai agreed and John held me up. He had one arm around my waist and the other holding my arm the was around his shoulders. Yasuhara and Mai, help Masako and walked over to us. Naru finished with Lin.

"Right, every up to base, Mai Tea." Mai cursed under hear breath but then nodded. We all walked back to base quietly. Mai went to make tea, which left everyone even more quiet, if it was possible.

"Sammie." Bou-san said. "Ah, yeah."

"Come with me." i nodded and followed him out the door and into next door. He stood with his back to me.

"Im-"

"No Sammie" Bou-san cut across me. "You had me worried sick, and all you can say is sorry." Bou-san turnt around, his eyes were filled with anger and sadness. I tilted my head forward.

"Sammie, your like my daughter, no you are my daughter and i don't want to see anything happen to you." Bou-san said calmly. I lifted my head.

"You mean that?" i asked. He sighed and walked towards me. "I mean it," tears filled my eyes and i ran into a hug.

"Im sorry, i never knew i meant that much to you, im really sorry." i cried into his chest. He rubbed my back, and we stood there for ages. He was rubbing my back as i cried and muffled sorry's, as he told me it was all right. When I pulled away and wiped my eyes I smiled.

"Lets get back and go to the festival, they are holding a show today." he nodded kissed my forhead and we walked out the door and back into base. Everyone was talking and laughing except Lin and Naru. I walked in and sat on the sofa, Bou-san followed suit and i leant against him.

Ayako smiled and sat the other side of him. I closed my eyes and listened to everyone around me, this felt like a proper family, just like what Mai said. SPR felt like her family. I opened my eyes and sat up normally.

"Right, now that finished why dont we go have abit of fun, to lighten the mood." Bou-san grinned and nodded, Ayako did the same. John put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. Mai stood and grinned. Masako hid her smile but nodded and Yasuhara laughed.

Everyone looked at Naru. I walked over to Naru. "Please, Noll. Lighten up we finished the job." i winked at Mai.

"No." i crossed my arms in front of me. I looked at Mai.

_**'Mai come over here and ask him he will say yes to you.' i thought.**_

_**'No he wont' she said. I laughed.**_

_**'Just ask anyway.'**_ i turnt away from her.

"Please Naru." he sighed. "No," I watch Mai walk over and stand next to me.

"Please Naru, we have finished the job, why don't we watch the show." he sighed even harded and stared into her eyes. "Fine." Mai looked gobsmacked. "Only," he contiuned. "If Mai keeps her mouth shut so flies don't wander in." we all laughed and Mai huffed.

The we left the base and head out to the show. It was about 1 when we had finished so we had a few hours before the meetings. I ran ahead with Bou-san and Mai. We were laughing as we ran.

John smiled at us when i glanced over my shoulder and Ayako stared to abuse Bou-san. They got into an arguement, pretty soon but that ended within seconds because of the happy moods we where in.

The pictures were priceless, if i could get a perfect picture or any moment, then this would be it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Lin chant was made up, shoot me, but hey, what else was i meant to say. :)<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW. Cheers Big Ears.**

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	19. Singing to Songs

**Okay, this is where the Song-fic bit starts, sorry if anyone hates it but i thought it would it in and add more tension.**

**Thanks to all my reviews.**

**Lily Animelian Gu**

**BLANK. (Leave your name next time :) )**

**mindless-love**

**sakura2112**

**horrorfanaddict**

**Much love..**

**On with the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Singing to Songs.<p>

* * *

><p>When it come to 4, Me, Mai, Ayako and Masako all left the boys to go for a meeting.<p>

We entered the big hall, all the teachers and student were sat on chairs waiting. We all claimed our seats and the meeting started.

"Hello, and welcome to the girls meeting tonight. As you know tommorrow and Thursday is the boys days, its all about the boys. The boys will have meeting to tell them about it aswell. The first boy that asks you, you have to accept..." murmurs and whispered filled the crowds.

"The boys are going to be set a secret task" she paused.

Everyone started to whisper again. "You won't know what their secret task is untill Sunday when all is revealed." she sighed and the whispers increased even more.

"Be quiet, I hope you all have fun days tomorrow and spend it with an amazing boy, being a friend or boyfriend, any questions?" A girl near the front put her hand up.

"Yes?" the girl stood. "What if you find out what the task is and what they are doing?" people gasped and whipers really increased. We sat there shocked, i looked at the others they weren't really affected. I sighed.

"Thats a good question, you are to come to me and i will speak to you about it, but you can't tell anyone, that would ruin the whole surprize. Thank you and i hope to see you girls enjoying your selves tommorow and thursday and i will see you later."

People clapped and everyone started to get up and out while talking. "Oh, well i know who will be having her eyes wide open tomorrow, hey Ayako." i winked at Ayako. Ayako blushed. Mai nudge me and winked, i nudge her back and winked and we both blushed.

"So Masako, who do you think you will spend tomorrow with?" Mai asked. Masako blushed a bit. "Well, that depends." i sighed, "Well we want to get out it is the boys meeting next."

We all followed the crowd out back to festival. We all wandered over to the hill where the boys were standing. "Hey" we shouted. The boys all looked behind.

"Its your meeting now." i shouted. They all nodded and stood. "We will meet you back here, okay?" Bou-san asked. I nodded. They all left and we burst into laughter.

"So, shall we get some girly photos before they come back?" i asked.

They agreed and i got out my camera. I did one of them first then Ayako took the camera of me and did one of me, Mai and Masako then one of me, Mai and Ayako then one of Me, Ayako and Masako. Then doubles, then random ones. I finally put my camera down and we sat down on the grass.

"Its nice, to be like this." Mai said. Masako nodded. "It is, we are all very close." we all laughed and ran down the hill. We did cartwheel across the grass and rolly poles. After we were out of breath and lying in the grass.

"How long does the boys meeting take?" i asked. Ayako sighed, "they are probally giving them the task and telling them all about it and how to hide or keep secret what ever it is" we all nodded.

The sun was setting and we sat there watching it. I looked in my bag for something to do and pulled out my ipod. "Hey, i put my ipod in here shall we put some music on?" Mai smiled. "Sure," I gave my ipod to Mai and she scrolled through the songs, "Oh," she sqealled, "i love this song." she showed me the song and i laughed, "I like that one to, i love to sing it," Ayako grinned.

"Sammie, sing for us, i have heard you enough in the shower." i blushed and looked down. Ayako looked at Mai.

"And you Mai, i have heard you sing on other cases you both have amazing voices." Mai blushed and looked at me. "Why not," i said. She smile and she on the song and it started to play.

Mai:

You know i used to hear a voice that said.

Troubles coming better stay in bed.

Then I even tried to run away.

Because i didnt even know my own strength.

Sammie:

I was shocked, no i couldn't believe

My world rocked and it was news to me

When i looked in the mirror today

i looked back i heard me say.

Mai and Sammie:

I gotta own it

breathed it

live it like i mean it.

Cause the hero in me

is all i want a be.

Some one to rely.

And looks good on tv.

Saves the day,

its part of the routine

outta my way,

this is a job for me.

Sammie:

I could fly if i had the cape

x-ray vision would be cool one day.

Need the power come on feel the rush.

You better look out for my 1.2. Push hey.

Mai:

Now i got my own boots to fill.

New identity what a thrill.

Break it down im gunna right the wrongs.

In my mind i can here my theme song.

Mai and Sammie:

Feel it.

Try it.

No i can't deny it.

Cause the hero in me

is all i want a be.

Some one to rely.

And looks good on tv.

Saves the day,

its part of the routine

outta my way,

this is a job for me.

Sammie:

I gotta own it

breathe it

live it like i meant it.

Mai:

Feel it

try it now

no i can't deny it.

Mai and Sammie:

In control and im so good to go.

Ive figured it out and its time you know.

Cause the hero in me

is all i want a be.

Some one to rely.

And looks good on tv.

Saves the day,

its part of the routine

outta my way,

this is a job for me x2

The hero in me x2

Oh Oh Oh.

Ayako and Masako clapped. "You two that was really good." Ayako exclaimed, Masako moved her hand from her mouth when she clapped and a smile was on her face.

"Go on, do another song." Masako said calmly. I looked at Mai. "Sure" she beamed. I looked through my songs. I got to one song and showed Mai.

"Yeah, do that one, i like that one." I smiled and clicked on the song.

Sammie:

Im just a little bit.

Caught in the middle.

Mai:

Life is a maze.

and love is a riddle.

Sammie:

I dont know where to go,

cant do it alone i've tried

but i dont know why?

Mai.

Slow it down

Make it stop

or else my heart is going to pop.

Sammie.:

Cause it too much.

Yeah its a lot.

To be something im not.

Sammie and Mai:

Im a fool out of love.

But i just can get enough.

Mai:

Im just a little bit.

Caught in the middle.

Sammie:

Life is a maze.

And love is a riddle.

Mai:

I dont know where to go.

Cant do it alone i've tried.

And i dont know why?

Sammie:

and im just a little girl

lost in the moment.

Mai:

im so scared.

But i dont show it.

Sammie:

I cant figure it out

its bringing me down i know.

Mai and Sammie:

I got to let it go

just enjoy the show.

Mai:

The sun is hot.

In the sky.

Just like a giant spotlight.

Sammie:

The people follow the sign.

And syncronise in time.

Mai:

Its a joke .

Nobody knows

they got a ticket to the show. Yeah.

Sammie:

Im just a little bit.

Caught in the middle.

Mai:

Life is a maze.

and love is a riddle.

Sammie:

I dont know where to go.

Cant do it alone i've tried.

And i dont know why?

Mai:

and im just a little girl

lost in the moment.

Sammie:

im so scared.

But i dont show it.

Mai:

I cant figure it out

its bringing me down i know.

Mai and Sammie:

I got to let it go

just enjoy the show.

Just enjoy the show.

Im just a little bit

caught in the middle

life is a maze

and love is a riddle.

I dont know where to go.

Cant do it alone i've tried.

And i dont know why.

And im just a little girl

lost it the moment.

Im so scared.

But i don't show it.

I cant figure it out.

Its bringing me down i know

i got to let it go.

And just enjoy the show.

Sammie:

Dum de dum,

ah dum de dum.

Just enjoy the show.

Mai:

Dum de dum

ad dum de dum

Just enjoy the show.

Mai and Sammie.

I want my money back

i want my money back

i want my money back

Just enjoy the show.

I want my money back.

I want my money back-ack

i want my money back

Just enjoy the showw.

"Oh i did enjoy the show." We all jumped when Bou-san and the others appeared from behind the bush.

"Bou-san, don't scare us like that?" Mai huffed, Bou-san laughed. They all made their way down the hill, "How long have you been there for?" i asked.

Bou-san ruffled my hair and bent down to my ear. "To at least hear the last song," i shuddered. I turnt my ipod of and went to put it my bag. "Hey, sing us another song. We want to hear you again."Yasuhara shouted. Ayako, Masako, John and Bou-san agreed. Mai blushed. I walked over to Mai grabbed her arm and walked her down the hill.

"Do you?" i asked. She looked over my shoulder at the others and so did i. They were all grinning.

"I dont know, its kinda embrassesing." I nodded. "I know, im still embarresed about John hearing."

"Aha," she shouted. Then quietened down, "I knew you liked John." I blushed and looked away, "No i dont" i muttered.

"You do, you do, you do." she exclaimed. "Fine," i blurted out. "I do." she smiled and hugged me. "Its so sweet." I smirked.

"Arent you going to find it embrassing singing in front of Naru." she blushed this time and i laughed. "If you do it infront of Naru, ill do it infront of John." she looked up laughed.

"Sure, but what song." I brought my ipod out infront of us and we scrolled through all the songs i had. We scrolled towards the bottom "Oh, that one" we both sqealed. We had both picked the same one.

"Right" We walked back up to the others. "We are going to sing," the smiled and sat down. "Bou-san press play and hold onto it please." i handed Bou-san my ipod and he pressed play i looked and Mai and nodded.

Mai:

I can make the rain stop

if i wanna

Just by my attitude

Sammie:

I can take my laptop,

record a snap-shot and

change my point of veiw

Mai:

I just insert this brand new world.

And im so open hearted.

Sammie:

I know ive got a long way to go but

Im, im just geting started.

Mai and Sammie:

Im over my head and

i know it, i know it.

Im doing my best not to

show it, to show it.

What ever it take to be

what i was meant to be

im gonna try

cause im living the dream

and i know it, i know it

Im trying my best not to

blow it, to blow it.

And i know everything

will be fine with

Me, Myself and Time.

Time, time, time, time, time, time, time.

Sammie:

I go where life takes me

but someday it makes me

wanna change me direction,

Mai:

Some times it gets lonely

but i know its just only

a matter of life perception.

Sammie:

I just enter this brand new world

and im so open hearted.

Mai:

I know i got a long way to go

but im just getting started.

Mai and Sammie:

Im over my head and

i know it, i know it.

Im doing my best not to

show it, to show it.

What ever it take to be

what i was meant to be

im gonna try

cause im living the dream

and i know it, i know it

Im trying my best not to

blow it, to blow it.

And i know everything

will be fine with

Me, Myself and Time.

Sammie:

and baby theres nothing

like this moment.

To just be real and

let the truth be spoken

Mai:

Whatever's broken i can

make it un broken.

Turn the lead in my hand.

Into something golden.

Just try, more love.

If i just try, more love

Sammie:

Then i find myself in time.

Mai and Sammie.

Im over my head and

i know it, i know it.

Im doing my best not to

show it, to show it.

What ever it take to be

what i was meant to be

im gonna try

Im over my head and

i know it, i know it.

Im doing my best not to

show it, to show it.

What ever it take to be

what i was meant to be

im gonna try

cause im living the dream

and i know it, i know it

Im trying my best not to

blow it, to blow it.

And i know everything

will be fine with

Me, Myself and Time.

Mai:

ill find,

myself in time

Sammie:

I know ill find myself,

In time.

Everyone clapped even Lin and Naru, then there were more claps and we looked up to see mostly everyone in the festival clapping. Me and Mai blushed and laugh.

"That was amazing," people would shout.

"What amazing voice." Me and Mai sat down infront of the others. "That was really good." John said. I grinned, "Thanks" Bou-san come up and pulled me and Mai into a bear hugg. "Our my girls, singing together so cute." Bou-san laughed.

"Erhmm." Ayako had her hands on her hips. "Bou-san, let us go." i said. He stopped hugging us and we let air fill our lungs again. We sat back down and watched the sun go down. People left us and then we heard the head teacher speak through the micro-phone.

"Would everyone gather around the stage, i repeat, would everyone gather around the stage." I stood and streched. "Lets go." I offered my hand down to John.

"Thanks," he grabbed my hand and i pulled him up. We all head to the stage. People were talking and staring. "Psst, Mai, they are looking at us." i said the the embarrased Mai next to me.

"I know, embarrassment or what." i laughed. "Yeah." When we got to the stage we pushed our way through to the front right of the stage. "Hello everyone" Miniko-san shouted. "We have a special show tonight, i hope you like it, and we have an extra surprise. I would like to welcome the drama club and there play. Cinderella" everyone clapped and watched the play.

I watched with intrest it had a twist to it, it was a bit different. The drama club finished the play at the bit when cinderella meets her fairy godmother.

"Thanks, and to be contiued tommorow night." everyone clapped. "Thank you drama club that was amazing, now for the dancers in our dance club." People cheered people on and the dancers came on. The first song the dance to was an african one then, a japanese song. Mai was loving the song and i loved her reaction.

Then a few other songs then a slow love song at the end, it was a really nice dance. They all bowed and ran of stage. "Thank you, the dance club. I next have the music clubs with there bands, and singers." everyone clapped as a band come on stage, they played a few songs.

Then a few singers come on stage. Then another band. Then a few more singers then the last band all doing different songs.

"Thank you, i would love to say thank you to them, now i heard from a few people that we have some talented singers in the crowd, i have met them but i didn't think they were singers." Me and Mai looked at each other and huddle behind Bou-san.

"They are here" Bou-san shouted. He moved and me and Mai stood there. "Ah, yes now come up here on stage please." Everyone clapped as we made our way to the stage cursing Bou-san under our breaths.

"Thank you, i would like you to meet Dannie and Mai. These wonderful girls are going to be singing a song each night for us, and tonight is there first night. Please give us a minute to pick a song thank you." She huddle us of stage.

"I would love it for you two to sings songs so i want you to pick a song and then come out and sing it." with that she disappeared back on stage with out us replying. "Were are going to have to do it," i said to Mai. She nodded as i got out my ipod again. We scrowlled through the songs again. We came to a desicsion and showed the people.

We asked if we could have a few backup singers. They said they would find 3 people. We had Ami, Josie and Lousie join us. I told them the song and they say it would fit it perfectly. We called the Miniko-san back and told her what was happening.

She sqealed with delight and went back on stage.

"Alas, they have a song. They have agreed to do a song every day and they have three back up singers with the them. I would like to give a warm welcome to Dannie and Mai, singing Beautiful Girls." Everyone cheered and clapped as we walked on stage.

I nodded to the people and they started the music.

(A/N. Back up singers are in ()..)

Mai and Sammie:

We're way to cool for you boys,

thats why it will never work.

We'll have you suicidal, suicidal.

When we say its over.

Damn all us beautiful girls

were only gonna do you dirt

we'll have you suicidal, suicidal

when we say its over.

Mai:

I remmeber when i was hanging with my friends.

Thats when i caught your eye,

you thought that i was fly.

Right then you wished that i would

be your baby

(Be your Baby)

Sammie:

You try to spit some game.

Asking me 'girl whats your name'

all the ice upon ya chain.

So i asked you the same

something tells me that we'll have

fun together.

(Fun Together).

Mai and Sammie:

I ain't easy to find

i'm one of a kind

oh when i dutty wine

i know your only mine

tonight is yours

tommorrow is for another guy.

(Another guy)

Mai and Sammie:

We're way to cool for you boys,

thats why it will never work.

We'll have you suicidal, suicidal.

When we say its over.

Damn all these beautiful girls

were only gonna do you dirt

we'll have you suicidal, suicidal

when we say its over.

Sammie:

You've been calling me

leaving messages all week

was your curiosity

got ya knees weak.

Im not looking for a man

so i don't want no confusion.

(No confusion)

Mai:

I took you ya to the floor

got ya begging me for more.

But that was my que to go.

So i hit the door

i left you hot

with your mind used to running wild.

(Running wild.)

Me and Sammie:

I ain't easy to find

i'm one of a kind

oh when i dutty wine

i know your only mine

if you stick around,

be cafeful not to fall in love,

(Fall in love)

Me and Sammie:

We're way to cool for you boys,

thats why it will never work.

We'll have you suicidal, suicidal.

When we say its over.

Damn all us beautiful girls

were only gonna do you dirt

we'll have you suicidal, suicidal

when we say its over.

Mai:

Now a couple months have passed

never thought that this would last

oh everybody asked

how you got your girl like that.

But you should've known

that nothing lasts forever.

(Last forever)

Sammie:

I mashed up ya mind

when i tell you lies

but boy don't be surprised

that im seeing other guys

im too young to settle

and you should've of known better.

(Known Better)

Mai and Sammie:

Damn all these beautiful girls

(you should have known.)

Were only gonna do your dirt. (cause i have)

Ill have you suicidal, suicidal.

When i say its over.

Everyone cheered and clapped, We all bowed and left the stage. "Ahhh, we did it." screamed to Mai we hugged each other and walked back to the crowd. The others were where we left them.

"Mai, Dannie, That was amazing!" Ayako screached as we aporached them. "Really" we asked together. The all nodded.

"I would like to thanks the girls, and im sorry. Thats it for tonight, i will see you tommorrow." Every arwhhed but started to walk back. Some people coming up to us and saying well done. "Thank you" we called to the last set of boys that came up and said well done. They were all quite hansome, but not match compared to John.

I sighed and caught up with Mai. "Mai, what shall we sing tomorrow?" i asked as we got into the van. She smiled, lets look through your ipod. I got my ipod back out and we looked through the songs. "Hmm" We scrolled throught twice before Mai spotted a song.

"Oh, that one " I looked at the song. "Yeah, do you know the words?"i asked. She nodded, "Okay, ill meet up with you later tommorrow with who ever asked me and then we can quckly go through it if thats alright with them okay?" she laughed.

"Of course, but we always have while the other people are on show." I nodded. The car was quiet after that. When we got back they told, Luella and Martin.

"I always knew you had an amazing voice, Sammie? But Mai, wow." Luella smiled at me then Mai. "Thank you." "So, how was the case?" Martin asked.

"It was an success, we got rid of the spirit and the others around it." Martin nodded. "We are going to stay for the festival, then head straight back to Japan." Naru plainly stated.

Luella nodded, and looked at me. "So, who are you going with tommorrow" Luella smirked. "Well, the boys have to ask the girl so i really wouldn't know." I smiled, we stared at each other for a while. "Oh, because i got a nice outfit for you tommorrow." I laughed, "Its okay really, i got my own. But Mai, she might want to look at it and wear it." i winked. Luellas eyes widened and nodded. "Mai, darling. Do you want to come up stairs with Me and Sammie to show you something." Mai smiled and nodded.

"Great, are you done?" Luella asked. Mai nodded and we stood. "Ill see everyone in the morning, John. Ill see you later." i said. We left the table and the others sat there smiling.

* * *

><p>John POV.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat there eating dinner, listening to Bou-san and Ayako argue. It was quite amusing.<p>

_**'Hmm, how should i ask her?, But first, ill leave the task on her bed after she comes down for breakfast. No, then she knows it someone in our group, ill leave it in the base on the table with a note. **_

_**Yeah. How could I ask her? Ill ask her to walk with me there, then ask her so we are alone. **_

_**Yeah, she probally knows her own way there. What shall we do though. We could go for a walk. We could sit on the hill talking and listening to music or we could go around all the stands. Hmm, ill ask Bou-san for help'**_ i thought.

"Mai, darling. Do you want to come up stairs with Me and Sammie to show you something." Mai smiled and nodded. "Great, are you done?" Luella asked. I looked over at Sammie as she stood. "Ill see everyone in the morning. John, Ill see you later." i smiled at Sammie and watched as she left.

"So," Ayako nudged me. "Yeah?" She smiled sneakily. She beant down to my ear, "Are you going ask Sammie." i flushed and looked away.

"Oh, come on John we all can see it." Ayako said. "Really, is it that bad." Ayako and Bou-san nodded. Yasuhara was grinning and Masako, well you couldn't tell her expression.

"Well, i dont know." Bou-san stood. "Come with me, John ill give you a prep talk." I chuckled, gulped at the serious face one Bou-san and then nodded.

"Im going to bed, thanks for dinner, Martin." Ayako said as she left with Masako and Yasuhara and we followed after them.

Ayako went with Masako to her room to discuss things while i went into Bou-san and Ayako's room with Bou-san.

"So?" He asked as he sat down a the small table and motioned me to the other seat. "Well, i was going to leave the task on her bed but i thought, she would know its from someone in this group. So i was going to leave it in base with a note, so it looked like anyone from the school placed it there." i said. Bou-san smiled, "What about tommorrow?," I sighed.

"I was going to ask her if she wanted to walk there together and ask her that way but..." Bou-san laughed. "Just ask her straight out in the morning." I blushed. "Really?" i asked and Bou-san nodded.

"What are you going to do though" i sighed even more. "I was going to ask you for ideas, i though about spending the day walking around the stalls then going to the hill, or spending all day at the hill. The going to the stage after both."

Bou-san smiled, "Why dont you do the second idea, you can talk alot more and you might just sit there or lay there talking about things, take a blanket and sit on the hill talking, she might even sing to you." I chuckled "She might, when she sung earlier it was like angels." Bou-san laughed really hard but then said sorry.

"Same with Mai, they have really good voices" Bou-san said. We laughed for a little while and when Ayako come in she had a huge grin on her face. She shut the door and walked over to us.

"Masako don't like Naru anymore, she likes Yasuhara, so Mai's got a big chance. It just up to Naru to ask her." Ayako sighed.

Bou-san stood, "ill go talk to him, John you want to come." I nodded, "Sure, anything that will help Shibuya-san and Mai" i smiled and stood. We left Ayako in her room and walked down to Shibuya-san's.

* * *

><p>Sammie POV.<p>

* * *

><p>The celing became really interesting, as i was staring up at it.<p>

_**Who would want to ask me? Would anyone? What about John? Would he ask me. If he did he probally only do it as a friend. **_

_**I was wearing my high-waisted shorts tommorrow with a yellow top with a white strap top underneath. **_

_**Yeah, nice and summery. What was the task? Would it be anything like last year? **_

I sighed and rolled over onto my side.

_**It would be nice to spend the day laying on the hill, talking to whatever boy ask's me out on that day, we could lie down on the grass or on a blanket talking, or watch the sakura trees sway in the breeze.**_

I sighed again and climbed under the covers. "Hmm, hopefully the rest of the week goes by nicely." I said before i fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW. Very Long Chapterrrrr.<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**SONGS:**

**The Hero In Me-** Demi Lovato

**The Show:** ... i can't remember. Sorry

**Me, Myself and Time-** Demi Lovato

**Beautiful Girls-** Jojo Version

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	20. KIDNAPPED

**LONG CHAPTER.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: KIDNAPPED.<p>

* * *

><p>Bou-san came charging in this morning demanding for me to speak to him.<p>

"Go. Away" was all i said and pulled the covers over my head. "Sammie, there is no time for playing i need to speak to you." i picked up the pillow threw it at him. "It can wait, im tired." he huffed, "Its 8:00, Sammie and your tired?" i muffled a tired laugh.

"Yeah." John had left for breakfast earlier, and left me with a loud Bou-san at 8 in the morning. "Sammie, dont make me do it?" I laughed, "Do what?" i challenage. He didn't answer so i pulled the covers of me and saw him with a cup.

"This." he chucked the cup of water at me and i was soaked. "Bou-san" i shouted i got up and started to hit him. "Easy, Easy Sammie?" i didn't stop hitting him. "Hey, im sorry." i stopped and pouted.

"Thanks for that, erghh. Get out know i would like to get changed." i started to push him out the door.

"Hey, Luella asked me to send you to Mai's room, her, Mai, Ayako and Masako are waiting." I nodded picked up the clothes i laid out yesterday and followed him out still wet. "See you at breakfast, Sammie" I put one hand up "Don't talk to me old man." and i turnt the corner.

I stood infront of Mai's door and knocked lightly. I heard movement then Luella opened the door. "Oh, its just Sammie, hurry." she pulled me in and they laughed at me. "So he did have to use that," Ayako snickered.

"Yeah, i forgot he does that." i sighed. "Sammie? What are you wearing?" Luella asked. I held our my outfit and she shook her head. "No, i got a nice outfit for you." she lead me into the room and sat me down on a chair. She pulled out a light blue sundress and then gave me it with a white belt.

"Now go in the bathroom, clean your self up and put that on." she pushed me towards one of the doors. I stumbled in and she shut it behind me. "I guess i clean myself up." I got in the shower and washed my hair, and clean down my body. I winced when i got to the cut on my back, i really shouldn't be washing it.

I stepped out and firstly dried the cut and put a new bandage on it. I dried the rest of my body and dried my hair. I let it fall in little curls, my hair was short, but it still curled. I slipped into the dress and pulled it up. I pulled the straps up and onto my shoulders and flattened it out.

I picked up the white lacy belt and tied it around my middle. There were no mirrors in the bathroom so i would probally have to wait. I heard Ayako shout and someone answer. I sighed as i folded up my clothes. I knocked on the door. "Luella, i have done."

"Okay, just wait. Now Noll, get out you will see them in abit. Get down to breakfast they will be down soon" i heard Naru grunt and the door shut. "Okay, Sammie, Mai, Ayako and Masako you can come out." I opened the door and stepped out.

"Oh my godness, you to look amazing," I looked over at Mai, she had the same dress but in yellow. Masako had the same but in purple and Ayako had the same but in red. "Wow." eveyone grinned.

"Ayako can you do Masako's make up aswell and get Masako to do yours. I want you to do..." i stopped listening to Luella explain it to Ayako and i walked over to Mai. "Whoa, Mai" i grinned. "Look whos gunna knock, John dead." she joked.

"You too with Naru" i smirked. She blushed. "Girls come here im doing yours." Luella called to us. "Okay." we walked over and sat down on the chairs. Luella sat infront of us and said.

"Right, i will do Mai first as Noll is dying to see you but you have to wait for everyone and we will go down together. I had Bou-san pick up your camera, i thought you might want me to take a few pictures is that alright?" she said. I nodded. She started on Mai's make-up while i looked down on the dress.

It was flowey and had a nice flower pattern down the side. It had a pattern at the top aswell. "There you go, all done." I stared at Mai. "Wow, Mai you look beautiful" she smiled. "Really." Luella smiled. "You will all get to have a look later, but first i want to do Sammies, take a few photos then you can have a look." I nodded and closed my eyes.

She delicatly added eye shadow. Then a few strokes of Mascara and then eyeliner. The a cold lipgloss covered my lips.

"There, Ayako? Are you and Masako ready" she asked over her shoulder. "Yeah." Luella stood and so did we, "Everyone in a line while i take a few photos." we all stood in a line. Ayako in the middle and then me and Mai. Masako on the other side of Ayako.

"Right, i want one more. One with you sitting down, Mai and Sammie at the front and then Ayako and Masako at the back, they had there knees bent and they sat on there bottoms leaning to the side using there arms as support.

"There you go. Ready" i shook my head. "Don't be you all look amazing and you better get going" We all stepped out of the room and walked down the hall then down the stairs.

Luella stopped us infront of the door. "Ill, introduce you." she griined sneakly, "One at a time, who wants to go first." Ayako sighed, when she looked at our faces. "I Will"

"Then me." Masako spoke up. "Oh, can me and Samme go in together." Mai asked. Luella sighed, but nodded, I sighed. "Okay im fine with that." she grinned, turnt and slipped in through the doors.

"Here are the girls ready for today. First i would like to welcome, Mrs Takigawa-san." Ayako smiled and slipped through the doors. You didnt hear much.

"Then i would like to welcome. Miss Hara-san." Masako giggled and slipped through the door. I looked at Mai. "You ready?" she shook her head. "Don't worry, we are going in together." She smiled and we stood their waiting.

"I would love to welcome, Miss Mai Taniyama and Miss Sammie Takigawa." We opened the door and stepped into the dinning room. I looked over at everyone. They boys, except Naru and Lin looked gob smacked.

"You lot if you don't shut your mouth, flies with fly in." i remarked. Mai giggled next to me and the boys shut there mouths. "Sammie, kiddo." Bou-san went for a bear hug but i ducked. "Uh-uh, not today Dad." he laughed. We walked to our normal seats and sat down.

"Sammie you look really, well." John said. I blushed. "Thank you." John blushed, "Sammie? I was wondering."

"Yeah?" i asked. "Would you like to spend these two days with me?" Luella giggled behind me but only so i could here. _**'ahhhhh, John asked me,ahhh. KEEP COOL! Sammie'**_

"Of course i would John." he grinned. "Great." we talked for the whole breakfast. "So where are we going?" i asked. He smiled. "Its a surprise."

"Awhh, come one tell me." i pleaded. He shook his head. "Nope." i laughed okay. I turnt back to my breakfast and watched Mai. Masako had traded seats with Mai so she was closer to Yasuhara so now Mai was sat next to Naru.

I saw Naru whisper something in her ear, she blushed nodded her head. He leant back on his seat and continued reading the newdpaper.

_**'So? ' i asked.**_

_**She giggled.'He said i looked gourgeous, ahhh, then he asked me if i wanted to spend the day with him at the festival, and i agreed' **_

_**we both squealed in our heads. **_

_**'So?' she asked. I laughed. **_

_**'So what?' i asked and she giggled.**_

_**'What about you and John?" **_

"_**Well, he was speechless on how i looked then asked me to spend the next to days with him i agreed and then i asked waht and he said its a surprize, hmm' i said causally and sarcastic. **_

_**'Oh, look at you.' she sneered, jokingly and i laughed. **_

We looked at each other winked then carried on with our food. "Is everyone ready?" Yasuhara asked out loud. Everyone looked at each other and all nodded. I stood "You ready John?" i asked. He nodded and stood. I linked arms with him and walked down the table.

We all got in the cars and head to the school, it was 10:00 and the festival was starting. Everyone was surrounding the stage.

"Well good morning everyone, i hope your ready, todays the day were the boys have there task, good luck and hope you have a good day and i will see you later tonight for the show." everyone clapped and dispatched.

I looked up at John, i smirked. "So know will you tell me where we are going?" he laughed, "We can go around the stalls and rooms first then i have something planned." I nodded. We all looked at Naru. "Do we need to check base first?" Mai asked. "No, but we will go after the show quickly just to check the monitors for the overnight review." The boys all looked at each other and then we all nodded.

John the us and we seperated from the others and we began to walk around. "Sammie, where do you want to go first.?" he asked. "Its up to you, its your day." i smiled and he grinned.

We first went over to a stand that had bottles stacked up and up had to hit them, we both failed but it was funny. Then we had to catch a fish with a net made of paper, we failed at that aswell. Then we went to a table with basketball hoops and we had three shots each.

"Go on John, shoot" i shouted. He shot and got it in. "Yay, well done John" i hugged him and then we both blushed. "Here you go." he handed John a basketball and John thanked him.

"So shall we get something to eat?" he asked. I nodded. We head toward a stand and order to kebabs. "Thanks John" he smiled. "Don't worry," i smiled. We walked around eating the kebab. "Right lets go." he grabbed my hand and pulled me.

We ran through the crowd and we stopped at the hill. "I have to get something and the we can sit down, wait here" he ran back through the crowd as i walked down the hill abit more and sat down. "Dannie? Dannie?" i heard someone shout behind me.

I turnt around. Jake was running up to me. _**'Damn what does he want?'**_ Jake was one of the popular boys.

"Yeah?" he offered me a flower. "Here, you were amazing yesterday." i sighed, "Thanks"

"Jake?" a girl called i looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, its you from the other day." I smiled "Hey, did you find your friend?" she shook her head. "Do you feel alot better." I smiled. "Yeah, thanks to you, whats your name?" i asked. "Yumi" she laughed.

_**'its not is it, it can't be'**_ "Ermm, Jake, can you excuse us a minute" i asked him.

He nodded and walked up the hill, i turnt to Yumi. "Is your name Yumi Stands?" i asked, her eyes widened. "Yeah, how would you know that.?" she asked. I laughed and tears dropped from my eyes, i wiped then and the took my contact lenses out.

"Its me, Its Sammie" her eyes widened even more and tears filled her eyes, "Is it really?" she sobbed, i smiled. "Yes it is." she jumped on me and we hug each other hard. I could hear her cry, i pulled away. "Yumi, you have changed, you look amazing." she smiled.

"You have too, you look beautiful like always, you have cut your hair and why have you got contact lenses in for silly" she laughed. I giggled. "Well its a long story," she laughed, " Well," she said as she pulled out her phone, "Whats your number." i laughed and got out my phone.

I showed her my number and she saved it in her phone. I put my contact lenses back in. "I just can't believe i have found you and see you again" i squealed and we hugged again.

"You better get back to Jake, please don't tell anyone that im Sammie, it will be humilation. Im called Dannie." she grinned deviously, "Sure, ill see you later, i don't want to spoil your day." with that she gave me one last hug and ran of in Jake direction.

I sat back down on the grass and sighed. _**'I can't believe i found and saw Yumi again, ah ill text her later.'**_ i lay down on the grass and looked up at the sky, "Dannie?" i heard John shout.

"Hey, John, hurry up" i giggled. He ran towards me with a blanket in his hand. "I wanted to just sit here and talk, lookup at the clouds if that's alright." he said as he sat down. I smiled and Hugged him. "That's amazing, i love just doing things like that." He hugged me back.

"Its alright." He stood and laid out the blanket, we both sat on it then laid back on it to look at the clouds. "So, John.?" i asked. He smiled and turnt on his side to face me. "Yeah?" he had a small blush on his face.

"Why me? Out of everyone why me?" i asked, but then regreted it. "Well, your fun to be around and i wanted to get to know you more." he smiled.

_**'Awrhhh, how sweet, this is the John i fell in love with.'**_ I smiled, "really?" he nodded i lay back down, "What do you want to know." he stayed on his side for a moment the followed my lead and lay on his back, "I don't mind, you tell me about you." he challenage.

I giggled, "Only if you tell me about you?" i challenage. He chuckled, "Sure, we will play 10 questions, i will give you too and you answer the you give me 10, okay" i grinned and nodded. "Right, hmm. What was your first impression of everyone?" I lay on my side to face him again, and he did the same.

"Well, i thought Bou-san was a big child, and he is. I thought Ayako was a mother already but she wasnt, i thought she was funny and pretty. Masako i thought was shy and unbelieveably sneaky. Yasuhara, i thought her was over the top, and over reactive. I always thought Lin was weird and scary but i have known him for a while. Naru, i have known for ages but i had forgotten about him so when i saw him again i knew i had seen him before and i thought he was a bold and snarky character which is true, Mai i thought lovely and friendly, i knew i would get on with her and i had a werid feeling inside about her but i can never put my finger on it. Then theres you, i thought you were shy and kept to yourself but your different than that, it nice to be around you." i smiled as i finished.

He breathed out and laughed and i joined him,. "Your turn" he said. I thought about it. "Whats your homeland like, i mean whats Australia really like." i smiled.

He chuckled. "Well the people there are all close, we all know each other really well and your like a massive family. The different animals are amazing, and it is always hot out there. Its nice just to see the sun go down on a warm night." he sighed.

"Well, i see its my turn." he grinned. "Of course it is." i laughed.

"Do you know anything about your family?" he asked. My smiled dropped and i sighed. "Im sorry, if i-"

"Don't worry John, no ones never asked in a while, it nice to see someone want to say it. I know everyones to scared to. When i was 10 i found out that the parents i thought were my parents, the Deans, wernt my parents and they wrote a note before they died. They said i had a different family and that i was seperated somehow, but then never said why or how, i don't know anything about that family. I don't know if i have brothers or sisters or i dont know about any other family members like cousins or grandparents. I was on my own from the very start, then 4 weeks ago, Ayako and Bou-san showed up and they fostered me. I am so greatful to them to, i love them like they were my real family." i smiled, i didn't want to ruin mine and Johns day, it was going so well.

I lay back down and stared up at the clouds. "Oh, look that cloud is shaped like a heart." i exclaimed. "Oh yeah, why don't you take a picture." he said. I grinned at him. "Yeah i should." i reached over to my bag and pulled out my camera. I took a picture of it then had a look.

"Yep, hey John, i want a picture of us today, to go on my wall" _**'And to treasure'**_ i thought of the last part. He grinned, "Sure." we lay down and i held the camera up above us, our heads touching and us both smiling, "I love this picture." John smirked, "Because im in it." i hit his shoulder playfully, "Don't be a certain narcassist." i laughed.

_**'Is this a different side of John im seeing?'**_ i lay back down and so did John, we were a lot closer. "You have still got 9 questions left y'know." he laughed.

"Yeah, ermm. What are your family like?" i asked. He laughed. "You really don't want to meet them" i leant up on my elbow. "Why?" I questioned. He sat up the same way as me.

"Because, they are crazy, and they just are so different then me." he laughed. I got close to his face. "How different" i questioned. He got a bit closer, i could feel his breath on my face. "Much different, they are not as normal as me," we were both blushing. His face was inches away from mine, his eyes looked at my lips the back up at my eyes.

His big blue eyes were staring into my fake green ones. His lips touched mine softly before i pressed against his more. We broke away and stared into each others eyes once again. "Im sorry, Sammie its just-" i stopped him by crashing my lips against his again.

Once i pulled away i whispered, "Don't be" he smiled, "Then you wont mind me doing this". He kissed me again this one more amazing then the first two. I smiled as we pulled away and then grinned, "I didn't" he laughed then i laughed and kissed him again, this one a small peck. We lay back down and i rested my head on his chest.

_**'Mai?' i asked. **_

_**'Mai?' i asked again. **_

_**'Yes, Sammie.' she asked. I giggle. **_

_**'What do you want Sammie' i laughed. 'Don't tell noone okay?' i waited. 'Okay'.**_

I said it quickly and then cut the connection. I listened to Johns heart beat.

"You still have 8 question left y'know." he laughed, i looked up at him and he was blushing. "I only have one," i blushed "What that then?" he laughed. "So you love me?" i blushed bright red.

"I...do." i said slowly. He eyed me then kissed my forehead. "I love you too" he said. I blushed bright red and he had i little blush too. I moved so i was laying my head on his shoulder and he had his head leaning against mine.

"Dannie? Dannie.?" i sat up when i heard my name. I saw Yumi running towards me, tears bluring her sight. I jumped up and ran to her. "Whats up?" she ran into my arms.

"They are here, they have come to take me back.?" i pulled her away. "Who? Who have." she looked up at me. "My foster family, they own a brothel and they set me to work. They have come to take me back." i pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"John," i called. "We need to find the others and get Yumi to the base where she is safe, i need something to cover her." i looked at Yumi. I took out my contact lenses and handed them to Yumi. "Take these, you need the more than me." i gave them to her and she put the in. I took the hair band out my hand and tied her hair up into a bun. "Right, you dont look like Yumi, lets you somewhere safe." i put an arm around Yumi and took Johns hand.

We walked up the hill. "John, can you go to the stage and get the to annonce that SPR need to meet back at base,while i take Yumi up there." he nodded, kissed me and ran towards the stage. "Come on" We walked past everyone, noone looked or stared we head straight to base and walked in.

It was empty, i sat Yumi down with a cuppa and a blanket and waited for the others. We sat in quiet, but when i heard the others come down the hall i stood. The door opened and everyone walked in. "Guys, im sorry for calling you, i need your help. This is Yumi. I have told her about you, and i need your help."

Everyone took there seats and Mai made some more tea. I explained everything because Yumi didn't look like she could. "Thats horrible" Mai whispered. I nodded. I was sat next to Yumi hugging her. "I want to help." Bou-san said. "Me too," Ayako agreed. "Me and Masako will." Yasuhara said.

John and Mai had obviously agreed. "Ayako, have you got any more contact lenses, Yumis got my ones on, without them people will now who i am." Ayako shook her head. I sighed and leaned back. It was 5:30 and we had half an hour before the show.

"Ill ask Mother." Everyone look at Naru. "Thank you Noll." i said. He nodded and pulled out his phone. The door opened and two men stepped in. "Sorry to disturb you but have you seen this girl." the man held up a photo of Yumi. I shook my head, "No im very sorry, its just us SPR." he nodded and looked at Yumi.

"Is she alright." i nodded, "Just fell in the pond around the back of the school." he and his friend nodded and they left. I sighed and flopped on the sofa next to John.

"Are you alright" he whispered. I shook my head and leant back. He sighed. "Yes, thank you mother." Naru turnt around. "Mother was devistated when she heard, she want to take Yumi in and adopt her, but under a different name." I looked at Yumi and here eyes widened.

"Thank you." Naru nodded and sat back down. "Ayako, do you have any sissors on you?" she smiled. "Yes i do,"i looked at Yumi. "Ready for a new hairstyle." she hesitated but then nodded, "Ayako, bring those sissors in that room, with you." Me and Yumi got up and went into the room shortly followed my Ayako.

"Right, how do you want it?" Ayako asked. "How ever, as long as it make me look different." Ayako nodded and started to cut her hair. Her hair came down to her waist and at the end it came up to her shoulders. She now had a side fringe.

We put her hair up in a ribbon and let her bangs hang down aswell as her fridge, with the lenses she looked totally different. "There you go." We walked her over to the only mirror and stared at herself. "Thank you," she sobbed.

"Really, thank you for helping, and for everything." Ayako smiled and patted the girl on the shoulder.

"Anything for my girl, bestfriend." Yumi looked at me. "Oh yeah, i forgot to mentioned. I got fostered 4 weeks ago and i live in Japan." she smiled. "Oh, Sammie. That amazing" i hugged her and smiled.

"Well we got a show to get to, lets go." we walked out the room followed by the new Yumi and Ayako. "Noll, did Luella give us a new name?" i asked. He sighed, "Yes, she wants to call her Annabelle or Anna for short." Yumi smiled. "I love that name." I grinned "Well its settled then, lets get to this show." I walked over to John and helped him up. I kept hold of his hand as i walked out.

We walked hand-in-hand to the stage, im surprized none of them said anything. We went back to the same place as yesterday and stood waiting. "Well, hello my festivalies, its time to get this show on the road. The drama club are back with the next part of their play, the music club are back wiht new music and the dancers perfrom more dances, we have a few comdians, then finally we have our special guest." Peole cheered and screamed.

"Well give a warm hello to the drama club again." Miniko-san left the stage and people walked onto stage. "We are back, and the story of cinderella continues..." the narrator droned on about the story and we watched it evolve, the ball was huge and the dresses were funny and big.

"Wait, your shoe" the prince shouted and the curtains closed. People scream, whistled and clapped. I clapped my hands but one went straight back to Johns hand.

"Well, that was on cliff hanger. Its time for the bands, welcome Nerfone" the curtains came back and a band started to play, everyone danced. We were all messing around, i was messing around with John and Anna(Yumi) while different songs and performers. The last song stopped and we wall cheered.

"Well now wasn't that fun." people shouted. "Now, its time for the dancers, give them a warm welcome back." she ran of stage as the first dancer apeares on stage. She was small and pretty, she danced with another little girl. It was a very good dance.

Then there were big group dances. The last dance was a solo. A girl slowly walked on stage and went into dancing. "Wow" i muttered. John glanced down at me and sqeeced my hand. I smiled and looked back up to the dancer. She had finished by lying on the floor. I watched everyone clapped, the girl stood and scuried away.

"Well thats it im sorry time to go home." she paused and everyone moaned.

"Im only joking, we have two last guest would you please come to the stage." I let go on John hand kissed him and looked over at Mai. "Good luck," they called.

Me and Mai head backstage and set up the song. "Sammie, i want you to do this song, to prove to everyone your not a freak, and know you have your conact lenses off you can show them" i smile at Mai, "Thank you." we walked to the side of the stage and waited.

"Well i would like to welcome Mai, and Dannie to the stage". I took a deep breath and followed Mai on stage, it was erie but i was ready for anything.

I looked out to the crowd and they were shouting my name, but they were shouting Sammie? "Sammie? What are you doing up there you freak" they shouted. "Freak, Freak." I looked over at the man once i was in postion and he started the music.

**Sammie:**

Mummy, they called me names.

They wouldn't let me play

i run home sit and cry

almost everyday.

**Mai:**

Haha Sammie,

you look like an alien

with green skin

you dont fit in this play pen

**Sammie:**

Oh, they pulled my hair.

Took away my chair.

I keep it in and

pretend like i didn't care.

**Mai:**

Haha, Sammie

your so funny

you got teeth just like

bugs bunny.

**Sammie:**

Oh so you think you know me now

Have you forgotten how

you would make me feel

when you dragged my spirit down.

**Mai:**

But thank you for the pain

it made me raise my game.

And im still rising

im still rising.

**Mai and Sammie:**

so make your jokes

go for broke

blow your smoke.

You not alone

But who laughing now

But whos laughing now

so raise the bar

hit me hard

play your cards

be a star

but who's laughing now

but who's laughing now

**Sammie:**

Cause im in Japan

You think i've made my fame.

If it makes us friends

when you only really know my name:

**Mai:**

Oh Sammie,

we knew you could make it

i got a track

and i love you to take it.

**Sammie:**

So now because im signed.

You think my pockets lined.

Four years now and

im still waiting in the line.

**Mai:**

Oh Sammie

i saw you on youtube

i tagged old photos

from when we where at school.

**Mai:**

Oh so you think you know me now

Have you forgotten how

you would make me feel

when you dragged my spirit down

.

**Sammie:**

But thank you for the pain

it made me raise my game.

And im still rising

im still rising.

**Mai and Sammie:**

so make your jokes

go for broke

blow your smoke.

You not alone

But who laughing now

But whos laughing now

so raise the bar

hit me hard

play your cards

be a star

but who's laughing now

but who's laughing now

**Mai:**

Sammie

she broke out of the box

swallowed your pride

you got that ego (cough)

let the haters hate.

You're like way to late.

**Sammie:**

See i got a message from you

'Hola, im proud of you'

'Oh my god babe, your voice is like wow.'

My reply: Who's laughing now.

**Mai and Sammie:**

Oh so you think you know me now

Have you forgotten how

you would make me feel

when you dragged my spirit down.

But thank you for the pain

it made me raise my game.

And im still rising

im still rising.

**Mai and Sammie:**

so make your jokes

go for broke

blow your smoke.

You not alone

But who laughing now

But whos laughing now

so raise the bar

hit me hard

play your cards

be a star

but who's laughing now

but who's laughing now x2

Everyone clapped and i walked of stage followed by Mai. "Thank you for letting me do that Mai." i smiled. She pulled me into a hug. "Its fine, you needed to do that." We looked at Miniko-san on stage.

"Wow, i don't want to get on the wrong side of them now." people laughed. "Well thats it for tonight, tommorow there is another meeting and the boys have their final day, use it wisely." she walked off the opposite side of the stage and i sighed.

"Lets meet up with the others" Mai said. I nodded and followed her out of back stage. They were all waiting together. "Sammie! Well done." Ayako hugged me.

"Its all thanks to Mai, she the one that let me do the song." I grinned at Mai and we all laughed. "Soo.."Bou-san said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?" i asked. He looked at me then at John, "Whats happening here then," we both blushed. "Well..-" John went.

"He asked me out, and I said yes. Simple" I grinned. There faces lit up, "Awww, that's so cute." Yasuhara squealed. "Come on, lets get back to Luella and Martin." I sighed,they all turnt around except from John and started walk away.

"Did you mean that?" John asked quietly. I smiled and walked up to him. I stood in front of him. I reached up and kissed him, "Does that prove it." I smiled softly. He smiled and kissed me again. His lips were soft and perfect for me.

"Yes." he held my hand as we ran back to the others. "So, how was everyone's day today?" I asked. "Great," I looked at Mai.

_**'What was yours like.' I asked. 'Well lets just say it was fantastic'**_ she cut the connection and ran to walk next to Naru.

I smiled, _**' At least everyone's had a good day. I sure have, I with John and I have my family, that's all I need.'**_

We got in the car and started the car. "Hey Mai, if I asked do you reckon we could sing one song each and then one together, tomorrow night?" she smiled. "Yeah, that would be great." I smiled as I leant my head on Johns shoulder. I brought out my ipod and flicked through the songs. "Hmm." I found 2 songs, I handed my ipod over to Mai and she scrolled through them.

"Can I sing that one," I smiled, "Sure. Oh yeah, Anna, I forgot you can sing, I was wondering if you want to sing this song with me." I showed her the song and her eyes widened. "That's our favourite song," I nodded. "Sure, so Me and Anna will sing one, Mai you can do that one on your own then what about on for all three of us?" They smiled and nodded. "Well I reckon this song for all of us." Mai nodded and Anna smiled. "Good, that's settled then". We arrived at the house and Luella was waiting outside.

"Everyone, how was today.?" she called as we got out the car. "Great." Mai shouted. Luella grinned and looked at me. "Luella, I would like you to meet, Yumi."I turnt to Yumi (Anna) "Yumi, this is Luella, the one that's going to adopt you and the one that gave you the name Anna." Yumi smiled. "Oh, come on in." She smiled as she put one arm around Yumi and we walked in behind her.

"John, Sammie. I haven't got a spare room for Yumi, is it alright I move you out of that room and put you in another.?" I laughed. "Of course It is." the others started to walk up to the house.

I shut the car door then started to walk. I could feel someone watching me. Someone grabbed my arms and put there hand around my mouth. I tried to shout and scream. The door shut. The person took me behind the car and held me there.

"Where is Yumi, I know you know. Sammie". He was one of the men from earlier. I shook my head. He laughed, "Well, if we can't find her, we will just have to take you." A car pulled up behind us and he grabbed me and shoved me in the back.

_**'Mai! Mai Help.' I shouted.**_

_**'Sammie, where are you?' **_

_**'im out side and they have taken me, the people who want Yumi have taken-'**_ the man slapped me around the face.

"Now, I know about your little powers don't go screaming for help." He brought his hand behind my neck and the next thing you know is darkness is evolving around me.

_Dream Land._

_I was standing on the hill looking up at the stars. A raven haired boy was stood next to me. "They wont find me will they?" I asked. _

_I looked over at Gene he was gazing at the stars. "They will, don't worry Sammie, Mai has told them. Why don't you think of Mai and you might get her to sleep and visit you." I smiled at Gene, "I could really do that?" I asked. He nodded. _

_I looked back at the stars and imagined Mai, I thought about the songs and her smile. I closed my eyes and thought harder. "Sammie?" I slowly opened my eyes to see the dream-Mai standing in front of me. "Mai?" she ran up to me, "Sammie? What happened?" I gestured her to sit down. _

_I explained everything to her, "That's horrible." she said. "Do you know where you are?" she asked. "No, but if you asked Yumi, she will know where it is" Mai smiled. _

"_We will save you, John is worried sick, Luella and Ayako are crying Bou-san stormed out the house, Naru and Lin had to calm him down, Masako and Yasuhara and speechless. Yumi is very quiet, and I was trying to speak to her before you dragged me here." she laughed. _

_I smiled. "I'm sorry," I mumbled. "Why are you sorry, its not your fault. I better get back and tell them, don't worry. Take this, its my good luck charm, its the key to my old house, with my parents." I took the key and a shock wave evolved over me. _

"_Sammie?" Mai asked. Pictures where running through my head, they were horrible. "Sammie?" Mai started to disappear and then she was gone. I looked down at the key then up at Gene. _

"_What was that?" I asked. Gene shook his head and left. "Jeez,Gene thanks for the support and help, I think ill get some sleep." I called out sarcastically, I lay down on the grass and fell into a peaceful sleep._

Mai POV

I jolted up from the sofa I was lay on, everyone was how I left them. "Mai?" Naru asked. "I saw her, I saw Sammie. She told me what happened." Everyone gathered around the sofas while I explained.

Ayako fell into tears and Bou-san comforted her. Yumi, started to blame herself, and Luella was calming her. Everyone was devastated. "Does she know where she is?" Naru asked. I shook my head. "She don't know but she said Yumi will know." Naru nodded and stood he walked calmly over to Yumi.

"Anna, can you show us, or tell us where it is?" he asked calmly. She nodded and told us the address. "Right, im going now." Bou-san said as he made his way towards the door. "No, not yet. We will go in the morning. They can't harm her now-"

"If they do harm her they will have me to deal with." Bou-san shouted. Everyone looked away. "If we go now, it might make things worse." I spoke up.

"I gave her my house key, just like the time in the Urado case. I promised her we will save her. But we are also going to save Anna, we need to contact the police and the authorities and tell them and then go in the morning." I finished.

Everyone looked shocked that I come up with the plan. "Mai's finally got a brain," Bou-san joked. I pouted but then laughed. We phoned the police and the authorities and we let Naru, Martin and Luella handle that. I help John move their stuff out of their room into a different on with a double bed.

"There you go John." I said as I put the suitcase on the floor by the bed. He nodded at me. His eyes were filled with sadness. "John, we will find her. Don't worry. I promise." he smiled and I put a hand on his shoulder. "She loves you and you know it." with that I walked out the room and shut the door behind me.

I sighed and started to walk down the hall when arms came around my waist. "Ne Naru, we are going to find her right." I looked up and he smiled. Yes Naru actually smiled.

"We are," We walked back to his bedroom and we lay on the bed. I curled up to him closely. "I'm so worried for her." he sighed.

"I'm am too, she had always been like a little sister to me." I sighed and closed my eyes, "I hope it works out alright, I'm sorry for John as well." I fell asleep before I could hear Naru's reply, I was to tired to stay awake any more.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, a very long chapter for youuuu. :)<strong>

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	21. I love you, Sammie

**Okay, this was a very long chapter but I hope you enjoy it when I chopped it in half, mwahhaa. I was on writers block and had to revise for two exams,so what, sue me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: I Love You, Sammie.<p>

* * *

><p>Sammie POV.<p>

* * *

><p>The smell was horrible, my back ached and my head hurt. I was lying on a bed, in a dark blue room. It had a vanity and a couple of draws. I sat up slowly and looked around more. The man was stood at the door staring.<p>

"Where the hell am I." I nearly shouted. He laughed. "If you spoke to Yumi, you should know. Oh wait you do know." I glared at him.

"Your not getting nothing out of me, you can do one for all I care. My friends will come and get me, im sure of that." He walked over to me and grabbed my hair.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that, if they come I will just kill you." I glared at him. "Now, you are going to work for me today, either way." I spat on him. "Over my dead body." he laughed and pushed me down on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah." he kissed me violently, I tried to shake him away but her wouldn't move. He put his weight on top of me and held me there. He moved his hands down my body.

He was still kissing my hard and violently. He wouldn't stop touching me. The next thing you know he was lifting up my dress. He had both of my arms pinned above my head and his legs were holding mine down. He stopped kissing me to laugh at me.

"Oh, this will be fun." he then ripped of my underwear and then undid his jeans and pulled them down. The next thing I felt was pain and that I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Dream Land.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I lay in the darkness. I couldn't believe what he had did to me. I felt dirty, and violated. I felt a hand smooth my hair. <em>

"_Its alright Sammie, they are on there way." Gene whispered. I sat up and hugged him. He hugged me back, he rubbed my back softly whiled I cried. _

"_It was disgusting, he...he...raped me Gene." I sobbed. _

_Gene stiffened and then tensed. "He did what?" Gene snapped. I had never seen Gene mad. I sniffed and repeated what I had said. _

"_He raped me." Gene let me go and held my shoulders. "I'm going to tell Noll, and get them to hurry. I'm sorry I have to leave you." he let me go and stood. _

"_I will be back." I nodded and sat in the darkness. I found myself playing with my hair. Then a song brew up in my head a soothing, slow song. _

**_Oh Oh Oh,_**

**_I just can't sleep tonight._**

**_Knowing that things ain't right._**

**_Its in the papers._**

**_Its on the TV._**

**_Its everywhere that I go. _**

**_Children are crying._**

**_Soldiers are dying._**

**_Some people don't have a home._**

**_Cause I know there sunshine behind that rain._**

**_I know there good times behind that pain._**

**_Can you tell me_**

**_How I can make a change._**

**_I close my eyes,_**

**_and I can see a better day._**

**_I close my eyes, _**

**_and pray,_**

**_I close my eyes,_**

**_and I can see a better day_**

**_I close my eyes,_**

**_and pray._**

_I opened my eyes and thought back to the song, it was just what I need. I knew that they were coming and I knew that I was going to be safe once again. _

_I felt the dream world shake. I knew someone was trying to wake me up. I let my eyes close and waited for the pain of being awake._

* * *

><p><em>End of Dream.<em>

* * *

><p>I was dragged out of bed as soon as my eyes opened. "They are here and your going to pay." the man hissed. He dragged me out the room and walked to the front door.<p>

He opened it wide and brought me outside. "I have the girl, if you do anything I will kill her." he raised a knife to my side.

"Don't do anything, put the knife down." Someone shouted and The man hesitated. I fell with a sharp pain in my side and I saw the man run. "Sammie" I heard people cry. I saw everyone run at me. "Ayako," she smiled.

"Shush, we need to get you into an ambulance." I was lifted of the ground and then brought to the ambulance waiting. They put me on the bed, they started to lift my dress and examine the cut. "She need stitches, we need to get her to the hospital." Someone took my hand and sat down on the chair.

I looked up at Yumi. "I go, I meet up with everyone at the hospital." The others ran to the cars, and the ambulance doors shut.

"Yumi, do..you..remember that song...the one... pray. The one called pray." she smiled. "The one we made up yes."I smiled, "That's what help me get through this." tears rolled down her cheeks.

I smiled. I was then carted out of the ambulance and down different halls. I was put in a private room, and then set down on a hospital bed. A doctor and Nurse came in the stitch up the wound. It hurt, really badly. After they left, I lay on the bed staring out the window.

"Did they do anything" Yumi asked. I looked over at her. Tears filled my eyes as I nodded, "One of them..." she didn't let me finish she pulled me into a hug and I cried on her shoulder. We heard shouting, and we knew it was Bou-san and the others.

"Ill go tell them, you get some rest." she said softly. I nodded and closed my eyes. I wanted this to be a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Yumi (Anna) POV.<p>

* * *

><p>I watched her close her eyes and fall asleep. I stood and walked over to the door. I stepped out and shut it behind me. "Yumi, where is she" Ayako asked. "She has fallen asleep, I need to tell you something and you won't like it." Bou-san frowned and we all sat down in the waiting room.<p>

"I asked her I they had done anything to her, and...well. I could guess that did, they probably raped her." I said slowly and quietly. Everyone was quiet.

"I want to see Sammie." John spoke up. I nodded. The others followed me and I showed them to Sammie's room. She was still fast asleep. John sat in the chair right by her and held her hand. Ayako and Bou-san went on the other side and held her other hand.

Everyone stood around her bed. "Do you reckon, they could test her,?" Ayako asked. I looked at Ayako and nodded. She stood and went to find the nurse. Mai sat on the edge of her bed and looked at Sammie. Everyone's eyes even mine were only the sleeping girl.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, does anyone want anything." I asked. Naru and Lin nodded. "I will go with you" Masako offered. "Sure," I smiled. We both got up and left leaving the other silent in Sammie's room.

* * *

><p>Ayako POV.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked down several halls before I got to the maternity unit. "Hello, I would like to speak to a doctor?" I asked. The nurse nodded and sent for a doctor. I looked around the hospital ward, it looked different to the one my parents owned. "Hello, how can I help?" a male doctor asked.<p>

"Well, my daughter had been admitted to hospital after a stab, but she had been kidnapped before by a man who works at a brothel. She told her best mate, Anna that he had raped her, I was wondering if we can get her tested?" The doctor thought about it.

"Yeah, im sure we could, can you tell me the room number and the ward and I will be there as soon as I can." he put a bit of paper and pen in front of me and I wrote down the ward and number.

"Thank you." I smiled and then left. _**'Oh, Sammie, what have you gotten your self into.'**_ I sighed and hurried back to Sammie.

* * *

><p>Bou-san POV.<p>

* * *

><p>Sammie slept peacefully. I sat down next to her, I held her hand tight. "I think we found another Mai," Yasuhara joked.<p>

Mai scolded him, but I couldn't help but chuckle. The door opened and Ayako stepped in, her face was grim. "So, did they say we could get her tested." I asked. She nodded, before coming to sit next to me. She lay her head on my shoulder and watched Sammie.

Masako and Anna soon came back in to join us, with drinks for everyone, even if we didn't answer. I still accepted and nodded a thanks. The room was quiet until, Sammie stirred in her sleep. She started to cry, and yelp in pain.

"Someone call the nurse," I shouted. I held her down as she started to thrash about. Naru and Lin ran out to get the nurse while the others helped to hold her down. John face was distraught.

_**'He had just found out she loves him too and they might even be together and this happens.'**_ I shook my head, and watched the door open.

Sammie started to calm down, while the doctor walked in. "Shall I wake her?" one asked. "You don't need to," a small voice come from the bed. "Sammie" I whispered. She looked at me. "Dad" she murmured.

* * *

><p>Sammie POV.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up but I didn't open my eyes. "Shall I wake her." an unfamiliar voice asked. "You don't need to." I spoke up. "Sammie" Bou-san whispered. I looked over at him. "Dad" I smiled.<p>

"Are you okay?" the doctor asked. I nodded, "Yeah, just tired," Mai laughed. "You have been asleep for most of the time." I chuckled lightly, "I guess I have, huh," I watched John out of the corner of my eye.

_**'He looks so sad, I feel so bad for making everyone worry.' I thought.**_

_**'you shouldn't be its not your fault.' Mai sighed. **_

_**'I know, but I feel bad for making John sad, have never seen him sad before.' Mai sighed again**_.

"I heard that you sent for a doctor to test Miss Takigawa." he asked. I looked over at Ayako as she nodded.

_**'Its to see if your pregnant Sammie, they just wanted to be sure.' Mai supplied. **_ I closed my eyes, and relaxed a bit more. The door opened slightly and a nurse walked in.

"I have been sent over to test a girl in this room." she said. I smiled. "Yes, Nurse Jane, this young girl here," he turnt to the other, "I would like to ask you to step outside and wait in the waiting room, while we test her." Everyone nodded, I grabbed Ayako's hand before she could leave.

"Stay, please." I croaked. She looked at the doctor and he nodded. "Nurse I am going to leave this to you as I look over my other patients." she smiled. "Sure." the doctor left and the nurse turnt to me.

"I would like to take a wee sample, do you and your mum want to go to the toilet, just there." she asked, I nodded. Ayako and the nurse helped me out of the bed and into the toilet. Ayako shut the door, "I will turnt around while you pee, but you pee on that end." she pointed.

I nodded and did exactly what she said. We walked out the cubicle and handed the nurse the test. "I will take this up and test it right away, thank you." she left Ayako to help me back into bed.

"Can you just send John in please, go and get something to eat and get John something as well." I ordered softly, "Okay Sammie" Ayako kissed my forehead before leaving. I lay back against the pillows looking out the window.

_**'Great, my life just seems to get better and better.'**_ The door opened softly and closed softly. John sat down next to me. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I heard John chuckle. "For what?" he asked. I looked away from the window to the blonde hair boy next to me.

"For this," I said. He reached over and held my hand. "I doesn't matter as long as your okay." he said. I moved over on the bed and tapped it slightly. He sat on the bed next to me and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"You know John." I said. He smiled down at me, "What?" I laughed slightly, "What ever happens, I love you" he kissed me softly. "I love you too." I closed my eyes and listened to his breathing. We sat like that until we heard Yasuhara big gob from down the hall.

He kissed me before regain his seat on the chair right next to me. "Hello~" Yasuhara said as he opened the door. I smiled, "Yasuhara." he skipped over to me. "Sammie, how are you feeling princess." I sweat-dropped.

"I'm fine." I lied. Everyone piled in, they were all chatting away. "So Sammie, are you up for tonight." Yasuhara asked. "Sure, if they let me out." I smiled. Ayako and Bou-san jaw dropped. "What, I do want to sing you know." they all laughed.

Lin and Naru stood at the back watching us, I looked over at them and smiled. "Thank you." I mouthed and turnt to Mai.

"Oh, I got my song, and so have you and Anna, we just need one for all of us." I nodded. I thought about it, "Hey, can someone get my bag out of the car, im sure I left it there." Bou-san stepped forward. "Already ahead of you." he grinned.

I opened up my bag and picked out my ipod. "Yumi, Mai come here, ill show you the one I reckon we should sing." I showed them a song and they started to jump. "Yeah, that one." I laughed, "Okay, do you know the lyrics?"

"Only a few," Mai said. I nodded and put the the lyrics on the screen. "Here, take this and you too go and learn them, take your boys with you." I winked in Mai direction and she blushed.

"Okay," Mai, Yumi, Naru and Lin left. Lin only left because of Naru. I sighed and looked over at Ayako, "How long does it take?" I asked. "About 10 minutes, it should be ready soon." I nodded.

"Yasuhara, Masako, why don't you too go and have fun at the festival, we will see you there later." Yasuhara and Masako stood bowed and left. "Right, I just want to get this clear. If I am I am getting rid of it, end of. No questions." I said quickly. They all nodded, and sat down when the nurse came in.

"I would like to say, your not pregnant," I sighed. _**'phew' **_ "I heard from the doctor, your aloud to leave as soon as you sign the papers and they check the cut." I nodded and the nurse to her leave. Bou-san sighed.

"Now I don't have a reason to kill the man."

"Bou-san" I said shocked. He laughed at me before getting a had around the back of the head. "Unlucky" I said as me and John laughed.

"Oit, you" he started to tickle me. I laughed when Ayako hit him again. "Ill go and get the papers signed." Ayako said, leaving me with Bou-san and John. I looked over at Bou-san and he eyed me. "Erghh, okay what is it?" I asked.

He laughed, "Nothing, nothing," he said as he swatted his hand above his head. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Okay okay." he said. "I was wondering, when did I get serious between you to." I blushed.

"Since yesterday." the boy next to me spoke up. Bou-san grinned. "Finally, Yasuhara owes me know." I slapped Bou-san around the head.

"You placed a bet on us." I moaned. He rubbed his head, "I think Ayako rubbing of on you and...um...yeah" I sighed, "Well I want some of the money." I said slyly. He laughed. "No chance." he moved back before I could grab him. "Dad," I said fluttering my eyes.

He grinned, "Finally calling me dad now." I scoffed, "Nah, old man." I laughed and John chuckled. Bou-san looked at John, "Now don't you start or I will ban you from Sammie." he joked.

"No fair." I exclaimed. He waggled his finger in the air. "You look like an old man even more now." I laughed. He walked over and ruffled my hair. "You look like a monkey now." he joked. Ayako to the best time to walk in before I could hit him. "Are you ready?" she asked.

I looked down at myself. "Does it look like it." I joked. Bou-san and John muffled laughed. "No, John, Honey out." They stood an left while I got out of bed and changed. "Tst." I moaned as I pulled up shorts. "They said pressure will help." I sighed, I pulled down my top. I looked at my wrists, "Ayako, look." I showed her my wrists. "They are only bruised." I nodded and pulled on my hoddie.

"Ready," I asked. She nodded and we left the room. John and Bou-san were nowhere in sight. "They must of gone to the car." she nodded and we walked down several halls before getting the the elevator. "I was wondering, if Yumi doesn't want to get noticed, then how are you going to introduced her tonight." "I don't know, it never crossed my mind." I sighed.

"She looks like Mai,it could be Mai's cousin." she pointed out plainly. "Hmm, yeah we will ask her." the elevator doors opened and we stepped out as other people stepped in.

John was stood by the door. "John." I called. John looked up. "Bou-san gone to get the car, there are press all outside, they have heard everything, police have to hold them back, they were here to question you when all the press turnt up, I told them to see us at the school." my smiled faltered and I sighed.

"Great." I looked at the door, "Okay, lets go." we walked out the door and camera flashed. John put his arm around my middle and pulled me closer to him. I looked up, at John and he had a very concentrated face on. Bou-san car pulled up and I jumped in quickly. They started to take pictures through the windows. I pulled my hood up and snuggled up to John.

He put a protective arm around my shoulders. I breathed him in, he smelt like lilies and toffee. He rubbed my arm, and I sighed. "They better not follow us." Bou-san looked up at the rear-view mirror.

"They aren't, luckily." I smiled. "Good." I snuggled closer to John and sighed. "So Sammie, what are you to doing today?" Ayako asked.

I shrugged, "Its up to John, but we got the meetings and the show later, so I don't know." I looked up at John. "I was going to say, go back to the hill?" he suggested. I grinned, "If you want." He leant down, and kissed me. I smiled as he pulled away.

Bou-san and Ayako coughed, and I smirked. We arrived at school, Yumi was standing next to Lin, and Mai and Naru were standing just behind.

"Mai, Anna." I called as I was helped out the car. "Sammie." they shouted as they ran towards me. "We didn't think you would be let out just yet, we thought they were going to let you out later." I laughed, "Well they let me out now, I want us to go backstage after the meetings, I want to go through the songs okay?" they nodded and I grabbed Johns hand.

"Lets go," I said. John and me walked to a food stall before going to the hill. We sat down by a tree, John leant up against it and I sat between his legs and leant back on him.

"John, wouldn't you have to quit priest hood to be with me." I asked. He shook his head, "I already have, before I met you, me and Masako had I thing, but we broke of for a small reason but it didn't bother me as much, now we are really good mates, and I thought I would just stay like this, still doing exorcisms still." I nodded and looked out across the hill.

"This is nice." I mumbled. "What is?" John asked. I laughed, "This, lying down on the grass looking out across the hill, its nice." John chuckled. "Its is, and its better me being with you." I blushed and looked up, John had a slight blush as well.

"Really" he leant closer. "Really!." I kissed him,softly. He got closer to deepen the kiss. He licked the bottom of my mouth and I gasped but not breaking the kiss, his tongue slipped into my mouth and they fought for dominance, John won and we separated.

"I love you." he said. "I love you too John." I lay back down, listening to Johns breathing and watched the clouds. "What time is it John?" I asked. He pulled out his phone and checked. "3:30" I sighed, "I haven't got long until my meeting." he laughed, "Is it that boring." I giggled.

"No, its just all the gossipers." I moaned. He stroked my hair, "I bet its not that bad." I laughed at him, "Oh, it is." I felt something vibrate in my bad and I pulled out my phone.

An unknown number flashed up. "Hello?"

"_**Its me"**_ I sat up. "Me, who?"

"_**The ghost, you tried to get rid of, by the way that hurt." **_I stood.

"Who are you possessing, I thought we killed you."

"SAMMIE" someone shouted. I looked up at Mai and Yumi they were walking down the hill with Naru and Lin.

"_**Its someone you know, and if you don't come and see me it might just seal his soul here as well."**_

I walked away a bit more.

"You wouldn't and how are you alive, you do anything to them and I swear to god, I will kill you myself." a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up to see Naru's face. I pulled my phone away and put it on loudspeaker.

"_**aha, how am I alive, your pathetic spell didn't work, that's why. You kill me, I wouldn't bet yourself. I will be seeing you tonight, I hope you have fun. You have to find out who I am before Sunday or I wont just kill him but someone very special to you to." **_I clenched my fists.

"If one hair on there head is harmed, I will kill you, just you watch, I don't care if it kills me, I will kill you. I will find out who you are." Naru snatched the phone from me.

"HEY, Naru give it back," he put the phone down and turnt to me. "Sammie, you never do that." I scoffed.

"Do what, what a bastard spirit hurt someone I know, and then say he is going to kill someone special to me, no go Noll, im going to hunt him down and kill him." Naru glared at me, "You will not be using our powers." I laughed, "I will if need be." he grabbed my wrist.

"No you won't, you nearly killed yourself, and I can't see you hurt again." I sighed. "How is that going affect you?" I asked as I tried to pull my wrist back. "You have always been a sister to me and Gene, always. I don't want to see you dead, now if you want to kill this spirit then we will all do it." he snapped. I pulled my wrist way and this time succeeded getting my wrist back.

"Well, I am going to hunt him down, powers or no powers. If you want to help fine but first we need to figure who he is possessing." Naru nodded and we head up back to the others. "Sammie, what's the matter, we saw you-"

"The spirit not dead." I cut across Mai, "He is possessing someone I know and is going to kill them and someone special to me if I don't figure it out before Sunday." Mai hand come up to her mouth and Anna gulped. John stood next to me, "So what are we going to do Shibuya-san?" John asked.

"I want the monitors set up again, and I want everyone in base now. This case is not finished and we need to notify Miniko-san." everyone nodded, Me, John, Yumi and Lin head to the van and started to shift the equipment back up to base, while Mai found the others and Naru notified the Head-teacher. I took in all the light stuff while the other picked up the heavy.

"Right, that the last monitor, lets set the up." I said. Lin co-ordinated were everything went while we set them up. I flopped down on the sofa when we had finished. The others had left to set up the cameras and it was just me Noll and Lin in base.

"Naru, can I have my phone back." I asked. "No." I sighed. "why" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What if he rings you again to provoke you." I laughed. "The I won't let him provoke me." Naru eyed me. "Still, no."

"Erghh, fine." I pulled out my ipod and stuck in my ear-phones in. I let the music play, then it started to go static.

I pulled one out. Naru looked at me, I looked at the eye piece then back at him. He stood and came over. He put it in his ear and listened to the static and then the voice.

_**I posses thee and hear him plead.**_

_**Don't come in time and I will make him bleed.**_

_**His soul will stay for the rest of this day.**_

_**Try to kill me, that's a shame**_

_**play the game or **_

_**He will stay longer than I say.**_

It repeated a couple of time before returning back to my music. Noll sighed and took the ipod of me. "Hey." I shouted.

"He can get through to you using this then I have to take it of you, end of." I groaned, "For god sake, its trying to mess with my head. I lay down on the sofa waiting for the others. I closed my eyes and replayed the songs in my head. They calmed me right down to where I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I cut the chapter down. It was way to long. Aha.<strong>

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	22. Sing, Sing, Sing

Chapter 22: Sing, Sing, Sing.

* * *

><p><em>I stood in darkness. "Damn, it fell asleep. Know where's Gene." I turnt around to see a smiling Gene walk towards me. "Gene" I shouted. <em>

"_Sammie, where's Mai, she feel asleep as well." I tilted my head, "What do you mean, she was setting up cameras." he laughed, "She was but I made her tired and she fell asleep, so you both could see this." I nodded. _

"_Mai." I shouted. _

"_Sammie" I heard back. Mai appeared a few yards away from me. "Mai, hurry Gene, had something to show us." she grinned and run to us. "Gene," she shouted. _

"_How good its it to see you." he smiled. "It sure is" we both nodded. "Well look over there and watch." we turnt around and saw different pictures. _

_Different deaths, I wanted to turnt away but I couldn't I saw Mai out of the corner of my eye, I put a hand on her shoulder and nodded. She stepped closer to me and both watched the pictures. Some where really nasty. They started to fade and we were standing in the hall. _

"_Hey, this is now." we saw Bou-san and Ayako running down the hall, with Mai in Bou-san arms. Masako, John and Yasuhara trailing behind. "Mai, what are we doing." she laughed. _

"_We are astral projecting. Lets speak to Masako she will see us."I nodded, "Masako" Masako eyes widened._

"_Mai, Sammie what are you doing?" she asked. Mai scoffed, John and Yasuhara looked at Masako._

"_Masako, we are astral projecting for some reason, we need to get back help us," Masako nodded and she held out her hands. We both touched them and she led us to base. Mai lay down on the same sofa I had been asleep on. Everyone looked at Masako. _

"_Here you go, now hurry up and get back into your body's." we laughed. "Thank you." _

We lay down on our body's and jolted up hitting each others heads. "Ow." we both mumbled. Everyone laughed. "Sammie and Mai, what were you doing astral projecting" Naru snapped.

We glared at him. "We don't know, one second we were with Gene, he was showing us pictures of peoples deaths, probably the ones here and then we were standing in the hall" I said.

"We saw Bou-san carrying my body and the others trailing behind. We asked Masako to help us back to our bodies and she did, and now here we are, with a small bump on our heads." Mai finished.

Naru sighed and nodded. "I don't want you too going to sleep with out a charm or barrier, it seems the spirit wants your souls and Is getting to you by your dreams." I looked at Naru. "But why Mai, he is the one toying with me?" I pointed out.

Naru brought his hand up to his chin. "It could be because we were in the dream together" Mai said. I opened my mouth to reply when.

"It is time for the boys meeting, please would you make your way to the hall." Everyone stood. "I want the girls outside, I don't want anyone alone. John your with Sammie, im with Mai. Lin you look after Anna, Bou-san you go with Masako and Yasuhara along with Ayako." we nodded the we all left the base and went outside, the boys left for there meeting and us girls went around the stalls.

"Ooh, look at that one." I pointed out. We all ran to the stall, it was selling little stuffed animals. "Ooh, that's one cute can I have that one please I asked as I pulled out some money." The man handed me a small white kitten with bright blue eyes.

I handed him the money and waited for the others. Mai had gone for a yellow duckling with deep blue eyes, Yumi had brought a light brown monkey with bright green eyes, Masako went for a baby panda bear with light brown eyes, and Ayako went for a red baby tiger with deep green eyes.

We all laughed and carried on walking around. They were selling, flower hair pins, I paid for everyone to get one. I got hair clip with a white lilies with blue centres pattern, Masako got purple bluebells pattern, Mai got yellow daffodils pattern, Yumi got one with pink tulips pattern, and Ayako with a red rose pattern.

We all put them in our hair, we slipped the clip in the sides of our heads. I got out my camera and we got someone to take a picture. We went to another stall that was selling jewellery, we were looking at the jewellery.

I was looking at a really nice bracelet that had a matching necklace, "Hey guys, look at this." I showed them, "Its so pretty" I looked up at the man, "Excuse me, how many of these bracelet and necklace combos do you have left." he smiled. "I will have a look." he walked of to the back of the stall, he came back a few seconds later.

"I have seven left." I squealed, "Can I have 5 please," he grinned "Sure, by the way, your voice is amazing." I smiled, "Thanks but it not just me, its Mai as well." I pulled Mai next to me.

He smiled, "Of course it is," we grinned. I paid him the money and we put them on. "Wow, thank you Sammie" everyone said, I grinned.

"No, problem, it just shows that us girls are together." they smiled slyly. "Awww," the all bundled me with hugs. "I …. can't...breathe..." they all let go and we went it to laughing fits. We then walked to a stall, it had dream catches and other had made things.

I looked around, it had all sorts of patterned items. I came across a small weaved pendant like shape necklace. The patterned on it was familiar. I touched the pendant, and a shock wave went through me, pictures flashed in my head. I let go of it and rubbed my head, I picked it up cautiously and went over to the stall owner.

"Excuse me where did you get this?" I asked. He picked up the necklace and eyed it. "Oh, I got that from a friend, she was very nice said it was a keep sake but couldn't look at it any more." I sighed, "Can I have it?" he nodded. I paid him the money and walked to find the others waiting outside.

"Hey, look at this." I walked over to show the others, "Sammie, where did you get that?" Mai asked, "The man was selling it, he said a good friend of his didn't want it any more, it was a keep sake but they couldn't stand it any more," I sighed. I slipped it in my bag, and we carried on around the stalls. There was a CD store, we walked in.

"Look, its Mai and Sammie" the stall owner shouted. People look round and smiled. We walked over to the stall owner. "Hi," we said. "Your singing, amazing, I have been recording it and I plan to put it on a CD, all the songs you sang from yesterday to Sunday, and then you can come and all get a free one,how does that sound?" he asked.

I looked at Mai and she smiled, "Sure, but everyone in my team can have one for free then we have a deal." he nodded and I shook his hand. We walked out. "Wow, Sammie, Mai, your songs are going on a CD," we grinned.

We finished walking around and sat down on the hill. "Mai, Sammie sing for us again." Masako said behind her sleeve. I sighed, "Can't" they looked shocked. "why" they moaned.

"Because I took her ipod of her." Naru said as they walked down the hill. "Well, its time for your girls meeting." John piped up. We nodded. I walked up to John, kissed him before leaving again. "Erghh, stupid meeting" I groaned silently as we sat down in the hall.

"Welcome, Ladies. As you know, the next to days our yours. For the next to days you ask a boy to be with and then you do what you want to do, the stalls will change and so will the classrooms. The classrooms on floor one will be cinema rooms now. Floor 2 will have restaurants and café's. Level 3 will be open for anyone. Music will be played through out the day as usual. There will be 5 table tops by the hill selling, blankets and baskets so you can have a picnic with someone special on the hill. There is one thing you got to do over the 2 days, you have to give your special boy this." She held up two small rings.

"There are two different ones, on ring has 'best friend' written on it and the other has 'I love you'. You have to give it to the boy, but you can't let them know, so I has to be done it secret." people started to talk.

"You don't have to put it on there finger, you have to give it to them in some way. The boys don't know of this rule so you have a better chance, I would like you to collect one ring. The shows is to start straight after. But your only aloud to start giving them out tomorrow. I wish you good luck."

Everyone stood and went to different stations to get there rings, Me, Mai, Ayako and Masako went to the 'I love you' station and then we accompanied Yumi to the 'best friend' station. "Anna," I asked. She looked at me, "Yeah." I moved closer to her ear.

"Who's that for?" she smiled weakly, "Its for Jake," she whispered back. I nodded and we left. I slipped the ring in my bag safely and we walked back to the hill. "Were back" Ayako shouted. They nodded and stood. We stood at the top.

"So," Bou-san said as they reached the top. "What was yours about?" he asked. I nudged him, "Its a secret." I winked and walked over to John, "Ready?" he asked. I nodded I slipped my hand into his and we headed towards the stage with the others. When we got to the stage it was crowded and we made our way quickly to our spot.

"Anna, Mai, we need to go back stage." I kissed John softly but passionately before being pulled away by the others, "Bye" we shouted. We went back stage and saw the head teacher. "Miniko-san, Miniko-san." I shouted.

"Ah, hello." we stopped in front of her. "Miniko-san can we sing three songs, and this is Anna, Mai cousin, she will be singing with us, she has an amazing voice." Miniko-san eyes widened. "Really, you would." we nodded. "Thank you, one of our bands has had a problem, thank you, you have filled the space up." we nodded and walked over to the sound people, I explained why I didn't have my ipod and she understood, she found our songs and told us to wait with her until it was our turn.

"Err, can we use the piano that the last girl was using?, to play with our song?" I asked the sound lady. "Yes, but can I put the song on in the background so they can hear it more. " I nodded. We practised for a bit, I kept an eye on Miniko-san calling our names. She appeared at the door.

"Its your turn, get ready." We nodded and took a deep breathe. We walked out the door and stood by the stage. "So its me and Anna first, then you Mai, then all of us." I recalled and we nodded.

"Well, I am sorry to say on of our bands has had a problem, but three amazing girls come up to me and asked if they could sing three songs for now on." is sighed. "I agreed, you already now two for them, but I would like to first welcome to the stage, Sammie and Mai's cousin Anna" everyone cheered as we walked onto stage.

There was a piano on stage waiting and Anna sat on the top while I took my seat at the piano I had a mic set up and Anna held ours. Anna nodded to the people and we started the music.

**Anna:**

Here we are now

everything is about to change

we face tomorrow

as we say goodbye to yesterday.

**Sammie:**

A chapter ending

but the story's only just begun

the page is turning

for everyone.

**Anna and Sammie:**

so were moving on

letting go

holding on to tomorrow

oh, I've always got the memory's

while im finding out who im gunna be.

We might be apart

but I hope you always know

you'll be with me, where ever I go.

Where ever I go.

**Sammie:**

Its so exciting,

I can barely even catch my breath

we have each other

to lean on for the road ahead.

**Anna:**

this happy ending

is a start to all our dreams.

And I know your heart

is with me

**Sammie and Anna:**

so were moving on

letting go

holding on to tomorrow

oh, I've always got the memory's

while im finding out who im gunna be.

We might be apart

but I hope you always know

you'll be with me, where ever I go.

**Anna:**

Its time to show the world

we got something to say

A song to sing about,

we'll never fade away

**Sammie:**

I know ill miss you

but we will met again some day.

We'll never fade away.

So im moving on, letting go

holding on to tomorrow.

**Anna:**

I've always got the memory's

while im finding out who im gunna be.

**Anna and Sammie:**

We might be apart

but I hope you always know

you'll be with me,

so were moving on

letting go

holding on to tomorrow

oh, I've always got the memory's

while im finding out who im gunna be.

We might be apart

but I hope you always know

you'll be with me, yeah yeah,

where ever I go.

Where ever I

where ever I go.

Everyone cheered as we stood and bowed. I hugged Anna, and we walked of stage. "Its time to shine Mai." I said. She smiled.

"I would like to welcome, Mai on to the stage." Miniko-san shouted. People cheered Mai, she wouldn't move so I pushed her onto the stage.

She went to the middle and nodded to me. "Cue the music." I shouted. The music started.

**Mai:**

I am confident

but I still have my moments

baby, that's just me.

I'm not super smart

but still get my marks

baby, that's just me

...

Well some might say, I need to be afraid

of losing everything, because of where

I had my sudden, where I made my name

but everything the the same in the

la la land machine, machine, machine

...

Who said, I cant where my converse

with my dress well baby,

that's just me

Who said, I can't be single,

and have to go out and mingle baby,

that's not me, no.

…

Well some might say, I need to be afraid

of losing everything, because of where

I had my sudden, where I made my name

but everything the the same in the

la la land

...

tell me do you feel the way I feel.

Cause nothing else is real

in the la la land, to be

...

Well some might say, I need to be afraid

of losing everything, because of where

I had my sudden, where I made my name

well everything the the same in the

la la land, machine

well im not gunna change

in the la la land machine

I will stay the same.

In the la la land, Machine.-

yeah, yeah,

Machine. Machine

I won't change anything in my life x2

im gunna stay myself tonight x2

Mai bowed and everyone cheered and screamed, Mai ran off towards us. "Mai that was amazing." I said. She smiled, "I was really nervous but once I started to sing I was fine." she laughed, "Well we got one last song to sing now." I smiled.

"Well, the girls still have one last song, so please welcome all of the to the stage, its Mai, Anna and Sammie" everyone clapped as we walked on to the stage once again. We were standing this time. I nodded to the sound lady and she started the song.

**Mai:**

On a Monday,

I'm waiting.

**Anna:**

Tuesday

I'm fading.

**Sammie:**

And by Wednesday

I can't sleep.

**Mai:**

When the phone rings

I hear you

**Anna:**

In the darkness,

its a clear view

**Sammie:**

is it you have come

to rescue me.

**All:**

Fall, with you I fall so fast.

I can hardly catch my breath

I hope it lasts.

Oh, its seems like I can

finally rest my head,

on something real

I think they way that feels

Oh, its as if you know me

better than I

ever knew myself,

I love how you can tell.

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me x2

**Anna:**

I am moody

messy,

**Mai:**

I get restless

and its senseless

**Sammie:**

but you never

seem to care.

**Anna:**

when im angry

you listen

**Mai:**

when your happy

its a mission.

**Sammie:**

and you wont stop

till im there.

**All:**

Fall, sometimes I fall so fast.

When I hit that bottom crash

your all I have.

Oh, its seems like I can

finally rest my head,

on something real

I think they way that feels

Oh, its as if you know me

better than I

ever knew myself,

I love how you can tell.

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me.

**Anna:**

how do you know,

everything im about to say

am I that obvious

**Mai:**

and if its written on my face

I hope it never goes away,

**Sammie:**

yeah,

on a Monday,

I am waiting,

and by Tuesday

I am fading,

into your arms so I can breath.

**Anna and Mai:**

Oh, its seems like I can

finally rest my head,

on something real

I think they way that feels.

**All:**

Oh, its as if you know me

better than I

ever knew myself,

I love how you can tell.

Oh, I love how you can tell

oh, I love how you can tell

**Anna:**

All the pieces

**Mai:**

pieces

**All:**

Pieces of me.

**Anna:**

All the pieces

**Mai:**

Pieces.

**Sammie: **

pieces of me.

We stopped and looked out to the crowed, they were jumping up and down. We hugged each other. "Well, that was an amazing performance, are you going to be doing three songs each night." I looked at the others

"Yes we are, and everyone night one of us is going to sing on out own, like tonight it was Mai, tomorrow will be Anna, and then me. But on Sunday we will do four songs, we all sing one on our own and one together, okay?" everyone cheered.

I grinned, "Ill take that as a yes." I said. Miniko-san nodded. "Well sadly that's the end, I would like to thank everyone for tonight and good luck for tomorrow, its Girls day." she squealed before everyone clapped and we left the stage.

"Sammie", Anna slapped my shoulder playfully. "What?" I asked. "That means tomorrow I got to do a song on my own," I laughed, "And then I have to so calm down." she sighed and we walked out.

"Well that's was surprising." we turnt around to see Jake. "Jake" I said. "Hello Sammie, Yumi, Mai" Mine and Mai jaws dropped. "How..How" He laughed.

"I know that voice from any where," he laughed again. "Well, you got to keep it quiet," he nodded. He smiled at me. "Well, I got to get going, I will see you guys tomorrow." he said, he looked at me one last time before he ran off.

"Oh, Sammie he was looking at you," Yumi said. "Oh, shut up." I mumbled. We walked over to others. "Hey, that amazing as always," Ayako shouted.

"Mai, that was amazing." Yasuhara and Bou-san shouted. I slapped Mai on the back. "Its because her voice is amazing." I exclaimed. They all hugged Mai. "So, what song are you going to do tomorrow?" I asked. Yumi smiled.

"That's a secret." I nodded. "I have got one for all of us and then I got one for you and Mai, that fits you perfectly. I reckon we should do the one with all three of us first, then the one of you and Mai, the you on your own?" I supplied. She smiled. "Great" John smiled when I walked up to him, "That was amazing, I didn't know you played the piano." I smiled.

"Yeah, Sammie" The others said behind me, except Anna. "I know how to play the guitar as well, I had lesson when I was little, Hey, Naru, do you remember that time when we were camping and we sang and I played the guitar, half way through it Gene stole the guitar and started to rant on it." I smiled at Naru.

He chuckled. "For one, it was Gene that played it and you stole it from him, and two yes I do remember." I dip my head. "It weren't me" I mumbled falsely.

"Oh we know," Bou-san patted my back when we got to the car. We climbed in. Mai, Naru,Masako, Yasuhara and Lin got in the Van, me, John, Yumi, Bou-san and Ayako got in the car. I leant against John, I felt so tired and cold, he was so warm. We got to the house quicker than I wanted and I stepped back out into the cold.

"Your home, how was today?" Luella asked. I nodded, "It was fine." we got into the hall, we took of our clothes. "I'm going straight to bed, I don't feel hungry." Luella nodded, "Your new room is two doors up from your old one. Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded and walked up the stairs. I walked down the halls, and past my old room. I opened the door, saw my suitcase and walked in. There was a double instead of two singles, but it looked just like the old one. I shut the door and walked over to my suitcase. I unzipped the top and picked up my Pjs for the night.

I head straight for the bathroom, and striped of the clothes, I pulled the clean, Pjs on and walked back in. I put my clothes away and slipped into the bed. I got under the covers and snuggled close into them. I felt really, ill and tired.

I didn't hear the door open or close, and I didn't hear foot steps, but someone got into bed behind me and pulled me closer to them. "Sammie? What the matter" John cool voice asked. I turnt over and faced him.

I sighed, "I just feel tired and ill." he nodded and kissed me. He tilted my head up to deepen the kiss and wanted entrance again, I opened my mouth and his tongue entered, he fought for dominance and won again, once we broke away I cuddle against him.

"Shibuya-san asked me to put up a barrier around you." I nodded into his chest. He moved and got out a cross, he started to pray and started his chant. I listened to his cool voice as he did it, it was so calm and soft.

"Here." he said as I was brought out of my thoughts. I lifted my hair up and he put it around my neck. I let me hair down and took the clip out. He slid back into bed next to me. I lay towards him, he had one hand across my waist and I lay my head on his other, "Night John," I whispered.

"Night, Sammie, I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too," I murmured sleepily before going into a normal sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwhh, ain't that sweet.<strong>

**REVIEWS?**

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	23. Gene

**Here you go, a little late but hey.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Gene<p>

* * *

><p>Sammie POV.<p>

* * *

><p>The same question was running through my mine. <em><strong>'How was I going to give John the ring'<strong>_ I sighed, and slipped the ring on my finger. _**'Ill have to hold onto it for now'**_ I clipped my hair back with the clip I brought yesterday and walked out the bathroom.

John had left with the boys to get to the base, while the girls had breakfast and spoke to Luella. I walked out my room, when Mai was walking down the hall.

"Sammie, how are you this morning?" she asked. I sighed, "Still trying to figure this out." I lifted my hand. She laughed, "Is it on your mind too." I laughed.

"Sure is. I just don't know how to give it to him." Mai sighed, "Your mind is just confused as mine, we all know Naru." I giggled.

"We sure do, lets get down to breakfast before Ayako gets moody" Mai nodded and we walked in silence down to the dinning table.

"Ah, Mai, Sammie you finally join us." Luella called. "Sorry, got side tracked." I called back. She nodded, "Come sit, Ayako told me about your task, I want to discuss ways of giving them the rings, Martin gone with the boys to discuss other things, so it just us girls." she grinned.

Me and Mai took seats on the table, Luella was at the top of the table, Me on her right, Mai on her left, Anna next to Mai then Masako next to Anna, and Ayako was next to me.

"So, has anyone got any bright ideas.?" Luella asked, we looked around and shook our heads. "Okay, well its going to be hard but you might pull through it. Masako, if your giving yours to Yasuhara, then can't you slip it on his glasses so its hanging on the side?" Luella pointed out.

We thought about it, "You could." Mai said. Masako nodded, taking in the idea. I turned to Ayako, "Dads, always got his hair tided back into a pony tail, why don't you put the ring on his hair band, and then when he takes it out he will see it.?" I said, Ayako looked at me confusingly? "Dad'?" she questioned.

I looked at her, "Yeah, I can call my dad, dad can't I, just like me calling you mum?" I said plainly. Her eyes lit up. "Awww, Sammie" she hugged me. "Dads rubbing of on you." I sighed.

She pulled me away, "He is not", I laughed, "He is." before Ayako could counter Luella cut in, "Now, now lets get back on track here, Sammie's right though you could do that," Ayako nodded accepting the idea, I sighed and sat back in to my chair.

"Now, Anna, who are you giving yours to?" Luella asked. "I'm giving mine to Jake, I don't love him, he is like a brother to me." Luella nodded, "Well, how could you give it to him?" she asked. She put her hand to her chin and thought about it.

Yumi always had good ideas, "Ermm, I was going to ask him if he wanted to spend the two days with me, then take him to the hill and lay down on the hill, he always sleeps so I could put it on his finger while he is asleep." she said.

Luella grinned, "Cunning, I like it, so now we just have to think for Mai and Sammie." everyone looked at Mai. "Naru's so Naru, I don't know, maybe place it in one of his books?" Luella smiled, "Yeah, why don't you go up there after this meeting and slip it in his book on the bed side table." Mai nodded and everyone turnt to me, "So, Sammie, how are you going to do it." I looked down on the ring, it gleamed.

"I don't know, he has a necklace around his neck but that would be to obvious and he might need it for exorcisms" I said. They nodded, "Well, we need to help Sammie." Everyone thought it over, hand reaching there chins and elbow resting on the tables.

I sighed, _**'How was I going to do-'**_ "I got it," Mai exclaimed. We all looked over a Mai. "You could put it in his bible, just like im doing with Naru, but im putting the ring in a book." I grinned. "Thanks Mai." she smiled.

"Well, that's settled, go away and get your plan ready. Me and Mai stood, "Sammie, lets go, ill come with you." I nodded and we left the table and wondered back upstairs, "Sammie, we will go to your room first, okay?" I nodded, we entered my room and I went over to John's side. I picked up his bible and ran my finger over its cover, I flipped over to the last page, John was reading.

I slipped off the ring and delicately placed in the book. I closed the cover carefully and set it back down on the table. "Ready" Mai called behind me. I nodded and we left my room. It didn't take us long to get to Naru's room. Mai opened the door, and we stepped inside.

I looked around the room, it still looked the same from when I visited that summer, but obviously without the toys. I sighed. Mai made her way over to the book opened up at Naru's last page and put the ring there, I watched her.

She looked troubled. "Mai,you ready?"I asked. She nodded and set the book down. We left the room and made our way down the hall again. "Mai, are you going to ask Naru to be with you today and tomorrow?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, but I don't know what to do with the two days." I nodded, "I completely understand you, I don't know what to do?" she smiled. "We will think of something," I smiled. "Hey," she said. "Why don't us four spend the day together." I grinned.

"Sure, then we can discuss it together." we smiled and walked down the stairs. "Mai, Sammie, hurry up. We got to get going." We nodded and ran down the steps, I grabbed my cardigan and ran out the door. The sun was high and bright today, it was hot. I was wearing, my shorts but they looked like a skirt with a frilly white top. I had my sunglasses on my head and my cardigan draped over my crossed arms. "Lets go." I grinned.

We got in the car and Ayako drove us to the school. She went a different route to the others and I saw the park approach. "Ayako, can you stop here I just want you to all see this." Ayako nodded to me in the rear view mirror and stopped outside the park. Me and Yumi jumped straight out and ran to the park. We ran to the tree and stopped in front of it.

"This is beautiful," we heard from behind. The others were running to us. "This is the tree I was telling you about, the tree where me and Yumi would always sit and talk," I looked up at the tree. People passing admired the tree.

"I want a picture of us in front of it." I walked up to nice lady. "Excuse me miss, do you mind taking a picture of me and my friends in front of this blooms tree." the lady turnt around and look down on me. My mouth shaped into a perfect 'O'. I looked at her, she was the same, it had only been 4 weeks but I had still missed her. "Ami." I said.

Tears filled her eyes. "Sammie, is that you?" I nodded. She hugged me. "Sammie, what are you doing here?" she said as I stepped out of her hug.

"Well,...I."

"We came back to England on a case." Ayako said from behind me. "Ayako, its nice to see you again, I hope Sammie hasn't been causing you trouble.?" she asked. Ayako shook her head. Ami sighed, "I will take your picture, and did you hear the news, Yumi's foster family, apparently owned a brothel, I do hope she is alright." I glance at Yumi, she glanced at me and nodded.

I sighed, "I sure did, I would like you to meet me friend, Ami, this is Yumi, Yumi this is Ami." Yumi stepped forward. She had her contact lenses in her hand. Ami looked completely shocked. "Yumi, is that you." Yumi nodded.

Ami hugged Yumi. "Oh, Yumi, I have been so worried." Yumi pulled away. "I would like to say, Yumi is in the past. I am now, Anna Davis." Ami smiled.

"I guess, that life wasn't very nice." Anna nodded and put her contact lenses back in. "Well, I got to get going, the children are waiting I will tell the I saw you, they have been so down, ever since you left, I guess they do miss you. But I will take that picture first." she took the picture.

"Bye, Anna, Sammie." I put my hand in my bag and pulled out a photo of me and Yumi. The one we took when we were ten. "Here, its old but its to remember us, and you will see Anna a lot more if you come to this park," She nodded and accepted the photo.

"Bye now, and be good." she said while running down the path. I smiled to my self, _**'Good bye Ami'**_ I let a tear fall down my cheek as I watched her figure disappear.

"Right, we need to get going and see these boys." we all walked back to the car in silence, I wiped away the tear and put on my smiley face. I wanted this to be a nice day with John. We got in the car and the ride was still silent.

_**'Maybe no one wants to say anything.' I sighed. **_

_**' I don't think, Ayako and the others want to say anything to you, to upset you.' Mai added.**_

_**'I know, but I wish it wasn't this silent for my sake.'**_

Mai didn't reply back, because we entered the school premises. Ayako stopped the engine and turnt around to us. "Have a good day, and I hope to see a good show tonight." she grinned. We nodded and all got out the car. I shut the door and saw John running over to me.

"Sammie, there's something I go to tell you." I nodded. "A girl asked me to spend the two days with her, us boys aren't aloud to say no to the-" a placed a hand on Johns shoulder and smiled. "Its alright, go have fun, ill see you later." I lied.

John eyed me. I let my hand slip of his shoulder but kept my smiley face on. "Okay, I will see you later." he kissed the top of me head and ran of in a different direction.

_**'I, what did I just do, why me huh, why.'**_ I sighed.

A hand landed on my shoulder and gave a tight squeeze. I looked up to see Bou-san apoplectic face. "Sammie." he started. "Leave it, I don't care, im going to base if anyone wants me." I shook of his hand and walked to base.

I walked up to the 4th floor where base was. I opened the door to see Lin sat at the monitors and Naru sat at the table.

"Sammie, what are you doing here." Naru asked. I looked at him and just sat down. "I think im going to visit Gene," I said out loud. Naru eyed me.

"Lin, make Sammie a charm." I sighed and waited for Lin to give me a charm. He handed me the charm and I stuck it on my body. I lay down on the sofa and let my eyes slip closed. I wanted to see Gene, I need some company.

* * *

><p><em>Dream Land.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I was sat in a field, it looked familiar. I leant back and my back it something. I craned my neck around to see a tree. I'm... "This is were we first met." a voice said from next to me. <em>

_I sighed. "So, you decided to bring me here." I turnt around to see the bluey-grey eyes that where my best friends._

"_You needed cheering up, I'm here to help." I laughed, "What have you got planned to cheer me up." he pointed ahead of me and I saw 3 children run towards us. The boys were teasing the girl as they run to the tree. _

"_Hey, that's not fair, your it." The girl shouted. The boys still laughed, one of them walked up to her and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Of course its not," the girl giggled. "TAP," she shouted. "Your IT." she laughed as she ran away from him. _

_The boy shook his head and chased the girl. I laughed, "Why show me this, you know I got you fair and square." Gene shook his head. _

"_You caught me of guard." I laughed, "Really." he stood and offered me a hand. "Really" he smirked. I took his hand and we stood. We were suddenly standing, by the camp-fire our family's had set up. "Gene, this is..."_

"_Just watch." he cut me off. I looked down at our old selves. Gene had a guitar in his hand and he started to play and the ten-year-old me stared to sing. _

_Its a little bit funny._

_This feeling inside._

_I'm not one of those who can._

_Easily hide._

_I don't have much money._

_But boy if I did,_

_I would buy a big house were we all could live._

_So excuse me for getting,_

_but these things I do._

_See I forgotten if there green or there blue_

_anyway the things is._

_What I really mean._

_Your eyes are the sweetest eyes, I have even seen._

_And you can tell everybody._

_This is the song._

_Maybe quite simple_

_now that's its done,_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_that I put down in words,_

_how wonderful life is that your in the world._

_The girl stopped and they all clapped. The young boy stood and bowed and the girl ran up to him. "Gene, can I play with the guitar." the young boy shook his head. _

"_Please," the girl pleaded. The boy still shook his head. The girl smiled suspiciously. She grabbed the guitar and started to run away. _

"_Sammie, come back." the boy shouted. The girl was running away laughing loudly. She ran by the gate and out to the field. The boy ran to keep up with her, "Sammie,give it back." the girl suddenly stopped and the boy collided with her. _

_They didn't fall, he grabbed and she screamed with laughter. "Gene, let me go." The boy didn't let her go. "Sammie can I have my guitar back please." She smirked. "What for?" she asked. He laughed, "What do you mean,?" she giggled, "I want something in return." he smirked and put her down, "Well, there is one thing." she looked confused. _

_He leant down to her and kissed her, it was a long kiss. I stood there shocked I had forgotten about it and Gene was standing next to me. I turnt to him, "Gene, I..." I trailed off. "Sammie, don't worry, your alive and im not." I looked down, "Gene, you now I will always love you." I murmured. _

_His hand touched my chin and he lifted my head up. "Sammie, I will always love you too, but I can't happen, live on and love John." I smiled. "Thanks you Gene, you will always have a place in my heart." Gene smiled. I leant up to him and gave him one small kiss on his lips. _

"_Thank you, I love you." he grinned, "I love you too Sammie, now go have fun." I grinned hugged him and let the dream world, disappear for now._

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWW!, A Gene and Sammie Moment.<strong>

**READ and REVIEW.**

**Peace out:**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	24. Sammie Got SLAPPED

**Hehee, here is your next Chapter..**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Sammie Got SLAPPED.<p>

* * *

><p>Sammie POV.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke with a big smile on my face, Gene had always loved me and been there for me. I'm grateful. I slowly sat. I was in base alone, the charm had nearly worn of. I stood and stretched.<p>

_**'Maybe I could just sit in her all day.'**_

I sighed, and went over to the monitors, I watched all the couples walking the halls talking. I saw the camera that had a view of the stage, I saw different people walking around. I sighed even more.

_**'If I was alone in base, then...'**_ I stop thinking and went over to wear Naru always sat. There were a few draws I pulled open the first one and saw paper, the next two had more paper then the first one, and in the forth one, like I had predicted, was my ipod and my phone.

I put my phone in my bag and picked up my ipod and turnt it on. I flicked through the songs to pick one to listen to.

I listened to the beat and started to sing to myself quietly.

_You are fine, you are sweet._

_But im still a bit naïve with my heart._

_When your close, I don't breathe._

_I can't find the words to speak._

_I feel sparks,_

_But I don't want to be into you,_

_if your not looking for true love,_

_I don't want to start seeing you,_

_if I can't be your only one,_

_so tell me,_

_when its not alright,_

_when its not okay, _

_will you try to make me feel better,_

_when you say alright,_

_when you say okay,_

_will you stick with me through what ever,_

_or runaway,_

_say okay,_

I jumped when I heard someone behind me clap. Jake was leaning against the door frame smiling at me.

"Jake, you scared me." He laughed, "Sorry, what are you doing in here?" he asked. I sighed, "Nothing, just watching the monitors" he stood, "I thought you would be out with the blonde haired boy." he said.

I smiled, "Someone asked him first, I can't just take that away from him." he laughed, "I thought he was special to you." I nodded, "He is, he is really special, but I can't just have him to myself now can I, that's not me." he laughed, "Sure you can, he is your boy-friend." I laughed.

"Sure,"

He walked over and sat next to me, "Anything interesting," he asked motioning to the monitors, I turnt to them. "Nothing but annoying couples." I heard him chuckle.

"Then why are you sat watching them." I giggled, "Got nothing to do, then watch these and listen to this." I lifted my ipod up and then put it back on my lap.

He stood, "Sure, I have to get back to Rachel, I will see you soon." I nodded, "Sure, bye Jake." he nodded and left me to it. I sighed.

_**'What was I going to do with the rest of the day, and tomorrow.'**_

I huffed and changed the song. I listened to the song and listened to the song after. I stood, _**' I can't just sit here,'**_ I took my ipod and left the base.

I walked past laughing couples and head out the school, I was standing in front of the stalls, next to one stall was John and the girl was kissing him. I was stunned, he wasn't even trying to stop it. The girl pulled back with a shocked face and I didn't want to see the rest. So I turnt and I ran.

"Sammie" I heard someone shout behind me. I ran out the gates, I ran down the road tears blurting my sight.

_**'How could he, how could he, I can't believe him.' I sighed.**_

_**'Sammie, what's the matter.' Mai suddenly said. **_

_**'John, I... I...just can't Mai, I...im sorry.'**_

I cut the connection. I ran to the only place I could think of, I ran down the street. People weren't taking any notice and I was grateful. I stopped at the gates and touched them catching my breath.

I walked in the park, and head straight to where I could feel myself. I slowly approached the tree. I sat down in front of it, I brought my knee's up to my chest and rested my head in them.

_**'What was I to do with my messed up life, I had weird powers, I didn't even know how to control them, it was pathetic. I had just seen the boy I love been kiss by a girl and didn't stop it. Why, Why me, does it always have to be mess up Sammie life.'**_

I sighed and leant forward I played with my hair. I felt my phone vibrate in my bag. I pulled it out and saw Bou-san number. I sighed and answered.

"Hello?"

"Sammie, where are you, are you alright, Mai said something was wrong, where are you im coming to get you. Why did you run off, I thought you were in base, I-" I closed the phone down, "baka" I whispered.

My phone vibrated again and Ayako's name flashed up. I sighed and answered.

"Sammie?" I sighed. "What" I snapped.

She muttered something. "Where are you." I could here Bou-san in the background asking to speak to me.

"I'm somewhere, and no im not saying." I snapped and closed the phone down again. I sighed. _**'Why was I taking it out on them, its not there fault.'**_ I took a deep breath and stood.

I walked out the park still feeling bad. My phone rung again, I really didn't want this now but I looked at the name, Yumi name flashed up.

"Hello" I said when I flipped it up. "Sammie, I know where you are stay there, im coming and the others don't know." I sighed. "I'm heading to the orphanage if you want to speak to me im there, I just need time to think, I have some much on my mind right now." with that I closed down the phone and turnt it of.

I walked down the roads that were still stuck in my mind. I realise I was outside the orphanage faster that I had realised. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. I waited and the door swung open.

"Hello and welcome to- Sammie" Ami said surprised. "What are you doing here?" I sighed, "Well its a long story, I just need someone to talk to."she nodded and motioned me in. I stepped into my old home.

Everything was how I left it. "Sammie?" I looked over at the 6 year old. "Sophie? How are you?" I asked. No one really took notice of me when I was here, I was confused. "I'm fine, why are you back and are you okay?" I nodded, "I'm fine, just needed to speak to Ami" the girl nodded and ran up the stairs.

I followed Ami, to the office. "So, Sammie what is it you needed to talk about." I sighed as I sat down, "Was I right at deciding to be fostered by Ayako and Bou-san, Was I right to love John, Was I stupid be with John, Was I stupid to runaway from John when I say him being kissed by another girl?" I questioned sarcastically and sadly.

Ami looked surprised. "Well, of course it was right to be fostered by Ayako and Bou-san, and you were right to love John, you aren't stupid to love John, and you weren't stupid to run away, any girl would be upset." I sighed.

"But, I can't understand why you are questioning yourself. Its life, its going to happen or its not, you can't change that but-" some one knocked the door.

"That would be Anna she phoned me to see where I was and say she was coming to speak to me, if the others are there just say I don't want to speak the them" she nodded and walked out the office to leave me alone in there.

"Sammie? Is that you?" I shivered and turnt around, there was everyone. I smiled. "It is." they run at me and hugged me. "Sammie," they squealed. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" I asked. They all moved away and smiled.

"We have missed you," I smiled. "Really?" they nodded, I laughed and Ami and Yumi picked the best moment to walk in.

"Guys, out, we need to speak alone, please.?" they sighed and walked out the office. "So" Yumi asked with hands on her hips. I sighed. "I saw John being kissed my a girl, and he didn't do anything to stop it." I snapped. Yumi sighed heavily.

"Sammie, because of that your snapping at everyone." I sighed. "No, its just, I, I have so much on my mind. I have the festival, I have to case, I have my powers, I have John, I have singing, I have been questioning my life lately as well." she shook her head.

"Sammie, why haven't you told us." I sighed.

"What's to tell, its just my pathetic life, I mean-" I got cut of by Yumi' slap.

"Sammie, listen to yourself, your life isn't pathetic, you got a family, you got friends, you got a boy-friend, which I need to speak to now. You got a life, now don't go wasting it." I sighed rubbing my cheek. "Your right." I mumbled. Yumi nodded.

"I sure am, now come on, lets get back to the festival, you can hang with me, I was on my own anyway, Jake had disappeared." I cringed at Jakes name. "I saw him," she raised an eyebrow. "When?" I sighed. "I was in base and I was singing to myself, he come in and said I was good, asked what I was doing, sat with me for five minutes then left." Yumi sighed.

"Okay, right lets get going" I nodded and stood. "Thank you Ami," I smiled. "For doing what?" she asked.

"For being there, when I needed you, I will always count on you and never forget you." she smiled. "Come here." I hugged her for what seemed like the last time, but life changes, I might see her again. "Okay, now get going," she herded us out the office and out the front door.

"Good bye." I grinned. "Good bye" Me and Anna walked down the steps. "Are you ready to face the others." I smiled slightly. "Nah, but hey, I was born to have fun so lets go." I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the street and let go when we were running for the school together.

I nearly tripped but Anna caught me hand and pulled me up. I mouthed thanks and carried on. When we had reached the school we were leaning against the wall catching our breath.

"I, don't...want...to...run...again." I said between gasp for breath.

Anna nodded. "Same...here...Sammie..." I tried to laugh but couldn't.

"Lets go...I want...to have fun." I said. We straightened and walked into school. Nobody had noticed us so we just continued around the stalls.

"Oh, cotton candy" Me and Anna ran to the stall. "Two please." I said. The man nodded and I sighed. I got out my purse and paid the man. "Thanks," we walked around watching people playing games while we ate our cotton candy.

"So?, What happened after I left the orphanage?" Anna asked. I sighed.

"Well, more people left and there were only 6 children in the house, including me. So they took us to a camp site for 3 weeks, that where I met, Naru and his family. We had so much fun, but I was still getting over you leaving so." she laughed.

"That's you." I grinned, "Of course." We stood in front of the stage and looked up at the screen, it was playing old videos of the school. This video had the ghost in it as a head teacher. He was holding something special, I had some sort of letters on it.

He was showing the kids and they were smiling, he had a huge grin on his face. _**'That must have been something special.'**_

"Oh my god."

I shouted. Yumi looked at me as I pulled out my phone from my bag. I fiddle with it.

I studied the item, memorising it. I flipped my phone up and went through my contacts. I saw his number and pressed the call button.

"Hello?" he said coldly.

"Naru, I found it. I know how to solve the case."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh, Sammie got slapped.<strong>

**What with the item?**

**Did John really do that to Sammie?**

**Is Mai really pregnant? Wait...scratch that. :D**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	25. Soul Splitter

**I'M BACK, and im back with a new chapter. Thanks for all my readers for reading every week and I hope your enjoying it. **

**Anyway, on with the story. Chapter 25.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Soul Splitter.<p>

We were all sat in base silent. I avoided John's eyes.

"So, what is it?" Naru asked. I cleared my throat. "I had to ask Miniko-san for the copy but look at this." I showed them the clip.

"I reckon we didn't kill all of him, he split his soul into two. I heard from Bou-san that he has encountered a spirit like it before, so I immediately knew he did. We have to find it and that should kill him,"

_**'I hope'**_ I added. Naru sighed. "Well, it looks like the only explanation. Well done. I want everyone to search for this while they are out." everyone nodded. I walked to the door and opened it. I looked over my shoulder.

"Anna, you coming, I'm not waiting here all day, I got a ghost to kill." Anna stood nodded goodbye and followed me out. I didn't bother speaking to John I didn't have nothing to say. Out side the girl that asked him was leaning against the wall.

She saw me and smiled. I glared at her and walked down the hall Anna hot on my heals.

"Sammie?" I ignored her.

"Sammie?" I ignored her again.

"Sammie?" I turnt around and made her jump. "What?" she sighed. "Why? Why did you ignore him" I sighed. "I have nothing to say to him, if her going to be like that then fine, im done chasing boys. Its pathetic." I said slowly. She nodded and we carried on down the hall. "Sammie?" I heard someone shout. I looked over my shoulder at Bou-san.

"Yes." I said. "What are you doing?" I smirked.

"I'm going to find this thing and kill the bastard, what does it look like?" he put his hands on his hips. "Don't use that tone with me, I mean about John, what's going on with you two, you completely ignored him all that time" I winced at his tone. "Ask him, he will give you the answer, I'm busy so I better get going..." I went to turn around when Bou-san grabbed my wrist.

"No Sammie, I asked you, now tell me." I sighed and looked away out the window. "He got kissed by another girl and didn't do nothing to stop it." I whispered. "Huh." I repeated it. "What Sammie, speak up." "He got kissed by another girl and didn't do nothing to stop it, no let go, I have things to do." I shouted angrily.

Bou-san let go and I turnt and stomped off. _**'Who gave him the rights to do that, I just embarrassed myself **__**for him. Erghh.'**_ I heard footsteps behind me. "Sammie? Wait up." I stopped at the end and Anna stopped next to me. "Okay, lets go." she nodded. I turnt around the corner looking at Anna and bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." I mumbled.

I looked up to see Jake. "Jake, I'm sorry." he laughed, "Its okay, its my fault." I laughed, "Its really not" he smiled. Anna grabbed my arm, "Sammie I got an I idea." I sighed. "What, one of your bad schemes," I smirked. She pouted, "Fine, if you don't want to get John back or make him jealous then fine." I sighed.

"What gave you that idea." I walked around Jake and walked down the stairs without Anna. I walked out the doors and around by the pond. There was no one there so I sat on the swings. I sighed, _**'If I was something important to a ghost, where would I be'**_ I thought, I laughed. "Stupid idea." I muttered.

"What's an stupid idea.?" I looked up to see Lin. "Lin, oh nothing. Just thinking." he laughed and sat next to me on the swing. "Naru told me to come and keep an eye on you because you are a danger magnet just like Mai-san." I scoffed, "Naru thinking he knows it all." he chuckled. "Yeah, stupid Noll" I laughed. "Idiot Scientist as Gene would put it." Lin sighed.

"Do you know how to get rid off the ghost once you found the item." I shook my head. "I could always use my powers." Lin shook his head. "Naru told me that if you did I was to knock you out." I scowled. "Erghh, does Naru actually want this ghost dead?" Lin laughed. "Probably." I laughed. "True he is the one and only, tea-addicting work-O-holic jerk, as Mai would say." Lin nodded. "If you want to kill this Ghost you might want to start looking" he smirked.

"Naru's rubbing of on you," I said as I stood. "And it don't suit you Lin, I don't think Madoka would like it." he chuckled. "It don't think so to." I laughed. "Lets go find this object." Lin shook his head. "Its nearly 6 the shows about to start." I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. "Oh my god it is." Me and Lin hurried to the stage which was packed with people, we made our way to the others. I again, ignored John and walked off back stage to meet the others.

Mai and Anna were discussing something but stopped when I walked in. "Sammie, there you are, we had to pick out your song as the lady was getting annoyed." I nodded. They showed me the song and I nodded, I wasn't really bothered what the song was.

"Me first, then all of us then you..." I looked at her confused. "I'm not supposed to do a song on my own." they nodded, "We asked to do four songs and she nodded, so the order goes, Me then, all of us then, You and Mai, then you." Anna said.

I nodded. I was showed the songs I was singing. I nodded and waited until it was show time for us. "Hello, well tonight performances we spectacular, but tonight, the girls are asking for more, they have asked to do four songs, they must love singing. I would like to welcome to the stage. Anna" Anna waved us goodbye as she stood on stage.

The music started to play and I Immediately knew what song she was singing.

**Anna.**

You got a face for a smile you know.

A shame you waste it when your breaking me slowly.

But I've got a world of chances for you

I've got a world of chances for you.

I've got a world of chances,

chances that your burning through.

I got a paper and pen

I go to write a goodbye and that's when

I know I've got a world of chances for you

I've got a world of chances for you

I've got a world of chances

chances that your burning through.

Ohh, im going my own way.

My feet found there strength again,

But Ohh, its getting to hard to say

were falling of the edge again.

Were at the end.

Were at the end.

Maybe your call me someday

here ill be brave and save the number so it don't away

and that she, had a world of chances for you

she had a world of chances for you.

She had a world of chances,

chances that your burning through.

Chances that your burning through.

Chances that your burning through.

Ohh,

You got a face for a smile you know.

I smiled, _**'I know what they are doing, Erghh can't they keep there nose out.' **_

_**'Nope.' Mai spoke up.**_

I smiled, "Thank you Anna, well next is all three so I would like the welcome them all to the stage." Everyone cheered as me and Mai stepped on stage.

I sighed. "Well, lets get this song started". Mai nodded and the music started to play. I widened my eyes, "This is..." I whispered as the song properly started.

**Mai: **

You are fine, you are sweet.

But im still a bit naïve with my heart.

**Anna:**

When your close, I don't breathe.

I can't find the words to speak.

I feel sparks,

**Sammie:**

But I don't want to be into you,

if your not looking for true love,

I don't want to start seeing you,

if I can't be your only one,

so tell me,

**All of us:**

when its not alright,

when its not okay,

will you try to make me feel better,

when you say alright,

when you say okay,

will you stick with me through what ever,

or runaway,

say okay,

**Anna:**

When you call,

I don't know if I should pick up the phone,

every time.

**Mai:**

I'm not like,

all my friends who keep calling up the boys,

im so shy.

**Sammie:**

But I don't want to be into you

if you don't treat me the right way.

See, I can only start seeing you

if you can make my heart feel safe.

**All of us:**

when its not alright,

when its not okay,

will you try to make me feel better,

when you say alright,

when you say okay,

will you stick with me through what ever,

or runaway,

**Mai:**

Let me know if its gonna be you,

boy, you got some things to prove,

Let me know that you'll keep me safe

I don't want you want to run away so

**Anna:**

Let me know that you'll call on time

Let me know that you'll help me shine.

Will you wipe my tears away,

Will you hold me close and

**Sammie:**

When its not alright,

when its not okay,

will you try to make me feel better.

**All of us:**

when you say alright,

when you say okay,

will you stick with me through what ever,

or runaway,

say okay,

Will you say okay?

Everyone 'Aww'ed and clapped. We bowed. "Well, emotional tonight aren't we girls?" They nodded, I just started at the others, softly. _**'Hmm, how should I kill them'**_ I thought.

"Well, its time to say good bye to Anna," they booed but Anna gladly left the stage. "Well onto the next song, good luck girls." I nodded and we took out places, Mai nodded to the man and the music started. _**'oh,how im going to kill them'**_ I thought.

**Sammie:**

Did you forget,

that I was even alive,

Did you forget,

everything we ever had.

**Mai:**

Did you forget,

Did you forget,

about me.

**Sammie:**

Did you regret?

Ever standing by my side.

Did you forget?

We were feeling inside.

**Mai:**

No one left,

to forget, about us.

But somewhere we went wrong

**Sammie:**

we were once so strong

our love is like a song

you can't forget it

**Mai:**

So know I guess,

this is where we have to stand

did you regret?

Ever holding my hand?

Never again

**Sammie:**

Please don't forget

don't forget.

We had it all

we were just about to fall.

**Mai:**

even more in love

that we were before

I wont forget

I wont forget

about us

**Sammie:**

but somewhere we went wrong

we were once so strong.

Our love is like a song.

You can't forget it

**Mai:**

but somewhere we went wrong

we were once so strong.

Our love is like a song.

You can't forget it

**Sammie:**

and at lasts

all the pictures have been burnt

all the past

is just a lesson that we've learnt

won't forget.

Please don't forget

**Both:**

us

but somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song.

But you won't sing along

you've forgotten about.

Us.

Everyone 'Aww'ed again. I sniffed and wiped away the little stray tear. We bowed.

"Wow, what's next, a song where you start crying." I laughed. "Well, its time to say good bye to Mai, and the last song goes to Sammie, good luck."

I sighed, Miniko-san and Mai ran of and left me standing on stage. I took a few steps back and nodded to the lady, she started to the song and I put on my singing face.

**Sammie:**

I've always been the kind of girl.

That hid my face.

So afraid to tell the world,

what I got to say.

But I had this dream

right inside of me.

I'm gonna let it show.

Its time to let you know.

To let you know.

**Sammie:**

This is real

this is me

im exactly where im supposed to be now

im gonna let the light.

Shine on me

now I've found who I am

there's no way to hold it in.

no more hiding who I want to be.

This is me.

I began to walk around the stage.

**Sammie:**

Do you know what its like.

To feel so in the dark

dream about about the life

where your the shining star.

Even though it seems

like its to far away.

I have to believe in myself.

Its the only way.

**Sammie:**

This is real

this is me

im exactly where im supposed to be now

im gonna let the light.

Shine on me

now I've found who I am

there's no way to hold it in.

no more hiding who I want to be.

This is me.

Everyone gasped and I turnt around and there he was.

**Jake:**

Your the voice I hear inside my head.

The reason that im singing

I need to find you.

I gotta to find you.

Your the missing piece I need

the song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you.

...

I was surprised to see Jake on stage singing, I forgot he had an amazing voice, I studied him. I looked at his neck, there hanging was the item, the necklace. I need to get that necklace, then I can kill the horrible ghost possessing Jake.

...

**Sammie and Jake:**

This is real

this is me

im exactly where im supposed to be now

im gonna let the light.

Shine on me

now I've found who I am

there's no way to hold it in.

no more hiding who I want to be.

**Sammie:**

This is me.

**Jake:**

Your the missing piece I need

the song inside of me.

**Sammie:**

This is me

**Jake:**

Your the voice I hear inside my head.

The reason that im singing.

**Jake and Sammie:**

now I've found who I am

there's no way to hold it in.

no more hiding who I want to be.

This is me

I hugged Jake, "Thank you" I whispered. The crowed whistled and 'Aww'ed, I laughed.

"Wow, now that was an ending song, I see Sammie no tears." I laughed. "Of course not, but I would like to say something. The item that I was looking for had been found, I asked certain people to help me look for it when I realise it was around my neck." she smiled.

"Great, thank you." Me and Jake walked of stage. "Thank you Jake, I forgot you had a great voice." he sighed. "Jeez, thanks" I giggled.

"Its okay, I have to get back to the others, ill see you tomorrow maybe." he laughed. "Sure" I ran away waving goodbye to Jake and head to the others. "Sammie? What where you going on about." Ayako asked.

"The item, I found it, its a necklace." they looked at me confused. "The ghost is possessing Jake and the item is around his neck."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh, here comes trouble. <strong>

**What do think?, where the songs the right songs?**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	26. DIE

**Back. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: DIE!<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone ate in silence that night, no one said a thing. I was playing with my food thinking about one thing and one thing only, <em><strong>'What's going to happen when we go to bed.'<strong>_ I thought. Mai was looking at me. I started at her, she mouthed something. I raised an eye-brow. She rolled her eyes.

_**'For god sake, Sammie say something.' she snapped. **__**'I have nothing to say, he should be the one to say something' she sighed. 'If you don't do nothing know then It will be over.' 'I don't care if its over, im not saying sorry for something I didn't do.' I growled.**_ I stood.

"I'm going to bed." I tucked my chair in and walked down the side of the table, not looking at anyone. I opened the door slightly and slid through. When I got out the door and shut it behind me I leant against it.

_**'Was Mai right?' I questioned. 'Of course I right.' Mai said plainly. 'Of course you are?' I said sarcasm dripping from every word.**_ I pulled my self away from the door and started to ascend the stairs. I reached the top and stop. I looked around.

_**'It felt like someone was watching me.'**_ I sighed shook my head and carried on down the hall. I reached our door and sighed. I opened it, and walked right in. I shut the door and went straight to me suitcase. I picked up some Pjs and changed into them. I went back to my suit case and packed it all up. I always had a messy suitcase but I made sure it was packed just in case.

I walked over to the bed and pulled off the over cover. I took off my bag and walked over to the sofa, I put my bag on the table next to it. I lay down and pulled the covers over me. I lay there facing the back of the sofa. I let a tears fall,

_**'Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why me?,' I sobbed.**_

_**'Its never you Sammie, you will get through this just speak to him.' Mai sighed. 'About what, oh I know 'Hey John, how was your kiss with that girl, was it any better than me?' I joked. **_

_**'Sammie, stop it. Your putting your self down. John is on his way up, speak to him or I will lock you in a room together until you sort yourselves out.' 'Okay, but how do I start?' **_

_**'Let him start, if he don't start then ask him why? And see what he says?' **_

_**'Okay, thank you Mai, I...'**_ The door opened and closed. I lay there stiff. I heard him walk around and then the bed made a noise.

"Sammie, what have I done." he said slowly. I sighed. "What have you done, oh I don't know John." He sighed, "You didn't see what happened before and after." I laughed and turnt over. "Did I really want to see what happened?" I questioned. He sighed again. "You might?" I sighed. "What happened.?"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em> John POV.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I was talking to Jessica, she was really nice, but I was missing Sammie smiling face. We were walking and we stopped out side a stall. "So Jessica what are-" I got cut off by her lips. The were soft but Sammie's where better. I pulled away and looked around, I saw Sammie running form. <em>

"_Sammie" I shouted. She ignored me and kept running. "Was that your girlfriend" Jessica asked. I nodded, "Oh, I'm sorry I pushed you." a boy said to Jessica. "What have I done." Jessica said. "Its Okay" She turnt to me, "I'm sorry, I will apologise to your girl friend." Jessica said. _

_I nodded, "I am really sorry, I won't bother you tomorrow you can spend the day with her". She said, I smiled and we carried on walking around with Jessica._

* * *

><p><em>End of Flashback.<em>

* * *

><p>Sammie POV.<p>

* * *

><p>I was shocked at what John had just said. John was looking at me intensely. "I'm sorry." I murmured. John got up from the bed and walked over to me, "Did you really think I would do that to you?" he asked as he bent down to my level. I shook my head.<p>

He put his hands on the side of my face and pulled me into a kiss. I had missed his lips, even if I hadn't kissed him all day. We pulled away and I looked into his deep blue eyes. "Now come on, lets get into bed." he said, and I smirked, "You really want me in bed don't you." he blushed.

"Well" He stammered and I sighed and got up we walked over to the bed and we got it, I lay down and he sat leaning against the back board. I lay next to his hips. He reached over for his bible, "Night John," I said sleepily, "Night Sammie, I love you" I giggled. "I love you too." I closed my eye closed my eyes and listened to his breathing, it lead me into a nice sleep.

* * *

><p>John POV.<p>

* * *

><p>"Night John" she said sleepily. "Night Sammie, I love you" I said slowly and she giggled, "I love you too." I watched her sleep, her breathing evened out and you could tell she was asleep. I opened up to book in my lap and saw something silver slip out of my bible.<p>

I lifted the book to see a ring laying on the covers. I picked it up and looked at it, the words, _I love you_ were as clear as day on the plain silver ring. I laughed, "So, this must have been there task." I slipped the ring on my finger, it fit perfectly. I looked over at the sleep form next to me. I reached over and kissed the top of her head. I set the bible down and lay down next to her. I picked up her hand slowly and dug out of my pocket.

There in my hand was a ring, "I know I was supposed to give this to you yesterday but today's just as special." I slipped the ring on her finger. She must of knew I was going to sleep because she cuddle up next to me. I smiled and closed my eyes and lay next to my beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Sammie POV.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning was amazing, Me and John was back to normal and my mood lifted but soon fell when I remembered one thing.<p>

_**'Jake was possessed'**_

"Sammie? Are you alright?" Mai asked. We were sat around in base, "Yeah, just thinking of a way to help Jake," Mai nodded. "Well for now I want you to keep an eye on Jake if you see him" Naru stated, everyone nodded and left. "So Sammie, what are you doing today?" Bou-san asked.

"Nothing, im watching Jake,."

"What about John?" Ayako asked, I smiled. "I let him spend the day with Jessica, I don't mind." John took the moment to come up behind me. "Are you sure" I smiled, "I am" Bou-san and Ayako looked at us smiling. The other left me and John in the hall. "I will see you later" I smiled and his kissed me. I watch him walk down the hall.

I went the other way to search for Jake. I walked around the rooms searching, I came to a café and poked my head round the door, Jake was sat in the room with a drink on his own. I took a deep breath and walked in. "Jake" I smiled.

Jake looked up and grinned, "Sammie, what can I do for you?" I laughed, "Can't I just spend the day with a good friend who helped me yesterday?" he laughed, "Of course." He stood and we walked out the room.

"So, Sammie where do you want to go." _**'This could be a good time to kill him but I can't damn'**_ "Well, I don't mind." he laughed, "Well we could go to the hill." I nodded and we head outside. "So, what are we going to do when we are on the hill." I shrugged, "Its up to you, I have never been good at planing things." he smirked, "I gathered." I hit him playfully.

We got to the hill, there were lots of people, I sighed as we started to walk down the hill, whispers going around. We sat down and I looked at Jake he was smiling, "What you smiling at Jake" I asked. He shrugged, "Just loving the whispers" I giggled. "Of course." a girl stepped in front of us.

"Ah, hello, I wanted to ask if you could sing a song for everyone?" she asked nervously and then smiled. I looked over at Jake he smiled. "Sure, why don't you go get us two mics and a guitar and we will sing." she jump in happiness and ran of to tell people. "Are you sure you want to." I sighed, "Why not, its just a bit of fun." he laughed. "What?" he laughed again and waved his hand.

"Nothing, Nothing" the girl came back with to mics and the guitar. I looked behind to see loads more people coming. I sighed, "Just make sure no one gets to close." I said to the girl, she smiled and nodded. I stood and reached down to Jake. "So what do you want to sing" he asked. "I don't know." I looked out to the people.

"Well, hello, Sammie here, we don't know what song to sing so would anyone like to give suggestions?" people looked around. "When you look me in the eyes" someone called from the crowd. I thought about the song and nodded, "Fair enough, Jake do you know the words." he smiled. "Of course" I turnt to the crowd, "Okay, well thank you and here goes." I put the guitar strap around me and started to play.

**Jake:**

If the heart is always searching,

can you ever find a home

**Sammie:**

I've been looking for that someone

I'll can't make it on my own

**Jake:**

Dream can't take the place of loving you.

**Sammie:**

There's gotta be a million reasons why its true.

**Sammie and Jake:**

When you look me in the eyes

and tell me that you love me

every things alright

when you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes

I catch a glimpse of heaven

I find my paradise

when you look me in the eyes.

**Jake:**

How long will I be waiting

To become a better man

**Sammie:**

gonna tell you that I love you.

In the best way that I can

**Jake:**

I can't take a day without you here,

**Sammie:**

You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

**Sammie and Jake:**

When you look me in the eyes

and tell me that you love me

every things alright

when you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes

I catch a glimpse of heaven

I find my paradise

when you look me in the eyes.

**Sammie:**

every day, I start to realize

**Jake:**

I can reach my tomorrow

I can hold my head high

**Sammie:**

And its all because your by my side.

When you look me in the eyes

and tell me that you love me

every things alright

when you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes

I catch a glimpse of heaven

I find my paradise

when you look me in the eyes.

**Sammie and Jake:**

When you look me in the eyes

and tell me that you love me

every things alright

when you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes

I catch a glimpse of heaven

I find my paradise

when you look me in the eyes.

People cheered. I looked out into the crowed. "I would like to dedicate that song to someone very important, they might not be here right now but I know they would like it." Everyone 'Aww'ed. "Sing something else" a girl shouted. "On your own" another shouted.

I looked at Jake, he stepped aside and left me standing there. _**'The spirit sure is acting, He doesn't even seem possessed.'**_ I sighed, "Any suggestions?" I asked into the mic. No one said anything, I thought about it. "Ah, I got one." I put the mic back in its place and started to play the guitar.

**Sammie:**

Wouldn't want to be anybody else,

you made me insecure,

to;d me I wasn't good enough.

But who are you to judge

when your a diamond in the rough.

I'm sure you got some things

you liked to change about yourself

But when it comes to me,

I wouldn't want to be anybody else,

**Sammie:**

na na, na na, na na, na

na na, na na, na na, na

I'm not beauty queen,

I'm just beautiful me,

na na, na na, na na, na

na na, na na, na na, na

You've got every right to a beautiful life,

come on,

**Sammie:**

Who says, who says,

your not perfect,

who says your not worth it,

who says your the only one that's hurting,

trust me, that's the price of beauty,

who says your not pretty,

who says your not beautiful,

who says,

**Sammie;**

Its such a funny thing,

how nothing funny when its you,

you tell 'em what you mean,

but they can't widen out the truth,

its like a work of art,

that never gets to see the light,

keep you beneath the stars,

won't let you touch the sky

**Sammie**

na na, na na, na na, na

na na, na na, na na, na

I'm no beauty queen

I'm just a beautiful me

na na, na na, na na, na

na na, na na, na na, na

you got every right

to a beautiful life,

come on.

**Sammie:**

Who says, who says

your not perfect,

who says, your not worth it,

who says your the only one that's hurting

trust me, that's the price of beauty,

who says your not pretty

who says your not beautiful

**Sammie:**

who says

who says you're not star potential

who says your not presidential.

Who says you can't be in movies,

listen to me, listen to me,

who says you don't pass the test,

who says you can't be the best,

who said, who said,

won't you tell me who said that,

yeah, oh,

who says

**Sammie:**

who says,

who says your not perfect,

who says your not worth it,

who says your the only one that's hurting

trust me, that's the price of beauty,

who says your not pretty,

who says your not beautiful,

who says?

Everyone stood to clap, I bowed. "Thank you, I would like you to enjoy the rest of the day and see you tonight." people clapped and I gave to stuff back to the girl. "Thank you" she squealed. I nodded and walked over to Jake. "Where do you want to go know?" I asked. He shrugged, "We have got," he looked down at his watch, "4 hours, where do you want to go" _**'This is it, I can finish him of, I just need to find somewhere, ah, the pond area.'**_

"I know, lets go sit on the swings by the pond." he nodded and we head to the pond. When we got to the pond I sat down on the swing, Jake followed my lead. I looked at him and pretended to studied him. "Oh, wow, that's a really nice necklace." I said, He looked down, "Thanks its a keep sake," I smiled, "I gathered." with in a quick motion I snatched it and stood.

"I'm not that thick, I have had enough of your sick games, now die you horrid spirit." Jake stood and clapped. "How long have you known." I sighed, "Since yesterday."

"Oh, since yesterday and you waited until to day to say something," he laughed. "I would warn you, I do have the last thing you live on." he stopped laughing and eyed my hand. "Well, it seems you do, how did you know?" I laughed, "They were showing videos on the stage curtains, there was one of you with the necklace showing it of, I thought back to what my dad taught me and knew from then on I knew what I was searching for." I smirked.

He clapped again, "Know what are you going to do little girl" I smiled, "I could send some energy into this and destroy it," he flinched but then smiled, "risking your life for such a small thing, you could go back into hospital," I flinched, "How did you..." he sighed.

"I did a bit of sneaking around and over heard some very important friends of yours talking about it. Oh and I wouldn't smash that if I were you, I have a few other people possessed, and they are trailing some of your special friends" I sighed, "Well, if I kill you they will be free so I will see about that." he flung his arms out and something started to cut me up.

"Wind sickles. If you wanted to know." I grimaced they started to sting, "Well, it looks like im just going to have to kill you know or shall I trap your soul as well." he did a thinking pose, "Well, im just going to kill you know." he slowly started to walk towards me.

I stumbled back, _**'Mai, Mai'**_ I thought, "Oh and don't bother asking your little friend for help, she won't I know all about that." I flinched, "It was you, you possessed that man, you vile spirit, are you sick in the head." he laughed, "Me sick in the head, im just very special," he took a step forward and I took a step back hitting the fence.

"Ah, it looks like you are out of walking space, well it was nice knowing you special little girl." he took a step forward, I wanted to scream but couldn't. I flinched when a ear piercing whistle filled the air. _**'Lin'**_ I thought. White orbs surrounded the possessed boy, "You won't stop me, as long as I have the necklace im fine." I could see Lin, I looked down at my hand and took a deep breath.

"No, Sammie, Don't" Lin shouted. "I'm sorry, the ghost has to die." I a big blast of let my energy escape my hand into the necklace, I felt it burn. "Ah, you bitch, what have you done, im not dying just yet, no im not." Jake lunged for me, I dodge and Jake fell. The spirit was gone and Jake was fine.

I saw Lin run over then I fell to the ground. "Sammie, take deep breaths." I nodded and took deep breaths in and out. Lin went into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Noll, its Sammie, she has used her powers, just get here now, im behind the school the pond area." and he shut his phone and then flipped it back up again.

"Takigawa-san try to find the other and meet us by the cars, we need to get up the hospital." he shut his phone and focused on me. "Sammie, keep talking to me, keep talking, don't fall asleep." I laughed weakly.

"Hey, Lin do you remember that time when we went camping I stole Gene guitar and run away screaming and shouting." he laughed, "I sure do, why did you mention that?" he asked. "One: When I feel asleep the other day when John went with Jessica I visited Gene and he showed me, it made me laugh so much, and Two: because you asked me to speak" he chuckled, "Of course I did." Jake sat up.

"Sammie? Are you alright?" I looked at Jake and coughed, "Just go to the festival Jake." he nodded stood and ran. "Silly boy?" Lin murmured. "Lin" I heard Naru call. Naru appeared above me. "Sammie you idiot." Lin lifted me up and we head towards the school.

My eyes started to drop. "Sammie stay awake" Mai said. Lin looked down. "Sammie stay awake, Mai speak to her." Mai nodded. "Sammie, stay awake, I have so many story's to tell you about Ayako and Bou-san, oh here one, once they bet on each other who could get a date for there double-date one Saturday, Ayako had threaten John and Bou-san bribed me, it was a funny night, I have never laughed so much, Bou-san got completely drunk." I laughed weakly.

"It...Must...of...been fun" I spoke quietly. We made it to the cars and everyone was standing there.

"Sammie" Ayako called when she saw us. They ran towards us. "Open the car doors, we need to get her to a hospital, she used her powers." they stopped, "She what" they shouted. "She used her powers, I don't have to repeat myself. Now open the door, John take Sammie from Lin and get in the back of our van." John nodded and took me out of Lin's arms.

"John." I managed weakly. He smiled down at me, "What are we going to do with you," I pouted and looked away. "I feel really tired," John shifted me so he could get in the back. "John keep Sammie awake, at least until we get to the hospital." John nodded, "Sammie, look at me." I looked at him, he used a hand to brush some hair out of my face, I saw something glitter, I looked at his hand and he had the ring on.

I smiled, "I am." he laughed, "Sure, now stay awake, please for me" I snuggled closer to him "Sure, im just tired." he played with my hair. "Sammie, don't go to sleep, stay with us, with me." I nodded into him, "Sure,"

He played with my hair. I sighed, " How... much longer ….. do I have...to stay...awake for..." I murmured.

"Just a little longer,"

"Just a little longer," I repeated. I looked up at John. "John, you won't leave me, right," he smiled and kissed the top of my forehead, "Of course not" I smiled, "Thanks." My body felt limp, I couldn't lift a finger. John took my arm and put it to his face. I could just about feel his skin, my hand was all numb. Lin and Naru jump out of the van. They slammed the door. I don't know where they went but Naru appeared at the door and help me out with John.

John carried me into the hospital, waiting was a bed, they set me down on it and then I was carted away, John had hold of my hand the whole time. "John...you...wont...leave...me." John smiled was the last thing I saw and then I realized it was probably the last thing I was ever going to see.

* * *

><p><strong>NOOO!<strong>

**What do you think of Jake?**

**What bout John?**

**WILL SAMMIE DIE?**

**REVIEW what you think?**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	27. Connections

**I'm back. And with the next chapter guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS<strong>

**silentdove93- **_Thanks for the review and I had to add that last sentence, he he. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. _

**ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Connections<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dream land. Sammie POV.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I lay looking up at darkness, it couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't feel anything. <em>

_**'Is this what it feels like to die. I guess so.'** I sighed. I closed my eyes, I wanted to be with John, I wanted to be with him again. I opened my eyes and was met with Gene's bluey-grey ones. _

"_Hi Gene." he smirked, "Just checking your not dead." he joked, I scoffed, "That's not something you should be joking about." he laughed. He immediately stopped and looked around, "Some things wrong, Mai's in trouble." I looked at him, "What's happened." he looked at me with sharp eyes._

"_She trying to get in contact with you, she touched you and something happened, she getting taken to a hospital bed." I stood, "What, its all my fault." I started to pace up and down. "Its my fault, its my fault, its my fault, its my fault." Gene stood in front of me. _

"_Its not your fault, there something you must know, but I'm not the one that should tell you, you have to figure it out yourself, im sorry but you have to go, they are waiting, I have to go see Mai, Good bye Sammie." Gene disappeared. _

"_Erghh, I'm going to get you Gene," I shouted into the darkness. I flopped to the floor, "Well if they want me, then they can have me" I whispered. _

_I lay down and thought of John, he was waiting for me. I closed my eyes and a smile was brought to my lips._

* * *

><p><em>End of Dream<em>

* * *

><p>"She has a pulse, step back,"... "She waking"<p>

I just heard the voices of different people, some familiar and some not. "Give her some space, she needs air." there where shuffling of feet. "I'm going to check on Mai" some one said.

I tried to move and shifted a little. "She is reacting to the girls name, say some more things," someone supplied.

"Sammie, wake up, for me and Dad, wake up for Mai. Wake up for John" I shifted again, I tried to open my eyes, they slowly opened, I could see figures. I shifted again. I moved my fingers, and then my wrist. I did the same with the other hand.

My eyes had seemed to open and I was staring around the room. My eyes fell on the brown hair man, standing there. "Dad," I said slowly. His face lit up. My eyes moved to the women next to him, "Mum" I said slowly. She smiled. I looked around the room.

"Yasuhara, Masako, Yumi." they all smiled and moved closer. I looked to my side and saw a blonde hair boy, with big bright pleading blue eyes. I studied him, then cross around his neck had disappeared, he was wearing different clothes.

I smiled, "John," he smiled and squeezed my hand, "Sammie" I smiled, "Hows Mai," they looked at me, "How did you know about Mai." Yasuhara questioned.

"Don't worry about that, I want to know if she is alright." They all looked away from me. I huffed and tried to get up. "Sammie, I wouldn't." John protested. I continued to move until a hand came down on my shoulder and pushed me back down.

"Sammie, stay." Bou-san harsh voice sounded. I nodded and lay back down not looking at any of them. "At least tell me how she is." someone sighed, I looked to see Masako move her hand away for mouth. "Well, when she touched you she went into a fit then fainted, they say they can't see what's wrong they sent her to the Intensive care unit.," I looked down and sighed.

"Well, I guess that's my fault." no one said anything, until I broke the silence, "You should go get something to eat. You lot are probably hunger, and don't argue with me" I still didn't look up but I heard movement and gathered they all left. I sighed, "Well then, lets get going." I pulled myself up from the bed and swung my legs around the side.

I looked down at my legs, _**'Please hold me up straight,' **_ I nodded, and then slowly placed on foot at a time on the floor. I slipped my feet into my dolly shoes, that were at the side of the bed, my feet felt firm on the ground and I slowly lifted my self up from the bed on my weak arms.

I wobbled a bit but I finally stood. I looked down at my feet again, willing them to move. "Right," I slowly lifted on foot slightly of the ground and placed it ahead of me. I sighed in relief and continued this until I could feel my feet and legs become more steady.

I reached the door and opened it slightly. I peeked out and slid into the hospital wing. I had taken the the needle in my arm out, I always forgot what it was called. A drip people would call it. I slowly took of down the hall, and out to the stairs. I looked at a board that showed where everything was on different levels, Intensive care was on the 3rd floor and I was on the 4th, I turnt to the stairs and smiled.

_**'Well, it looks like there is no other way.'**_ I walked over to the stairs and leant on the banister. I slowly put one foot out ahead and down then continued down the steps. I grinned when I got to the bottom, I had made it from my room along a long hall and down some stairs. I pushed open the door and saw a women at her desk.

"Hello and what can I do for you." she asked, eyeing up the hospital gown I was wearing, "I'm here to see my sister, Mai Taniyama," she turnt to her computer, "Oh, yes Mai is down the hall room 7," I nodded and made my way down the hall, I didn't want her to question me. I looked at all the doors.

_**'Room 4...Room 5...Room 6...'**_ I came to a window and looked in, Naru was sat there holding her hand, Lin was in the back corner typing on his laptop, but his shiki must of told him someone was there because his head sprang up and looked at me in the eyes, he moved his laptop out the way and stood, Naru looked up from Mai, and looked at Lin. He must of said something because Lin said something back, I couldn't here anything.

Naru looked back at Mai and Lin walked up to the door. Lin opened the door and stepped out. "Shouldn't you be in bed." he said as he closed the door. I sighed and looked at the sleeping girl.

"I couldn't just sit there," Lin sighed, "You could have, the others are going to flip when the can't find you." I chuckled lightly, "Now that would be a sight to see." Lin chuckled, "Don't just stand outside, go in. You now Noll don't bite." I nodded and hesitated as I reached the door handle.

I slowly pushed the handle down. I inched the door open and walked in. Naru didn't look up, I sighed and left the door open for Lin to follow in. Lin closed the door behind me and I walked round the Mai's other side of the bed. Naru looked up at me and leant back in the chair. I slowly sat and watched him study me intensely.

I locked gazes with him, I wondered what he was thinking so I decided to take a trip into his mind.

_**'What was she to Mai, How come Mai has reacted the way she has around Sammie, her powers have grew ever since the first case with Sammie, she is telepathic and she can share visions with Sammie? Who is Sammie? I need to find out, Gene might know.'**_ I scoffed out loud.

Naru raised his eyebrow and I shook my head. I looked over at Mai, she was sound asleep. I wanted to speak to her so I did. "Mai, Mai its me Sammie." she twitched, I guess Naru didn't notice, I could feel his gaze on me.

"Mai, I want you to wake up, please." she twitched again. I slowly lifted my hand from my lap, hesitated to place my hand on hers. I slowly edged my hand towards hers, I placed my hand on the bed. I stopped for a moment thinking about what I was doing.

"Mai," I said. "Mai," I repeated, "Wake up, I want to see your smile again, and im sure Noll does to. Everyone needs you Mai, your the light in our group..." I couldn't believe what I was saying, I was pouring out what I felt.

She was like a sister to be, she had been there to help me and comfort me. No I had to be there for her. I moved my hand again and placed it softly on her hand. There was a slight connection, I sat there, I was looking at Naru, but it my mind I could see it, one of Mai memory's.

* * *

><p><em>She was running in the garden with a beautiful women chasing her playfully. A man stood leaning against the door frame watching the girls. He chuckled when they fell over and Mai had been caught by this women. "Mummy" she squealed. The women laughed along with the man. She picked up the smaller girl and walked over to the door. She hugged to man and the man hugged them both, they looked perfect but you could see sadness in there eyes, when they looked at each other.<em>

* * *

><p>"Sammie". I snapped back ripping my hand away from Mai's. Naru was still staring at me. "What?" I snapped. Naru sighed, "What did you do, you were talking then stopped when you touched Mai's hand, we couldn't get your attention." I smiled, "Nothing, nothing happened." I stood and straightened my gown.<p>

"I better get going, they will be worried." I didn't look at Naru to see his response. I walked around Mai's bed and heading straight for the door. I glanced back at Mai one last time, she was twitching in her sleep. I smiled and left the room, leaving two very silent colleges and a twitching help less girl, lying in the bed.

I sighed, _**'You better get better soon Mai, I can't stand the doom and gloom silence on my own.' I laughed. **_As I set of down the hall, the lady stood. "Are you Miss Sammie Takigawa?" she asked, I nodded. "They are looking for you, you better get down there," I smiled, "I know, I only wanted to see my sister," she smiled, "You don't have the same last name," I nodded.

"Step and half sister," she nodded and I left the ward and walked up the stairs. I opened the door of my ward, it wasn't silent but if was fairly quiet. I made my way to my room, there was no one outside when I got to it but I could hear talking inside.

I sighed, _**'Here we go' I thought.**_ I pushed down the handle and opened the door, inside everyone was sat around heads dipped, when I had stepped in everyone's head snapped up. "Sammie" they shouted, I grinned, "I went for a drink" I lied.

They shook their heads, "We may look it stupid in some people cases, but we aren't, you went to see Mai" I never said they were stupid, I had to see her, I didn't know why but I need to. "Fine, I did, so?" I said as I made my way back to the bed, fidgeting until I got into a comfy position.

John didn't move at all he was sat down at my side, not looking at me either. I looked at Bou-san, I tilted my head to John and mouth, "What's up with John?" I watch Bou-san eyes drift to the boy next to me.

I sighed, "Well I might as well get some sleep, I need to be ready for tonight," Ayako laughed, "Your not leaving here until tomorrow so no festival for you tonight, and I have already called them they were worried and upset, I reckon Naru will go back, pack up the equipment and tell them the jobs done." I looked at Ayako she was standing at the end of my bed in a thinking pose, Masako and Yasuhara were sitting on chairs by the wall. John was next to me, and Bou-san was on the other side.

"Well, I want to get some sleep so why don't you go visit Mai, oh and say your My dad, I told them I was her half sister, other wise they wouldn't let me in" I smiled as I lay down, I didn't wait for their reply, I shut my eyes and listen to their footsteps.

I sighed, I had one hand out of the covers and someone held it. I peeked open one eye to see John looking at me, "I didn't think you were going to sleep." he said. I laughed, "I was but then I thought if im not going to the festival then what's the point." he chuckled, "Okay, do you want me to go and get you things for tomorrow?" he asked. I shook my head, "Don't leave, get Ayako to do it." he smiled and stood. He nudge me so I would move over a bit and he join me on he bed. He put his arm around me and I leant into his chest, "John, what's the matter?" I asked, I felt his stiffen at my question.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." I closed my eyes, "John, if your going to lie then at least make it convincing, I know your tired but you won't be upset about that, I can tell its different." he sighed.

"Its just...well...I have been asked to come back to Australia for two months, I didn't know how to tell you." _**'Two months, two months,' I moaned.**_ I put one arm across his middle. "Its fine, I know I can wait till then." he stroked my hair and leant down to my ear, "I love you," he whispered.

I chuckled lightly, "I love you too, forever and always,". I remember saying that to him, that was all I heard, I could feel my body but I felt so tired, I let sleep come and go. Being in dreams helped solve my problems, but I had more problems ahead of me now and I don't think dreams can help.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**What happened with Mai?**

**What will Sammie do now that John is going to Australia? **

**REVIEW**

**Peace out**: _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	28. Goodbye Songs and True Love

**Wow, Next Chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Goodbye songs and true love.<p>

* * *

><p>Sammie POV.<p>

* * *

><p>The morning was eventful, Ayako had gone to get me some clothes while Bou-san and John signed my papers to release me from hospital. Mai hadn't woken up, I felt real bad.<p>

We left the hospital, Naru had stayed with Mai while we went back to tell Miniko-san and to pack the equipment away, she gave us each the meetings we missed. We had to confess to the boy we love, that we love them, for Masako that was going to be funny, but for me and Ayako it was dead easy.

I wondered what the boys were given, I know they had to figure out who gave them the rings but there had to be something else. I placed the last monitor in the van and Bou-san closed the door behind me. "Ah, finally done." I stretched, "Sammie, you should of let us deal with it, you have only just come-"

"Oh, Dad shush. Okay." I cut across him, he crossed him arms and frowned. "I know that your ugly but that frown takes it to far," I joked. Bou-san caught me in and bear hug, "Now now, I know Sammie your smart but don't become a Naru your head will swell up." I laughed.

"If that was supposed to insult me you failed, to be honest you insulted Naru more than me." I smirked. He let me go and smiled, "But Naru's smart he knows how to keep his head in a propionate size and your thick so there." I laughed, "You just called me smart now thick." I poked my tongue out at him.

He frowned again, Ayako came over to us smiling. "Sammie, you have to sing on your own tonight, Anna has been taken out with Luella, and you know of Mai of course." I huffed, "Really?" I asked. Ayako nodded and I sighed, "Fine, but how many songs?" she smiled, "Four of course." _**'Four'**_

"Four" I blurted out. She grinned, "Four." I sighed heavily, "I got to pick some songs," Bou-san put his arm around me and started to get me walking, "Why don't you look through your ipod." I laughed, "I have used most of the songs on there. But I will find something to sing." he nodded and we head up to the room that was base. I plopped myself down on the sofa with a sigh. My bag was on the same sofa, I had left it there while we emptied base.

I pulled it to me and got out my ipod. I stuck both earphones in and flicked through the songs. There were a couple I could sing, I smiled. There was one, perfect one, I would sing, I would sing that last. I found three more, they had nothing to do with each other but I liked singing them. I listened to them learning the words.

I notice John sitting down next to me, I lay down and rest my head on his lap. He grinned at me and I smiled, he stroked my hair while I listened to the songs. I closed my eyes listening to the beat of the music, letting it fill my head. I had put all the songs in a play list and let them repeat over and over again.

John hadn't moved he sat there just stroking my hair, his touch was soft and soothing, I would miss him when he went to Australia. I sighed, the lyrics stayed in my head. I let the songs play once more before taking out my ear phones. "Ah" I said as John kissed me. "So you finally decided to take the ear phones out." he murmured against my lips. A smiled brew on my lips.

I still had my eyes closed, "Of course" I said slowly letting my blue eyes slip open meeting Johns blue ones. "Good," I saw out of the corner of my eye that we were alone in the room we used for base. "Good?" I questioned. He smiled deviously, "Yes, good." he kissed me again, this one long and passionate, our tongues fought for dominance and he won like always. When we pulled away I snaked my arms around his neck, "Wow, am I seeing a new side to you?" I asked.

He laughed, "Well I could say the same about you." I smirked, "You sure," he smiled, "Positive" He ruffled my hair ever so softly. I moaned as he did, he chuckled. I slowly rose up away from him so I had my back to him. I sighed, _**'I feel so stiff.'**_ I rolled my shoulders back in their sockets. I swung my legs over the edge and stared down at the floor. I knew John was watching, I could feel his concerned gaze on me. I stood, I wobbled a bit but John steadied me.

"Sammie" he said worryingly. "Yes," his hand went around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder, "What's the matter." he whispered, making me tremble. "I...nothing," I looked away. He took one hand away from my waist, he spun me around and put his hand gently under my chin so I looking at him directly. "Sammie, don't lie to me," I let my eyes fall down to his chest.

"I...just...I..."I said quickly, John smiled. I knew he had caught what I said. "Sammie, im going to miss you too, but I won't be away for long, I want to take you to Farther Toudou, and meet the children there." A small soft smile brewed on my face, "Really" I asked, he nodded.

I rested my forehead on his, our eyes aligned. You could get lost in his eyes, they were so deep and mysterious. We stayed there for awhile, juts staring into each others eyes before my phone vibrated in my pocket. I reached down to my pocket and pulled it out. "Hello?" "Sammie, Sammie,are where you?" Ayako asked, "I'm in base." she gasped, "Sammie, your on it like 5mins, get out here now." is stumbled back from John and glanced at the clock, it was 8:35.

"Damn" I shut the phone down. "I'm on in 5" Johns eyes widened, we ran out of base and down to the stage. I ran straight to the music department, "Sorry, I." she smiled, "Its okay, just tell me your four songs." I walked up behind her and told her the songs. She nodded and set them up.

I watched the dancers from back stage, they were amazing, like always. They all stopped and that's when I knew it was show time for me. I sighed and straighten out what's I was wearing. I wore a of-shoulder dress with leggings and flats. Miniko-san walked on stage with a huge grin on her face.

"Well, its time for a special event, but im sad to say that 2 people are missing. I wanted to point out that this will be hard on her but I want you to give her that same support as last time, please give it up for Sammie" I could hear the cheering, "Sammie?" Miniko-san asked, I stared at the stairs. I couldn't.

I ran out of back stage, I ran around the back not caring where I was going. I wandered round and found my self by the river around the back, with the small garden. It had a small bridge, I stepped on the bridge and leant over the edge looking down at myself. I could see the sadness in my eyes, I could feel the sadness, and I knew the sadness in me. I just wanted my life to be normal without all the complications, but life wouldn't be life with out all the complications.

I sighed and continued to watch my reflection. I heard footsteps on the bridge but didn't show I noticed. "Sammie?" I heard Naru say. I looked over at Naru, "What are you doing here?" I asked softly. "I came to watch you, Mai told me too." I turnt to him, "She woke." he nodded, "She wanted to jump straight out of bed to see you," I smiled, "That's Mai for you, always caring for others more than herself." we both chuckled, "What's wrong Sammie, why did you leave.?"

I shook my head, "My life, nearly 5 weeks ago I was sat in my room, reading about the paranormal and watching a ghost sit in the corner talking to me. I had no one then, I mean no one, and then my life just got up and changed, its just put to much stress on me. I mean with John, and my powers, being in Japan and having a new life, its just...a handful" Naru chuckled, "Well, you can always talk to us, Me and Gene, any other the others, its not that hard," I nodded.

"I know, its just."

"Its just what?" he asked, it was the first time I had heard Naru speak like that, "I'm going to miss John, and with all this extra stress I don't think I will be able to cope. I can feel the power now, it hurts. A lot." he sighed, "We are here for you, I think we should test you once we get back to Japan." I nodded and looked ahead of me.

"We better get back, you still need to put on a good performance." I chuckled, "I always do." We walked back to the stage in silence. I walked up on stage and everyone clapped. "I'm sorry everyone, I had a few things to think about and it has piled stress on me. But then someone important told me that I have my friends and family around me that will be there for me and listen to me, I would like to dedicate this song to them." people clapped.

I smiled and walked back a bit. I stood, took a deep breath and nodded to the lady, she smiled back and started to to play the song.

**Sammie:**

She was given the world.

So much that she couldn't see.

And she needed someone to show her.

Who she could be.

And she tried to survive,

Wearing her heart on her sleeve

and I needed you to believe.

**Sammie:**

You had your dreams, I had mine,

you had your fears, I was fine,

you showed me what I couldn't find,

when two different worlds collide.

**Sammie:**

She was scared of it all, watching from far away,

she was given a role, never knew just when to play,

and she tried to survive

living her life on her own,

always afraid of the throne,

you give me strength to find hope.

**Sammie:**

You had your dreams, I had mine,

you had your fears, I was fine,

you showed me what I couldn't find,

when two different worlds collide.

**Sammie:**

She was scared, unprepared

Lost in the dark, falling apart,

I can survive with you by my side,

we're gonna be alright,

this is what happen when two worlds collide,

**Sammie:**

You had your dreams, I had mine,

you had your fears, I was fine,

you showed me what I couldn't find,

when two different worlds collide.

**Sammie:**

you had your fears, I was fine,

you showed me what I couldn't find,

when two different worlds collide.

when two different worlds collide.

The song ended slow and a smile was on my teary face. "So emotional, well it is Sunday. Sammie, I wanted to ask, did you give your ring out as today is when the boys are supposed to figure it out." I smiled, "Yes, but I don't know if they know it, the last songs is dedicated to that person but won't give anything away. "

Miniko-san laughed, "Well I will let you carry on." I nodded as she left the stage, a nodded at the lady and she started the next song.

**Sammie:**

You wait for a silence,

I wait a word,

lie next to your frame,

girl unobserved

You changed your position,

and your changing in me,

casting me shadows,

were they shouldn't be,

**Sammie:**

We're interrupted,

by the heat of the sun,

trying to prevent,

what's already begun,

your just a body,

I can smell your skin,

and when I feel it,

your wearing thin,

but I've got a plan,

**Sammie:**

why don't you be the artist,

and make me out of clay,

why don't you be the writer,

and decide the words I say,

cause I'd rather pretend,

I'll still be there at the end,

only its too hard to ask,

won't you try to help me,

**Sammie:**

sat on your sofa, it's all broken springs,

this isn't the place for those violin strings,

I try out a smile, and aim it at you,

you must have missed it, you always do.

But I've got a plan.

**Sammie: **

why don't you be the artist,

and make me out of clay,

why don't you be the writer,

and decide the words I say,

cause I'd rather pretend,

I'll still be there at the end,

only its too hard to ask,

won't you try to help me,

**Sammie:**

you wait, I wait, casting shadows, interrupted.

you wait, I wait, casting shadows, interrupted.

you wait, I wait, casting shadows, interrupted.

You wait, I wait, casting shadows,

**Sammie: **

why don't you be the artist,

and make me out of clay,

why don't you be the writer,

and decide the words I say,

cause I'd rather pretend,

I'll still be there at the end,

only its too hard to ask,

won't you try to help me, x2

Everyone cheered again, everyone started to dance as I sang, it was only a little dance but it was still perfect. "Wow, you really got the crowd going there, well its your last to songs, pick them well." I nodded and thought about the second to last one.

"I wanted to sing this one myself, I knew Anna sang it but I wanted to, it means so much to me so I will sing it." Everyone cheered I brought my hands up to my ears and laughed, I looked toward the lady and she was already waiting.

**Sammie:**

You got a face for a smile you know.

A shame you waste it when your breaking me slowly.

But I've got a world of chances for you

I've got a world of chances for you.

I've got a world of chances,

chances that your burning through.

**Sammie:**

I've got a paper and pen

I go to write a goodbye and that's when

I know I've got a world of chances for you

I've got a world of chances for you

I've got a world of chances

chances that your burning through.

**Sammie: **

Ohh, im going my own way.

My feet found there strength again,

But Ohh, its getting, to hard, to say

were falling of the edge again.

Were at the end.

Were at the end.

**Sammie:**

Maybe your call me someday

hear the operator say the numbers no good, and that she,

and she, had a world of chances for you

she had a world of chances for you.

She had a world of chances,

chances you were burning through.

Chances you were burning through.

Chances you were burning through.

Ohh,

You got a face for a smile you know.

Everyone was happy just swaying their arms in the air, I smile gladly. Miniko-san didn't come to the stage so I knew she was waiting for me to start my next song. I sighed, "This is the last song I will be singing in England, it is dedicated to someone very special, I hope they know that just as much as I do. Thank you."

I bowed, straighten and then nodded at the lady, this was the last song I was going to sing in England let it be the best song I sing

**Sammie:.**

Never been in love,

cause a girl like me, never had someone to care for,

never thought there could be, someone special for me,

now im all in love, cause a girl like me,

waited patiently for someone, someone to care for me,

and there will never be,

**Sammie:**

no more lonely, no more just me,

I never thought that, going no more,

and now that your here I never want to say good bye love,

never want to be without you,

no more crying, no denying,

im in love with you,

and now that your here I,

I never want to say good bye love,

**Sammie:**

now its time for me, to find out what a first time love could mean,

little scared but if you, cause it worth it,

Now I have finally found love,

and it know its got to be for real,

so real, its the way that I feel,

so come share my world with me,

so there will never be,

**Sammie:**

no more lonely, no more just me,

I never thought that, going no more,

and now that your here I never want to say good bye love,

never want to be without you,

no more crying, no denying,

im in love with you,

and now that your here I,

I never want to say good bye love,

**Sammie:**

so im standing here, and I don't know why,

ready to give my heart,

im sure this time, love gonna last for life,

baby, I know that things change, and there might be arranges,

or the paths were gonna take, and the suns gunna shine again,

shine light on out love baby, so lets make it last forever,

**Sammie:**

no more lonely, no more just me,

I never thought that, going no more,

and now that your here I never want to say good bye love,

never want to be without you,

no more crying, no denying,

I'm in, im in love with you,

and now that your here I,

I never want to say good bye love,

la la la di da, x2

Tears were rolling down my face, I was letting them fall free. People were cheering louder, better than they ever did before. Miniko-san walked on stage clapping, "That was...wow." I smiled. I looked out at the crowed. "Dry them tears dear, you should be happy that was amazing." I nodded and wiped my tears.

John came running on stage. "Sammie" I turnt to John and he pulled me into hug. Everyone either whistle or 'Aww'ed. I held John, I was really going to miss him, he wasn't coming back to Japan, he was going straight to Australia for two months, I was really going to miss him. I let him go and we stood there.

"So, Is this the person you gave your ring to." I looked at Miniko-san. Her eyes widened, she was looking at John, he had his hand held out. "You did, and did you give your ring to her?" she asked. I looked confused. _**'What ring, when did this happen.'**_ John hand touched mine and rose it slowly.

There on the same finger as Johns was the same ring. She smiled, "True love, both of you have those rings, Ladies and Gentlemen, we have found our true couple." We both looked shocked. Everyone 'Aww'ed and cheered. I smiled and looked at John, "True love huh?" he grinned, "Of course, you always will be"

He kissed me and you could hear the people behind us just cheering and shouting it was amazing, it was the perfect evening, I had my friends and family around me and I had my true love kissing me, I just wished this moment would last for life.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW,<strong>

**What did you think?**

**Are they made for each other?**

**What about Naru advice?**

**REVIEW**

**Little OOC for Naru but hey, it was necessary.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	29. Case Closed, New Case

**I'm Sorry, My internet went, I could get on-line...you miss out. DAMN.**

**Anyway, I'm back.**

**Here is your amazing new instalment of Gods Twin Angels. **

**Check out my other stories if you haven't**

TPR:** Ghost Hunt**

One Of A Kind:** Ghost Hunt**

Sweet Singers: **Ghost Hunt**

**and**

Double the Miko: **Inuyasha and Ghost Hunt CROSSOVER!**

**But, I HAVE TWO, TWO, new stories on the way, get ready :)**

**Anyway, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: Case Closed, New Case<p>

* * *

><p>I had packed my bag and was waiting in the living room. Mai had been released out of hospital two days after the last show. Me and John spent our last two days together going around London. I took him to the orphanage and the Sakura tree. We took pictures and had a good time.<p>

I was twiddling my thumbs, 2 hours until I wouldn't see John again for two months. I sighed. The others were packing and Luella wanted to show me something. She had disappeared. Anna was at school and I said my final goodbye to her this morning, it was eventful, tissues, wet clothing and then huge smiles. I smiled at the thought.

Luella came back in swiftly with a little box in her hand. She sat down next to me. "I want you to have this, you were always like a daughter to me, this box has valuables in it. I don't want you opening it until you get home," I smiled, "Luella, you really didn't have to, I have always seen you as a mum but you really didn't have to."

She put her hand up, "I want to, You will always be like my daughter even if I have one know. I hope I can see you again soon." I let a tear drop from my eye, "I hope so too, I will always come and visit and whatever is in this box is going to remind me of you everyday, no matter what," tears appeared in her eyes and we hugged each other.

She had always been a motherly figure to me. Ami had been my older sister and the boys had been my brothers, there to protect and help me. Martin had been the fatherly figure, and help me through a lot. I still need to thank him. "Martin wants to speak to you, I will show you to his office." I nodded and we stood, I placed the box on the table and I followed Luella to Martins office.

Luella left me with Martin. I never felt awkward around Martin, I felt safe. "Sammie, I'm sorry your leaving, I want to leave you in the care of the others. I wanted to tell you a few things before you left concerning Noll and Lin." he paused waiting for my nod.

"Noll has informed me on your powers, I reckon you have PK powers as well as ESP powers. I don't know how you didn't turn out like Noll, I don't know, but I want Noll to run some tests, if that's alright with you,?"he asked, I nodded, he smiled.

"Then I wanted Lin to help you control it with the help of Noll." I smiled, "Sure," he smiled, "But I also want Mai with you at all times when you do, she seems to have a connection with you, it would be quite good." I nodded, "Sure, if that's alright with Mai," he smiled, "She said its fine, she was quite happy." I chuckled, "That's Mai." Marting stood, "I want to give you this, I want you to have it, Luella and I have always though of you as our daughter and at one point wanted to adopt you but when we went they said that you couldn't be fostered at all."

_**'They what'**_ I looked confused, "I always wanted to be fostered and they said I was welcome to be fostered all the time." he looked just as confused as me, "Then when Gene left for Japan, he told us about how you stopped contacting him." I shook my head, "I never did, I always contacted him, always, I thought it was him not contacting me." he shook his head, "We always wanted to keep in contact with you." I smiled, "Really?" he laughed.

"Really, its nearly 4, you better get going." I took the box Martin gave me, "Thank you, for everything Martin" he smiled and walked around his desk. "I should be thanking you." I raised an eyebrow as he put an hand on my shoulder, "Why?" I asked, generally confused. He shook his head, "No reason."

I smiled and left with him following me. I picked up the box Luella gave me from the living room and took it out the the lobby. The others were there waiting, "Sammie, you ready" Bou-san asked. I nodded, Mai took mine and her suitcase but Naru took it off her telling her not to push herself. I smiled at the sight, we left Japan for the case with just one couple and came back with five, Lin and Madoka had finally got together and they were moving to Japan together.

Ayako and Bou-san were already a couple but they were my amazing parents. Yasuhara and Masako finally got together and they were so close. Naru and Mai were the fourth couple. Naru admitted his feelings at the hospital when she woke, he and Mai both had the rings just like Me and John, which brings us to our last couple.

Me and John, even if he was leaving for Australia I would call him every night and I had this ring that would remind me of him. I smiled as we were all seated in the car. I was next to John and the window. Yasuhara and Masako in the back, and my parents in the front. Mai, Naru and Lin all went in the other car, Mai told me that she would speak to me telepathicly when ever we wanted to talk in private. While we were doing to case, Madoka had gave us radios so we can install them in the cars.

I laughed and said it wouldn't bother me. Mai said they same and we smile deviously. The others were in a deep conversation and I was speaking to Mai.

_**'Your going to miss him, aren't you' she said. 'I am, but I have you lot as well but.' **_

_**'But what' she asked. 'But I won't be the same as John' Mai laughed, 'Of course it won't because none of us our John' I giggled, 'I know, I can't wait to get back home' I said.**_

_**Mai giggled, 'Neither can I' **_

_**'What's going on Mai?' I asked, I could tell something was up when she giggled like that. 'Oh, you will **__**have to ask Ayako and Bou-san.' she smirked cutting the connection. **_

I huffed, "Mum, Dad." I said. Ayako looked over her shoulder and Bou-san glanced in the rear view mirror. "I know something up with Mai, she won't tell me, I can tell. She said to ask you." Ayako smiled. "Only when we get back to Japan, right honey." she looked at Bou-san. "Right" he repeated. I crossed my arms across my body.

"No fair, I bet everyone else knows as well." I looked at the others, they were all trying to hide there smiles except Masako. "Erghh, don't speak to me now, your out of order." I turned away from them and plugged in my earphones. The ride was quiet for the rest of the way. I sighed against the window. I watched the car go by, I watched the clouds. I watched as we approached the airport.

_**'Well this is it'**_ I sighed, and got out the car when we parked. I picked up the two boxes and waited for the others. Naru and Lin had gone to get the equipment put on the aeroplane, we had all gone to sort out our tickets. John was leaving before us so we had to hurry. John got his ticket sorted out and we waited. The voice called Johns plane and everyone hugged him goodbye leaving me last. The others left us to get coffee and something to eat.

"Sammie, I'm really going to miss you. I love you and you know that. I will call you every-" I kissed him. I didn't want him rambling on. I pulled away, "I love you too John, I will miss you too." he kissed me and when we pulled away I buried my head in his chest for the last time. "Goodbye Sammie." "Goodbye John," I sobbed into his chest. I pulled away and wiped my tears.

He kissed me on the forehead for the last time and walked over to his gate. Giving me one last look over the shoulder before leaving me. I stood there. Tears brimming my eyes. I just wanted to break down and cry. Mai walked over to me, she was waiting and ready for me. She hugged me and I cried into her. I had never felt so drained after. Our plane call had come and everything was ready. I picked up the boxes and sniffed. I sat in the middle this time. With Ayako to my right and Bou-san to my left.

I wanted to sleep and I wanted to cry so much. I leant against Bou-san and tried to get asleep but couldn't. I felt so tired but couldn't get no sleep. I tried so hard. In the end I sat up and watched TV through headphones. I could tell the others were worried about me. I had told them when we first met I always slept on the planes, and I knew they had noticed I hadn't slept. "Sammie" Bou-san said when I took the headphones off. "Yes," I said normally. "You are alright, you haven't slept a wink." I nodded, "I know, I can't get now sleep, I..." I trailed of not wanting to explain.

Bou-san didn't say anything but gave me two pills and a bottle of water. "Sleeping pills, I knew for the first couple of nights you would need them." I hugged him, "Thank you," I took the pills and gave the water back to Bou-san. He let me rest on him again. I went into a medical introduced sleep, I didn't care as long as I slept.

* * *

><p><em>Dream Land. Normal POV.<em>

* * *

><p><em>'Help me, I don't want to get hurt again, help me.' Sammie looked around to find the location of the voice. Gene stood next to Sammie. He found it confusing as why she couldn't him. "Sammie" he said. She continued to look around. "Sammie," he said again more firmly. <em>

_Sammie continued to look around. A small girl's voice echo's in the darkness.'Help me, she is going to hurt me, help me' Sammie furiously looked around for this voice. Gene stood watching, he was surprised. _

_Why couldn't Sammie see him, was something blocking him. It must be. Gene sighed and watched the girl. She blinked when she saw the girl appear she was sat on the floor crying. Sammie ran to her but realised she was in a dream. Gene watched from afar, sad that he couldn't help her. He watched the dream from behind Sammie. _

_Sammie looked upon the dream, slightly confused. She watched the girl cry, just repeating the same words. 'Help me, I don't want to get hurt again, help me' Sammie was wishing she had Gene to help her right now. "Lazy shit." she muttered. _

_Gene chuckled, she didn't even know. Sammie sighed and lay down on the floor and do what Mai had taught her. She closed her eyes and let sleep fall over her. Gene stood watching her disappear, she looked peaceful. He was her spirit guide and he should have been there._

* * *

><p>End of Dream. Sammie POV.<p>

* * *

><p>I was still confused over the dream. I was confused because, one, Gene hadn't been there and two why was the girl repeating the same two lines over and over again. I sighed as I lay in my bed. I had got back to Japan 4 hours ago and was supposed to be sleeping. I felt I couldn't sleep so I got out of bed.<p>

I sat at my desk looking at the two boxes Naru's parents had gave me. I ran my fingers over the boxes, they were very fancy boxes. I placed my hand on Luella's box. I opened the box slowly, I hadn't opened the boxes I was waiting and now seemed like the perfect time. I gazed down at what was inside.

A locket with little light blue diamonds placed in a patten. I gingerly picked up the locket and held it up. It was amazing, it was very, very beautiful. I placed it in my hand and open it. Inside were 4 photo there was one of Me and Gene when we were 12, then one of Me and Naru at the age of 12. There was one of Me, Luella, Martin, Naru and Gene and one of just Me, Luella and Martin.

I smiled softly at the pictures. They were amazing, I rubbed my fingers over each picture. I closed it and put it around my neck. I looked down at the next item. It was a small package. Inside were photos, photos of the time when they took us out and I would spend the day with them. I looked down at the happy faces. There we are lot of Me and Gene. I smiled and set the pictures aside when I had seen them all.

I looked down at the next item, it was a small ring stuck to a envelope. I picked it up and pealed the ring of the envelope. I twiddle it in my fingers before sliding it down on my left hand. I opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Sammie,_

_This ring used to be my mothers and she wanted my children to have it. I was going to give this to Gene's wife. When ever we saw you and Gene together you looked perfect. I wished he was still alive and you to could have been together. I want you to have this with you all the time, even if you are with John. I know it would mean the world to Me and Martin. I know it will mean the world to you to because I know how much Gene means to you. Thank you Sammie, for everything._

_Love_

_Luella and Martin_

I read the letter a couple if times letting tears drop onto the paper. Gene did mean a lot to me, he meant loads to me. I sighed admiring the ring. I wiped the tears away and went back to the box. Inside were two more boxes and a book. Both boxes had envelops attached to them. I decided to pick the biggest box first. I took the envelope of and read it before I opened the box. I ripped of the envelope and unfolded the paper.

_Sammie,_

_Happy 13th Birthday,_

_I want to give this to you, it would look amazing on you. It will go with your lovely blue eyes. I hope you like it and that it will remind you of me always. Love,_

_Gene._

I chuckled, "My thirteen birthday present, thank you Gene" I whispered to myself. I opened the box slightly and then closed it again. I couldn't take looking at it, I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes. I held the box loosely in my hand. I dropped my head in sadness. I couldn't stand looking at it.

"Sammie, are you alright dear." Ayako whispered as she walked in. I didn't look up but listened to her footsteps get closer. "Ah, so this is what the boxes contain."

"Only one of them." she laughed, "Well lets see." I lifted my head and showed her the locket. "Wow, what's inside," I took the locket of and gave it to her. She smiled and opened it. "Awww, Sammie how cute were you, and look at Naru." I chuckled, "I know," she closed it and put it back around my neck.

She gasped and I knew what she was looking at. I had my hand on show were the ring was. "Sammie, who's is this." she said as she picked up my left hand. "Luella's mothers, it was supposed to be for Gene and she wanted me to have it." Ayako smiled, "That's lovely, this is a really nice ring." I laughed and glanced at it, "It sure is" she picked up the envelope with the pictures and sat down next to me.

She giggled at different photo's, and I smiled to myself looking at her. I sighed and got back to the box. "Hey, Sammie what's in that box?" Ayako asking looking at the one I was holding, "A thirteen birthday present from Gene" Ayako nodded, she knew the story about how I lost communication from Luella and Martin when I was thirteen.

They know knew Naru was Oliver Davis and they knew about Gene being his brother and my spirit guide. I opened it slowly. Inside was a pendant, it was a light blue orb with a gold casing but you could still see the blue orb. I pulled it out by chain and held it in the air. Ayako eyes widened, "That's...beautiful." I sighed, "I know, its too beautiful." she laughed.

"Well, im going to wake Bou-san, its 6:00 and im guessing we all want showers and some sort of good breakfast, I will see you in about 10 minuets." I nodded and she kissed my fore head. When she closed the door I sighed heavily. "Why this, I don't need something this nice." I placed the pendant back in the box but didn't bother shutting it. I picked up the next box, it looked smaller but it was actually deeper the the last one. I opened the letter firs like last time I thought it would be better.

_Watching you catch something is a beauty, catching it is an award. But with this, watching and catching it will be the dream._

I studied the riddle wrote on the paper, it didn't sound like a riddle. I wondered what it meant, I sighed in frustration when I couldn't figure out what it meant. I realised that if open it I might be able to figure out what it meant. I open the box to find a cylinder container. I pulled that out and popped open the top. From the entrance you could see feathers. I pinched on of the feathers and pulled it out, following it came a dream catcher.

"Wow, that's what it meant, it was a clue to the gift, a dream catcher." I said shocked. I ran my fingers over the dream catcher. "So that's what has been interfering with me." said a voice. I stiffened and looked around, "Okay, calm down." I muttered, "Why calm down" said the voice.

I jumped, and looked around. "God, stop being so jumpy, seriously." the voice laughed, "Well, on a job like yours, your going to be jumpy." I stiffened, "Who's there" I finally said. The voice laughed again, "Well it looks like this is the only way to communication while your awake and I didn't explain it in the letter." I looked around the room, "Who are you and what are you going on about" I whispered.

"You are thick, Sammie. Its me, Its Gene, I'm talking to you, through the pendant." Gene said. I looked at the pendant and it was shinning a much bright blue. "Gene," I asked. "Ah, so you finally caught on, yes its me, I wonder why I gave this to you? Well, there's one thing you need to get rid of." he said. "What?" I asked picking up the pendant.

"The Dream Catcher, rather The Dream Barrier or Spirit Barrier." he quoted. "Why?" I asked. He chuckled, "Someone's got a lot of questions this morning," I smirked, "Well if a pendant started to talk to you, saying its Gene your spirit guide you would be surprised and want to ask questions," he sighed.

"True True, well lets get back to the point, A dream barrier or spirit barrier blocks out all the bad dreams or if your a medium makes the less bad, but it also blocks out spirits and your spirit guides, and I would rather be there for you and Mai when your watching dreams so you need to give it to someone else or get rid of it." I nodded, "Gene, can you see me?"

"No, but I can feel your presences." I sighed, "Okay, well I need to get ready and get to work, your idiot scientist of a brother wants us in early" he laughed, "Like always, keep the pendant on and you can speak to me freely and I would tell Mai as well," I smiled, "Sure, well I need to pack up the other stuff."

"Hey, Sammie, give Noll the Dream Barrier, I think he might need it." I laughed, "Sure, he can have it." I packed all the things Luella had given me. I kept the ring, pendant and the locket on. I didn't have time to look in Martin's box and the book in Luella's. I sighed and head out of my room. "Morning Kiddo, Mum's in the bathroom, why don't you eat breakfast." Bou-san said as I got to the kitchen.

I grinned, "Sure." he glanced at the locket but didn't ask. I was glad, I didn't want to explain. I sat down at the table and at breakfast. I was thinking about ring, I glanced at my hand. The ring looked perfect on my hand, I sighed heavily. _**'Why me, I know its a nice ring but im not that special.'**_ I thought.

I ate slowly after that, kinda playing with my food, I had lost my apatite a bit. Ayako came out the bathroom after Bou-san had asked if I was going to eat anything else. I walked to my room to get my clothes, towel and other things and head to the bathroom not saying anything to them. I got in the bathroom and locked the door shut.

I leant against the door, "Well" I heard Gene chuckle, "Well what, you seem lucky to escape" I laughed, "No, I just feel pretty tired and beat." he snorted, "Shouldn't of been up all night then," I sighed, "Its not my fault." I muttered as I head over to the toilet, I placed my clothes down and striped out of my Pjs. The shower had been left running, I was grateful, I didn't want to wait for it to heat up. I let the water sooth my body, I took the locket and rings of and left the pendant on my bear skin.

I washed myself and washed my hair. I stepped out the shower, awake and refreshed, feeling a lot better. I dried myself and got into my clothes for today. Some baggy bottoms with a cropped top with a nice hoddie. I wasn't up to impressing anyone, I might as well go in something comfortable. I brushed my wet hair and put it up in a bun. I let my fringe down and brushed over to the side. I left the foundation for today but applied the rest of my make up, just like normal.

I brushed my teeth, I felt tired again and being in these clothes didn't help but I really didn't care at the moment. I put the rings and locket back on, I gazed at the locket hanging from my neck it looked like it didn't belong there. I collected my clothes and head back out. Ayako and Bou-san were waiting outside.

"Hey, you ready we got to be there in half an hour" I nodded, "Just need to get my bag and then we can go." I walked back to my room and chucked the clothes in my wash bin. I picked up my bag I hadn't unpacked much so my bag still had everything in it I needed. I slung it over my shoulder and almost walked out the door when I remembered to pick up the dream barrier. Bou-san was leaning against the wall waiting, "Where's Ayako?" I asked, "She in the car waiting,"

I nodded, _**'He wants something otherwise he wouldn't wait.'**_ "What do you want?" I asked. He laughed, "Why do you ask that, I can wait for my daughter to get in the car." I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "Really, are you sure your Bou-san or have you got a fever," he laughed, "I'm sure." I studied him again before nodding and collecting my shoes on the floor. I slipped them on and ran down the steps of our house.

Ayako was in the car her head resting on the head rest and eyes closed. I tip toed closer and got to her ear. "Boo" I shouted. She jolted forward and put her hands up ready to do the nine-cuts. I couldn't help but laugh, I stumbled back laughing hard.

"Ayako*LAUGHS*you*LAUGHS*are*LAUGHS*really*LAUGHS*jumpy" she snorted, "Just get in the car Sammie" I got in the car still nodding, Bou-san was giggling behind me. I calm down after a while, we were five minuets away from the office.

I noticed a printer shop, _**'I would go there after to get my photo's done for my wall.'**_ I noted. Bou-san pulled into the car park and parked next to the SPR van. I stepped out and breathed in the fresh air. "Ah, a long day of work is what I need after getting back from a depressing case in England." I snorted sarcasticly. Bou-san patted my shoulder, "Don't worry, I will tell Naru of if he works you to hard." I laughed, "Sure, Sure"

I waved my hand in the air as we walked around and up the steps. We got to the office with 5 minuets to spare. "Ah, the comfy sofa" I smiled as I hung up my coat and flung myself at the sofa. Bou-san and Ayako couldn't help but laugh softly. We sat down, "So Sammie, what else was in the boxes?" Ayako asked.

I smiled, "Well I haven't opened Martin's yet but I got a dream catcher, a pendant, the ring, the photo's, the locket and the book. So. Oh, I got to give something to Naru." I dug in my bag and pulled out the tube. "Be back in a minuet." they nodded and I walked up to Naru's door. I knocked 3 times, and waited for an answer.

"Come in," he grunted from behind the door. I rolled my eyes and opened it normally. I stepped in and shut it behind me. "What do you want." he grumbled. "Ah, well good morning to you to Noll, I have something for you, Gene told me to give it to you." he looked at me suspiciously. "And how would he have given you something and told you about it?" I laughed, "I knew you was going to ask me that, Gene, would you rather explain." I said out loud.

Naru eyed me, Gene voice chuckled, "Explain what to an idiot scientist." Naru looked shocked but then hid it well. "Well he going to believe me isn't he" I remarked, "Ah, your right there, Well Noll, this pendant seems to give me the chance to speak to you freely, I don't know how, and I don't now why but you remember when I was to give this to Sammie for her birthday, Mother gave it to her and now I can speak through it so I can only explain that." Naru eyed the pendant and sighed, "What do you have for me?" he asked impatiently.

"A Dream Barrier, Gene said its interfering with our dream planes and wouldn't let me see him when I..." I trailed of not wanting to explain my dream, Naru saw right through this and asked the obvious question. "When you what Sammie?" he glared.

I sighed, "When she had a dream last night," Gene said. _**'Ill get you later Gene'**_ I thought. "Do you care to explain?" I went to shake my head when Gene started to speak, "From where I was watching I could hear the little girls cry, I could see the girl when she appeared, Sammie ran over to her and stopped when she realised it was a dream, then she didn't watch the rest of the dream and lay down and went to sleep." I sighed, and could feel Naru's death glare.

"And why did you do that Sammie?" I looked away, "Cause I didn't want to watch a little girl cry, isn't that obvious." I muttered. Naru sighed heavily and pushed back on is chair so he was standing, "That could of been vital-"

BANG.

"Write on the time predicted." He said and I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm late" Naru looked back at me, at some point he had walked around his desk and now was standing in front of me. "We can speak about this later," his eyes widened when he saw the locket. "Here you can look at it." I took it on and put it in his hand. He slowly opened it and looked at the photo's.

For once he laughed, "That was a pretty good day." I laughed, "If you say getting chucked in a lake, falling in mud then having you two chase me across the field the falling and cutting my knee then I was a pretty fun day." I saw him smile at my sarcastic remark.

"Well to me and Gene it was funny." I huffed and took the locket back, "Well that's you two, here take it, I don't want it if I have to go through dream's without Gene." he nodded and took the Dream Barrier, "I have to tell Mai, she needs to no. I will give to the pendant so you can speak to your brother while I speak to Mai, I know you need to say something I can tell" I took of the pendant and put the locket back on heading out the door.

_**'Know I can tell Mai, and Gene won't be there to repeat anything to Naru'**_ I closed the door behind me.

"Sammie, how are you." I smiled, "Tired, you?" she laughed, "Same," I nodded, "Mai, can you make me some tea please?" she ginned, "Sure"

"Can you bring it to the office with you." she nodded and head to the kitchen, I walked past the arguing Bou-san and Ayako and the talking couple Yasuhara and Masako. _**'When did they get here?'**_ "Hey Sammie," Yasuhara called happily, "Hi" I said over my shoulder and walked into the office. I slumped into my chair and smoothed my hair back.

_**'Ah, I really need some sleep, John I wish you were here.'**_ I thought as a cup came down on my desk. "Thank you Mai, I need to speak to you" she nodded and brought her chair round next to me. "Right, this is going to take awhile, Luella gave me a box, I know she gave you one too, in this box was various things. There was a pendant and it was from Gene on my thirteen birthday, I kept it in its box until it started to talk to me. Gene can communicate through the pendant, but he will still be in the dreams so I would watch out because he could tell Naru a dream you really don't want him to see." she shook head.

"Are you being serious." I laughed, "I sure am, when Naru gives-" A knock on the door stopped us. "Yes?" Naru stormed in, "Sammie, where is it?" I looked confused, "Where's what?" he growled, "The ring." I lifted my hand. On my hand was the ring Naru eyed it, and sighed, "Gene you are really annoying." I laughed.

"Gene leave your idiot brother alone." Gene laughed, "Sure, Sure, Hiya Mai,." I watched Mai stare at the pendant, "Mai, don't just stare at it idiot." Naru stated. I grumbled, and sighed, "Well if we are done here I would like to get some work done." I said sarcastically just to annoy Naru.

He glared at me and handed me the pendant, "I don't want anyone else knowing okay," we nodded and he left. I laughed quiet hard when he left, Mai was sat there quite. "Come on Mai, we better get some work done."

She looked at me and giggled, "Your starting to act like Naru." I grumbled, "Don't say that," I muttered, Both Gene and Mai laughed, "It is true," Gene said, sighed and picked up a file and started to work on it.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Me and Mai were working for 5 hours, Mai got up to serve the jerk some tea and I sat there staring at the clock, <em><strong>'What would John being doing at the moment? I need someone to cuddle.'<strong>_

I sighed and filed the last file, Mai stormed in cursing under her breath. "Didn't you win that argument?" I asked. She smiled, "Yeah, but he told me something and I was quite annoyed." I looked at her. "What did he tell you?" I asked.

She muttered something, "What Mai?" she sighed, "The next case, it's near my old house," I nodded, "What's so bad about that?" she sighed again, tears hitting her desk. "He doesn't want Me, You or Masako on the case." I looked at her, "Why?" she laughed.

"Because, the age group that gets killed is around eighteen."

* * *

><p><strong>WOW!<strong>

**What will happen next?**

**How can Gene communicate?**

**Why did Luella give Sammie the Ring?**

**REVIEW**

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed. _


	30. Cases and Surprises

***Waves'**

**HOW ARE YOU? Great...**

**I hope you are all enjoying my story and we haven't even got to the best bit yet. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Cases and Surprises.<p>

* * *

><p>I stared at her in disbelief. "No...no way." I stammered. Mai nodded, "Yes, I even told him we are going to be 3 people short he said he didn't care as long as we are safe." I slammed my hand on my desk. "I don't care, if he thinks im not going on this case he got another thing coming." Mai nodded, "Sammie, don't you think your-"<p>

"Being self fish, stupid. No I don't, I want to do this case, for Mai, im not letting him stop me, I work here for a reason." Gene laughed, "You have a point, but he is thinking about your safety here," I laughed harshly, "He wants to watch out for his safety if he doesn't let me go," I huffed, Mai and Gene laughed.

"He is only going to have Ayako, Lin and Bou-san to help him, I would laugh so hard if this case wasn't a success." Mai nodded, "Well, he said we couldn't go but if we had dreams we where to tell him immediately." I laughed, "Sure, im not aloud on this case but I still have to tell him my dreams, yeah im so going to do that," Mai gulped and was looking behind me.

I sighed, "He is behind me isn't he." Mai nodded, "Sammie, I am your boss and you do what I say, even if you aren't going on this case your still working for me." I laughed and spun round in the chair to face him. "Really, because I thought working was working on a case not sitting at home or in the office sleeping to produce you dreams?." He glared hard at me. "Jeez, fine, just go away," I spun back round and sighed.

"Good, now Mai tea and you can go home." I looked up at the clock it was nearly 8. "Good." the door shut and Mai huffed, "See," I nodded, "He needs someone to put him in his place" Gene laughed, "That's what you two are for isn't it?" he asked. "Yeah. But its going to need more than just me and Mai." Gene laughed but didn't say anything. "I'm going to make his highness some tea." I nodded and she left.

"Right, now to phone Bou-san to pick me up" I muttered. I grab the phone and dialled Bou-san number.

"Bou-san, can you pick me up please? Oh, and I need to go to the print shop around the corner to print of the photo's from the trip." Bou-san laughed, "Sure, I will be there in a min." I thanked him and put the phone down. I leant back in the chair and sighed. "You know, Noll only concerned for your health." Gene stated plainly. I scoffed, "Really, and put him up to that, that's not the Naru I know." Gene sighed, "I did, I don't want to see you die Sammie, and I don't think John would either." I winced when he mentioned John.

"Well, I am careful, I can see ghost you know. Like the last case in England, I could see all the spirits floating around but I didn't say anything, and when I performed on stage a couple of nights a spirit would be standing next to me, it made me jump the first night I knew my powers were like that." Gene laughed, "I see." I stood and picked up my stuff and head into the waiting room, in there was the client saying thank you to Naru.

When the client left Naru glared at me. "Err, Need something?" I asked. He glared some more, "Jeez, Naru cut it out." He laughed harshly, "Sure, just don't be late tomorrow." I scoffed, "I wasn't late this morning" he smirked, "You were." I sighed, "Sure, Sure." The door opened and Bou-san leant against the door frame, "Ready Sammie?" he asked, I glared at Naru then nodded.

"Right, lets get going to the printers then home." I grinned, "Yeah, I have got to sort out my wall and sort out a few other things." I added an icy tone to the last few words. I knew Naru was listening. Bou-san laughed, "Sure lets go." I followed Bou-san out the door and head down the steps. Ayako must of been at home because she wasn't in the car. "Right the printers then home." Bou-san said as he started the car.

"Yeah," I rummaged in my bag for my camera and got it out. "Ah, here it is," I took out the memory stick and put the camera back. I took my phone out to see a few missed calls from an unknown number and a few text messages. The text messages were from Anna,

_Sammie,_

_how are you, I know its been a day but I miss you, hope your having fun see you soon._

_Anna._

I smiled at the text message and replied back.

_Anna,_

_im good thank you, and I know its been a day but I miss you too, I hope your having fun and tell Luella and Martin I miss them to. _

_Sammie._

I sent the text and looked at the next one.

_Hey, Sammie,_

_Its Ami, I hope your doing okay back in Japan, the children are all changing, they are all pretending to be you, I can't believe you changed them, they look up to you know, _

_Love Ami._

I laughed at the text, _**'Bless them'**_ I thought, I replied to the text.

_Hiya Ami,_

_I'm doing fine,I hope your having a good time back in England, bless them children, send them my love, I didn't change them, they changed me._

_Sammie._

I smiled at the text I sent and looked at the last one.

_Sammie,_

_I got your number from Anna, I wanted to say goodbye but when I found out you left I was upset,_

_I hope you have a good time in Japan and I hope too see you soon. I'm sorry if I hurt you when you were doing the case, I didn't know, I'm sorry and goodbye._

_Jake._

I sighed at the text, "Sorry? Why would he be sorry?" I muttered. I hadn't noticed we had stopped and Bou-san was looking at me. "Sammie, we are here" I nodded. I stepped out of the car with my camera memory stick, phone and purse. Bou-san waited in the car while I went in.

"Hello Miss, what can I do for you?" the young man asked. "Can I get these printed please?" I asked. He nodded, "How many copies each?"

"Two please." he nodded, "So two of each photo" I nodded, "Yeah." he turnt around and put the memory card in some machine. "That will be 800 yen." **(A/N I guessed okay :) )** I nodded and gave him the money, to be honest I thought it would be more. The man put the money away, "Take a seat an ill call you when your photo's have been done." I nodded and sat down on one of the chairs and opened my phone I decided to call the number. I let it ring.

It rung a few times before someone answered. "Hello?" the voice asked. "Hello, you called me a few times earlier, I'm Sammie Takigawa." the voice laughed, "Sammie, Its me." I laughed, "Me who?" I knew who it was but I wanted to play along. "Why so formal Sammie?" John asked.

"You didn't answer my question." he laughed, "You didn't answer mine." I giggled, "Oh,John how are you." he laughed, "I have been good, I missing you too much, I can't concentrate." I switched the phone around to the other ear, "Well, at least your having more fun than me, Naru already got an new case and has banned Me, Mai and Masako from it." John sighed, "Why?" he asked.

"Our safety, the ghost targets are girls the age of eighteen so were are banded from the case but he still expects us to tell him if we have a dream, Jerk." John chuckled, "Well that would be Kazuaya and he is only concerned for your safety." I sighed, "I know, I just want to be part of this case for Mai sake." John laughed, "Why for Mai's sake?" he asked.

"Because, the case is right next to her old house." John breathed out. "Well, I can understand know why your annoyed." I laughed, "You sure can" I smiled to myself, "John, I..." I trailed of, I didn't want to explain everything. "Sammie, I have to go, they need my help." I sighed, "Yeah, goodbye John,"

"I love you Sammie," I sighed harder. "I love you too John" I closed the phone down and leant my head back.

I wasn't going to be able to last these next two months. "Miss, your photo's are done." **(A/N I wanted the photos to be printed quick okay, I know it can't happen that fast in real life guys,) **I stood and walked over, "Wow, thank you." he smiled, "Its okay," I nodded and left. "Goodbye" he smiled, "Goodbye, come back soon." I swiftly shut the door and head back to the car.

"Done" I said and Bou-san started to car up. We sat in silent for a while, while I looked through the photo's. "You called John, didn't you." I sighed and left the photo's. "Yeah, I couldn't handle speaking to him, I just couldn't" Bou-san sighed, "Don't worry Sammie, you will be able to see him again, and anyway Me and Ayako have got a surprise remember we have been preparing all day." I nodded, "Yeah, lets get home." he laughed.

"We are home" I looked out the window properly and we were pulling into a parking space. "Oh." Bou-san laughed and patted my shoulder, "Don't worry, you will see John again, just have to wait two months, we are all going to miss him. Mine and Ayako surprise will help a lot." I nodded, _**'Really'**_ I thought and got out the car.

I put everything in my bag and slung it on my shoulder. Bou-san locked the car and we walked up the steps. Bou-san knocked on the door 6 times, and Ayako opened the door. "Finally, your home we have been waiting,"

_**'We?'**_ I thought. "We?" I asked as we walked into the front room. Standing there was the brown haired brown eyed girl, I share an office with at work. "Mai?" she laughed, "Sammie" Ayako laughed, "Sammie," she put her hands on my shoulders.

"Mai's your new room mate, she coming to live with us." I stared at Mai, "Wow." I stuttered. I hugged Mai and we squealed. "Come on, lets eat dinner and then you and Mai can get settled in. _**'I finally have a room mate, Its Mai of all people. I'm going to have so much fun, this is what they are using to help ease the pain of missing John.' I sighed, 'At least they tried, but I having the photo's now are going to make it worse.' I muttered. 'Silly me, I forgot. '**_

I smiled, "Sure, lets eat." I followed the others to the dinner table, Mai sat next to me and Ayako and Bou-san sat opposite us. I smiled at the image and started to eat, we spoke a bit about the new case. "Naru's only looking out for your health," I snorted, "Yeah so his assistants don't get hurt, if we did then he would have to make his own tea and do the filing and I don't think he wants that." the others laughed at what I said. "That's true." Bou-san commented.

I smiled, "Of course, we are talking about the biggest narcissist," Mai added, Ayako took out plates. "You girls go get settled in together," Ayako said. We nodded, Ayako and Bou-san kissed me on the forehead before going back to what they were doing. Inside my bedroom was another bed. It was next to my one and then there were two desk in front of each bed, there was also two chairs and my photo's were still left on the wall. _**'**_

_**Ill move them know and add the others.'**_ I walked over to my bed and plopped down. "Sammie, I can't believe we are going to be room-mates." Mai squealed and I laughed, "Yeah, you can get started, im going to sort out my stuff and sort of my pictures, I got a load more to put up." I opened my bag and got out on sack of photo's, "Oh and I have photo's to give out I got an extra of each photo." Mai smiled, "Can I have a look please" I nodded and handed her the other pack.

She sat down on her bed and looked through the photo's while I took down my other ones. "I never knew these one's were taken." I walked over and looked at the ones of us signing. "Neither did I, but who ever did I got to thank them, they will make the wall look better." She grinned and went back to the photo's. With in an hour Mai had sorted out her clothes and was now helping me with my wall.

"I reckon these you should go here." she said motioning to a couple of photo's. "Yeah," I stared at the hole in the middle, we worked are way around a hole. "What do you reckon should go in the middle Mai?" I asked her. "You and John, that would look best." I smiled, "Which one though?" she gave me a photo and I blushed, "You sure?" I asked. She nodded and I put that one in the middle.

It was one of my and John in the sunset on the hill, Ayako had taken my camera and taken a photo of us. When I looked through the rest of the photo's I realised how many I didn't take. I sighed, and carried on placing pictures around.

With in the next hour the wall was done and it was coming up to 10:45. "Ah, done." I smiled. Ayako and Bou-san came in, "Wow, that looks amazing." I smiled, it was a massive circle of photo's then underneath was my name made out of photo's. "Thanks, and im doing one for Mai, we have already started see." I pointed to the small circle. The smiled, "Great, but we got better news." They nodded and Mai and she grinned. "What?" I asked.

"Your going to Mai school tomorrow." _**'I'm what'**_ My jaw dropped, "What?" they laughed, "We thought rather than home schooling you it would be better if you went to school with Mai, you have been put in all her classes." I closed my mouth and smiled, "Really,?" I asked.

Mai nodded, "Yay," I laughed, "I haven't got-" "We got everything today, all your new school uniform and PE kit, your class stationary and things, they will give you books." I smiled. "Thank you." they grinned, "Your our daughter now we are aloud to do this." I smiled. Japanese don't leave school until they are eighteen, so I have school for the next year then I have to look forward to collage.

It was September and I was the oldest in the class probably. I smiled, "Well we better get to bed then huh." they gave me a hug, "Your sure are right, Kiddo" they hugged us and said good night. "Well, Goodnight Sammie, thank you for today." I laughed and took of the pendant and locket. I slid the rings of and placed the on the stand next to my bed.

"I should be thanking you, and Goodnight Mai." I slid my eyes closed. I knew I would be able to sleep tonight, I hadn't thought about John the last two hours and I was grateful, I smiled as I fell into the sleep zone.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY...<strong>

**I totally guessed the whole 'Japanese people don't leave until they are eighteen but I wanted Sammie to have one last year in school.**

**But hey, its a FF after all.**

**Anyway, WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**REVIEW**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	31. First Day of School

**Back!, its been a while guys. **

**I want to let you know that this story is going to be a long one, and at one point, you actually think it might finish, well, your wrong. **

**Anyway, its only 15 days till Christmas, *rave. **

**Anyway, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: First Day of School.<p>

* * *

><p>The uniform was a lot different from what I was used to. The girls had to wear skirts, long knee high socks with dark shoes. The uniform was cream and green. A sailor outfit. Mai smiled when she saw me, "Wow, Sammie, it suits you."<p>

I laughed, "You think, I can't believe how short this skirt is." It was in the middle of my thigh, I felt a tad uncomfortable. "Don't worry you will get used to it trust me." I nodded and picked up the bag, I had a bag like Mai's and I got her to pack it for me it, cause she knew what she was doing.

I let my hair fall in ringlets and my fringe done its own thing like normal. I put on light make-up and followed Mai out of our bedroom. Ayako and Bou-san were waiting in the front room. They were so eager like the parents of a little girl on her first day at school.

"Awww, Sammie" Bou-san said. I put my hand up, "Don't bother, I feel uncomfortable as it is." Ayako laughed and patted my back, "Don't worry, you will get used to the uniform, you better go or you will be late." I smiled and left with Mai. It was a fairly warm September morning, there were a few clouds in the sky but the sun still beamed down on the roads.

Mai lead the way to the bus stop. We had to get the bus and walk 5 minuets. When we got to the bus stop our bus was coming to the stop, we got straight on and paid and sat at the back. "So Sammie, first day at school, excited." I shook my head, "More like nervous." she giggled, "Don't worry, you will be a hit, boy's will love you." I sighed, "Well, that's good," she smiled.

"Keiko and Mirchru want to meet you, they said we can all tell ghost story's after school" I laughed, "Sure," Mai looked ahead. "Ah, here's our stop." we jumped up and walked down the aisle, "Thank you" we called to the bus stop man. A fat one at that. He nodded and we walked down the road.

"So what have we got today Mai?" I asked. "Hmm, Maths, Japanese, English, PE and Art." I clapped my hands, "Well they are all my favourite subjects." Mai giggled, "Same and we have Maths with our home room sensei." I nodded as we got to the corner and I could see the school. "Whoa, it's huge," Mai giggled, "Sure is." we walked to the gates and I saw all different people they were staring and talking.

"Sammie, Don't worry, Come on Keiko and Mirchru are over there." she pointed ahead and two brown haired girls were running towards us. "Mai" they shouted. "Keiko, Mirchru." they hugged, "You guys, this is Sammie. The one I was telling you about," they smiled and hugged me.

"Hiya, you probably know our names, but im Keiko," The green eyed on said, "And this is Mirchru," she continued motioning to the hazel eyed girl. "Hiya,"

"You nervous" Minika asked. I nodded, "A lot" they looked me up and down, "Damn girl, the boys are going to love you." Keiko said. I shook my head, "No they won't," they all laughed including Mai. "Come on the bells about to go, we have to get to home room." We walked to the doors and were met by lockers.

"Sammie, your sharing with me," Mai said. We took of our shoes and put on indoor ones. I slid my outdoor ones in Mai locker and we went to our home room. We still had a few minuets until the bell so we stood outside.

"Sammie, are you Japanese?" Keiko asked. "Yeah I heard I was but apparently when I was little I was brought to England." Their eye's widened. "How is England like." I laughed, "Cold and Wet, but when we get some sun it gets really hot." they giggled, "We can tell from how tanned you are, luckily you don't stand out to much." I laughed.

"Your right."

"Ah, Hinako-Sensei, this our new girl, Sammie Takigawa." Mai said. "Oh, I was told about you, your our new Taniyama-san." Mai scoffed and we laughed, "Yeah." he laughed, "Why don't you others go in so I can speak to Takigawa-san." they nodded and went inside and left me outside with the teacher.

"Well Takigawa-san it's nice to have you in our class, you will be seated next to Mai and I would like you to introduce yourself to the class, just say your name and that you can't wait to get started." I nodded, "Just wait here and I will call you in."

I nodded and he left me in the hall. I had my phone in my bag but put it on silent and turnt it off. "Sammie" Sensei called from inside the classroom. I opened the door and stepped in. "This is our new student."

"Hi, I'm Sammie Takigawa and I can't wait to get started." I looked around the room. All the boys were staring and the girls were smiling. "Why don't you take the seat next to Taniyama-san and Yakima-san." I nodded and walked to the seat.

A cute boy with dark hair sat next to me on my right and Mai on my left. _**'Bad Sammie, you have John'**_ I scolded myself mentally. Mai smiled at me, "Well done Sammie, way to get all the boy's staring." she smirked. I glared, "Ah, funny" I turnt back to the teacher as he started the lesson.

"Well, get out your books, go to page 123 and start on question, 5 to 15." some people moaned. Sensei noticed I didn't have a book and brought me one. "Here Sammie, these are your new books."

"Thank you." I smiled. He walked back to his desk and sat down. I open to a new page and then stared at the first question. Work out the mean of these frequency tables.  I worked through five different questions when the boy next to me spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Kakashi Yakima" I smiled, "I'm Sammie, but you already now that." I said sarcastically. He laughed, "Sure do," I put down my pencil. "What do you have next.?" he asked. "Ermm, Japanese." he smiled, "Do you know what room?"

"4-3" Mai said from my other side. "Wow, im with you next, care to walk with me." I smiled, "Yeah, but can Mai as well." he laughed, "Of course." I nodded and got back to work. I had done, all the questions by the time the bell went.

"Ready Sammie." Mai asked. I packed up my stuff, "Yeah." Kakashi-san was waiting outside leaning against the wall. "Sammie," I smiled, "Kakashi-san." he waved his hand. "Drop the -san please." I nodded, "Sure" We talked all the way to the next class room.

"Ah, the new girl, here is your new books, I'm Kansai-Sensei your new Japanese teacher." I smiled, "Thank you, Kansai-Sensei, I'm Sammie." she nodded and I sat next to Kakashi. Mai at the other side of the room. I was sat by the window with a blonde haired boy in front of me and a ginger haired girl behind me.

"Ah, your the new girl that's everyone talking about." I looked behind me at the girl, "I'm Lanai Orihime, nice to meet you." I smiled, "I'm Sammie Takigawa." her eye's widened, "What Housou Takigawa, the famous bass guitarist in Nagasaki, daughter." I nodded.

"Wow, I never knew that." Kakashi said. "Yeah, he is pretty amazing, he wanted me to join his band, but I said I would ruin it." I laughed nervously. "Really, what as?" Lanai-san asked. "Singer and guitarist." she smiled, "I would love you hear your voice, and listen to you play the guitar, tomorrow after school why don't you drop by the music department."

I sighed, "I can't I have work." she sighed, "Well why don't during break tomorrow" I smiled, "Sure." the teacher clapped her hands and I turnt around. "I need to do the register, I want you to open your books at page, 87 and we will start reading then I want you to do some writing." someone moaned.

"Come on Sensei, why, can't we just have a study lesson?" she shook her head, "No Uzimaki-kun. We have more lesson for that." the blond haired boy sighed. "Right, Asuma-kun"

"Here"

"Banzou-kun."

"Here."

"Cansai-san" I looked out the window. I watched the clouds go by so peacefully, and the birds out stretch-

"Takigawa-san"

"Here" the teacher read out a few more names and closed her folder shut. "Well, I want Fuyouno-kun to read the first few paragraphs, then Moniko-san to read out the next few, then Taniyama-san to read out the last few." I watched Mai sigh. I listen to them read out passages.

"Right, I want you to do all the questions then you can go to break." everyone cheered and started to work. I looked out the window and saw the old school building Mai was telling me about yesterday, that was her first case, when she first me Naru and first 'activated' - as Naru called it - her powers.

I read the first question and was soon able to understand what she wanted us to do. The question were easy after. The bell rang and I packed up my stuff. "Sammie, lets go to the roof," I smiled at Mai, "Sure, are we meeting Keiko and Mirchru up there?" she nodded and we head out the room. Walking down the hall's was something I was going to have to get used to, there were a lot of people talking and looking at me. I tried my best not to be bothered.

We got to the roof and there were a few groups sat around. Mai pulled me along because she had spotted the others. "Mai, Sammie, how was your first to lessons?" they asked. I sat down and sighed. "Okay, I met a few people." they smiled, "Good," I leant back on my arms.

"There she is, should we go ask her?" I heard I leant forward and the others looked at me. "What, I haven't done anything." they giggled, "You have all the boys talking about you and staring." Mai nearly choked on her drink.

"Oh, and Kakashi-kun spoke to her." they all gasped. "What" they all winked at me and got closer. "Kakashi-kun is the most popular boy in the school and every girl likes him, well I don't I like..." Mirchru trailed off. "Minika likes Uzimaki-kun" Mirchru blushed.

"See" Mai stated, I smirked at Mai, "Have you told them about Naru and the last case." Mai blushed hard. They all turnt to Mai, "What happened with Shibuya-san?" I laughed and grabbed her hand. "Look, we went to a festival back in England and we were supposed to give the person we love a ring, but on the last day we found out that the boys had to do the same thing and both Naru and Mai gave there rings to each other."

The all giggled and started to question Mai. I stood and went to the railings of the roof. I let the breeze swish my hair as I looked down on the track field. The bell went of at the best time for Mai, "Sammie, its time for English." I nodded and followed the girls down the steps, they were still questioning Mai.

Mai grabbed my hand and yanked it in front of them, "I wasn't the only one, plus they called her and John the 'true couple' oh and John the blonde haired one you met." they squealed, "Sammie, why didn't you tell us, Awww so cute, come on spill." I laughed nervously. "Well..."

"Girls, classes have started I suggest you get to class." a dark hair women stepped down the steps. "Yankuuo-Sensei, we were just going, it's Sammie first day we were showing her to her class." the teacher smiled at me. "Well, I must be your new English teacher, this is my room, Taniyama-san can miss..."

"Takigawa."

"Ah, Can Takigawa-san sit next to you?" Mai nodded, "Sure." we entered the noisy room. "alright, lets get class started." **"I want you to get out your books and turn to page 45, and then we can start reading, Takigawa-san here are your new books"** I nodded and collected the books from her. I sat down next to Mai and the boy that called, Uzimaki-kun. He had blonde hair, quite mused. He had a huge smile on his face.

"You must me Takigawa Sammie-san, I'm Uzimaki Naruto, you can call me Naruto." I grinned, "Sure, Just call me Sammie." he grinned and turnt back to the front.

"**I would like Takigawa-san to read the first page, then Donzu-san and then Amino-san."** I looked at Mirchru and Keiko. _**'Ah, that must have been there last name'**_ I stood and open the book at page 45 and read the first part.

"**I went to the shops on the high street, there were all different shops. Clothes shops, Music shops, Shoe shops and many more. Danny decided she wanted to buy some new shoes. She got to the shop, she walked inside and gazed at all the shoes. There were all different colours, a lot different from the ones in Japan, she went over to a pair of shiny red heals. She picked them up and smoothed her hand over the material. She looked at the price and wanted to buy them, "Excuse me, can I get these in my size, err size 6." the clerk stared at Danny, then smiled, "Sure, let me just take this and I will get you the shoes." Danny handed her the shoe and the clerk disappeared. The clerk appeared a few minuets later with a box. "Here you ago, is there anything else you want.?" she asked with a sweet voice. Danny shook her head. "Okay, that will be 20 pound." Danny opened her purse and gave the clerk the money. "Thank you, come again." Danny left the store with a smile on her face."** I finished with a smile on my face.

Everyone stared in disbelief. "Takigawa-san, that was perfect English." I nodded, "I moved here from England 5 weeks ago now, I am Japanese but when I was younger I was moved to England." the woman nodded, "Okay, thank you" she looked over at Mirchru, **"Donzu-san carry on from where Takigawa-san left of"** Minika-san stood as I sat and read from where I had stopped.

I watched her struggle on a few words but she soon got into reading it. The teacher let Keiko-san of and let Minika carry on before she started to hand out questions on the paragraphs we had just read. I went through the questions quickly and got my phone out. I turnt it on, and lucky it was on silent.

I had a few missed calls and a few text messages. I closed my phone and left them to read a break. "Ah, time to pack up. I will see you next week I want an essay on what you would do next if you were in Danny's shoes." people moaned and left the classroom. I packed up my stuff and turnt to see the other waiting.

"Sammie, we are going to the Sakura tree by the track field to eat lunch as its a nice day." I smiled, "Sure." I grabbed my bag and followed them out side. The halls were empty and I was grateful. Outside was packed, everyone was out side. It was such a nice day, they led me to the tree and there was another girl waiting.

"Irma your already here," Keiko shouted, the girl nodded, "Yeah, lets eat." we sat at the bottom of the tree. I pulled out my lunch and picked at it. I felt my bag vibrate and open it to see my phone ringing. "Sorry guys, got to answer this." I stood leaving the confused. "Hello?"

"Sammie, Its John." I smiled,

"Hey John, how are you baby?" I asked.

"I'm fine, hows my beauty doing,?" he asked. I blushed but then covered it. "I'm good, just my first day at school" John laughed, "I thought you was getting home schooled." I giggled.

"They surprise me and Mai has moved in with me, because of that they said it would be easier if I went to school with her." John sighed, "I see, I was wondering how the case was going?" I started to walked around the school and was leaning against a wall.

"I don't know, Naru hasn't told us anything about the case, I haven't had a dream since yesterday?" John scoffed, "And when were you going to tell me" I sighed, "I didn't want to bother you?" John grumbled.

"Didn't want to bother me, Being with out you is bothering me.?" I sighed, "I know its the same with me but I didn't want to put that on you, I didn't think it was that important." John scoffed again, "Not important," I moved the phone from my ear and stared at it.

_**'What's his problem'**_ I thought, I put the phone to my ear again. "Well you being in Australia, I didn't think you wanted to know." I snapped back. John growled. _**'John's actually mad.'**_

"I want to make sure your right, I always have, you have bothered me now and I am worried." I clenched my free fist. "Well then from now on I won't bother you and put a burden on you," I snapped, I slammed the phone down on John.

"Erghh," I half moaned and shouted and I hit the wall with my fist, it started to bleed. I looked at it, it was all scratched and cut open. _**'What the hell'**_ I looked at the wall it had stones sticking out.

"Great, Just great," I walked back to the tree and they gasped when they same my hand. "Sammie what happened." Mai exclaimed. "I hit the wall, I need to see the nurse, I do not feel so good." I muttered. They grabbed their bags and mine and we head to the nurse office.

"Ah, who might this be and wow look at your hand, sit." the nurse sat me down on a bed and started to treat my hand. "I'm Takigawa Sammie and im new," the nurse nodded, "How did you do this.?" she asked. I told her that I was running and scraped my hand across the wall around the back." She didn't asked any more questions but said I couldn't write for today so asked if I could get sent home.

"Well the headteacher said you can go home but you need someone to pick you up." I nodded and took out my phone. "Ill call my Dad." I rung Bou-san phone. "Hello?"

"Dad, is that you?" I asked. Someone grunted. "No Sammie, this is Naru, Bou-san is doing an exorcism, what do you want," he huffed. "I need someone to pick me up from the school, something came up and I need to go home." Naru huffed and called Bou-san name. "Yes Sammie." Bou-san cool voice rang through the phone.

"I need someone to pick me up, something happened and I need to come home." Bou-san gasped. "What happened?" he asked quickly, "I will tell you in the car, can you pick me up?" Bou-san asked Naru, "Yeah I will be 5-10 minutes." I closed the phone. "My Dad will be here in 5-10 minutes."

"Go down to the reception and wait there, Taniyama-san go with her." Mai nodded and we walked out. "Sammie what happened." I looked at Mai, her soft brown eyes showed so much concern. "I...well...John and Me...I" tears fell from my eyes and she hugged me.

"Shush, Sammie, don't worry about it." Mai lead me to the reception and we waited the for Bou-san. 10 minutes later Bou-san turnt up and took me to the car. "Sammie what happened?" he asked me as I got in the car. I leant against the cool window, it was nice and cool against my hot face.

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered. Bou-san scoffed, "Sammie, tell me." he asked more firmly. I sighed, "I would rather speak to Mum about it." Bou-san sighed and started the car. He taped a few buttons on his phone and it connected to the car and ringing filled the car. "Bou-san, Hows Sammie?" Ayako asked.

"She with me, I need to switch with you, she wants to speak to you about it." Bou-san said coldly. "Sure, meet twenty minuets away from the case house."

"Sure." Bou-san ended the call and we sat in silent until we stopped. Bou-san got out the car and slammed the door. The SPR van came around the corner and parked in front. "You know, it wouldn't be so hard to tell Bou-san." Gene said.

I had forgotten the pendant was around my neck, "I don't care at the moment Gene." Naru and Ayako stepped out the car. Ayako rushed to Bou-san. Naru came up to my window and asked for me to roll it down. I rolled it down, "What?" I snapped. He didn't looked surprised.

"The pendant," I took the pendant of gladly and rolled the window back up. Naru walked of and I glared at him out the window. Ayako kissed the angry Bou-san and got in the car next to me. "You can explain when we get home." We pulled out the car and drove past the SPR van. I watched the clouds out the window. My phone vibrated again. I pulled it out, and flipped it up. "Hello?"

"Sammie, answer your phone and don't just say that then end the call." John stated coldly. "John, I really don't need this at the moment, I didn't tell you because I didn't find it important, your in Australia concentrating on what your doing out there, you don't need me adding more to your worries, okay." I snapped and slammed the phone down again.

Ayako didn't say anything and I was grateful, but I knew I was going to get it all when I got home. My phone vibrated again. "Yes John?" "Sammie, why do you keep doing that, listen to me." I sighed.

"I'm listening." he sighed.

"Good, and everything you tell me is important, I was worried this dream put you in some sort of state and you have a go at me." I huffed, _**'He has pushed it to far at the moment.'**_ I thought.

"I'm not having a go at you John, your in Australia and I'm in Japan, you can't do nothing about my dreams from where you are now, so stop worrying, the dream was nothing important so just leave it." I growled. John laughed, "Well if its like that then its like that." he ended the call.

I looked at the phone and chucked it on the floor. Ayako still didn't say anything and I was so grateful, I was going to snap. He had pushed me right to the edge. I sighed and closed my eyes. I listened to the car and snapped opened my eye's when we had parked. "Sammie out." Ayako said.

I picked up my phone and bag and got out the car. I shut the door and walked around the car. Ayako had the door open and I walked in letting her follow me. "Sammie sit in the front room and ill get some tea, it looks like you need it." I sighed. "I sure do."

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH, they had a fight.<strong>

**What do you think?**

**Will the sort it out?**

**What will happen?**

**REVIEW**

**Peace out:**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	32. Sorry

**SORRY!, I was so so so so busy I didn't update, but, I was having a minor writers block on this story and I just couldn't get anything down. But, I got over it by writing a little one shot, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: Sorry<br>Sammie POV.

* * *

><p>I explained to Ayako the hole conversation with John. Ayako frowned the whole time. I went to my room after, to lie down. I have had enough of today.<p>

I could hear Ayako shouting, she was probably on the phone to John or Bou-san, most likely John. I sighed and rolled over onto my side. I looked out the window to see a few ghost walking around. My powers were still intact. I could tell obviously.

My hand hurt so bad, she said it was a bit burnt. The nurse said it must have been the friction but I knew other wise. I must of let a bit of my power lose. When I was so angry I must of let my control slip and let a bit of it go. In Martin's box were books, books on how to control my powers.

While Mai was sorting out her wall I was skimming through it and leant how to suppress them. Ayako continued to shout, I closed my eyes. I felt so tired, so exhausted. I felt so...stressed. I let sleep come over me like a blanket on an sleeping kid.

_Dream world._

_I was dancing in the front room when mum came in. "Mummy, Mummy, watch me dance." I squealed. Mum looked down at me the hit me. "You shouldn't be dancing in here, go to your room." she shouted. I silently ran to my room clutching my_ _cheek, tears streaming down my face as I shut the door._

"_Why Mummy, Why do you hit me?" I ran to me bed and cried. I heard the door burst open. "Mami, get here now you stupid little girl, I hate you, I don't love you I wish you was dead." she screamed as she hit me._

"_Ow, Mummy, Ow mummy your hurting me." I felt warm liquid cover my body. Mummy continued to hit me. My body felt numb and soon I couldn't feel anything. I was watching my mum cry, I stayed my distance._

_I screamed. No one heard me. I felt so angry. I hit the floor. I looked around and I was sat in darkness. "I had watched her die, poor thing." I said. Gene sat down next to me, "I'm sorry, I had to show you that Sammie, I wish Mai could have been here, you could have gone through it together." I shook my head, "I would rather Mai didn't see that." Gene nodded. _

"_I better go, I bet they are all worried." Gene hand landed on my shoulder. "Sort it out with John, I know you love him he was only concerned you know." I nodded, "I know but he had no right to be like that." I stated. Gene didn't say anything but just slowly disappeared. "Cheers Gene, thanks you your help." I said out loud. "Not." I shouted. I lay down on the warm darkness floor and let my self slowly wake up._

End of Dream

I woke up when a flannel came down on my head. "Sammie rest, you have a high fever." Ayako stated. I still tried to move but hand came down on my body. I looked up to see Naru. "Sammie, listen to Ayako." he said coldly. I brushed him of and sat up.

"I'm fine thank you." Naru pushed me down but I stood my ground and pushed against him. "Naru let go." I snapped. Naru pushed me down harder and I saw laying down again. "Listen to Ayako, stupid." he growled. I sighed, and closed my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked. They sighed, "Its not what we want, but we are going to leave you two alone." I heard Ayako's foot steps and the door shut and then a few more. I didn't want to open my eye's to see who it was I didn't care. I rolled away from them. "Sammie, open your eyes and look at me," he stated.

_**'Erghh, what does he want, leave me alone.'**_ I rolled over but kept my eye's shut. "When did you get here?" I asked coldly. "This morning, you have been out cold for four days." he slowly added. I shot up from the bed and hit him in the head. "Four days." I screeched.

I fell back down and brought my hand to my head. "Yes Sammie, Four days, Ayako said it was because of stress and exhaustion and they reckoned you were having a dream." he added again. I sighed, "Well, they were right, but I haven't been stressed." John laughed, "Sure, we need to talk." I sat up slowly and leant against the headboard.

"About what?" I asked. He laughed and moved closer. "Us," I sighed, "Yeah, what about us?" I asked. John sighed, "You can tell me anything you know Sammie, even if you don't think it's important but it might be important to me," I opened my eyes and stared it the light blue eyes I fell in love with. "I thought you were to busy to be worked up about a silly dream." John chuckled, "To me any dream is important. How disgusting or unimportant it is, you can tell me. I was angry because you didn't tell me and because you thought it would bother me."

I scoffed. "I didn't want to get in between you and your work there." John moved closer and pulled me into a hug, "If anything involves you then it has to come in between." I smiled, "Really" he pulled me away and kissed me, "Really" he said against my lips. "I'm sorry." I whispered back. John laughed, "I should be the one saying that" I smiled, "You better get back to Australia before they miss you too much." he shook his head.

"They insisted I come back to you and next time they want me, I was to bring you with me." I smiled softly. "Really?" he nodded, "But where are you going to stay?" I asked. He smirked, "Bou-san and Ayako have moved Mai out of this room and we are having this room." I blushed, "Is Mai alright with this?" I asked.

John smiled, "She insisted I do." I laughed, "Well I will have to thank Mai." he kissed me again, "I saw your uniform and I can't wait to see you in it." John smirked. "John." I playfully hit him. John lay down next to me and I cuddle into him. "Your helping out with the case as well, right?" I asked. John sighed, "Yeah," I sighed.

"Don't get yourself hurt." John laughed, and pulled me up to him and stared into his eye's, "I won't, I promise." I looked away, "I just don't see why I can't help on this case it would be a lot easier with me and Mai. The ghost will show it self right away." John laughed, and put his hand to my chin and brought my face back to his.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be able to see you get hurt again, I don't want you involved in this case," I sighed, "Okay, but if they want dreams they better be prepared to give me something in return." John smirked and kissed my forehead. "You got it. We better tell them this dream then we can get to bed, I really need some sleep" he muttered the last bit.

I smiled and kissed him, I put my arms around his neck and deepen it more. John reacted and leant in more, I let him gain access to my mouth and he explored it. He leant over on top of me. I felt his hand trail down my body and I shuddered. He got to my hips and ran his fingers across my abdomen. I moaned into his mouth and he leant in further. He pulled away and we were both panting.

"Lets...continue...this...after." I panted. He laughed but he had a blush on his face and pulled me into one last kiss. "Sure" we got up and looked down at the crop top and shorts I was wearing. I blushed and grabbed my dressing gown. John grabbed me, "Don't you just look beautiful" I blushed again and pulled the dressing gown on. John and me opened the door and walked out, I was quite surprised the others weren't leant against the door.

There were murmured voices in the front room. I stumbled as I got to the door and John caught me. "Are you alright" he asked. I nodded, "Just stumbled, that's all." We walked around the corner to see everyone looking our way. "Sammie, what are you doing out of bed." Ayako came and help me over to the sofa.

"Ayako I'm ill not disabled." I muttered. Ayako scoffed but didn't say anything. "Sammie what are you doing out of bed." Naru repeated. I sighed, and leant back in the sofa, "I need to tell you about that dream but..." I glared at the pendant on the table. Naru noticed, "I want to know of your dream, I have yet to be told." Bou-san laughed, "Of course, none of us have Naru." The others laughed and I chuckled.

"Okay...I was in a little girl's body, she was dancing about in her front room alone when her mum came home. She asked her mum to watch her dance and the mum said. '_You shouldn't be dancing in here, go to your room.' _The mother slapped her daughter, I felt the pain. The daughter ran to her room and cried into the pillow, then mother then came through the door shouting at her, the Mother then beat the child to death on her bed, I felt the blood over me and my body go numb...I" John pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into his chest.

"Sammie, that's horrible" Mai said. "Gene said he was sorry he showed me" Naru nodded. "Sammie, I reckon you should get some more rest if your going to school tomorrow, Mai, the room is all sorted. You just need to collect your clothes from Sammie wardrobe." Mai nodded and Ayako helped me up. We walked into my room, I noticed that I had no longer had a single bed but a double. My pictures were still up but my desk/vanity had move and there was another wardrobe.

"Sammie, your school uniform is in your wardrobe, your bag is by the door and your phones by your bed, you have quite a few texts." Ayako said as she sat me down on my new bed. I reached over to my phone and flipped it up. I looked at the old ones first.

_Sammie, _

_I miss you and I am having fun, I have been visiting Ami a lot and the children. Luella and Martin said they miss you and asked if you liked their gifts. I am Martin new assistant at BPR, so I am working like you but I have a nicer boss, _

_Love Anna._

I smiled at the text and thought about that to reply,.

_Anna,_

_I miss you and I am having fun, John is back so hopefully I will be a lot happier. Tell them I love their gifts, tell Luella that one was really special and I didn't dissever it. Yes Martin is a lot nicer than Naru but being in Japan and working at SPR has its points. _

_Love Sammie._

I sent the message and waited for it to load so I could look at the next one.

_Sammie,_

_You have changed, but it was a good change, the children go on about you constantly. Yumi (Anna) has been visiting a lot more, I never knew how much I missed her and now that's the same for you, I hope to see you soon, _

_Ami_

I laughed, and replied a very silly text.

_Ami,_

_Of course the children go on about me constantly I am the best. Anna said that, and I miss you too, I have two life's now, I have the Sammie (No last name) in England and the Takigawa Sammie in Japan, but priceless. I hope to see you soon,_

_Love Sammie._

I read the text again before sending it. I read the others fairly quickly they were just long passages from them both asking why it was taking me so long to text back. I wrote one text message and sent it to both of them. There was one last text from Jake. I thought about deleting it before reading but I knew I was just being stupid.

_Sammie,_

_You didn't reply to my last text and I was worried something happened or that I upset you to make you mad. I'm sorry if I caused you harm, and all I wanted to do is stay in touch and say goodbye._

_Jake._

I sighed at the text.

_Jake,_

_I'm not mad or upset just confused that your saying sorry, I know it wasn't you. This is goodbye because I am never going back to England, I just can't. I left and that's it. I might come back to do cases but I am never moving back to England, Japan is my new start. John is my new start._

_I'm sorry for anything I had done to cause you hurt of upset. I want to say thank you for everything as well._

_Sammie._

I sent the text and wiped the stray tear from my eye. I turnt my phone off and set it down on the side. I sighed and out put my head in my hands. I felt tired and achy all over. Arms came around my waist and pulled me closer to their body. I didn't hear the door close. "Sammie" he whispered in my ear. I shuddered at his touch. He pulled me closer to him and we got under the covers. I had my back to him and felt his breath on my neck. I felt his warm skin on mine, he had an arm over my waist and the other I was leaning on.

"I love you." he whispered. I closed my eyes and listened to his heart. "I love you too." he buried his head in the crock of my neck and hid hand slipped away from my waist and went down my leg. He then trailed all the way back up along the inner side of my thigh. I shuddered at his touch and he got closer. He kissed my neck and around to my shoulders. One finger reached the bottom of my loose shorts and his hand went up them. He fingers reach my pants. He flipped my over so he was on top of me. I smirked at John, "Can't resist.?" I asked seductively, moved his hand out and went for the top of the shorts.

"Of course I can't" his voice was husky and low. He pulled at my shorts they slid down. I played with the top of my pants and then ran his fingers along my abdomen. He moved his hand away, pulled my shorts up and smirked. "Its pretty late, we should sleep." He lay down next to me and fell asleep. I lay there in shock, he was only trying to seduce me and try me. "Cheeky bastard," I mumbled as I rolled over and feel asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>John? Is this a new side to him?<strong>

**And Sammie? She slept for four days- Lucky bitch. **

**Anyway, REVIEW.**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	33. Pain

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: Pain.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke with the alarm ringing in my ear. I moved my arm and hit the alarm. I felt someone move next to me. I looked across to see a sleeping John. I smiled and slipped out of bed. I watched him roll over and carry on sleeping peacefully. <em><strong>'Lucky bastard.'<strong>__. _

I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my uniform and grab towel and a few other things. I slipped out the room to see a a sleepy Ayako walking down the hall. "Morning." I said loudly in her ear. Shit hit my head and wandered of into the kitchen. I walked into the bathroom and locked it. I wanted a nice longer warm shower, but I had to get ready so I only got a short lukewarm shower.

I dried my hair and plaited it up to the side. I applied the usual natural make-up. I put the locket back on. The pendant must have been with Naru because I hadn't seen it. I put the two rings back on. I looked at the one John got me and grinned. I looked at the one which was for Gene wife and sighed, it looked out of place on my hand. I brushed my teeth and left the bathroom felling fresh.

I toddle of to my room and slipped in. John was still asleep, I laughed softly at the sight and chucked my dirty clothes in my wash bin. I put my stuff away and went over to my desk. I opened a draw to see what was inside. There were pencils and pens. I check the other draws seeing what were inside, nothing really important.

I got up and left the room for a sleeping John. I made my way to the kitchen to find everyone awake. "John still sleeping?" Bou-san asked. I nodded, "He looked so cute and peaceful I didn't want to wake him." they smiled at each other, I noticed but let it drop because I wasn't in the mood to ask. I sat down next to Mai and Ayako place a plate of food in front of me.

"You have half an hour till school starts, I put your lunch in your bag, you just need to get out a pen and pencil for today." I nodded and ate my breakfast, Mai was waiting for me while I went to get a pen and pencil. I walked back in the room to still see John sleeping, I giggled and went to the draw with the pens in it earlier. I opened the draw pulled out two of each and shut it again.

"Ah." I squealed as arms snaked around my body. "Don't you just look sexy" John whispered. "Well, I feel so uncomfortable." he laughed as I stood. "Why,"he said as he eyed me, "One, the skirt is to short then I'm used to and Two the way your staring at me." I blushed. John laughed and kissed me.

"Why aren't am I not aloud to stare at you like that when I like what is see." I blushed ever more, you could have mistaken me for a tomato in a school uniform. "Err thanks." I stuttered. He kissed me again, "You better get to school before your late." I smiled against his lips, "Sure, see you later," he kissed my forehead before letting me go.

"I love you" I said over my shoulder as I head to the bedroom door. "I love you too Sammie" he said as I closed the door. Mai was waiting by the front room door. The blush had calm down and I wasn't as red as a tomato. "Ready?"she piped up. I smiled, "Yeah, lets get going." she grabbed my hand and we ran out the door.

We slammed the door shut and ran for the bus stop. The bus was running a few minuets late but we had loads of time. "So, are you and John alright?" Mai asked. I nodded, "Yeah, we are fine and thanks for what you did." she grinned, "I thought you might need that, you should have seen Bou-san when he found out, we had to replace a couple of plates." I laughed, "Bless Dad," Mai nodded as our bus came, Mai had got us bus passes as we were using that bus all the time for school.

It didn't take long to be walking around the corner and to see the school, people walking in the gates chatting and laughing. I smiled and we ran to the gates. Mirchru, Keiko and Irma were waiting by the gates. "Sammie" they cried, they ran up to me and hugged me. "We were so worried, are you alright." I smiled, "I'm fine, I was just tired, a lot." they giggled and we walked into school.

It was like being new again, people stared. Mai had given me a copy of our timetable so I would learn it. I had, History, Japanese, Music, Free Period, PE. I sighed, I wish I had got a note for PE.I swapped over my shoes and we walked to our home room.

"Oh look there she is,"

"I know, she very hot,"

"She is so pretty"

I blushed and scoffed and entered the room quickly, in there people were sat around talking. We walked in and sat by Mine and Mai's seats. "So, Mai told us, how are you and John." Keiko asked, I blushed and looked away. I caught Kakashi eye's, I had never notice them to be such a nice dark blue. Not a Naru or Gene blue, no a deep sea blue.

I turnt back to them, "We are fine," they giggled, "Just fine." I blushed even more. "Ye-ah, Just fine.." I stammered. They laughed, "Ah, Sammie, what did he do?" Mirchru asked, I blushed bright red like this morning recalling what happened. "Well this morning...he saw me in my uniform...and well..." I stuttered.

They all squealed, "What did he say?" they asked closing in on me. "That...I...was...sexy and that I shouldn't feel uncomfortable in this. Then I said I was because of how short the skirt is and they way he was staring at me." I took a deep breath, "Then...he said...why shouldn't he stare... when... he... likes what he sees." I finished quickly.

They squealed again, "Awww, Sammie-chan." they whispered. I laughed, "Cut it out," they laughed. Mai nudge me and nodded to behind me. Sat there was Kakashi staring at us. I sighed and turnt back around. "So," Mai shook her head and pointed past Kakashi. I looked at the brown haired boy behind, the same shaggy hair from before, and the same green eye's. Of course he wouldn't of changed, I hadn't seen him in nearly a week. Why was he here?

"That's Jake, the new transfer student from England, he is wow." Irma said from behind me. I turnt back round and dipped my head forward. _**'Why, Why is he here, What is he doing here.'**_ I questioned myself. I stood grabbed my bag and walked over to the door. I sighed when I reached it looked over my shoulder at the others and walked out. I walked down the hall past all the students and went straight to the roof. When I got up there I was lucky it was empty. I walked over to the railings and gripped onto them.

"Why?" I whispered. "Sammie" Mai said from behind me. I rested my head on the railing, "Why Mai, Why is he here?" I whispered again. Mai sighed and walked over to me. "I don't know but he was pretty shocked when I told him you were ill." I sighed, _**'Did he come all the way over to Japan for me?'**_

I thought, "Mai, what am I going to do?" I asked her. She put her arm around me and pulled me into a hug. "I don't know but we have to get to class,"I nodded and we separated. "I have just got over leaving England I don't need this to bring everything back." Mai sighed, "More stress, take it easy today we don't want what happened the other day to happen again."

I chuckled, "I know," we walked back to the class, everyone was still hanging around in the hall, we had a few minuets before the bell. We walked back over to others who were chatting to some of the guys including Kakashi. "Sammie, Mai, Kabuki's dad got us all tickets to go to the swimming pool tomorrow, you up for it?" they asked us. I nodded and looked at Mai, she nodded.

"Yay, we can all go, meet outside the water park at 10:00 am sharp. Mai and Sammie we are going shopping after school." I sighed and took my seat. "Yeah," I muttered. Mai giggled at me. Kakashi took his seat next to me. We waited for the teacher to walk in, the teacher walked in. "Good morning, today lesson have been cancelled in preparation for the autumn festival." I sighed heavily. "I just got over one festival I don't need another." I muttered.

Mai caught what I said and laughed. I looked over to her and winked. "Our class room is going to be the horror house, would anyone like to be the ghost or monsters. A few boys and two girl raised there hands. I zoned out after thinking about Jake.

_**'Why does her have to be here, why is he here. Why did he leave England'**_

_**'Maybe you made him move.' Mai added.**_

_**'Why me he still had Yu-Anna back in England' I said agitated. **_

_**'Maybe he doesn't want Anna'**_ Mai cut the connection on me.

I didn't look over at her but at the teacher. "Well, we have our house sorted out, everyone will pitch in to help make everything." everyone agreed and I went over to sit with Mai, "So Sammie, what shall we help make." Mai asked. I sighed, "It doesn't bother me, it's not like im coming" I stated. Mai hit me playfully.

"Sammie, you are coming and didn't you miss the meeting with-"

"Takigawa-chan. Where were you Tuesday?" I laughed and turnt around, "I was ill" They girl nodded, "Why don't we go down there now." I smiled, "Can Mai come with us." I asked, the girl smiled, "Sure" she said slowly. Mai stood and we followed the girl out the door. She showed us to the music department. "Whoa." I managed. It was huge.

"Set up a mic," I turnt to her, "Can Mai sing with me, trust me she is an amazing singer." the girl nodded and we both set up mics. "What do you want to sing?" she asked. "What about, world of chances?" I asked Mai, she thought back to the song and nodded. "Great, let me just get the music going and you can start." the music began to play and me and Mai fell into our performing selves.

Sammie:

You got a face for a smile you know.

A shame you waste it when your breaking me slowly.

But I've got a world of chances for you

I've got a world of chances for you.

I've got a world of chances,

chances that your burning through.

Mai:

I've got a paper and pen

I go to write a goodbye and that's when

I know I've got a world of chances for you

I've got a world of chances for you

I've got a world of chances

chances that your burning through.

Sammie:

Ohh, im going my own way.

My feet found there strength again,

Mai:

But Ohh, its getting to hard to say

were falling of the edge again.

Both:

Were at the end.

Were at the end.

Both:

Maybe your call me someday

here ill be brave and save the number so it don't away

and she had a world of chances for you

she had a world of chances for you.

She had a world of chances,

chances that your burning through.

Chances that your burning through.

Chances that your burning through.

Ohh,

You got a face for a smile you know.

Lanai clapped, "That was amazing, Mai I never knew you had such a voice." Mai giggled, "Sammie which song was it that you can play the guitar to?" Lanai asked. I ran to my bag, "Here listen to this, this is Me and Mai and two other people singing for a festival a few weeks ago." I handed the CD that they man kindly made. She put the disk in and went through every track on there.

"Wow, who is that boy." I sighed, "The transfer student." she looked up at me, "You know the transfer student." I nodded, "I used to go to school with him back in England." Lanai laughed, "Why has he moved out here for?" I laughed, "That's what I want to know." We all laughed, "You know, we have to do a performance on the day can you-"

"No." I said plainly. She and Mai pouted. "Why" they said together, "After what happened last time, I'd rather not." she smiled, "But Sammie-chan this is a public event, you and Mai might get noticed," I sighed, I really didn't want to argue with her. "Fine, pick a song from the CD and tell me which one." the girl grinned, I walked to the door. "Don't use the one with Jake or I refuse to sing." she giggled and Mai followed me out.

"Sammie, why didn't you want to sing, you know how amazing your voice is and you weren't even trying in there." I smiled, "Because I knew that was going to happen." she laughed and we head back to the home room. We slid the door open and the class was empty. "Oh, must of gone to get materials and things." I laughed, we sat down at Mai's seat by the window.

"Mai, how are you and Naru, I never see you..."

"Interact." she added, I nodded.

"He tells me he loves me, and does things for me but he never shows it in front of anyone." I looked out the window. "Naru like that though, he won't show his emotions, when he was younger he was like that but he was a bit better." Mai giggled, "What Naru like when he was young." I took my locket of and opened it up to her, "See that picture," I pointed. "Yeah," I chuckled, "This is of me and Naru when we were 12."

Mai laughed. "Awww, Naru looks so cute." I smiled, "He was like a proper brother to me, so If he hurts you, you tell me." I closed the locket and put it back around my neck. The door opened and people walked back in, "Ah, Takigawa-san, Taniyama-san, I heard you are performing." we nodded, "Great, you to can take the rest of the day off as your not needed here, you can take the other girls with you because they have done their jobs. Keiko, Mirchru and Irma came running up to us, "We can go shopping now." I nodded and looked for me purse.

"Ah, Damn I left my purse at home, let me just call my dad." I pulled out my phone , went to contacts and called Bou-san number. "Yes Sammie," "Hiya Dad, can you ask Mum if I left my purse with her, the girls and I are going shopping.".

"What about school?" he asked, "There is a festival coming up and we have done are part so we are allowed to leave. Its a public event so."

"Ayako, have you got Sammie purse?" I heard the murmured voice of Ayako, "She said its in the right pocket on the front of the bag." I looked at my bag and found the pocket. Inside was my purse. "Ah, thank you," I said. Bou-san laughed, "No problem, why are you going shopping anyway?" he asked and I sighed playfully, "Don't worry, goodbye dad." I closed the phone down and grinned at the girls.

"We are all set to go." we squealed and head out the classroom. I felt someone gaze on me the whole time. We strolled out the school gate, "Lets got to , Gin Lang they have amazing swim wear." Mirchru said. "Yeah." Keiko said excitedly. They dragged me and Mai to the store.

"Right, lets find some swim wear." I wandered around the bikini section finding nothing I wanted. "Sammie I found one that will fit you perfectly." Keiko pulled me to the dressing rooms, "Try this on." she handed me swim suit which showed my body by swishing around. It was black with white flowers. "I don't think..."

"No, put it on." I sighed and got into on of the dressing rooms. "Done yet" she said five minuets later. "Err yeah." she pulled the curtain away. "Whoa, Mai, Mirchru and Irma come here." Keiko called. I blushed. "Whoa Sammie," they said. "Sammie your getting that one." they all said. I nodded, "Sure...im getting my into my clothes now." they nodded and put the curtain back.

I looked into the mirror and sighed, "Great." I mumbled. I got back changed quickly and ran to see what Keiko was calling me for, I looked at the ones they had brought, "Wow, they are amazing," the grinned and waited for me to buy mine, "I better get home, My mum wants me home early and we have been shopping for three hours now." Mirchru said and stood from the café we were sat at.

"Okay, same with me and Irma." we all stood and said our goodbyes, Me and Mai head to the bus stop. "Ah, Sammie the boys are going go mad when they see what your wearing." I blushed, "Ermm, have you looked at your one." Mai giggled, our bus pulled up and we got on. I got out my phone and checked for text messages.

_Sammie, _

_Luella said you deserver it no matter what, she said it will look perfect on your hand. She hoped you and John are alright because she heard. I panicked when I heard, are you alright._

_Anna._

I smiled at the textand showed Mai, she giggled and I wrote my reply,

_Anna,_

_im fine, just stress, tell Luella I said thanks and It does look perfect on my hand, too perfect. Me and John are fine, but there is something that has bugged me,guess who is a new transfer student at mine and Mai's school. One word, Jake._

_Sammie._

Mai eyed my text when I showed her. "Why are you upset that Jake's here?" she asked. I sighed and pulled up his texts. "This is why." I let her read the texts. "Oh, I understand now." I giggled, "Yeah." I went back to my last text.

_Sammie,_

_Either way both life's are amazing and I will always remember both of them. Of course your the best, there wouldn't be another Sammie like you, I hope ever thing's okay._

_Love Ami._

I grumbled, "Does everyone think there is something wrong." Mai laughed, "You can't blame them." I sighed, "Yeah," the bus pulled up to there stop and the got of thanking the old bus driver. I didn't reply to Ami text, I would text her later.

We got to the house and saw Bou-san car parked up. "Looks like they are home." Mai pointed out the obvious. "Yeah." Me and Mai walked up the steps and knock lightly on the door. "Someone get the door." Ayako shouted. Me and Mai giggled.

The door opened and Bou-san stood there, "Ah, your home, Ayako in the kitchen and John in the front room." he answered our mental questions, "Right." Me and Mai slipped of our shoes and wondered into the kitchen. "Girls, lets see the swimsuits." Me and Mai blushed and Ayako laughed, "They can't be that bad." I looked away, "I got forced into buying mine" I muttered, Ayako giggled.

"Let me see then," she grabbed the bag I held loosely in my hands. "Hey, give it back." Ayako pulled out the swimsuit and I stopped. "Sammie, I want you to put it on." I shook my head. Ayako grabbed mine and Mai's arms and dragged us towards the bathroom, "John, Bou-san, someone keep an eye on the dinner." she called behind her and pushed us into the bathroom.

"Call me when you have done," she shut the door and locked it from the outside. "Bitch." I muttered, Mai giggled and we got into our swimsuits. "Ayako, were done."

"Okay, im coming in." she unlocked the door and slid in shutting it behind her, "Wow, Sammie Mai, they are amazing." She grinned. I smoothed out the material. "You think,?" I asked, She nodded. "Mai, looks amazing," Mai had a white one like mine, actually it was the same one but in white and black. "Yeah, you took look amazing, boys you can come in." I squeaked as the door opened and reached down for my clothes, they had gone. Ayako held our clothes in her hand.

The boys opened the door and walked in. Bou-san and Johns eye were coming out of their heads. "Sammie...you are not wearing that." Bou-san pointed out. I nodded, "I agree, I shouldn't wear-" "No, Sammie your wearing it," Bou-san sighed, John was looking at me and blushing. If I wasn't red enough, it made me feel very hot.

"Okay, shows over Mai and Sammie get changed." Ayako chucked our clothes back at us and ushered the boys out. "Thank god that's over." Mai muttered. "I agree." we quickly got back changed and I put the swimsuit back in its bag. I walked out the bathroom still blushing. I head straight for my room, I walked in and chucked the bad on the floor. I walked over to my desk and got out a hair band.

I put my hair into a pony-tail then up into bun out of my face. I let my fringe and bags fall down and brushed them straight. I put my brush away and let out the breath I had been holding. I ran my fingers over one of the books Martin had given me. _To control the energy inside. _I laughed at the title when I first saw it. I picked it up and opened up where I was reading it last. I couldn't concentrate on the book so I put it down. I put my fold arms on the desk and lay my head down on them. I looked down to the floor and studied the pattern of the laminate flooring.

Someone's hands started massage my back. "John"I said. I lifted my head out of my arms and leant against his body. "Yes, Sammie?" he asked, I smiled, "Nothing." I stood and turnt to him. He was smiling, just like he normally does. I brushed past him to sit on the bed. He came up behind me and pulled me into him. He was sat up and I had my head on his lap. He was stroking my hair and I was staring into his blue eyes.

_**'Something is bothering him'**_ I thought, "John, what's the matter?" I asked. He looked at me curiously, "Nothing." I rolled my eye's, "Sure," John stopped stroking my hair.

"Its just the swimming suit," I sighed, _**'He was worried about the swimming suit because I was going out with the girls and boys.'**_

"I know, I don't particularly want to wear it, but then I don't want to leave Mai, because she is wearing the same one but in the opposite colours." he nodded, "I know," I put my hand to his cheek and rubbed it, "I love you John and I always will" he smiled and rubbed my cheek, I leant against his touch.

"I love you too, and I always will." Ayako called us to dinner and I reluctantly got up and followed the quiet John out of our room. We ate dinner talking about the case, "Sammie, your dream was a help but it seems we are missing something," I thought back to the dream, there was nothing I missed to mention. "If the girl's mother is hurting eighteen year old's do you reckon that's how old the child would be know if she was still alive.?" I asked, Ayako nodded, "Most probably," We ate dinner silent after that, I got up to do some homework. I picked up my bag and head to my bedroom, I jumped onto the bed and pulled out a few sheets of coursework. I went through everyone slowly.

I told no one to bother me, I need to get this done. I finished the last piece of paper and gladly put it away, my phone began to ring. I grabbed it swing up the top, "Hello?" I asked,

"_Hello Dearie,"_ I stiffened, "Who are you?" I asked.

"_I'm the dear ghost your friends are after, but I would like to warn you its not me doing all these things, I may fit the profile."_ the voice sent a chill through my body. "Sammie" John said from the door. I looked up at him, "Yeah one second John."

"_I would think long and hard about that dream before something happens to them, your friends, he is getting inpatient."_ the phone cut of and I stared into it. "Bye." I faked. I closed the phone down and sighed, the bed went down and John leant onto my back. He started to kiss my neck. "Sammie, what's the matter, you feel so tense." he asked his voice husky.

"Nothing," he kissed a tender bit and I moaned. His hands slipped over my shoulder and down my arms. They reached my hands and grasped them. He continued to kiss me neck and I moaned. He let go of my hands and pulled me up onto his lap. "Sammie, how much do you want me?" he asked.

_**'Wait, John would never ask me that, he is to innocent, I know John wants to do something like that but...'**_ I hid my confusion as he pushed me down onto the bed. I looked into his blue eye's, they were defiantly not his. "A lot," I half-lied, he moved his hands around my body feeling every place, I lifted my hands up and put the underneath the pillow. I felt around for his holy water. I grasped the bottled and slid my hands from under the pillow.

I splashed his face and he screamed. I slid from underneath him and stood up. "You bitch." the possessed John screamed. Ayako and Bou-san burst through the door. "He possessed." John grinned at me, "Smart girl, how did you know I thought I was pretty perfect." I held the bottle up, "John is too innocent to ask me straight out like that, he would tease me," I stated obviously.

"Ill remember that for the next time." John grabbed the scissors from the desk and stabbed his arm and pulled it back out. Ayako and Bou-san started to chant and before the spirit had a chance to stab John again he was pulled out of John and disappeared. I ran to John, "John, John answer me." I shook him, he wouldn't wake. Ayako came and sat next to me with a medical kit, "Sammie hold this down." she put my hand over the tissue while she got out the antiseptic.

She moved my hand and the started to sew up and cleanse the wound. Mai ran in, "What happened?" she asked, she saw John and gasped. "Sammie" she ran to me and cuddle me. I couldn't take my eyes of John, "John" I whispered. Mai jumped next to me, I felt a chill behind me. Something jabbed me in the back and then Me and Mai were on our backs. "Girls," Bou-san called and ran next to us.

"Dad, I feel tired, the spirit guide is calling, pain...in...my...back" I spluttered out before falling limp on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA!<strong>

**A lot has happened. **

**Anyway...**

**DON'T REVIEW...wait. **

**REVIEW, I MEAN REVIEW.**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	34. Swimming and Sickness

**AHH...its been twelve long days since I last updates, damn test. ANYWAY. I'm back and back with the next long...and I mean long...chapter.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34: Swimming and Sickness<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sammie POV. Dream Land.<em>

* * *

><p><em>The teenager held a photo in his hands. I walked over close to him but a hand pulled me back. Mai was shaking her head, but I could tell she wanted to go over there as well. <em>

_The boy smashed the photo on the floor and stormed off. I ran over to the picture, there was the girl I saw die in my dream, the boy from earlier and their mother. Mai had tears in her eyes when I looked up at her. I stood back up and hugged her. _

"_Gene has his reasons for showing us." Mai nodded against me. "Let's go and watch the rest, we need to finish this case quickly, I can't stand it any more." Mai pulled away wiped her tears and sighed. _

_We walked into the dream and watched the boy storm toward his mother. "Mother, Why, Why?" he shouted. "Why did you kill her, your own daughter why, she loved you with all her heart and..." he trailed of anger running through him. _

_I stood there watching it unfold. The woman scoffed, "She wasn't my daughter she was a little nuisances im glad she dead." the woman laughed. The hit his hand on the table, "She was not, she was my sister, your daughter, don't ever say that. You hurt her and you hurt me, your glad I haven't called the police or social services." the mother stood. _

"_You wouldn't do such a thing, you have always been my favourite son, always, I love you." the boy scoffed and flipped a chair over. "Don't I hate you, I don't love you, you took away my sister, I wish I could have protected her, and I will. I will curse every person over 18 that steps into this house death or death to those dear to them." he laughed, he grabbed a knife from the side and charged at the woman. _

_Mai hugged me and I let her bury her head in my neck while I watched the rest of the dream. The woman died with multiple stab wounds._

_The boy stumbled back and looked down at looked down at himself and his hands. His eyes widened. "What have I done, I have no one, I can't live on, I'm sorry, Bamaka-chan, I'm sorry." the boy brought the knife to his neck. I couldn't look at this so I looked away and listened to him gasp for breath. The dream ended and we were standing in darkness._

"_Mai?" I asked. Mai lifted her head. "I'm okay." she said stepping away, "Sammie, are you alright, you had to watch that." I smiled, "I'm fine, just a bit touchy." Mai giggled, "I would be as well, we better get back to them, they are going to be so worried." _

_I put a hand to my back and bent backwards. "My back hurts." I moaned. "Same," Mai commented. We sat down on the dark floor, "Mai,?" I asked. "Yeah,?" I sighed, "Don't worry." Mai nodded and we lay down. I closed my eye's softly and let the dark floor swallow me whole. The question I was going to ask Mai still lingered in my head. **'Why do I feel so connected to you, do you feel the same?'**_

* * *

><p><em>End of Dream.<em>

* * *

><p>I rolled over and then rolled back over, I rolled back then rolled back. I snapped open my eyes and sat up immediately. Not enough to give me a head rush but enough to feel a bit dizzy. I looked around my room. I was alone, and I felt a bit better, I didn't want to many questions at the moment.<p>

I looked over at the clock, it was 7:00 pm, and it was Friday. _**'I slept for the whole day again.'**_ I moaned and put my head in one of my palms and recalled the dream. I was certain that the spirit was the boy. I lifted my head and saw something unexpected. The boy sat on my chair forearms on his thighs looking at me.

"You, all this time you killed those girls, why not boys, your cursed every person, not ever girl," he laughed and shook his head, "And I thought you were smart" he muttered. "I kill the girl and the boy gets the torture of feeling alone." my eyes widened on the own record.

"Just like you...Bamaka-chan, what about her, she would hate to see you like this, your little sister seeing her older brother a killer a-"

"AHAHAHAH, she dead and so am I she wouldn't care." I grumbled, "Are you sure, because if that was me dead or not I would still care, why can't you move on already. Why can't all spirits and ghost move on and leave this world, there is nothing special about this world, if you move on you get your dreams and everything." I shouted.

The boy sat up, "You really think that if I moved on I would get my dream,?" he asked. I nodded, "I have a dream, but my dream is reality, My dream is to have everyone special around me. You were unlucky when you died but you can still get that dream and everything along with it, Bamaka-chan is waiting, she always will be, she will be there by your side. And your mother, moving on will cause all the hate and pain in her to disappear and you can be a proper family." he smiled.

"Thank you, and I wouldn't waste your life away, if I was still living I would be holding onto your life with everything you had." he stood and walked over to me. He put an hand on my shoulder and sighed, "I'm not supposed to do this but its better if you have some sort of clue." he sent a shock through my body.

"Thank you and I won't forget what you have said." A warm light evolved around him as my door was bashed through, everyone stood there. I sat on the edge of my bed. What ever he did took effected. I fell forward off the bed and landed on the floor. Ayako was by my side.

"The...pendant...I need...the...pendant." I stuttered. 'Why did I need Gene, why did I need him?' Naru was by my side with the pendant. John lifted my head onto his lap as Ayako checked me over and John stroked my hair. "Gene." I rasped.

"Sammie, I know, just try to relax, he did something stupid, you weren't supposed to find out or get given a clue so soon its to soon." he said. Everyone looked at the pendant. "Gene, what's happening to me?"

I asked slowly, "Shock, he sent something into you and your body reacted with shock it should clear with in a few hours and you will be back to normal. I have got to go the elders are calling. Good bye Sammie" Gene said. I pulled the pendant down and sighed, I took deep breaths getting over my shock.

Naru took the pendant back and I gladly gave it to him and snuggled into John, Ayako sorted her self out and left me and John on the floor. Bou-san had taken it as his job to make some tea. Mai stood by the bed.

"Did he go?" she asked. "Yeah, he went, he resisted first." Mai giggled, "At least that the case solved." I nodded not knowing if she saw or not. I had calmed down and didn't want to move. "Sammie, are you okay." the door closed and I sat up. "Yeah just shaken up" I looked into his eyes and remembered what had happened before he dream.

I looked away from him, "What happened while I was possessed?" he asked. I shook my head, "You...you wouldn't want to know." I murmured. John stroked my back, "I want to," he persisted.

"You...you, well he... asked if I...I wanted you?" John sighed and pulled me onto his lap. "What did you say?" he asked plainly. I sighed, "I didn't say anything, I knew it wasn't you and splashed him with holy water that I knew you had under your pillow." John nibbled my ear, "Are you sure that I wasn't possessed at the time." he whispered into my ear.

Ayako came to the door, "We are celebrating finishing the case and that Lin and Madoka are getting married, are you feeling well enough to come" she asked, I shook my head. "Say I'm sorry to them, and congrats them," she nodded, "I'm leaving you in John's care." she winked at John and then shut the door. I heard them shout and then the front door slam.

John picked me up and put me in the bed. "Sammie, are you sure I don't want you right now?" he asked. I smiled, "Are you sure I don't want you.?" I asked. He smiled as he leant down for a kiss. His hands went down my sides. I shivered at the touch and started to unbutton his shirt. I flung it of and stared at his perfect body, "Wow." he blushed but kissed me again.

He tipped my head back and the kiss got very passionate. He started to slowly take of my school uniform. He took of my top and stared at my white bra. He arched my back and undid the bra. He slowly took it of and looked upon my breasts, "Wow" he said, I blushed. From there on then the night got very hot. **(A/N VERY CHEESEYY! YAY WITH LOVE CHEESE.!)**

* * *

><p>Next Day...<p>

* * *

><p>I was lying with my back to John when I woke, I knew we were naked after what happen last night. His arm was draped over my waist and I could feel his breathing on the back of my neck. I ran a hand up his thigh and he breathed out, "Finally awake" he whispered.<p>

I shuddered, "Yes" I whispered back. I rolled over and looked at him. His blonde hair was slightly messy and he had a soft smile on his face, "You still look beautiful after last night, what have I gotten my self into." I blushed, he cupped my face and brought it up to his. He kissed me tenderly, I moaned into his mouth as the other hand explored my leg.

He took his hand away and smirked against my lips, "If you are going swimming today you better started to get ready." I flinched and literally jumped out of bed, I blushed when I looked down at my naked form. John laughed as I tried to quickly cover myself, "I have seen it all, you don't need to hide it." I blushed even more causing him to laughed more.

He pulled me down on the bed against him and he started to kiss my neck. "John, I have to get ready, get some sleep, you haven't had a decent nights sleep or rest." He tilted my head to the side to face him, "Sure, I love you." he said. "I love you too, now get some rest," he kissed me before retreating back down on the bed.

I stood and wrapped my dressing gown around me and head to my wardrobe, I pulled out a pair of underwear and today's clothes. High waited shorts, and a frilly top. I went for a quick shower before packing my bag for today. I put my underwear on and clothes on then I picked up my big bag.

I emptied my small bags contents into it adding a brush, make-up and towel. I walked around the bed and picked up my charging phone. I kissed John on the forehead before leaving my room. I closed the door silently and head into the kitchen. Ayako was humming to herself, Bou-san, Mai and Naru were all at around the table.

"Morning" I said. I walked over to the table and sat next to Bou-san. "Morning, excited for today?" he asked. I nodded, "Yeah, I haven't been to a water park in ages." Mai grinned, "Well today's special then." I nodded, "Sure is." Ayako set a plate down in front of me and I started to eat.

I didn't finish it all, I felt a bit full and sick. "Sammie, you okay, you left quite a bit left." I smiled, "Yeah, just not hungry." Bou-san smirked, "After last night, im surprised." he muttered. I hit him around the head and high fived Ayako. "Hey." he moaned.

I stuck my tongue out at him and turnt to Mai, "Ready" she smiled, "Yeah," we head to the door, I slipped on my shoes and let Mai say good-bye to Naru. Mai kissed Naru before leaving, I smiled at the sight. _**'Noll's finally learnt to love.'**_I giggled from where I was stood, Mai ran down the steps leaving Naru to walk to his car.

We walked to the bus stop and Mai turnt to me blushing, "So.." she asked. I smirked, "So what." she grinned, "What happened between you and John last night as you were alone." I blushed and looked away, "Ah, something happened." Mai squealed.

The bus arrived and I mentally thanked it. Mai wouldn't let it go until we got to the water park. The others were waiting, "Mai, Sammie, where were you yesterday?" Mai stopped in front of Keiko. "Our job." Keiko nodded and smiled, "Lets have fun today then, im surprised Naru let you two come." I laughed, "Mai bribed him" I joked, she blushed and everyone laughed.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Kabuki, Yuri and Kira you boys got get changed we will meet you after." the boys nodded and head toward the boy changing room. "Meet here." Minika shouted. Kakashi put his hand in the air and we giggled. "Right lets go girls." We all head to the girls changing room. I pulled out my swimsuit and sighed. I got changed quickly, Me and Mai sighed together when we saw each other.

"I wish John was here." I muttered to Mai. She nodded, "Same with Naru" we giggled as the others came out. "Ready girls." I slipped the locket into my bag along with the rings.

I rubbed my belly, "Ready." we all put out bags in lockers. Me and Mai shared one and the girls shared the other. The boys were waiting with there towels. A we walked out I could see all of them stare at me and I blushed. "Well, let get going I want to go on loads of rides." Keiko squealed. She pulled on my arm and I grabbed Mai's we ran to the first ride.

It was a log flume. But you had to be in pairs. I was partnered with Kakashi, Mai with Naruto, Yuri with Keiko, Minika with Kabuki and Irma with Kira. Me and Kakashi were waiting in the line along with the others. "That swimsuit really suits you." Kakashi stated. "Thank you," I managed to get out. When we got to the front, I felt sick. "Come on Sammie," I sat in between Kakashi legs.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and they let us go. We thrashed about, Kakashi was laughing with me. I splashed water that had felling into the flume on him and he did the same to me. I leant back against him as I laughed. When it was over we were already soaked. We went to a few more water rides before heading to the empty pool.

There was two other people so we put towels down and ran in. I got in and divide under. I swam ahead, when I stopped and stood the others were making there way over. "Sammie, we are going to play shark, Kakashi said he would be it," I nodded and we started to swim away.

Kakashi first went for Mai put she climbed onto one of the apparatus they had in the water. I swam for one and got up it. Kakashi smiled at me. He went for one of the boys and I divide of the top of apparatus. I swam ahead and stopped the others were messing around, I swam around a bit and the lay on my back floating. It was peaceful and I could hear the others messing about.

Someone then grabbed me and chucked me up in the air. I looked down to see Bou-san. "Dad?" I squealed he dropped me and I thrashed about. I resurfaced. "Sammie, having fun" he smirked.

I coughed, "Was until you tried to drown me" he laughed. Something caught my leg and pulled me under again, I resurfaced to see John surface. "John." I swung my arms around him and he picked me up.

"Sammie." he chucked me under and I squealed. I resurfaced once again to her Mai shouting. "Sammie, John, Bou-san." she shouted. We swam over. "They tried to drown me Mai, help." I joked hiding behind her. Bou-san and John chuckled, "Why are you lot here?" Mai asked. "Ayako wanted to come so we did." she nodded then I felt something brush my leg Naru nodded at me and I let go of Mai and swam to John.

I stood next to him as Mai got dragged under. I laughed when she resurfaced with a smiling Naru. "Naru" she squealed. Ayako came swimming towards us. "Mum," I said, the others were still playing shark. We all stood there then laughed, except Naru.

"Bou-san and I are going on the rides see you." Ayako called as she dragged Bou-san out the pool. We stood there, "Why don't we go join the others." I suggested. Mai nodded and we swan to the others. "Mai, Sammie? John-san, Shibuya-san?" she asked. "They came here today as well" I smiled, Keiko grinned, "Ah, more the better why don't we play shark, Naruto your it, give us a minute or two to hide." Naruto huffed and we laughed.

Me and John swam away and hid by the side of the pool. "Sammie, you look amazing," he said. I smiled, "You have already seen me in this though." he laughed, "I can say it over again can't I" I leant up and kissed him, "Of course you can." he laughed and kissed me again. We heard Naruto shout. "Lets bail," I said, "There's another pool around here somewhere, smaller." he nodded and we climbed out.

We ran to the other pool which was empty, I kept glancing over my shoulder thinking there was someone there. We dived into to pool and swam together under water. We resurfaced and swam together. I got close to him and we stood by one of the apparatus, he leaned down and kissed me. I pressed my body against him. He moved one hand down my back to my bottom and pulled me onto his lap. We rested against the apparatus, I was sat on his lap kissing him.

The water came up to our chest and no one could see us. His hands slipped over my legs and up my inner thighs. My hands were rubbing along his abdomen daring to get closer every second. He moaned into my mouth and I moaned into his. His hands reached up to my abdomen and rubbed that area. I squealed, he was getting so close.

He pulled my closer and his friend was rubbing against me. I smiled against hip lips when we pulled away for air. "Tonight" was all I said. He nodded and spun me round. I started float on my back and he dragged me around. We stopped, "I think we better get back." he grinned and head back to the others.

They were all still in the pool when we sat down on the long chairs. John and me cuddle together on one and watched the mess around. I had my eye's closed and my head on John's chest listening to his heart beating. His hand were running through my hair. I felt so calm and peaceful- "Sammie, where were you." Keiko shouted when they all came running over. "We went on a few other rides and found another swimming pool." I smiled, Kakashi was staring at me.

Naru and Mai sat down on the deck chair next to us. "Ah, well we are all going on some more rides, your welcome to come." I shook my head, "I have been on enough rides." I lied about the rides but I felt so sick. They nodded, Kakashi smiled at me before leaving. I closed my eye's again going back to were I was.

"Sammie?" Mai asked. I opened my eye's and looked over at her, "Yeah?" I asked, "Are you okay, your looking a little pale." They all looked at me, "I'm fine, just tired." John looked at me hard before nodding and laying back down. We lay there for hours on end until the others came back. We left to get changed. "Thank you for today, Keiko." I smiled.

She pulled me into a hug. "Its fine, I will see you Monday at school," I nodded and she started to speak to Mai, "Sammie," Kakashi called. I walked over, "Hi, well its time to say goodbye." he grinned, "Sure, is, I will see you Monday at school," I grinned "Of course, we got to prepare for the autumn festival." He smiled, "Yeah, Goodbye Sammie." I hit his arm playfully, "Goodbye." he and the others left us to go home, we waited for the others to come out, fans were swooning around Bou-san, Ayako was sorting out her hair, and I didn't know where John and Naru went.

We sat down on a bench and waited for them to come out, "So, Sammie, where did you really go." Mai asked. I looked at her, "What do you mean?" she laughed, "Don't play with me." I laughed, "I really don't know what you mean." she gasped, "Oh, sorry, Where did you go earlier with John."

"We went on the rides." John added, when he walked over with Naru. "Let get home, I don't want to see any more screaming fans." Bou-san added. We all left the water park and head to the car park. I saw the car straight away and ran straight to it. I got to the car first and leant against it. I looked over, Mai and Naru separated from us and then, John, Bou-san and Ayako walked over to me.

Bou-san unlocked the car door and I jumped in. Soon John was next to me and I was leaning into him again. They warmed up the car and we head home. I was leaning against John, my breathing slow right down and I felt real sick. "Dad, how long until we get home?" I asked. Bou-san looked up at the rear-view mirror. "5 minutes Kiddo" I nodded and closed my eyes, I had to hold on.

We pulled up and I was the first one out. Ayako was out after to me, she saw what was up and we head straight into the house. I went straight to the bathroom and was sick in the toilet. Ayako rubbed my back as it all came up. "Sammie, are you done." I grabbed a bit of tissue and rubbed my mouth, "Yeah." I brushed my teeth and followed Ayako out the bathroom, she cleaned the toilet and sprayed the whole room.

I went straight to the sofa and curled up into a ball. My belly ached and I felt real sick. I felt cold, then warm, then cold. John crouched down in front of me and moved my hair away from my face. "Sammie, your as pale as earlier," I nodded slowly. Ayako came in with the sick bucket, a hot water bottle, blanket and a cup of tea. "Thank you." I said.

John sat down, wrapped to blanket around me and we were sat on one of the sofa's cuddle up watching TV. I had the hot water bottle resting against my belly and my tea in my hands. John as rubbing my arm above to blanket. I tipped my head back slightly and closed my eyes. John took the cup of tea out of my hands and picked me up bridal-style, I didn't care.

He pulled the covers back and settled me down on the bed. Ayako came in to help change me, but John soon joined me back in bed. I nestled against him and sighed, "Goodnight Sammie," he whispered kissing my fore heard. "Goodnight John."

* * *

><p>2 weeks later.<p>

* * *

><p>I was sat in the office, filing away the last file. I hadn't been sick this morning which was a surprise. I hadn't told Ayako or the others that I was up every morning being sick. I leant back in the chair and glanced at the calendar. I jumped up from my chair and walked over to the calendar casing Mai to jump. <em><strong>'5<strong>__**days, 5 days late.'**_

I thought, Mai walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "What's up Sammie." I gulped and turnt to Mai. _**'I'm 5 days late for my period.' Mai sighed. 'Don't worry, you will probably come on today, go speak to Ayako.'**_

_**'No, she will be all over me' 'Fine,'**_

I walked back round to my desk and settle down in the chair. I put my head on my crossed arms that lay on the desk and rested my eyes. I felt so tired and so drained. I heard the door open.

"I don't pay you to sit around and do nothing."

"Yeah, I know." I looked up at Naru, he had a shocked face. "Yeah?" I asked. He shook his head slightly, "Sammie, my office now. Mai Tea." he walked of to his office and we did what we were told. I went to Naru's office and knocked the door three times. I opened the door to see the back of Naru's chair. "Sammie, sit." I closed the door and walked over to sofa. I sat down and he spun his chair round.

"Sammie, are you feeling alright?" he asked. I sighed, "I don't know." I had given Naru the pendant so he could speak to Gene freely. "Gene, what do you think" he asked the pendant. "What I told you earlier." I looked at Naru, "Sammie." he paused. "Why haven't you told anyone about your morning sickness." I sat there stunned.

"Gene." I all but growled. "What, I had to tell him for your health." I glared at the pendant. "I don't know," Naru sighed, "Is there anything else I should know." I shook my head, "No-"

"Yes" Gene butted in. "What?" Naru asked Gene. "I heard Mai and Sammie talking together, Sammie five days late on her period."

"Gene" I exclaimed. Naru eyed me. He stayed silent. "Okay, Sammie, I am taking you to the doctor's myself. Gene insisted." I looked at him confused. "But Gene,-"

"We still talk with our minds" I glared at him, "So I gave you the pendant for nothing." he sighed and stood. "We better get going, ill tell Lin and Mai, get your bag and coat ready and be by the office door in 5." I was going to argue but I knew I wouldn't win and I was too tired to argue. I got up and left. Grabbing my coat and bag I was by the office door within seconds. Naru was by the door soon with a worried looking Mai.

_**'Sammie, I hope it's not to bad.'**_

_**'Same'**_

Me and Naru left in his car and went to the hospital. Once we were at the hospital we went to the smaller hospital next to it, it was classed as a doctors but it was right next to the hospitals so I called it the small hospital. We stepped into the doctors and it was empty. "Hello and how may I help you?" the lady asked.

"I'm Kazuaya Shibuya and this is my half-sister Sammie Takigawa, I wanted to have her checked up," the lady nodded and took them into an examination room. The lady looked me over. "Nothing wrong on the surface, I would like to take a blood test and a few other things." I nodded and we left Naru in the room. She did a few test, a blood test and a urine sample then she asked me the worst question.

"When was your last period." I sighed, "I am five days late." she nodded and pulled out a pregnancy test, "I want you to do this for me." I was shocked at her but agreed. I done the test and was now waiting. She held the test in her hand and I was twisting my hands around.

"Ah, Sammie, it's clear to why you have morning sickness now." I looked at her, she smiled, "Your pregnant, congrats."

* * *

><p><strong>WHOAAAA! Sammie's Preggers!.<strong>

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	35. New Case and Pregnant

**BACK! I left you with a bit of a cliffy last time so here is your next chapter.**

**Chapt**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35: New Case and Pregnant.<p>

* * *

><p>I stared at her. "I'm pregnant." she giggled, "I just said that, I will send in your brother." I nodded and stared down at my hands.<p>

_**'It can't be, it really can't be...I can't'**_

_**'Sammie, what's wrong?' Mai asked 'I can't Mai, I can't be.'**_ I cut the connection and watched the door open. Naru walked over to me. "Well?" he asked. I shook my head, "I can't say it, just look" I pointed to the test on the side. Naru walked over and picked up the test. His eye's widened.

"Sammie." I nodded, "I can't believe it my self." he did something Non-Naru like and walked over and hugged me. I cried into his chest. "Sammie, you have to tell John." I nodded and pulled away, "Just not yet, a few more weeks." Naru eyed me but nodded. The lady came back with a bag.

"In here are some tablets to help with the morning sickness, and there are appointment to come back to the hospitals to have your first scan in 10 weeks." I looked at the lady. "How far gone am I?" I asked. "2 weeks."

_**'2 weeks'**_ I thought, I only nodded and left with Naru. He didn't say any thing else until we got back to the office. "Follow my story and they won't suspect a thing." I nodded slid the bag of tablets in my bag and we opened the door. "Welcome to-Naru, Sammie" Mai ran to me, "Sammie are you alright, what happened."

"She fine, just caught a morning sickness bug, she got tablets to help but she will be fine" Naru commented. Mai sighed. We walked into the office a bit more and everyone was sat on the sofa's. I saw John and felt really sad. I wanted to keep this baby but I didn't know how he would take it. I looked at Naru, _**'Should I tell him' I asked. **_Naru sighed, **_'It would be the best thing baka, but I will let you use my office.'_** I looked away from Naru back at John, "John, can I speak to you please" I said softly, "Sure." he stood and we walked into Naru's office and I shut the door.

I walked over to the sofa and John sat down next to me. "Sammie, how was it at the doctor's" he asked concerned. "They assessed me, took a few test, then there was one last test," John smiled, "What was the last test." I gulped, "a pregnancy test." Johns eye's widened. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"I...well...it came back...positive." I looked away from John, tears falling down my cheeks. "I'm sorry." I murmured. Johns fingers touched my chin and brought my face to his. "Why are you sorry?" he asked. "Because, I didn't think you would want this, not yet any way." he smiled and placed a hand on my belly, "Of course I want this Sammie, I admit I was shocked it happened do soon but, I couldn't be happier." I smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around me kissing my forehead.

When we finally left Naru's office, I nodded towards Naru and he smiled. John wanted to tell them know. I disagreed at first but then said it was up to him. We stood in front of everyone. Madoka and Lin were on one sofa Mai and Naru next to them. Yasuhara and Masako on my right with Bou-san and Ayako straight ahead. I looked up at John and he nodded, "I have only just found out," John started. Bou-san raised an eyebrow at us.

"But I wanted you to all know at the same time to, Sammie" he smiled, "Is pregnant" everyone gasped and they actually did. Mai was jumping around me squealing my name. Everyone congrats us and made a fuss. Bou-san left, but I was the only one to notice. I followed him outside and stood next to him. We watched the cars go by.

"Sammie, don't you think its to early?" he asked. I sighed, "Yeah, I know its to early, but I can't bring myself to kill this life inside of me." Bou-san looked down at me, "I may have only been your dad for awhile but I am happy for you but also shocked and upset." I gave him a confused look. "Upset?" I asked. He laughed, "You won't be my kiddo any more." I laughed, "You always will be Dad, but you will be called a grandfather soon and Ayako an obaa-san." Bou-san laughed, "So won't like that idea very much." I nodded, "I'm sorry." I murmured. Bou-san looked down at me.

"Why are you sorry, I am happy for you, just a little shocked." "I know," Bou-san pulled my into a hug and I squeezed tight. "I love you Sammie." I smiled, "I love you to Dad." He laughed, "Of course you do." I hit his arm and we walked back inside. "Sammie" Ayako shouted in a sing-song, "We are going out to celebrate come on." I smiled, "Yeah." We all got our coats and he out to the bar around the corner. I reached down to Johns hand and we walked behind them.

"Your okay with this?" I asked John while watching Mai, Madoka and Ayako laughed and shout. Masako and Yasuhara were trailing behind laughing and Lin and Naru were walking in front of us. "Why wouldn't I be." he asked. I squeezed his hand. "Just wondering," he smiled and we entered to bar after them. We sat down at a table and they ordered sake. I passed, I didn't feel up to and because of the baby.

"Come on Sammie, just one bottle." I shook my head at Ayako, she pouted and held out a bottle. "I'm fine Ayako," She pulled the bottle back slowly and then started to laugh with Mai and Madoka. Yasuhara and Masako talking quietly to each other. Giggling a little and then grinning. Lin and Naru were talking about god knows what. Bou-san and John were talking about me and John.

I sat and watched my friends, they all looked so happy. My hand went to my belly and I rubbed round in a circle slowly. I pulled out my phone and looked at 3 new messages I had.

_Sammie,_

_I knew Jake left but I never knew he transferred to your school, in Japan. Luella said hello, and are you okay. The ring must look perfect, I saw a picture of it and its a lovely ring. I hope every thing's okay._

_Love Anna._

I read the first sentence over and over again, _**'Why did Jake transfer?'**_ I thought, I tapped in my reply and read it over before sending.

_Anna,_

_Do you know why Jake transferred or moved? Yeah every thing's fine, more than fine really. It is a nice ring but I does look out of place on my hand. Tell Luella Hello and that im fine, I hope every thing is fine on your end,_

_love Sammie,_

John got closer to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. Bou-san got talking to the girls leaving me and John at there. "Just texting the girls." he nodded and put his head on my shoulder. I went back to my inbox and looked at the next message.

_Sammie,_

_you didn't reply to my last text, I got worried. I haven't seen Anna in a while so I couldn't ask. I hope your fine and that everything over there is going great. The children wanted me to phone you but I said when you have texted back. _

_Love Ami,_

I read the message over again, "Bless the children." I whispered. John nodded next to me and I sighed. I replied quickly, read over what I put and then sent it.

_Ami,_

_I'm fine, I have been a bit busy lately. I have been texting her she fine, why don't you phone her. The children can phone me when ever, I don't mind it would be nice to get to know them more._

_Love Sammie,_

John nuzzled into my neck. I smiled as he rubbed my belly. He seemed so protective all of a sudden. "Can everyone be quiet for a moment, I have an important case to discuss about." I laughed, "We have had 3 cases since I have been here, can't the paranormal rest." Naru glared at me, "That's what else I wanted to discuss. Something has put all of the paranormal activity on edge." I nodded, "So what of the case," Ayako slurred.

Naru nodded, "Its at a school, it looks like a hexer at work but we have to investigate a bit more." Mai laughed, "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," I laughed, "We better get these lot home." I said to Naru, Lin and John. We were the only ones that didn't drink. Yasuhara and Masako got up, Masako and Yasuhara we laughing, "We...are going...to go." Yasuhara slurred. I nodded and helped Ayako up, "Come on," I said. John took Bou-san, Lin to Madoka and Naru got Mai.

I help Ayako walk down to the car, she got in and Bou-san followed. "Lin, Drive them home and I will come and pick you up." Naru called. Lin got in the car next to John while I sat in the back with the drunken couple. Lin got us home quickly. I help Ayako in and turnt to Lin. "Thank you Lin"

"It's fine, Naru wanted to speak to you about your powers, he wants me to train you to use them properly and to help store them away." I smiled, "Sure, that would be great." Lin nodded and left when Naru car pulled up. I waved them off and shut the door. Ayako and Bou-san were on the sofa whispering to each other, I heard John in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw John making cups of tea. "Ill get some water." John looked at me confused.

"To chuck over them, sober them up a bit." John chuckled and nodded. I pulled out two glasses if water filled the up and wandered back into the front room. Ayako and Bou-san were messing around. "You two." They looked up at me and I splashed water down on their faces. The jumped up and rubbed the faces.

"Sammie, what have you done?" I laughed, "I'm sobering you up." John walked in with the tea and we sat down. Ayako and Bou-san seemed to have calmed down and we sat on the sofa's watching TV. I curled up in a ball next to John. He lay there stroking my belly and hair. I snuggled closer to him and he chuckled. I felt a chill go up my legs. My legs began to sting but I just wrapped a blanket around the more.

3 months later.

I was sat in the office with a cup of tea. My belly was starting to show and they didn't want me to go to school. John came to my first scan and was grinning when he saw the baby. I held the second scan photo I had in my hand. I had just gone there today, the baby was fine and they asked if I wanted to know the gender yet. I shook my head and said I wanted a surprise.

We have had a couple of cases since then, none of them I got hurt but Mai, wasn't so lucky. Our last case she fell down the stairs and was in a coma for 6 days. I wouldn't leave her side, along with Naru. John had to force me away. John has never left me alone since, I smiled to myself. Naru walked in with a few files.

"Yes I will file them" I said. "No, I want you to read them and see what you think." I stared at him, "What did you just say?" I asked. He chuckled, "Just look through them" I took the files from his hand and skimmed through them, it was a few possible cases, "That one looks weird." I read over it again.

_Mum of four killed in her own home. The mother was hung by a rope in the front room on top of the table. The kids weren't in the house at the time. Neighbours and Family are distraught and shocked. Neighbour says- "They had a amazing life, they were all very happy, I don't know why she would kill her self." _

_3 children killed in a house fire, 1 missing._

_3 children of the beloved, Misaki Toudou, the women that hung her self, were killed in a terrible house fire, 1 child is still missing and the police are searching every where for this missing child. The house fire had no cause, the police are very confused about this and are frantically searching for their answer._

"I reckon, a spirit had possessed the last child, hung the mother and set the house of fire killing the children." Naru nodded and handed me another file. "These are case similar." I looked at each one. "So, a happy family, their parents die, children die and there is always one missing." Naru nodded, "Yeah a possible case, I'm in." he shook his head, "They are after happy couples, You and John, I suspect they will be able to take the baby away." I winced when he mentioned taking the baby away.

"I want to do the case." I insisted. Naru glared at me, "Gene and I have decided your not, John also doesn't want you going," I scoffed, "Who says Gene has a say in this." Naru sighed, "I did, he is your spirit guide, he doesn't want you going, and he won't be giving you any dreams." I grumbled. "I'm still going." I muttered. Naru walked closer to me. "You . Are. Not. Going. Sammie." he growled.

I stood, "Whatever, Naru" I stormed of into the sofa room. No one was there. I slumped in the sofa and crossed my arms over my body. "Sammie don't be pathetic and selfish." I laughed, "Me being pathetic and selfish, I have got another life to think about here, to pay for." Naru sat down opposite me, crossed one leg over the other and stared at me. "I am paying you know and I'm paying John," I sighed and looked away, "At the moment it looks like John's paying for everything and I can't have him doing that." Naru laughed, "He is the dad, he is supposed to help." I glared at him, "Not this much." Naru stood, "Mai Tea" he called.

Mai poked out the kitchen door, "I need to get some tea, we have run out" Naru nodded, he dug in his pocket and held out some money for a waiting Mai. He kissed her before leaving making her blush still. Naru looked back at me, "Its time for your session with Lin, he is in his office waiting, Gene is with him" I nodded and stood. I walked over to Lin's office and knocked three times. "Come in" he called. I opened the door and stepped into Lin's office. He had a table set up with candles and different objects.

"Mai has gone to the shop so if you need her you might have to wait." Lin nodded and I sat down. "Sammie, I want to do two things today, Barrier building and something with Mai's help." I smiled. "Okay." he sat down in front of me. "Gene, explain how to build a barrier." I looked down at the pendant. It was in the middle of the table.

"Sure, Sammie, building a barrier can be rather hard. You have to focus on a shape and picture yourself or others in this shape. You build up power and shout 'Kai, Lai, Sai, Tai and Jai' after that you spread your arms out in two different directions and the barrier should form." I listened carefully and nodded at the understanding.

"Yeah, I get it." Gene laughed, "I want you to build a small barrier around yourself, Lin will inspect it and see how long you can hold it for." I smiled, "Sure." I placed my hands on my knees and closed my eyes. "Focus on the shape.," Lin said. I pictured a small oval shape. "Then picture yourself in this shape." Lin whispered trying not to break my concentration. I picture me, sitting in this oval, hands on my knees with my eye's shut. I breathed in and out slowly really focusing on this image.

"Right, I want you to build up the power and repeat after me." I nodded, I summoned the power slowly as I could, "Kai" Lin muttered. "Kai."

"Lai" "Lai"

"Sai" "Sai"

"Tai" "Tai"

"Jai" "Jai"

"Now spread yours hands out to your sides." I picked up my hands and spread the out to the sides. I slowly opened my eyes to see a light blue barrier surrounding me. Lin smiled, "Well done, that's a perfect barrier, lets see how long you can hold it up for." I nodded, "You can move your hands down, but concentrate on the shape and your power" I nodded and slowly brought my arms back down. We sat there for over 2 hours.

The barrier was holding up and I was getting tired, Lin could see I was. "Sammie, I want you to stop, your looking very pale and tired. Just forget about the shape and slowly close your powers up again." I nodded and slowly retreaded my powers. The light blue barrier started to fade and disappeared with a small 'pop'. I slouched in the chair. Lin stood and helped me up, "You did great today Sammie, but the thing with Mai was going to have to wait." I nodded not really taking in what he had just said.

We walked out of Lin's office to see everyone on the sofa's John stood and helped me. Lin let me go and head to Madoka. They were getting married in 3 weeks, Yasuhara and Masako live together now but nothing amazing yet. Mai and Naru haven't said anything, Mai still living with us but Naru spends lot of nights with us, and Mai goes over there a lot too. Bou-san and Ayako are excepting a baby too. She is 4 weeks behind me, she always takes me clothes shopping, I don't buy nothing though.

She was having her second scan tomorrow hopefully she finds out the gender. I sat down next to John and Mai handed me a cup of tea. In those 3 months, the SPR crew had changed, but it was a good change. I still had to tell Anna and Ami, I was going to wait until I was 6 months gone. I sipped at my lukewarm tea. "I'm glad everyone could make it but my office is not a café." Naru supplied as he sat down. Mai and Madoka scoffed and I chuckled.

"I called you all here for the next case, here are the case files, I have already discussed this with John, Lin, Sammie and Mai. Ayako and Sammie are being excluded from the case as you can see why." Bou-san looked at the angry Ayako, "Why?" Ayako asked. Naru sighed, "For Ayako sake, the spirit or ghost is attacking young family's that go inside this house, kill them and then kill the children. Or take or and it becoming missing." I sighed, "Ayako, just listen, we can't do anything." Ayako stared at me, "Your putting up with this." I shook my head, "I don't want to excluded either but I have been out peopled on my half" she sighed, "Who stopped you from going" she asked.

"Naru, my spirit guide, (Gene) and John." I huffed. Ayako nodded, "Well I'm still going" I chuckled softly. John held my hand as we watched Ayako argue with Naru and Bou-san over going or not. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out. I stared at the number, stunned that he was calling me. I stood, everyone look at me. "I need to take this." I walked out the door flipping up my phone, "Kakashi?" I asked, "Sammie, are you okay, you haven't been to school for a week, Mai won't say any thing."

I sighed and looked out across Shibuya's roads. "I'm fine, im not attending school until the final exams, I am getting home schooled until then" I listened out for Kakashi. "Oh, good that's great, I was worried you were hurt or ill." I giggled, "Thanks for the concern, how was school this week?" I asked. Kakashi sighed, "It's been-"

"Sammie-chan" Naruto shouted down the phone. I pulled the phone away and laughed, "Naruto-kun, how are you?" I asked. Naruto chuckled. "I'm good thank you and yourself?" I giggled, "I'm great," Naruto squealed, "Get away from me" I heard him shout. "Oh, yeah its your birthday soon, isn't it Naruto?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm glad you remembered," I nodded to myself. "28th of November, this week end."

"Yeah, I am having a party, I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" I sighed, "I would have to ask my parents, they have been very strict lately." Naruto sighed, "Please," he pleaded. I laughed, "Ill ask, they should say yes," Naruto stared to shout. "Oh, yeah, gotta go Kakashi getting mad." I giggled, "Sure, goodbye." "Bye." he shouted back. I closed my phone down and sighed, I wouldn't be going, I was to busy. Christmas was soon and I had to get everyone gifts.

I had saved up a good deal of money for Christmas, I had a deal of money saved up for the baby even though I hadn't brought a thing yet. I slipped my phone back in my pocket. The door burst open and a angry Ayako stormed out. She slammed the door behind her and sighed. I watched my mum calm herself.

"You know, they are only looking out for our safety, they love us and they baby's, I really want to go on the case, I admit it, but I rather be safe with my baby then be stuck in a room with a child/baby thieving ghost." Ayako laughed, "I know, but we are pregnant not disabled." I chuckled at this, "I know." I looked up at the grey sky, "It looks like it's going to rain or snow soon." I said to the sky. Ayako stood next to me, "Yeah," I looked over at her, "Ayako, do you want to go Christmas and Baby shopping this week end?" I asked.

Her eye's widened, "So you finally want to go shopping." I laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I better start sorting myself out, I can't leave everything to everyone else or leave it to late." Ayako patted my shoulder, "Yep." I grinned up at her, she was smiling softly. "Let's go inside, its getting cold out here." She nodded and we head back into the office. Mai, Naru, Lin and Madoka had disappeared leaving the others on the sofa's. Bou-san was speaking to John quietly while Yasuhara teased a blushing Masako.

"Hey Guys." I called. Everyone looked up, "Sammie, Ayako," I sat down on the single chair and leant back. I felt so stiff and tired, holding the barrier up for so long hurt. "Sammie, I need you in my office." Naru called. I huffed, "Whatever master." Ayako laughed along with Yasuhara at my comment. I walked over to Naru's office and entered without knocking. "Sammie, sit down." I closed the door and sat on a single chair. Mai, Lin and Madoka stood behind Naru. "I want to see the barrier you made." I nodded, "Sure, I will get right to it."

I closed my eyes and pictured the oval shape I picked earlier. I pictured myself in this oval, I then built up my power focusing on this image. "Kai, Lai, Sai, Tai, Jai." I spread my hands out ward and felt the barrier around me. I let my arms fall down to my lap and opened my eyes. Mai and Madoka were shocked. Naru was looking at the barrier intently. "Gene," Naru said.

"Possess me and see what you think" "Sure." came Gene voice. Naru head dipped forward the flung back up again. Possessed Naru stood and walked around. Gene looked at me, "Sammie can you stand for me" I nodded and stood the barrier stayed in place. "Can you walk into the other room then back in here. Lin go with her, it could pop while walking in and out." Lin nodded and we walked out into the other room. "Sammie, is that you, making that barrier?" Bou-san asked.

Everyone was gob smacked when I nodded, "Part of my training." they nodded, I walked around the back into Naru's office. The barrier was still intact. "Okay, I have done, I will give you back Naru." Naru fell limp and Lin caught him before hitting the floor. Naru eyes opened. "Is Gene done?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm done." Gene said.

"Okay, Lin I need to speak to you, everyone is free to go home, be here tomorrow at 9 sharp. We are meeting the client." Us three girls nodded and left them. "Ah, your done." I nodded, "We are aloud to go home, let me get my bag." I said to Bou-san. I walked into Mine and Mai's office. I picked up my bag, I saw something black fly across the window. I jumped and ran to the window. There was nothing there, I shook my head and walked out. I was still shaking my head when I walked out.

"Sammie, you alright baby" John asked walking over with our coats. "Yeah." John frowned but let it drop. He handed me my coat and we followed the others out the door. "Me and Ayako are going out for dinner, there is some food in the fridge, help your self." Bou-san called. We nodded and head for bus station. John was taking driving lessons so he could drive us around. We got to the bus station and our bus was coming up. I grabbed John hand and we ran to get on the bus.

"Sammie, shouldn't be running." I laughed, "I'm pregnant not disabled, John." he chuckled as we boarded. I showed him my pass and John paid for himself. "Me and Ayako are going Christmas shopping and baby shopping Saturday," John nodded, "Finally." I glared, "Finally, I didn't see the point in by girls clothes if its a boy." John laughed, "That's why I wanted to know the gender." I giggled and put my head on his shoulder, "I wanted it to be a surprise but I will get some nappies and other little things, some toys and cream and white tops and jumpsuits."

John nodded and rubbed my belly. I placed my hand on his and smiled, we were together and that's all mattered to me, this little boy or girl was an amazing gift.

We were stood in front of the house, I was searching for the key. "Ah, found it" I exclaimed as I pulled the key out and pushed it in the key hole. I swung the door opened and stepped in. John shut the door and followed me in. I went to walk in the kitchen when John stopped me. "Sit down, you look to tired." I swatted at him, "I'm fine." he frowned and lead me to the sofa. "Sit, I will get us something to eat and drink." I sighed and listen to him. I sat down on the sofa and closed my eyes. I tilted my head back and listened to John's movement in the kitchen.

I smiled and waited for his return. I took my bag off and placed it on the floor. I pulled the blanket down from the back of the sofa and lay it over my legs. I reached over for the remote and turnt the TV on. I watched the news.

"_A mother of two died in a car crash in front of their house. The children devastated, police are on the scene now."_ I looked at the house behind the woman. "That's the case house." I exclaimed. John came in with a tray with food and tea. "It is." he said.

He sat down next to me. I leant forward listening to everything.

"_Apparently to the driver, she ran out into the road and shouted 'run me over and kill me' the man didn't have enough time to stop and she was killed. This is treated as a suicide, the children are under police care until further notice. We feel sorry for this woman. We spoke to her neighbour. 'She had only just moved in but she was happy all 7 days she was there, her children were kind and wonderful and I didn't like seeing them devastated' the woman commented."_

"Hey, doesn't every parent die on the 7 day or night and then there children go missing 7days after.?" I asked John. John put one arm on the back of the sofa and I leant into him. "I don't know, did you see a pattern?" he asked. "Yeah," he nodded and got out his phone. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Calling Kazuaya he needs to know." I nodded and he handed me the phone.

The phone was ringing when I put it to my ear. "John" Naru said. "Naru, its Sammie, have you got the case files on you?" I asked. "Yes."

"Right, look at when the first people moved into the house." I heard rustling. "Yeah," I took a deep breath, "Then look at when they die."

"Seven days later." he said plainly. "Yes then look at when the child went missing." "Seven days later." I sighed, "Now look at what I had just said for every different report filed. I heard rustling of paper and I waited.

Naru sighed, "Seven days."

"Yeah, did you see the news when you got in?" I asked. Naru grunted. "No, I had to sort out Mai." I giggled, "Well, someone else had just died, a woman died in a car crash out side the house, and guess what?" I waited for Naru.

"She had only lived there seven days."

"Exactly, she has two children," I waited for Naru reply he didn't answer. I sighed and looked up at John. "That means we have seven days to solve this case before the next child dies and the next one goes missing"

* * *

><p><strong>WHOAAAA! Sammie and Ayako are pregnant. <strong>

**SORRY FOR THE RUSH.**

**I felt it was needed, I didn't want to bore you guys GOD!.**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	36. A Dream

**Next chapter is ready and here it is.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 36: A Dream.<p>

* * *

><p>I heard Naru grunt. "Seven days Naru, Seven days to solve this case." he grunted again. "Don't you think I know" he snapped. "Jeez, Naru I was only saying." Naru sighed, "Be at the office 9 sharp, Lin and I want to test a few things on your barrier." I sighed.<p>

"Yeah, Ayako or Bou-san won't be in tomorrow," Naru sighed, "Yes I know, we are starting the case as of tomorrow, the client is coming and I intend to take the case."

"Yeah, Goodnight Naru, ill tell John"

"Goodnight." I pressed the red button on Johns phone and handed it back. "Naru is starting the case tomorrow, meet at 9 sharp, all of us." John nodded, "Here, take your tea." I took the tea from his hands and huddled against him. He turnt the TV over and we sat watching a film.

"Sammie?" he asked. I looked up at him, "Yeah," he smiled, "It might be to early but what do you want to call our baby boy and girl" I giggled, "I was thinking about that the other day, I really don't mind, we might have to go and get a baby name book." John smiled, "I have two names," I grinned, "What are they?" I asked. "Yumi Rachel or Nazumi Lin after Lin-san." I grinned.

"Yeah, I was going to ask Madoka and Lin to be there god-parents but then I want Mai and Naru to be there god-parents as well" John lay down,the lay me in front of him and we lay there facing each other, "Yeah, I would like that," I smiled and cupped his cheek.

"Why Rachel?" I asked. John smiled, "My mum's name," I grinned, "That's a lovely name." he laughed softly, "She wants to meet you" I blushed. "Really." John laughed at my blushed and kissed me. "Yep, I can't wait to have this baby, I love you Miss Sammie Takigawa." I kissed him back. "I love you to Mr John Brown." he laughed against my lips and we kissed again.

Johns hand rubbed my abdomen and and I laughed, "John, that's ticklish." he chuckled and we lay there. I couldn't remember much after that, I think I feel asleep but I felt safe and warm.

_Dream Land._

_I sighed, when I saw where I was. "I thought Gene was going to cut off dreams." I muttered. I walked around the darkness for a bit. "God I'm bored, Gene what the hell is going on?" I asked into the darkness. No reply. "Great, Just Great, Hello?" I asked. No reply. I carried on walking around, probably in circles. A chilling laughed made me jump and shudder. _

"_Who are you." cold chills evolved around me. Calm down, form a barrier. I picture a box, I pictured me in this box. I let my power flow through me. "Kai, Lai, Sai, Tai, Jai" I shouted. I stretched out my arms and felt the barrier form around me. I opened my eyes and let my hands drop. _

"_**A barrier, your one little pain. I will find you, I was lucky to find you in your dreams. Just you wait, I will get you, and your little sister."**_ the voice boomed.

"_What are you talking about, I'm an orphan, you won't find me, If I have to I will keep this barrier up all my life." he laughed, **"Really, you aren't a orphan, you just wait, you will find her. You and your twin sister. Then I have something in store for you two." ** I laughed._

"_What give me nightmares, you can dream on buddy." I snapped. The barrier moved with me in it. I fell to the floor inside the barrier and it faltered. I controlled my power and the barrier went back to normal. **"You can't keep this up, I will find you, I will find you."** his voice slowly retreated. _

"_Sammie, Sammie, SAMMIE" I heard Gene shout. I let the barrier drop and Gene appeared in front of me. "Sammie, what happened." I shook my head, "I need to tell Naru as well, he might now more than me." Gene sighed and bent down to my level. _

"_Sammie?" "Yes," he smiled, "It's time to wake up." I laughed and laid down._

_I built the barrier back up. "What are you doing Sammie?" Gene asked his head cocked to the side. "Just in case." he laughed and I fell out of the dream world._

I saw a blue haze when I opened my eyes. I slowly sat up. I was in a barrier. "Sammie?" I turnt to look at Mai. "Mai" she smiled through her tears, "Your alright." I nodded, "I need to speak to Naru, where is he?" I asked. I looked around to see I was in my room.

"In the kitchen with a crying Ayako, and angry Bou-san and a worried and pale looking John." I sighed and tried to move me legs. "Sammie, don't move, they will explain it, I will go get them." I looked over at the clock, it was 2 in the morning. She left me in my room, I felt shivers all over my body, I built up a small barrier and sat in it waiting. Mai entered with Naru.

"Mai, let us be alone." Mai only nodded and left us. "Sammie, Gene wants to listen to." I nodded, "I said he could." I let the barrier slide and Naru brought a chair up next to the bed, he had a notepad in his had with a pen at the ready. "I remember falling asleep with John on the sofa, I woke up in the dream world in darkness. I wonder why I was there because Gene controlled or helped me with my dreams and you told me I wasn't going to be having any." Naru nodded and I continued.

"I walked around in the darkness for a bit probably going in circles, After a while I got bored and started to shout no one answered. I walked around a bit more when I heard a bone chilling laugh. I asked who it was it was and it didn't answer, so I put up a barrier.

Then it said. '_**A barrier, your one little pain. I will find you, I was lucky to find you in your dreams. Just you wait, I will get you, and your little sister.'**_I was slightly confused so I asked. 'What he was going on about, I said I was an orphan and that he wouldn't ever be able to find me, if I had to I would leave the barrier up for the rest of my life.' The voice laughed, and said.

'_**Really, you aren't a orphan, you just wait, you will find her. I then have something in store for you two.' **_ I laughed at this he was getting on my nerves, I joked about asking if he was going to give me a nightmare, and told him to dream on." I paused let Naru catch on. He looked up and nodded.

"Then the barrier moved and I was thrown across in the darkness. The barrier nearly fell but I kept it secure. He then said, _**'You can't keep this up, I will find you, I will find you.'**_ and his voice retreated. The Gene came shouting my name, I let the barrier slip and saw Gene he asked what was wrong, I said I needed to tell you, then he let me wake up." Naru nodded and wrote down the last bit.

"What I find weird is that he said you had a sister" I nodded, "I know, he is trying to mess with me right." Naru sighed, "Possibly, I will send in the others, they are so worried." I nodded, "Wait, what happened while I was asleep." Naru looked at me with sad eyes, "First you were thrashing around, John couldn't wake you so he phoned me. When me and Mai arrived you had formed a barrier and were lying on the floor. You were picked up by an unknown source, and thrown across the room, still in the barrier, we watched it falter then grow stronger, then inside the barrier we watched your arm burn." he pointed to the bandage.

"It was a 2 degree burn, nearly a three. Ayako managed with Bou-san help to get you back into your bed. Still inside the barrier." I nodded, "Send them in." he stood left with the pendant and didn't come back. The others burst through the door. "Sammie, Darling." Bou-san called.

I smiled, "Guys," They all sat around the bed. John joined me on the bed and I hugged him hard hurting my arm. "John." I sobbed, "Shush, Sammie, its alright." I reluctantly let him go and faced the others. "Sammie, what happened?" Ayako asked. I sighed, "I would ask Naru, I don't know if I should say anything." They nodded, "Was it to do with the case?" Bou-san asked.

I shook my head, "No where near." they all sighed, "I see," I looked at them, "You better get some rest, it looks like you need it" Mai laughed, "I'm good, tea anyone." they all declined at me statement but agreed to Mai's offer. "Okay." Mai said skipping to make tea.

I laid down, "I feel so tired and worn out." John laughed, "I can't imagine." I giggled, "Sammie, do you want to go shopping tomorrow instead?" Ayako asked. "Yeah, meet me at the office after the scan, we can go shopping then," she grinned, "Yeah, I get to find out if its a boy or girl" I laughed, "You sure do" Bou-san winked at me, "So, Sammie, any names." I nodded, "John has some, I think they are wonderful." John blushed.

"So John, what are they?" Ayako asked as Mai walked in. "Yumi Rachel or Nazumi Lin" Ayako squealed, "Awww, so cute." I giggled with Mai, "So, Naru said you found a pattern in the reports." Mai asked.

"Yeah, they family's move in, seven days later the parents or parent dies. Seven days after that, they children die leaving one that goes missing." Mai gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth and Bou-san sighed. "That is a big pattern, did Naru confirm." I nodded.

"Yeah, there was a news report that gave it away, a mother of two just died in a car crash outside the house, she was the owner, the neighbour said she had only lived the seven days which gave it away. I also noticed, that the neighbour always gives a report, I didn't say it to Naru, but she always gives a report, saying how nice the family was." Bou-san nodded, Ayako said nothing and Mai sat there in speechless.

"No way." Mai finally said. "I know," Naru walked in with Lin behind me. "Sammie, I want Lin to try something but everyone has to get out." he ordered. I nodded and let John go, he kissed my head before leaving. Naru and Lin sat on the bed.

"Lin wants to search your memory's, I want to see if anything was sealed or forced away, Gene will be helping by making sure nothing happens to you." I nodded, "Yeah, Lin can search my memory's" Naru nodded and Lin leant forward.

"I am going to place my finger on your temples and search your memory, you just need to relax and let your mind go clear. I will need to go into a trance and search, okay?" I nodded again. Lin placed his fingers carefully on my temples and closed his eyes. I relaxed my mind and looked ahead of me past Lin.

I looked at a a picture of a sunset, it helped clear my mind. We stayed like that for a good 20 minutes. Lin pulled his hands away and woke from his trance. He nodded to Naru and stood. "Don't I get told what you saw?" I asked. Naru nodded, "Yes but first I want to discuss it." I pouted, "I want to know." he smirked, "You will just wait, get some rest you look like you need it but put up a barrier as you sleep and I will place this above you." he pulled out the Dream Barrier Luella gave me.

"Ah, the Dream Barrier." Naru nodded as I lay down. "Send John in" I murmured sleepily. I didn't hear his reply, I fell asleep to quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _ DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	37. i love you, thats my reason

Chapter 37: I love you, that's my reason.

* * *

><p>I woke with the ringing of my alarm. I felt the movement of someone, then the alarm stopped. I snuggled closer into this warmth around me. "Oh," I heard John say. I chuckled and peeked open one eye. I was snuggled right into John, "Hiya" I whispered, John laughed and snuggled against me.<p>

His hand draped over my waist and protectively over the baby. I chuckled, John started to play my my hair, "Sammie, why do you have a highlight of brown hair, down the side?" John asked. I sat up,"What do you mean I don't..." I trailed of when I saw it. "What the hell?" I asked out loud. "You have never had that before right?" John asked, "Yeah," I replied.

I played with the bit of hair and I blinked at what I saw. The brown hair turnt back to black, "John, look." John sat up behind me and looked at the once brown strip of hair, "That was brown just a second ago." I nodded, we sat there in silence until three knocks hit the door. "Come in" I shouted while examining my hair. Naru and Mai walked in, "Sammie, good morning" Mai exclaimed.

Naru watched me, "Sammie, what are you doing?"Mai asked sweetly, I looked away from the hair again to look at her, "Just 2 minuets ago this bit of hair was brown, even John saw it, actually it was your colour brown." Mai cocked her head, "But its black," I nodded, "I saw it myself fade from brown to black with in seconds." Naru stood there silent.

"I have come here to speak," Naru finally said. "John-san, you, Bou-san, Lin, Yasuhara, Hara-san, Mai and myself are heading to the case site today, I have already spoke to the client, he is happy we have taken the case, Sammie, you are to stay with Matsuzaki-san today, take this with you." he handed me a necklace.

"What is this for?" I asked, "Its a charm, what ever blocked your spirit guide, Gene, is powerful, I don't need the risk of you getting hurt." I nodded, "If my spirit guide say so. If Bou-san going straight the the case site who is going with Ayako to her scan" I asked, He smirked, "You, baka." I scowled, "Don't call me a baka." Naru chuckled and left with Mai. "Ah, I better get ready," I sighed, "Same." John commented.

We both slipped out of bed, I shuffled over to my wardrobe, I opened it and sighed. I pulled out a pair of flower baggy bottoms with a white top, my cream cardigan was also in there so I pulled that out to. I walked over to my draws and pulled out a fresh pair or underwear and a nice black belt.

I lay my clothes on the bed and smiled. John came up behind me, "Nice," I laughed, "Sure." I asked. He nodded and kissed my neck. I giggled, "John, I need to get into the shower." John stopped and spun my around. "Not yet." he whispered. I smirked and kissed him, our usual battle for dominance kisses, which he always wins. I pulled away smiling, "Go and have a shower, there are 3 different bathrooms in this house." John nodded, kissed me on the forehead and then left.

I picked up my clothes and the charm then followed John out, I picked up my towel by the door and head down the hallway. 2 out of all the bathrooms were occupied so I trudge to the last one. I slipped in and locked the door. I lay the on the side then turnt the shower on. I slipped into the shower and let the warm water cover my body. I looked at my body through the mirror, I had a small bump, I giggled.

"My little Yumi or Nazumi." I ran my hand over the lump for the last time before returning to my shower. I dried myself with my towel and put on my clothes. I felt nice and warm in these clothes like most of my ones. I was lucky, all my winter wear was stretchy and baggy, I didn't need to buy anything new, just yet. I brushed my towel-dried hair, it felt into slick curls, I pulled it up into a pony tail, and left it. The curls were still very visible, but it looked pretty amazing. I picked up the charm necklace, it had a white stone in the middle, then shaped rocks with symbols on it. I did the necklace up then hid in underneath my top. I once again looked myself over before leaving the bathroom.

I entered the hall way and was met with the smell of breakfast. Ayako was standing in the kitchen and the others were sat around the table. "Morning" I said as I walked in. I got a couple of mornings back as I sat down, John kissed me cheek and went back to reading the news. Ayako put a plate in front of me, "Eat it Sammie, you know what the doctor said." I sighed, "Yes, I know".

_Flashback._

_I was sat in a hospital bed, looking around the white and blue room when the doctor came in. Ayako sat up next to me. The others had left, they had to get rid of this spirit. "Ah, Miss Takigawa-san, everything seems normal, you just are out of energy. I see you are pregnant, 2 months and a half now." I nodded._

"_Well, have you been eating properly." I shook my head, "I never feel hungry so I don't eat, I just can't." he nodded, "You have to, for your baby, I suggest you force feed yourself, for yours and your baby's sake." I nodded, he talked to me a little more about the best foods to eat. _

_I just nodded, not really taking it all in but I knew Ayako was going to be on my case, remembering everything he had just said._

_Flashback ended._

I ate what I could, but after I just really couldn't. Ayako understood and took the food from me. "Right, are we ready to go?" Bou-san asked. The others nodded, John stood and I followed suit. "Don't get hurt," I pleaded in a whisper. John smiled and push away the stray hair that had fallen out. "I won't don't you worry." I kissed John good bye and he left with the others. Me and Ayako stood in the kitchen, I sighed then smiled up at my adopted-mother, "Are you ready?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Let me clean the kitchen get my purse then we can go." I grinned, "Sure, I will be in the front room." I trotted of into the front room and sat down on the sofa. I listened to Ayako clean the kitchen, I didn't want to watch the TV.

I picked up my bag I left on the floor yesterday and checked for my purse. Inside was all the money I had saved for shopping, inside on of the zips of the bag was the money for the baby. I put the purse away and pulled out my phone. I had 4 new text messages.

_Sammie,_

_I don't know why Jake transferred but I will find out, Luella said it would look perfect on your hand not out of place. Everything fine here, and what do you mean by 'more than fine really'._

_Love Anna._

I laughed, "Oh you would love to know." I said out loud.

_Anna, _

_Thank you, I don't speak to him at all but I was playing on my mind. Luella might be right, but I still don't know. I'm happy everything fine on your end, and you would love to know but you have to wait._

_Love Sammie._

I closed that message and went onto the next, I was shocked at what it had said.

_Sammie, _

_Me and the 5 children are coming out the meet you in Japan in 5 days, they are so excited. We have a hotel booked and we are staying for 2 weeks. Call it a holiday, they say Japan has lovely views. I can't wait to see you again. _

_Love Ami._

I read the message over and over again. "Ayako." I called urgently. Ayako appeared next to me and I handed the phone. She gasped, "The baby," I nodded, "I know, I'm either going to have to tell her or try to hide it, butif she is staying for the next two weeks that is going to be hard." Ayako sighed, "Its up to you and John, tell him when he gets back." I nodded as she left. I got back to the message to reply.

_Ami, _

_that's great I can't wait to see you and the children, is it just you coming out or is, Dan and Melanie, coming too? Japan has some amazing views, it is really a holiday place._

_Love Sammie._

I sighed, _**'Was I really going to have to tell them?' I thought.**_

_**'Tell who, what Sammie?' Mai piped up.**_

_**'Ami and the children, they are coming to Japan for a holiday, and I dunno if I should tell the, about the baby, they are bound to notice.' Mai laughed, **_

_**'Don't worry about it, it's up to you and John when you want people knowing let the time come.' I giggled. **_

_**'Thanks Mai' she laughed,**_

_**'No problem, I got to love you and leave you, Sir Narcissist want me' she and I giggled and cut the connection.**_

I went back to the last two text messages.

_Sammie-chan,_

_Its Naruto, the party is still on this weekend, if your aloud to come, I hope you do. I miss you. _

_Naruto-kun._

I giggled, "Bless him"

_Naruto-kun,_

_I still have to ask, but I would love to. I miss you too, I do hope to come and see you lot again. _

_Sammie-chan,_

I sent the short message back and looked at the last one. I dropped my phone when I saw what was written. I stared down at the text, I gazed over to who it was by and couldn't get over it.

_Sammie,_

_I love you, and that's my reason for everything._

_Jake._

* * *

><p>…<strong>...OMG<strong>

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	38. Screams

…**.Heloo. Its been a while, here is your next update and I will have another one straight after, have fun. **

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 38: Screams.<strong><br>Sammie POV.**

* * *

><p>A healthy girl, was all the doctor said. Ayako was screaming with joy, she really wanted a girl. We went shopping after, getting all sorts of clothes for the little girl. I went Christmas shopping for everyone. I got Naru and Lin, a book each.<p>

Madoka a necklace with a small gold love heart on it. Masako and Yasuhara matching charm bracelets. Ayako left me to get hers and Bou-san presents, I got Ayako, massive, and I mean massive bar of chocolate _**'because she is craving at the moment'**_ and a necklace that says 'Mum'.

I got Bou-san a ring with 'Dad' written on it and a massive bar of chocolate, _**'Because he loves chocolate'**_ . When I brought then the ring and necklace I was rather proud, I had never brought something like that before and it made me happy but with a tear in my eye. I went far out on Mai, but she deserved it, I brought her a pendant, with a purple stone, few new tops, make-up set and a bottle of perfume.

I was laughing at one of the top's I brought, I was surprised that actually had a t-shirt that had _that_ written on it. John was the last one I started to buy for, it was quite hard. I brought John a few new shirts, a bottle of expensive aftershave, a brand new watch and a 500 yen voucher for his favourite shop. **(A/N I don't know about money so that was a wild guess, :) )**

I was left with quite a bit of money so I put it towards the baby's things and brought Naruto a birthday present, even if I couldn't go I still wanted to give him a present. I brought he some aftershave too and a book on, _how to calm yourself down, _as a joke.

We where in a baby store looking around for toys and clothes. "Awww, don't you think this is cute?" Ayako asked me. "Yeah, real, I'm just going to be over here." I pointed to where the toys were. "Sure." I nodded and walked over to they toys, their were books, soft toys, hard toys and videos and games. I head over to the soft toys section.

There we loads of teddy's, and I mean loads. There was one that caught my eye the most. It was a small bear among all the others, with a light blue patch on it's eye, it was a bright white and the stitching was in blue. I picked it up and knew I was going to buy it. I poked around a bit more picking up a few books and more soft toys, I would leave hard toys for when they were a bit older. When I got back to Ayako, she had a basket full of clothes.

"Sammie, I grabbed these for you they were so cute." she said has she handed me so white and cream baby grows. The had animals on the front and there were a few plain. "Thank you, they are cute." Ayako grinned, "You got a lot there, wow look at that teddy." I nodded, "I love it, I had to get it, you ready?" I asked.

She nodded and we head over to the counter. "Can I get you anything else?" the lady asked bagging mine and Ayako stuff. "No thank you," Ayako mumbled. The lady nodded, I stared of into space as Ayako paid. I gave her the money in the line so she insisted we but it together. I was staring at a particular shelve, it had books on it. I was staring at a book called the _lost sister. _

I shook my head getting the thought out of my head, Ayako nudged me and we got going. Ayako carried the baby bags while I carried the Christmas bags, she said she was going shopping closer to the time. "Oh, the last shop before the exit has wrapping paper, can we get some?" I asked. She nodded, we walked over to the shop and I walked in. There were already Christmas wrapping paper there and some plain blue one, I grabbed a sheet of the blue one and too tubes of the Christmas one.

They were some Christmas and birthday cards as well so I grabbed two packets of Christmas ones and a birthday card. "Who's birthday?" Ayako asked. "Naruto's, he wanted me to come to his birthday party and I said I don't know, but I can't really because of the little one." I paid the man and grabbed the last bag, "You can go, just wear something that will cover the small bump." I shook my head, "I'd rather not, I heard Jake was going, and I didn't really want to bump into him" I wished I hadn't said that last part because I knew what was coming.

"You should go, I got the perfect outfit, and Jake was your old friend it would be nice to catch up again." I sighed inward, _**'Great'**_ "Sure, I will text Naruto when we get home" Ayako grinned as we waited for the bus.

* * *

><p><strong>John POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>We were all walking around the house, it was giving of a bad vibe. Masako looked the most worried, Yasuhara was calming her down. "John and Bou-san, I want you to set up the camera's at these point's" he gave me a sheet of paper, "After I need to speak to you John" I looked up from the paper.<p>

"Sure." I grinned. Naru nodded. Me and Bou-san picked up the equipment needed and left the room. "John, I was meaning to ask, what would you rather have, a boy. Or a girl." Bou-san asked emphasising the boy and girl separately. "I really, don't mind but it would be lovely to have a girl, but I would love to have a boy." Bou-san grinned, "Wow, you probably want a girl, so she can be come a daddy's girl." I chuckled, "Half and Half."

Bou-san nodded, "What about you?" I asked. "A girl." I nodded, "I always wanted a boy, but I always thought having a girl is so much fun, adopting Sammie was a good thing, she has taught me a lot." I nodded, "The same with me." We laughed as we started on the first set of equipment. I looked over my shoulder, then shaking of the feeling of being watched.

We moved to the next place. I still felt very uneasy and like someone was watching us. I shook myself for the 2nd time, Bou-san noticing this time. "John?" he asked, "Everything alright?" I nodded, "Yeah." Bou-san paused but the nodded, probably debating wither or not to ask again. We set up the last station quickly, and returned to base. Naru was waiting and taping a pen. Yasuhara and Masako were nowhere to be seen.

"Bou-san, Ayako called she wants to meet up with you at home with Sammie, I have something to discuss with John here." Bou-san nodded, "Sure Naru" Bou-san clapped my shoulder before leaving with a huge sigh. "John, I need to discuss something with you and it involves Sammie." I nodded, "Yeah, of course." I sat down opposite on the table, Lin joined us and opened his laptop.

"Lin, explain." Naru added, "Of course." Lin said, and turnt to me. "The other day as you know, Sammie was thrashing about in a dream then produced a barrier?" I nodded, "Well she never mentioned her dream to anyone other than, Naru and her spirit guide. Something happened and her spirit guide couldn't get through to her. Sammie told us the whole dream and we, me and Naru, found something rather confusing." I nodded, "What?" Lin sighed.

"There was a voice, which spoke to Sammie, he said a few things but there was one thing that confused me and Naru. The voice said that Sammie wasn't an orphan." I nodded, "Does she have a aunt or cousin." Lin shook his head. "No, a sister. A twin sister actually." my mouth fell open.

"A twin sister." Lin nodded, "We found this intriguing and decide to act on it. Naru suggested I looked through her memories and see is she had anything stored in the back of her mind. I found something but we already had this clue."

"What was it." Lin sighed, "I saw a room covered in blood, I saw a bright light and a dark shape. I heard cries of two baby's and a cry of a mother repeating. 'Give me my daughter back, give my daughter back her sister, help me, help me God'" I looked at Lin in shock.

"You found that." he nodded and turnt to Naru. "We need more to act on but there are two things we are sure on, is one is that Sammie has a twin sister and two we are going to find her because this is not over."

* * *

><p><strong>Sammie POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bou-san came home half an hour after Ayako called Naru. I left them together so Ayako could tell him the news, I was sat in my room wrapping gifts. I wrapped Ayako and Bou-san first in case they came bursting in. Then Lin and Madoka's, Yasuhara and Masako were next leaving Naru and Mai's then John's. I fiddle with the pendant I got Mai. It was such a pretty pendant. "She is going to love this."<p>

"And she will probably love it more when she finds out I can talk to her too" a voice said. I froze. "Gene?" I asked and he laughed, "Hiya, wow, I wonder why I can speak through pendants?" Gene laughed. "Wow, this is going to be one Christmas present." I laughed, "Sure is." Gene agreed.

I placed the pendant in the box. "Good bye Gene, I will speak to you later." he laughed again, "You sure will" I closed the box lid and wrapped that one up. I placed everyone's presents in piles. I heard the cries of Joy from Bou-san, he came running in. "Its a girl, I got a baby girl" I laughed, "You sure have dad," he ran over and hugged me, "Awww, Sammie, you will have a little sister," I struggled to breath.

"Dad...your...I...can't...breath." He let me go, and ran back out. "Bye then." I muttered as a joke. John's were wrapped by the time I heard the door go. I had wrote the cards out and was putting all the presents in bags. I placed the by my wardrobe door and leant against the wall. "All done." I looked over at the baby bag. I stood and opened it up setting all the stuff out on the bed. I had 10 set of baby grows, 4 new soft toys, the little blue bear, _**'As I called it'**_ and 5 books.

"I did get a lot and still have lots left." I muttered, I saw Naruto's presents in the bag and placed the over on my desk. I went back to the baby things and began to fold the baby grows up. I had them all folded when John walked in. "Sammie," I looked over my shoulder at him, "Hiya baby," I said. He walked over to me and I straighten. "Have a good day?" he asked. I nodded and pointed to the clothes and bags.

"Yeah," John slid past me to look at the baby things, "This teddy, is really cute." I smiled, "I know." I picked up the books and set them in the corner we had cleared out, we were soon going to buy a cot, and wardrobe for the little baby but we still had six months. John hands came around me as I straighten.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded rubbing my lower back, "Just my back hurts." John rubbed my back, "Lets lay down, ill put the baby grows away." He lead me to the bed and I lay down. I watched John put the baby grows in a box next to the books. "Ah, now we can relax," he said flopping down next to me. I snuggled into him with my hand on my belly, "We sure can." John laughed as he stroked my hair.

"What happened today then?" I asked. "Just set up camera's and went around the different rooms. Masako said she could sense something but it was really weak." I sighed, "You have only five days to solve this case before one child dies and the other goes missing, I really wish I could dream to help." John laughed, "That is what Mai is for as well" I scoffed, "I know." John got closer and rubbed my belly.

"Plus, I don't want anything to harm you and our little child." I smiled, "I know, I love you John." he stopped stroking my hair and hugged me closely. "I love you too."

Dinner was early that night because we were celebrating, indoor this time. Everyone was round and we were having a mini party. Bou-san was clinging to Ayako the whole time, I found it rather sweet. I was speaking to Mai. "Oh, Mai, you should see what I brought you for Christmas, me and Ayako have never laughed so much." Mai smiled, "Wow, can I know?" she asked and I shook my head, "It's a surprise and it's going to be a funny one at that." she huffed but let it go.

"Are you going to Naruto's party tomorrow?" Mai asked. I nodded, "Ayako wants me to go, I said I will and she was going to lend me an outfit. I got him a present today." John sat down next to me and I lay back into the sofa next to him. "Wow, what did you get him?" she asked. "A aftershave and a book, I weren't sure what to get him." John seemed oblivious to what we were talking about so I filled him in.

"Are you sure, you want to go?" John asked. I nodded, "Yeah, I won't drink and someone has to look after Missy here." I pointed to Mai and she punched my arm lightly. I giggled, "Sorry." She nodded her head and I laughed again. I spoke to Mai and John most of the night, Mai kept asking about the baby, "Has it kicked yet?" Mai asked. "No, not yet, do you want to feel my belly?" I asked and her eye's lit up, "Yeah is that's alright." I nodded and held her hand on my belly.

"Wow, your small for 3 months." I shook my head, "The right size apparently. Ayako is a bit big though." Ayako head popped up, "What did you say." she called. "Nothing." Me and Mai both called back. Ayako glared but nodded. "I think im going to head to bed, it's getting a bit to much." I muttered. Mai nodded, "I would you look really tired."

"I feel tired, I never knew this would be so tiring" Mai laughed, and John helped me up. "Come on" I stood and wobbled before gaining my balance. Bou-san appeared out of no where, "Where are you going?"he asked. He was drunk I could smell it, badly. "To bed, I'm tired." Bou-san sighed, "Please Sammie, have a drink." I shook my head, "I'm pregnant as well, you know." Bou-san laughed, "One drink won't hurt."

"I know it won't but I don't want one drink because that escalates to two then three then four then I'm finally drunk and affecting the baby." Bou-san face dropped. "Ah, fine." he walked of in a sulk and I rolled my eyes walking to my bed room. I opened the door and found the whole room covered in bloody words. I stopped and John bumped into my back.

I couldn't hold it in, I screamed and my knee's buckled. John feel next to me and I was breathing heavily. "Sammie, breath slowly, in and out." the others crowded the room. "What the hell." Yasuhara asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Naru POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I stood watching Mai speaking to Ayako, she was so beautiful, I was glad she was mine. I high pitched screamed filled the air and everyone got up and ran to Sammie's room. Sammie was on the floor breathing heavily with a flustered John trying to calm her. We got to the the door and saw something unexpected. "What the hell" Yasuhara asked. Lin and Bou-san entered the room, Bou-san had suddenly sobered up and was pacing around the room.<p>

I looked down at the heavily breathing Sammie, John went to touch her. "Don't." was all I said. "She is in shock this is probably causing a memory flash, those words, they were the same as 3 months ago." I knelt down next to Sammie. She was staring ahead of her on one word. I followed her gaze and noted down that word.

I stood. "Lin, I need you," I glanced over the one word again. I sighed, _**'What would **__that__** want with Sammie, why the devil'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sammie POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched all the words flash up in my mind. I heard her scream, I heard crying. I watched the words flicker back and forth, the same word that kept repeating several times was the word Devil. "Don't" I head Naru distant voice, "She is in shock this is probably causing a memory flash, those words they were the same as 3 months ago" he said again. I watched the words.<p>

They flashed up faster, the scream got louder. "Lin, I need you" Naru called again but in sounded more silent. Her scream reached high and I grabbed my ears. "No." I whispered. "No," I whispered again, "Stop" I whispered.

"Stop, please." I whispered. "Stop screaming." I said normally. "Stop it," I said. "Stop it, Stop it, Stop It, Stop It." I repeated over and over again getting louder and louder.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched Sammie, she clutched her ears. "No." she whispered. I couldn't watch her. "No" she whispers again. "Stop, Stop please." she whispers again. "Stop screaming." She says normally, I looked at the others. Bou-san had stopped pacing the room to look at Sammie. John was sat next to her, worrying eyes, they were almost pleading.<p>

Ayako had tears in her eye's and Masako was hugging her. Yasuhara stood, he was looking at Bou-san. "Stop it" she says normally. "Stop it, Stop it, Stop it, Stop it," she starts to shout. Naru and Lin come running down the hall.

"Stop it, Stop it. Give her back her daughter, give her daughter back her sister. You monster." she shouts. I watched John look up at Naru but concentrated more on Sammie. "Ah" Sammie screams.

* * *

><p><strong>Sammie POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I watch the words get faster and faster then I watch something, I watch a dark figure take a baby, the mother screams, pleads. A bright forms, the dark shape laughs, the baby disappears. "My baby," she screams. "My baby" I watched the dark figure says something, laughs and disappear. The it ends. The words continue to flash up. My body starts to sting and hurt.<p>

"Ah" I screams. I roll onto the floor. "Stop, it hurts. Stop. Stop screaming, stop hurting me" I scream as I clutch my body. I watch the words slow down again. The scream and the crys end. The last word I see is the word, devil.

* * *

><p><strong>Naru POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Stop, it hurts" she clutches her body, "Stop, Stop screaming, stop hurting me" she screams. We all watch her. I check to find the necklace gone. I thought about it quite a bit. I watched her breathing even out and she began to calm down. I heard sobbing, John looked up at me and I nodded.<p>

I tapped my foot softly. _**'What was going on, this has nothing to do with the case, why is she having this now?'**_ I questioned. I watch her sit up and cling to John. His eyes are filled with sadness but happiness. The others crowded her, asking her what happened. I looked back at her room and all the words had gone.

Lin noticed to and I nodded. He went to inspect the room, he nodded at me and I passed the others. There was one long sentence left on the wall.

_I will find them, I will kill them, you watch, you watch. Mark my words, you watch._

"What do you think?" I asked Lin. He shook his head, "I don't know, but it doesn't look good."

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, what do you think... okay don't answer me.<strong>

**Peace out:**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	39. Taken

**Like I promised, here is your second update for taking forever.**

**Thank you, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 39: Taken.<strong><br>Naru POV.**

* * *

><p>We all stayed up during the night, taking in turns watching Sammie sleep. I sat with a book in my hand watching her sleep. The dream barrier hang about her head, one of Lin's shiki at her side, Bou-san did another barrier around the whole room, Matsuzaki a charm for her and John offered her up a very high prayer with a cross around her neck. Sammie began to moan. I leant forward and watched her flutter her eyes open. "Noll?" she asked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sammie POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Noll" I asked. Naru stood and sat on the bed. "Sammie? Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, "I just can't feel my body at the moment." He nodded, "Gene was like that," he stated. I nodded, "What happened after, after...you know" I said. Naru sighed, "You fell unconscious for" he check his watch.<p>

"8 hours." I nodded, "It's not that bad, do you want to know what happened?" I asked knowing he would. Naru nodded and helped me sit up. I couldn't feel anything, not even his touch. "I walked into the room and looked at all the words, I screamed. I remembering falling to the ground and breathing heavily. Then...words flashed up, the same words on the walls. The same words from 3 months ago. Then they started to flash up faster and a screaming and crying in the back ground got louder and louder and I...I couldn't take it. Then I saw something, I saw a women with two children, I couldn't see who it was but then I saw a dark shape appear and take one of the girls. The women pleaded and scream for her baby and for...God. A bright light appeared but they baby had disappeared, the dark figure says something, laughs and then disappears. The screaming the got more intense and my body began to sting and hurt, I felt like I was getting burnt or cut up by wind cicles. Then it died down and I remember seeing John then, nothing."

Naru nodded, he sat in his thinking pose. I watched him think, I knew he knew something and her wasn't telling me. "Go," I said. "Solve the case," I didn't know why I was saying this. "Those children, don't separate them like the baby's in my dreams and visions. Please" I pleaded. Naru nodded and stood. "Ill send in the others." I smiled at him and he left.

I waited for them to come bargaining in but the came in quietly. When they got to my side was when it all kicked off.

"What happened?"

"Are you alright"

"Sammie, your okay?"

"What happened?"

"Are you hurt?"

I smiled listening to them then started to laugh which stopped them. "Sammie? What's so funny?" Ayako asked. I shook my head, "Nothing, to answer your questions, I'm fine, I'm not hurt and if you want to know what happened ask Naru, I do not want to repeat it." I wiggled my toes happy that I could start to feel things. They nodded, "Good, Sammie, don't scare us like that again" I smiled at Bou-san, "I really can't stop that can I" I joked.

I watch Yasuhara inch towards the presents. "Yasuhara, I know they are tempting but they are called Christmas presents, you have to wait" Yasuhara pouted. "Spoil sport." we all laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Naru POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat at the table at Bou-san house thinking. <em><strong>'Why are those words appearing up like that? I need to think about this case first then we can solve Sammie's'<strong>_ I thought. Mai appeared behind me and flung her arms around my neck and they landed softly on my chest. "Tea?" she asked. I nodded, "Thank you" she raised her eye brow at my reply but then got over it and head over to the side.

"Will Sammie be alright?" Mai suddenly asked. "Yeah, we just need to solve this case first then we can focus on Sammie" Mai nodded, "I know how to solve this case" Mai said. I looked at Mai and she turnt around. "When I was napping I had a dream"

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back. Dream land.<em>

_I walked around the house of our client, the first people that lived there were a family of 6, a mother with 5 children. They were all sat around the table eating and laughing. "Mummy, Mummy, its been nearly seven days since we have moved." the 7 year old looking girl squealed. _

"_Yes, dear, the neighbours are so nice aren't they." the all nodded, "Mum, she has an weird looking table in her house, it was covered in candles." the mother looked at her son. "She probably just like the Gothic look."_

_The boy nodded, "She said that there was a legend around this area, that on the seventh night of every month. A small man steals money or something special away from you. She said it can be upsetting." The mother scolded her 11 year old looking boy. The boy mumbled a sorry and they all ate dinner silently._

_The mother sent her children to bed except the oldest. "I am just going out to the shop, I will be back in ten minuets, can you keep an eye on them," the girl nodded, "Sure" the mother nodded with her keys. Ten minuets later a car screeches and the girl gets up to have a look out the window. Her mother car crashed into her neighbour and into a wall "Mum" the girl shouts. _

_She rushed out while ringing the ambulance, "I need an ambulance on Misaki block 18." she chucked her phone on the floor. "Mum" she banged on the window. "Mum, please, Mum, please" the girl shouts. The dream fades a bit when the ambulance comes. The night ends in blood and tears. The dream fast forwards to a new report. _

"_Mother of 5 and her neighbour dies in a terrible car crash, neighbours tell it was an unlucky night to die on. They claim on a legend that happened on every seventh night of every month, a man steals something special or money from a person. I quote that this is only a legend and nothing should be real." I watch that fade and sighed, "But what about the seven days later all the children dies and one disappears." A news report appears again. _

"_4 children of the lately diseased Okapi Founo where found dead in there home seven days after their mother death, the cause either suicide or murder. One child is missing thought, 11 year old Haiku Founo, the only boy of the family, if found please ring up the police, thank you." that faded and I stood there. _

"_Right I know how to solve the case, I am going to finish the case quickly and help Sammie out" said proudly and lay down. "I really will" I fell asleep._

* * *

><p>End or dream and flashback.<br>**Mai POV**

* * *

><p>Naru listened to my dream. "So I reckon its the spirit of either the mother or neighbour, but there is one thing I think is certain. That the neighbour is possessed and either the mother or neighbour is possessing her. The neighbour would fit in more, but im not certain about that yet." Naru watched me carefully.<p>

"Well done." he muttered. "Oh my god, Naru just said well done to me" I joked, he leant forward and smirked. "I meant well done as you finally found a brain with a high IQ." he stood and left me, "Jerk" I cursed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sammie POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>The feeling in my body returned and Ayako made me something to eat. John never left my side and was constantly asking if I was okay. "John, I'm fine" Ayako came in with my phone in her hand. "Sammie, someone on the phone for you." she handed me the phone, I didn't look at the number but answered it. "Hello?"<p>

"Sammie" I stared straight ahead, _**'No, why was he calling me, I don't want to speak to him, leave me alone.'**_ "Jake" I mumbled. "How are you?" he asked calmly. "I'm fine, peachy really." he chuckled lightly, "Same, did you get my last text?" he asked. I looked up at John. "I did, and I don't care."

"Please Sammie, I love you and I know you love me, we can be together, we can have kids and we can get married." I sighed, "Jake, I don't love you, I love John, I don't want to have kids with you, I want kids with John, I don't want to marry you, I want to marry John, please, go back to England and leave me well alone."

Jake laughed, "Sammie, you will be mine, I love you and I will claim you as mine. John is a pathetic bastard and I will take you away from him, you watch" his chilling laugh was cut as he ended the call. Ayako and John were staring at me. Tears filled my eyes and I chucked my phone missing Ayako by a good 10 inches.

"Sammie?" Ayako ran to my side. "Jake, its Jake, he said he was going to claim me as his, take me away from John, he called him a pathetic bastard and...and..."

"Shush?" Ayako said softly, I cried into her chest. "Why me, everything I happening to me" John stood and left. "John" I called. He didn't stop. "Ayako, do something" Ayako stood and left me. I watched y window. I looked away and then he latch flipped up. Jake was standing by my window. "Sammie." I jumped back in the bed. Ayako had shut the door so I had no quick escape.

"What do you want" I growled. "Sammie, I want you, only you, will you be with me?" he asked.

_**'This isn't Jake this can't be Jake, I just can't be, I just can't. What has happened to him, what has happened. Jake, what have you done, have you done this to yourself.'**_ "No" I snapped.

Jake shook his head. "I thought you would say that." He walked towards me and then grabbed my arm. He twisted it round and then I was at a disadvantage. His hand covered my mouth to stop me from screaming. A sharp pain inflicted in my arm and the my vision blurred.

"What have...you...done" I growled, my speech was slurred. "I have drugged you, you will come with me," he snickered. "If you like it or not." I watched as he picked me up. He went over to the window and stepped out. There was a fire exit and he walked down the stairs with me going limp in his arms. I couldn't speak, scream, shout. I couldn't call for help and in telepathic way. He placed me gently in a dark car and that was how I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayako POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I wandered out of Sammie's room to find John, her eyes were pleading I stop him. He was standing in the front room, head in his hand. I slowly walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move or flinch at my touch, I sighed, "John, he won't take her and the baby away from you if your that worried, he has not right and we will look after her." John sighed, "I know, its just...I want to protect her and that baby from harm, any sort of harm" I nodded.<p>

"I know, I can see it in your eyes, you have been so worried lately." Naru and Mai walked in behind us, "Ayako, John what's wrong?" Mai asked. "Sammie got a phone call, it was from Jake" Mai narrowed her eyed and nodded, "he wants Sammie to marry him and have kids and love him, she obviously declined and he got nasty saying he was going to take her away from John and claim her and his." Mai nodded and looked towards the direction of her room, "I speak to her after I go to the toilet." I nodded and she left Naru looked down at John.

He was silent, "We are solving the case tonight, we have found what's wrong." Me and John both nodded, "Tea?" I asked. The both nodded and I left them.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched John as I spoke, his eyes were filled with angry, hurt, sadness and upset. I walked away from them hoping he wasn't going to be like that for a while, Sammie needs him right now. I flush the chain of the toilet and tidy myself. I slowly open the door and slowly close it behind me.<p>

I walk down the hall silently. Sammie door was closed, I smiled as I opened it. "Sammie," I said as I opened the door. She was not there, I looked around the room. "Oh, Okay" I walked out of her bedroom to find Ayako but no Sammie. "Ayako, did Sammie come out of her room?" I asked. Ayako looked at me confused. "She can't not yet anyway, she isn't really able to walk yet" I stared at her then turnt and ran back to Sammie room.

I burst in and stood by the door. I finally noticed something big, the window was wide open and there was signs of struggle. I walked over to the window and poked my head out. A black car sped away, I went to climb out but someone stopped me.

"Get off, he has Sammie" I struggle on their arm. "No, I have Sammie, now I have you." the person behind me said. "Jake, what do you want with me?" I asked. He laughed and a stinging pain bolted up my arm, and black spots appeared rapidly around my eyes.

"Oh, I have wanted you for the past three months and since I knew you and Sammie were sisters, it was the best thing." He placed an hand on my mouth as I was about to scream, and carried out my going limp body. I tried to struggle but my body refused, it just wanted to lie there limp. He placed me in a dark car, next to me was my dark hair friend.

"Sam...mie" I slurred out. She didn't reply as I fought against the battle with darkness. Jake speeding off was that last thing I saw or heard.

* * *

><p><strong>John POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jake.<p>

Why was he here, yeah he got possessed in the last case but why is he here?. I sat in the front room with Shibuya-san and waited for Ayako with the tea. She came flying in. She was flustered and out of breath. She nearly collapsed.

Naru caught her, "Matsuzaki-san, what's wrong." I watched her struggle to catch her breath. She held up a piece of paper and began to speak slowly. "Jake, he has taken, Sammie." she paused.

"and Mai."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN.<strong>

**And that's it.**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	40. i don't know

**Back with ONE UPDATE SORRY.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 40: I don't know...?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sammie POV. Dream plane.<strong>

_I ran around frantically. "Gene, Gene" I screamed. "Gene, I need your help, Gene." I screamed. I kept on running around until I tripped on nothing and fell through a dark hole._

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV Dream plane.<strong>

"_Gene," I shouted. "Gene, I really would like some help" I shouted. I watched a door appear in front of me and I walked straight to it and and straight in._

* * *

><p><strong>Sammie POV. Dream land still.<strong>

_I hit something soft as I fell. I looked down to find a mat then it disappeared leaving me to fall a few inches to the floor. I looked around and chuckled, "Gene, why here, I know this is were we first met but yeah." Gene appeared from behind a tree laughing. _

"_I didn't do this, you did. This is your dream plane, this type of dream plane if formed with one of the person favourite memory's." I laughed, "Sure." I watched Gene look up. "She should be here soon, 5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Thud. "Ow." someone said. _

"_God why does a door you step through lead you to hole that you fall through then land hard." I laughed, "Mai, stop moaning" Gene said. Mai appeared from behind the tree. _

"_Gene, Sammie." she shouted as she ran to me, and embraced me in a big hug. "Mai, you have got to tell Naru that he has me," Mai shook her head. "Why?" I asked. She sighed and flopped down in front of me. "Because, Jake has me too."_

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV. Dream Plane.<strong>

"_Because, Jake has me too." I say. Sammie face dropped, "This is my fault." she mutters. Gene sat down next to us both. "It's not your fault and Naru knows," we both looked at him. "Naru knows?" we said. Gene nodded, "Jake, left an note, Ayako found it" I nodded, "The how do you know?" Sammie asked. _

"_I heard through the pendant." my mind snapped back, "Gene, if you can contact through the pendant, then can't Mai astral project with me to my room and get something," Sammie said. Gene looked at her, "Get what,?" he asked. "The other pendant, we can then hear you, and then we can tell you were we are and the other way round.?" Sammie said. _

_Gene nodded then looked at me. "Do you think you will be able to do that?" Gene asked. I nodded, "Sure," Gene stood and helped us up. "Arghh" Sammie panted as she stood. "Sammie" I exclaim. "Jake, is doing something, I can't stay asleep any longer, Gene look after Mai and show her the pendant." Sammie ordered as she started to disappear. _

"_Be safe" I shout. Gene held me shoulder, "Don't worry, she will be alright, You might have forgotten, she can make a perfect barrier." I smiled, "I know, so about this pendant." I start._

* * *

><p><strong>Sammie POV. End of Dream. <strong>

I felt prodding in my arm, I felt something sting all around my body. I woke with a start and was me by Jake eye's. "Sammie, your finally awake, my princess." he hand caressed my cheek. I was strapped to a bed. I tried to move but couldn't. "You see, you can't move." I looked down at the belly.

There was a tight strap straight across it, straight across the bump. Jake fingers trailed down my body. "We are going to become married, then I will marry Mai and we will all be together." he laughed, I looked over at the still sleeping Mai. "Jake, who gave you, the right to kidnap us, claim us as yours and marry us, I will just fucking say I don't" I growled.

Jake sighed and shook his head, "Because other wise, I will kill your baby." I stared at him, "Oh, I know," he continued, "I watch you shop, I watched how John was so protective over you, I will be in that place other wise, I will become the baby's father, I will be yours and my husband. Just remember if you say you won't or try to run, I will kill baby."

I looked away, "Fine, I will." I murmured. Jake hand reached my face and pulled it back round and forced a kiss on my lips. I had to given in for my baby's sake, I just hope that Mai can do something.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV. Dream Plane Still,<strong>

_I astral projected in to Sammie room, I watched Masako perk up. "Mai here." she said. Everyone looked around and caught me standing there. "Guys, I need your help, I need to find a pendant, Sammie says she needs it." Ayako's eye widened, "I know what one." she head over to the Christmas presents and pulled out a present. It had my name wrote on it. _

"_She was going to give it to you, she said it was very special" she handed me the present and I tore of the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a purple stone pendant. "Thank you, I need to get back to Sammie." Gene voice echoed in my head. I froze at what he said. _

"_Jake has done something to manipulate Sammie," I repeated. "Gene said, that he has forced her to say yes to marrying him." John growled lightly. Everyone eye were filled with shock. "He said, if she don't, he would kill the baby." I sighed, "And she thought the only way to save the baby's life was to say yes." The others stood in shock,"Hel- Arghh." I fell. Masako ran to me,. "Mai, what's up." she looked up at me. _

"_Jake is trying to wake me, I need to go, Naru, Gene will tell you our plan, just get ready to come and get us." I said as I disappeared from Sammie room._

End of Dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV.<strong>

I twisted my head to the side and began to open my eye's. I was in a room and Jake was standing next to me. "Ah, Mai your finally awake, its good to see you gorgeous." His hand touched my cheek slightly before I pulled away. "Tsk, you will have to watch out as well." I stared at him, "Because, if you don't as well, I will kill Sammie baby." I looked around the room then at Sammie she was glaring at Jake.

"Fine, I will do what ever, just don't hurt Sammie baby." I muttered. "Good," he said cheerfully. I sighed, "At least tell us were we are, and don't worry we won't run, I wouldn't danger Sammie baby's life like that." Jake smiled, "Well, I know your not that stupid but I still won't tell you."

I sighed, "Okay." _**'It was worth a try.' Sammie said.**_

_**'I know.' I thought.**_

"I will release these and then we can go have some lunch." he said to both of us and we nodded. He undid the straps and we wall stood. We walked up stairs, and I watched every window when I spotted a shop I knew, it was around the corner of our school. "I'm sorry, Jake-chan, I need to go to the toilet." I smiled sweetly. He smiled and cupped my cheek, "Sure, let me show you to the toilet." he showed us to a door and I went in. I glanced at Sammie as I walked forward.

"Thank you." I said to Jake and shut the door. I went and sat down on the toilet. I un-curled my hand and looked down at the pendant. "Gene, tell Naru, the shop Gin Gee Tai Wan Its around the corner of our school and we are opposite it, Sammie and I are fine, we just need you to help." I said to the pendant the stood. I placed it around my neck and tucked it under my top. "Okay." Gene whispered.

I ran the tap and then flushed the chain. "All done." I said as I walked out. Jake pulled me close to him, "Good Good." I blushed falsely and we walked on. Sammie was on Jake other side with a hug fake grin.

I watched her eyes, they were filled with angry and hatred. I only sighed, and put on my fake smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Naru POV.<strong>

I paced the house, John was doing the same. I had a hold of the pendant, and was still pacing. I had sent Lin, Madoka, Masako and Yasuhara off to finish the case and to bring down base. Ayako was making tea with Bou-san, I stopped when the pendant flashed blue.

"Noll, Mai said, around the corner from her school is a shop called Gin Gee Tai Wan. She his currently opposite it, Mai and Sammie are both alright, they are just waiting and need your help." Gene stated plainly. "Thank you Gene." I placed the pendant around my neck and then went to find the others.

John was walking out of Sammie room at the time, a blue bear in his hand, I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, "We will get her and Mai back, they gave Gene the best clue they could." He nodded and we head into the kitchen. "We have found her location, she is opposite a shop called Gin Gee Tai Wan, they are fine they just need our help." Ayako and Bou-san stood, "Well lets get going" Bou-san said. I nodded, "Lets go." Ayako said. We all grabbed our coats and head out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sammie POV.<strong>

Jake keep a hold of me the whole time, he would snuggled in to my neck and rub my belly. He would kiss me cheek and play with my hair. Mai would be sat on the other side of him hugging him, he would do the same with her but more with me.

I was getting sick of it, _**'They better hurry up, I really can't stand this any longer.'**_ I thought. _**'I'm with you there Sammie.' Mai said. **_We were currently sat on the sofa, he had one arm around me and was cuddling me, Mai was having the same on the other side. Jake started to rub my belly, "Is it a boy or girl?" Jake asked. "I don't know." I replied as coolly as I could.

Jake nodded, "We need some names." he closed his eyes thinking. "How about, Sophie?" he asked. I shook my head, "A Japanese name is what I want." Jake sighed, "But I want an English name." I agreed reluctantly,

_**'Mai, has Gene said anything back yet?' I asked.**_

_**'No, we just have to wait, they should be on their way to get us' Mai replied softly.**_

_**'I hope so' I thought back.**_

**John POV.**

I just wanted Sammie back, her and the baby. We were sat in the car, it was silent and the atmosphere wasn't any better. "There" Ayako pointed to the shop. We parked out side and looked to the other side, there was an old ware house, "A ware house?" Bou-san questioned.

I opened the door and stepped out, Shibuya-san was hot on my heels. He brought the pendant up. I watched as he spoke to the pendant, he spoke Mai and Sammie's softly, like he really cared. I knew Shibuya-san was really close to Sammie, he was like her older brother and I respected that.

I looked up at the warehouse wishing Sammie, Mai and the baby were alright. "Sammie, please be alright." I whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>Naru POV.<strong>

I watched John get out the car and followed suit. I glared at the warehouse and brought the pendant up to my face. "Gene, try to communicate with Mai and Sammie using your and theirs mind, we don't want you speaking suddenly through the pendant. Ask them if they are alright, and ask Sammie, if the baby's fine and tell them we are outside." the pendant glowed.

"Gotcha" Gene said. I looked at the pendant itching for the reply to be quick, I need to know they were safe and that they were able to get out.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV.<strong>

I froze to the sound of his voice. _**'Sammie, Mai, the others are outside, Are you too alright?' Gene asked.**_

_**'Peachy' Sammie replied. **_

_**'We are fine, just get them to help us already.' I said hastily. **_

_**'Okay, Sammie how is the baby?'**_

_**'Fine, but hurry, I think he knows some thing is up, he said he would hurt the baby if we don't do what he says, I'm scared Gene, I really am. Hurry please.' Sammie pleaded.**_

_**'I will Sammie, and don't worry the others will protect you' Gene stated.**_

Jake stood. "I'm going to the toilet then getting something to eat, would you like anything?" he asked nicely. We shook our head, "You sure, I will bring something any way," we shook our heads again, "We are sure babe, we don't want to be a burden." Jake grinned and leant down to me. "Your not a burden babe, why would you be?" he kissed my lips softly. I smiled, "Oh, you want to know." I punched upwards under his chin then into his belly.

He lay flat on the floor, I picked up the needle he had behind his back and injected it into his arm. "This is for me," I slapped him, "This is for my and Johns baby" I slapped him again. The Mai stood, "And this is from me" she shouted as she slapped him.

We both nodded and head down the hall. We ran, well I tired. We got to the window from before and saw the others. I looked around for something to hit the window with. "Mai, communicate with Gene through the pendant." she nodded, "Gene, get them to look at one of the windows we are there, hurry." Mai said fastly. "'Kay" Gene replied quickly. I watched Naru speak to the pendant then they looked at the building.

We started to bang on the window, shouting their names but they didn't notice. "Damn." I cursed, "Mai this way, tell Gene we have gone to find the exit." Mai did what I said as we ran. About 5 minuets later Mai was pleading me to stop. "Sammie, stop it, you look tired, let-"

"There it is" I shouted. We ran for the exit. It was unlocked. "Sammie, its unlocked." Mai said as we tried both doors, mine was locked Mai's not. We burst out the door, and heard shouting behind us. "Jake awake, Sammie, lets get going" Mai grabbed my hand and dragged me with her. We ran round the corner and saw the others. I was breathing heavily as Mai started to shout.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV.<strong>

"Naru, Naru, Naru" I shouted as loud as I could. Naru head snapped round to our direction and towards us. I felt Sammie collapse behind me. "Sammie" I whispered as I bent down. "Jake, he coming." she mumbled as Naru came.

Jake sped drunk looking around the corner with a gun in his hand. He stopped when he saw Naru in front of us. The others were soon behind me and Sammie. Ayako checking Sammie over, John hugging a desperate looking Sammie. Bou-san moving to the front with Naru.

"Give Sammie and Mai back, they are mine" Jake screamed. I noticed that everyone in the street was looking. "They are not yours." Naru stated plainly. Ayako handed me her phone and I knew what to do. I put the phone to my ear after dialling the police.

* * *

><p><strong>Sammie POV.<strong>

Ayako checked me over as John knelt down next to me. I flung myself at him tears pouring down my eyes. "Sammie, Sammie, are you alright, hows the baby,how do you feel?" Ayako asked. I pulled away from John to look at her, "Ayako, I...I.." Ayako hugged me as I cried again. "Shush, Sammie" she soothed.

Mai dropped down next to me and rubbed my back. I felt so scared, I could hear Jake shouting in the background. John stood and I looked up at him. I grabbed him trouser leg which made him look down. "John, please don't, please, please don't" John knelt down again and hugged me. I heard a gun shot and the police came flying around the corner.

I looked up at John then at the floor. John fell onto his arse. "John." I screamed. Jake had shot John in the leg. "John," I screamed again holding him. "Sammie." he whispered. I cry against him. Someone pulls me off him and I struggle. I then turnt around and hugged who ever It was and cried, they put their arms around me as I cried. I heard more sirens coming and cried even harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Bou-san POV.<strong>

I let Sammie cry into my chest. When the ambulance can round the corner she cried harder, I stroked her back and kissed her head. The police had taken Jake away, Mai was hugging Naru and Ayako was talking to the left over police. I listened to Sammie as her crys started to stop.

"Sammie, he will be alright, lets get you to the hospital," Sammie nodded into my chest and I smiled, I lifted her to her feet and we walked over to Ayako. "I'm sorry, but I need my wife, we are taking my daughter to the hospital to see her boyfriend." The police officer turnt to me, "Is this one of the girls?" he asked and I nodded, "And her boyfriend was the one who was shot." I nodded.

I watched as he looked Sammie up and down. "And she is pregnant." I nodded, "Well congrats on that, we will need her statement but I can see the state she is in now, I will follow you to the hospital and question her later, which is the other?" he asked. "Her, she the other." I pointed to Mai, "Thank you." I finished.

"No problem, I will see you later." he nodded and left in Mai direction. Ayako took Sammie from me and we went to the car. We got in and left, "Mai and Naru can get a lift from the police." I said as we turnt the corner. Sammie had stopped crying and was whispering to Ayako. I didn't ask, I knew Ayako would tell me later. I sat silently listening to Sammie whispers not hearing a thing though.

I pulled up in the car park and got out first. I opened up there door first and then helped them out. Sammie clung to me after, and I didn't blame her. _**'What would you do if, a school boy you thought was your friend, kidnaps you, says he is going to kill the baby your carrying. Harasses you until you were saved by your friends and boyfriend then shoots your boyfriend and father of your baby?.'**_ I thought.

I sighed as we got to the counter. "How can I help you?" the lady asked. "John Brown, shot wound." she looked down at her book then the computer. "He is in theatre at the moment but he will be in room 116, 2nd floor after. You may sit outside the room as you wait." I nodded and smiled at the lady. "Thank you" I said as we left for the elevators.

* * *

><p><strong>Sammie POV.<strong>

I leant sleepily against Bou-san, we were waiting outside John's room he hadn't come back yet. My eye were fighting tiredness, I jolted myself awake. "Sammie, you can rest you know" Bou-san muttered, "Can't need the necklace dream barrier the my barrier, there is now way im going to sleep without them" I muttered back. Bou-san sighed and pushed me onto Ayako.

"Ill go and get some coffee and tea." he said standing, "Thank you" we both whispered as we leant against each other. A nurse came down the hall, "Miss Sammie Takigawa, the police reckon we should check your baby just in case, a quick scan won't hurt." I nodded and she helped me up, "Tell Bou-san I will be back in a minuet."

I nodded to Ayako as I left, she looked ready to disagree. The nurse helped me down to the maternity unit and into a scanning room. "Lie down please." she said nicely as she gestured to the bed. I climbed onto it and lay down. "Can you please lift your top please." I lifted my top slowly upwards so you could see my lovely belly. "Perfect shape and size on the outside." she murmured as she wrote it down.

"Lets put some cold jelly on your belly and the we can have a look" she put some of the cold stuff on my belly and began to move the scanner around. "Everything normal here and here, have you found out the gender yet?" she asked. "No, I didn't want to, I want a surprise." she smiled, "That's nice, well its is a healthy baby, no problems, but you look very exhausted, are you okay." I nodded, "I haven't been getting hardly any sleep, but I have sorted out the problem, and I have had a tiring two days." she giggled, "Same, well I suggest you get a good night rest after you see your boyfriend and then you will feel much better." I nodded.

"Thank you" she grinned, "No problem." She wiped of the goo and I pulled down my top, "Do you want me to help you back up stairs.?" she asked. "Yes please." she helped me out of the room, nurse and doctors ran past. "room 232 has into labour." he shouted. The nurse that helped me rolled her eyes, "finally," she muttered. I laughed, "She has been here a week and is 2 weeks late and has finally gone into labour." I smiled, "That late huh?" I asked.

She nodded as we got to the stairs. I grabbed the side and I tired trudged up the stairs. I got to the top and stopped to catch my breath. "Don't worry, it will be like this." I smiled, "Great" I said sarcastically. She opened the door and I stumbled in. Mai and Naru had arrived and was sitting around. "Sammie" Mai stood and made her way over to help me.

"Thanks Mai, thank you miss..."

"Yanka." I nodded and she left. Mai helped me walk down to the others. "Sammie, are you okay, hows the baby?" Ayako asked as Mai helped me sit next to her, I was tired and upset. "Peachy, just a tab tired. The baby's fine, nothing wrong." I replied softly. Mai and Ayako nodded and I tilted my head back.

I heard footsteps but I didn't move but they stopped when they got to me. "Miss Sammie Takigawa?" he asked. I lifted my head up to see a doctor. "Yeah," he smiled, "Mr John Brown, was shot in the leg, I was successfully taken care of and is on his way up here, I wanted to talk to you all." we nodded, "The wound didn't do anything bad but it nearly hit a artery, and could have killed him so you are very lucky, he needs his rest and I have given him a room with another bed for his girlfriend he said, which must be you because he said your name" he said looking at me.

I nodded, "Ah, good good here he comes, he is still asleep." I nodded and watched them roll John down in a bed. He was very pale and I felt sick. I turnt my head, I couldn't look at him. Ayako hugged me as they put him in the room. When they left the doctor showed us in, the other bed was made and was right next to him. I didn't move at all. "Thank you." I said to the doctor and he smiled, "Its alright," he said before leaving.

Ayako nudged me and I walked over and sat next to him. My eyes watering with tears, I felt sick looking at his limp body, and how bad it looked. I reached out a touched his hand tears sliding down my face, I wiped them away with the back of my hand as hands come down on my shoulders.

"He is going to be okay, Sammie, don't you worry." I sniffed and nodded slowly. Bou-san sighed, "Ill go get us something to eat." he let go of my shoulder and walked out leaving me, Mai, Naru and Ayako. Mai sat next to me, Ayako at the foot of the bed and Naru by the window.

I sighed, a wiped my eyes again, "What about the case." I asked. Naru dropped his head and then looked at me, "Lin and the others have gone to sort it out, they said they would meet us here afterwards." I nodded, and looked back at John. "Sammie, why don't you get some sleep." Ayako said walking round to me, "But-" "Sammie, it would be wise to get some sleep."

Naru added, "But I need the dream barrier." I persisted. "I know so I got Lin to make another charm." he handed me a necklace different that the other, "But this is different." he nodded, "This one is a lot stronger." he stated. Ayako helped me over to the other bed as I slipped on the neck lace. I lay facing John and let my eyelids fall over my eyes pulling my into darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Dream Land. <em>

_I was walking around in darkness, "Seriously, what is up with me and these dreams?" I asked aloud. I kept on walking getting bored at each step. "Erghh, hmm lets see, Gene, I need you." I called. I looked around for Naru's twin, but he wasn't there. _

"_Gene," I said. **"Nope, me again."** a voice answered. "You can't be here, you can't be here." I shouted. **"Oh, really, well I am, did you see what happened to you." ** he asked. _

"_I don't know what your are on about" I shouted back. **"So you didn't see what happened to you why you were born, you didn't see your birth, and hear your birth mothers crys and pleads."** he laughed. _

_I growled, "Quit it with the, 'oh your not an orphan or did you hear your birth mother cry, im not interested." I breathed in and out and built up my power and shout. "Kai, Lai, Sai, Tai, Jai" and the spread me arms. "Now, my friends will see I have built a barrier and then wake me, I don't give a damn about you or anything else." I shouted angrily. _

_He laughed, **"Well, you should and I will be seeing you very soon."** his laughed continued getting quieter each time. I flopped to the floor and sighed. "Yeah, and I will give you one hell of a beating." I muttered. I let my body slid down onto what seemed the floor and closed my eyes, I could feel someone trying to wake me. _

End of dream.

* * *

><p>"Sammie." I sat right up. I was still in the barrier, I let it go and watched it disappear. "Sammie, what happened?" Bou-san asked. I grabbed the blanket and growled. "It seems, something not very nice." "He's back, the voice it was back."<p>

I growled, "He asked me if I saw something, and I knew I did, he asked if I heard my birth mothers crys and pleads, and saw what happened, I told him that I didn't care about him or anything like that, he then said he was going to see me very soon." I growled still very touchy. Bou-san whistled and I gave him a glare. I sat there growling under my breath, _**"Why was he doing this, I don't know anything and was that really my birth mother?"**_ I thought.

Naru stared at me and said out loud what he was probably thinking. "I really don't understand how they got passed the barrier, its weird." Ayako nodded, "Yeah," I nodded, and stretched. "How long was I asleep for?" I asked. Naru looked towards the clock. "Nearly a day." I nodded, "What?" I exclaimed. "A day, 24 hours," I waved my hand, "Yeah I do know, hows John?" I asked looking over at my still asleep boyfriend.

"He woke up while you were asleep, he fine, just achy." I nodded and slipped my legs off into a sitting position, "Where are Mai and Dad?" I asked. "Getting something to eat and drink." I nodded and pushed up of the bed. Ayako helped me catch my balance. I waved her off and sat down on the seat next to John. I let my hand reached out to his, and I had a light grip on it.

Ayako sat next to me, "Mum, why don't you and find the others and get something to eat or drink you look like you need it." Ayako shook her head. "I can't leave you-"

"I'll be fine, Naru take Ayako down to the others please." I directed this towards the narcissist. He nodded and Ayako stood. "Fine, a tea right" she said to me. I shook my head, "I'm fine." She frowned, "You at least need something to eat or drink Sammie" I sighed, "A tea please," she smiled and left with Naru. I let my slid away from his and I stood.

I walked around his bed and over to the window, looked over to hospital grounds. I saw patients outside with their families and a park with swings, I saw a new couple walk out with a new born baby. They had huge smiles on their faces, and the were smiling down at the baby then the man kissed the lady's forehead. I chuckled lightly. I rested my hand lightly on the window, "That would be us one day" I whispered. I lay my other hand on my belly and smiled.

"What could be us one day?" a voice came from behind me. I stepped round to see John sitting up. "John, your awake." he chuckled. "Sammie," I walked back round and sat down on the bed next to him. "You okay?" he asked brushing a bit of hair out of my face. I laughed, "You should be worrying about yourself not me." I said holding his hand. He laughed, "When its yours and the baby's life I would risk mine, your lives are important to me."

I sighed, "You wouldn't risk your life for me, I wouldn't let you." he smiled softly, "I would," he leant forward and kissed me lightly, I kissed him back and we pulled apart as the door opened. "John" they all exclaimed rushing in. Naru slowly walked in behind them and leant against the wall arms crossed against his body. I moved away from the bed letting go of his hand to let them see him.

I walked round to the chair at the back of the room and sat down slowly. I sighed and dipped my head forward listening to them laugh and keep hectic. I lifted my head to watch them all calm down and casually start talking to him. "Have you finished the case?" I asked quietly, "Yes, Lin is taking down base as we speak." he stated quietly. I nodded and watch Mai chat with John normally, them smiling, Bou-san rubbing his hand while Ayako smirked at him, and Masako blush hard while Yasuhara was speaking to her. I chuckled lightly and rose slowly.

I looked at Naru who was staring at me, "If they ask, I have gone to get something to eat." He raised an eyebrow, "But where are you going." I smiled and shook my head and walked over to the door, I opened it and stepped out slowly closing it behind me. I looked up and down the hall, I saw ghosts floating around some angry some happy, I smiled and made my way down the hall.

I got to the stairs door and opened it slowly. The stairs smelt bad but they were very clean, I let the door shut it self after me and made my way slowly down them. The stairs had no lingering spirits and it made me feel a bit better I made my way down the first set of stairs quickly but it took me longer for the next set. I walked out the stairs door into the lobby of he hospital, I looked around and found the exit.

I walked up to the doors and they automaticly, I smiled and made me way over to the small park. It was completely empty when I got there, there were no screaming kids or loud teenagers, I sighed hard as I opened the gate and walked over to the swings.

I sat down on the swing with my back to the hospital and gate, I pushed lightly and let it swing softly my feet dragging back and forth. I held the chains loosely and let my body slump against one chain letting the swings going a bit diagonal. I sighed and looked up towards the grey sky, it was a gloomy day for a gloomy time, I let my smiled fall and had a straight face.

"Sammie" I didn't react but I knew someone sat down on the swing next to me. I saw Mai swing the swing more than me but nor to hard. I lifted my body of the chain to sit up and looked over at Mai. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, just tired, that's all."

I lied, I hated lying to Mai for some reason, I just couldn't stand it. "Sure, John was just a bit worried when you left." I smiled a little bit, looking ahead of me, "He should be worrying about himself, not me, I told him that". _**'I caused him this.' I added. **_

"So that's it?" Mai asked. I looked over at her, "That's what?" I asked. She laughed, "I can hear and listen to your thoughts you know, and I'm really not as thick as Naru makes out." I smiled, "I did cause him this though." she sighed, "You can't face him because you think you caused him this," I looked away, "Yeah, I do." I admitted.

Mai hand came down on my arm, "It's not your fault, he even said himself when I was speaking to him, he wanted you to be safe even if it costed his life, he said God willed it." I giggled, "That's John alright," Mai stopped her swing and stood. "Come on, the others are worried," I rose from the swings and turnt to her, "Thank you." I said walking over and hugging her.

She returned the hug and laughed. "Lets go" We took the elevator to John's floor this time, knowing it would be a whole lot quicker. We were stood outside John room before I knew it, "Ready?" Mai asked which made me more nervous. "I nodded gulping at the same time. Mai opened the door slowly, Bou-san looked to be in a deep serious conversation with John, Ayako was checking her nails, while rubbing her belly, Masako, Yasuhara and Naru had disappeared.

Bou-san looked up at us as we shut the door, "You okay Sammie?" Bou-san said standing. I nodded "Just need the fresh air, I hate hospitals." they laughed at me. I sat down next to John, Mai sat next to me and Ayako next to her with Bou-san on the other side of the bed. I lay my hand on the bed and John slipped it into his, he rubbed I felt him rub his fingers over my knuckles, he smiled at me and I smiled back. "Sammie, why don't you get some rest." Bou-san said. "I woke up not long ago." I argued back.

"Sammie,you should sleep," John said looking deep into my eyes, I sighed, "I'm fine, really," Mai nudged me and I sighed, "I don't need any sleep." Mai frowned but then smiled, "Sammie,just get some rest and its 3 against 1 at the moment." I rolled my eyes but finally agreed. She helped me up and we trudged over to the bed. I lay down on the small bed away from them and let my eyes fall shut waiting for sleep to crawl over my skin.

* * *

><p><strong>John POV.<strong>

I watched Mai help Sammie into the bed and listened to Sammie breaths even out. She was asleep when I turnt back around, "John" Bou-san said with a worried and knowing tone. "I know, I have asked God for help protecting Sammie from now on." Bou-san let out the breath he was holding and I smiled.

"How long they keeping you in for?" Ayako asked. "48 Hours" Ayako raised an eyebrow, "Really, I mean its good but they usually keep up in longer." I nodded, "Have the police came yet?" Mai asked Ayako. She looked over at Sammie, "Yeah, they couldn't interview Sammie because she was asleep, but they said, what ever you said would be roughly the same as you so they said they would let it slide." Ayako murmured turning back from Sammie. "Good, I don't really want Sammie going through the interview." Mai beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sammie POV <em>Dream Land.<em>**

_The halls were dark and gloomy, the hospital was really no place to be when its night or dark. I knew there were ghosts here but I didn't think one wanted my help or to kill me like all the others on other cases. _

_I heard the high pitched beeping off the monitors then a loud of shouting, "He's going, get the table." there were more shouting, the rushing of foot steps. I ran towards the noise. The shouting suddenly stopped, I turnt the corner and was met by an open door. _

_There was a whole team of doctors including John's doctor heads dipped forward. "2:38 am,time of death." a nurse said pulling a blanket over the man's head. I sighed, "You can help me you know" a voice said. I spun round and saw the man who had just died. "I'm sorry, about this." I said pointing behind me. _

_He smiled, "You don't need to be, it weren't your fault and it had nothing to do with you but you can help me, you can stop it from happening again." I sighed, "I can't stop it happening everyone dies, I know its sad but you can move on its an amazing place." he shook his head, "I can't move on, I have to prove me death, it was caused by that man." he pointed to John doctor. _

"_Him," he nodded, "He is planing to kill another the same way he did to me." I looked up at the spirit, "Who Is he planning to kill?" I asked. I felt something jolt and we were standing out side John room. "Him" he said pointing to John._

* * *

><p><strong>OMG.<strong>

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	41. Ghost and Christmas

Chapter 41: Ghosts and Christmas.

* * *

><p>"<em>John, why John," he sighed, "The doctor that was looking after me is going for him," I gasped. "So John, John could..." I didn't finish. "He could die." he finished for me with sorrow in his tone. I looked into his room, I could see my limp body asleep with the others talking to John about something serious. I didn't take notice of the conversation but I looked up a the ghost. <em>

"_I don't want John to die, and I want you to move on, how do I help you?" I asked. "Sammie'?" I turnt to see Masako their with her kimono sleeve to her mouth. Naru, Lin and Yasuhara were standing behind her. "Who is he, he feel so sad." I nodded, "I can't explain right now, but let me wake up and I will explain all, I need to help this man, I could also save John life if I do." I turnt to the ghost again. "So, how do I help you?" the ghost smiled, "You need to catch the doctor doing something different with the drip or machine." I nodded, "What did he do to the drip." he dipped his head forward._

"_He added some clear liquid to it, it smelt bad but you couldn't see it." I nodded, "You should go, he should be back soon," I smiled up at the ghost, "I will help you move on and save John." he put a hand on my shoulder, "Thank you." I turnt to see the others still standing there, I waved, and then lay down on the floor._

* * *

><p><em>End of Dream.<em>

* * *

><p>A shock went through me and I jolted awake in the bed when Masako rushed in. "Sammie" Ayako exclaimed rushing to my side. "Mum, im fine, I just need to explain something to you." she nodded, "While I was asleep I was shown a man's death, he asked me to help him, I said I would so when the doctor comes in to check up on John I want you to watch him carefully, see if he does anything or adds anything that smells bad? Please, I will explain everything." she went to argue after that but the door opened.<p>

"Ah, sorry to interrupt but I have come to check up on John, can I ask for you to leave." I stood, "I'm sorry, but me and my mum would like to stay, is that alright." His smile faltered for a second, "Yeah, sure." the others left I saw Mai look at me. 'Phone the police and get some doctors' I mouthed. Her eyes widened as she nodded.

She closed the door behind her and I sat down next to John with Ayako. "Just need to adjust the drip and check the monitors." I eyed the man closely but turnt my attention to John. I nodded towards him "Feel anything like, nausea, headaches" The doctor asked. John shook his head. Ayako nudged me slyly and I looked towards the doctor how had turnt back to the drip, I saw him adding something to the drip. "Stop" I said as I stood.

The doctor looked at me, "Me?" he asked. I strode round the bed. "Stop what your doing, your adding something to Johns drip, I know what happened to your last patient." he looked at me, "I don't know what you mean." I sighed, "I don't know his name, but I know what happened and your not doing it to John." The doctor looked me up and down. "I don't know-"

"Don't say you don't know" I cut across him, "Because you do, your putting something clear in his drip." I watched Ayako take the drip out of John and wrap a cloth around his hand. The doctor shook his head and laughed, "And how would you know this little girl." I smiled, "I'm smart like that." the doctor through himself at me and grabbed me. He held me against him and the door came crashing open, "Anyone moves and she dies." He got something out of his pocket and put it to my throat, "I knew I might have had to kill you" he whispered in my ear, "But why waste a perfect girl like you with an amazing body and oh, a little baby." he hissed lightly in my ear.

"Your sick" I growled and he chuckle, "That's me little girl." I struggled against him but his grip was firm. The police, doctors and the others were standing around by the door, "Step away, doctor Foymaru, let her go and step away." the grip tightens, what ever was at my neck gets closer. His grip gets tighter and it starts to hurt badly.

"Arghh," I shout in pain. He bent down to my ear, "Scream, scream in pain, little girl." I bite my bottom lip trying not to cry out in pain, tears filled my eyes. John tries to move but Ayako holds him, Bou-san is fuming and Lin is holding him back. Masako is close to Yasuhara and Mai was standing with Naru. "Let her go." the police man repeats. Masako gasped and I look her way, standing in front of her is the man. "Thank you." he said.

"I can move on, but before I do, I will help you, gods angel." I looked at him confused when he called me god angel but I let it slide. He flew towards me and possessed the doctor, I felt his grip loosen and he let go. I stepped forward and turnt to the man. "I am, Tozuki Manharu, I died, but the thing is I didn't die, this doctor killed me and was going to do the same to John here, I asked God's angel for help and I am grateful, I am only possessing the doctor here and I want to move on so I hand you the doctor." he walked over to the police and nodded then looked at me.

"Thank you God's angel, I can move on, I'm so happy." The doctor fell into the police arms and Mai caught me from falling. "Sammie." Ayako shouted running round to me, "Are you alright, your wrists are broken," I let her check my wrist and I sat against Mai. The doctor started to thrash around and the police arrested him, one police followed the doctors to John bed while they checked over everything. Ayako rubbed my back and another police came over, "Well, Miss Takigawa-san, you have solved the case of Tozuki Manharu, we always thought he didn't just die, and you saved John-san life."

I smiled at him, "I would do anything for John's life, its that important to me, to my friends and to our baby," he smiled, "Congrats, I hope everything goes well for you and thank you once again." Ayako and Mai helped me up and then I bowed. I watched the doctors change John drip and check everything again, and then watched them leave. I ran round to John side and hugged him.

He hugged me tight, "Sammie, don't ever do that again." I nodded against him and pulled away, I watched the others leave out the corner of my eye saying something about fresh air. I chuckled lightly and sat down still holding onto one of John's hands, "Sammie" he murmured, "I love you, and im grateful for you saving my life but don't do it by risking yours, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He stated.

I leant closer to him, "Your life is important, I love you 2." He kissed me gently and I returned the kiss. I sat back down in the chair and waited for the loud mouth of Bou-san.

* * *

><p><strong>1 month later.<strong>

**24th of December. Sunday.**

* * *

><p>"Sammie.". I heard, I looked around the room, it was Christmas eve and we were all sat around the front room admiring the work the girls had done, while Bou-san put some presents under the tree. "Yeah." I asked Bou-san who was standing next to me. "Where are your presents for everyone."<p>

"My bedroom, in a few carrier bags" I had gotten the pendant back off Naru, Mai had forgotten about it completely so I wrapped it back up. Bou-san had disappeared off into my room. "Sammie, I can't find them," I huffed, "Are you blind, ill come and get them." I sat up but John lay me back down, "Ill get them" he kissed me before going to our room.

My belly was getting huge along with Ayako's, Yasuhara and Masako were getting married in 6 weeks time and Mai and Naru were getting married in 8 weeks time. Lin and Madoka weren't here they were on their honeymoon because they had gotten married 3 days ago. They weren't coming back for another week and 4 days.

I was four months and 2 weeks pregnant, me and John were happy with all our family and friends around us. The SPR team were a huge family, Naru had turnt a bit soft and I celebrated with Mai, I told her that Gene, Luella and Martin would either be surprised or happy or both. She blushed at this which made me laugh, she and Naru were always together now and she no longer lived with us, but she did visit, and her room was kept as it was.

Bou-san and Ayako were still the same but a bit more lovey dovey which made me and John laugh. Masako and Yasuhara we still as happy as can be. Masako family were happy and are always talking with Yasuhara's family who were also happy. Masako had become more involved with the activities us girls did and was always talking to us about the babies.

Bou-san and John came in with the bags, I had brought more presents in the month along with the ones I brought a month ago. "Jeez Sammie, how much did you buy?" Bou-san moaned while setting the down under the tree. "I had a lot of money saved up," John set down his bags, "None of the baby's stuff in there, is there?" I asked when John sat down.

"No, I checked." I nodded and lay my head on his shoulder. Naru looked over at me, "Have you had any dreams lately?" he asked. I sighed, "I haven't spoke to the voice since the Jake accident if your wondering, but I get cries and screams, why do you ask?" Naru nodded, "A old client called today, asking to investigate again." Everyone looked at Naru. "Who" Ayako asked. "The one with the Kansai Panic" Bou-san said and Naru nodded.

"They called to say more paranormal activity is happening and its just like the last time. Instead of a chair being cursed its a row of chairs, a hall way has been having strange phenomena. Shall I go on?" Naru asked. "But wasn't that caused by Miss Ubusona, the hexer." Mai said looking up at Naru. Naru nodded, "Yes, but it seems like their must have been accomplice working with her, like we saw, their was so many hitogata, she couldn't have made them herself." I watched the other take in this information, "Who is Miss Ubusona and what happened?" I asked, Naru sighed.

"For Sammie sake, I will recap on the case." I scoffed. "Miss Ubusona was an old reason for paranormal activity in a school. She was a hexer and placed a hex on a lot of people, Me and Mai included." My eyes widened, "You didn't get hurt did you?" I asked. Mai laughed, "If you call falling down into the sewers."

Naru sighed, "You fell down the sewers and dragged me with you" he stated coolly. Mai huffed, nudged him causing him to roll his eyes, I giggled lightly. "Getting back to the point." I said in Naru voice, Naru looked at me and glared, "They want us to investigate, their school again." I nodded, "I can't" John said, I looked up at him, "Why?" I asked.

He shook his head and looked up at Ayako and Bou-san, "We know why John can't, you know too" Bou-san said, "But I'm free," Naru nodded, "I understand, so it will be, Yasuhara, Masako, Mai, Bou-san and Me" I sighed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I muttered. "I need to set out dinner," Ayako moaned trying to stand. Bou-san helped her and the disappeared out the room.

The others started to chat, and I closed my eyes. A bit of hair fell into my face and a hand brushed it away. I opened my eyes and looked up at John who was smiling down at me, "I love you," he whispered. "I love you 2" I whispered back, "And I can't wait until tomorrow." he laughed, "Oh you sound just like a child." I playfully smacked him on the shoulder, "Well we got a couple of months until our child is born." He smiled softly and lay a hand on my belly, "I know." I closed my eyes again listening to him breath.

* * *

><p><strong>John POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>"John." I heard Sammie mumbled. "Hm" I mumbled back. She didn't answer so I looked down at her to see her fast asleep. "She asleep." Ayako asked from behind out sofa. "Yeah, she must have been tired after today." Ayako grinned, "She helped out quite a bit." I smiled and said.<p>

"It looks beautiful anyhow." "Dinners ready, come to the table, We can move Sammie later, if she doesn't wake up, Honey get Sammie a blanket." she called. I gently lay her down on the sofa and Bou-san appeared with a blanket, "Here," I nodded thanks and lay the blanket over her body. I watched the others retreat to the table and I did the same after placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sammie POV. Dream Land.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I sat in a familiar darkness waiting for Gene. He might want to tell me something about the case early, but he didn't turn up to see me that much any more. To be honest I haven't seen him since the Jake accident. Time passed and I stood. <em>

"_Gene" I called out, and got no answer. "Why bring me here when you don't even need me, I am going now, good bye." I called out sitting back down again. I checked around one last time before laying back down. I closed my eyes, I reopened the too see darkness again. _

"_Err, hello, I want to wake up now." I shouted while sitting up. **"I only wanted a chat and this is what I get?"** the voice asked. I didn't waste any time to set up a barrier. "Kai, Sai, Lai, Tai, Jai," I muttered and it formed. "I want to wake up, and that's that, I don't want to speak to you." he laughed, **"I only wanted to ask one question."** he hissed back. "What would that be." I snapped, while standing up. _

"_**Have you found your twin sister yet?" **_he asked. I glared into the darkness, "What do you mean, 'Have I found my twin sister yet?" he laughed, **"Twin, have you found her?"** he repeated sarcastically. "Why would I do that for, I don't even have a sister." I snapped getting angrier.

"_**Haven't you taken any of the clues I have given you, you watched your mother died, you heard her scream your heard her cry,"**_ I growled lightly, "That wasn't my mother, I'm an orphan and I don't have a twin sister." he chuckled, **"Well I take that as I no, but we will be speaking again soon."** his chilling laughed echoed in the darkness. I hit the barrier with my fist making it smash. I lay back down in a huff, getting ready to wake up.

* * *

><p><em>End of Dream.<em>

* * *

><p>I shot up from were I was laying, a blanket that must have been draped over me was all ruffled up around my waist. I slammed my hand against the back of the sofa. I breathed in and out trying to calm myself. "Again," I muttered, "Why always this sister business, can't he get it right, I don't have a sister." I muttered again. I put my elbow on my knee and place my forehead in my palm.<p>

"He was there, what did he ask?" A cold voice came from behind me, only belonging to one person. "First prize to you for hitting the nail right on the head." I said sarcastically bring my hand down. "What did he say?" Naru asked. I stretched my arms out in front of me.

"He asked me if I had found the twin sister he is always talking about." I heard the floor shift and Naru appeared next to me with a serious face. "What did you say?" he asked and I sighed, "I said 'Why would I do that, your just lying anyway'." I looked down at me hands. Naru stood next to me, "Dinner is ready, the others are probably still eating, but they left some for you" he said holding out a hand.

I took his hand and he helped me up. "Noll, where has Gene been lately?" I asked. Naru looked at me, he knew I was being serious when I said 'Noll' and mentioned 'Gene. "He wasn't there?" he asked. I shook my head, "I haven't heard of him or seen him since the Jake accident, I don't know if Mai still does?" Naru nodded and I followed him out the room and into the kitchen. "Sammie, your awake, did anything..." Ayako trailed of becoming silent. "Yeah," I mumbled, causing everyone to look over at me.

"He asked me a question and I gave him an answer." Bou-san frowned, "What was the question and your answer?" he asked. "He asked me if I had found my 'twin sister' he always on about and I said, 'why would I do that because your lying.'" the others stared at me until Ayako broke the silence. "Sammie, come and eat, then we are watching a film after." I smiled and walked over to take my seat next to John.

A plate with food was set in front of me. I nodded thanks and began to eat. I ate quietly listening to the others conversations, Johns hand on my legs brought me out of that and I smiled up at him, he kissed me and I kissed back. "Oi, what do I keep saying, none of that at the table." Ayako moaned jokily. Me and John blushed and turnt back to our food. The boys cleaned up after that and us girls went and tidy up the front room.

We set out the sofa's, two people would have to sit on the floor but none of us minded that. Masako insisted it be her and we all agreed. I flopped down on the sofa furthest from the TV and smiled, "Do we have any snacks and nibbles?" I asked. The others laughed, "Sammie, you have some bad cravings," I smirked, "What if that ain't cravings" the others laughed harder, the boys walked in with trays of nibbles and we burst into laughter again. "What's funny?" Yasuhara asked bouncing towards the sofas.

"Nothing" Masako giggled from her seat on the floor. Yasuhara placed a tray on the table and joined Masako on the floor. Bou-san placed his tray on the table and walked over to the TV. Mai and Naru lay on the sofa cuddling each other and Bou-san and Ayako did the same once the film begun. John sat down and I lay my head on his lap. He rubbed my back slowly and softly. The film was a Japanese version of A Christmas Carol, we were watching it together with a few whispers in between.

I was munching on a savoury food when John leant down to my ear, "Merry Christmas, beautiful" I smiled to myself before rolling over onto my back to look up at John. "Merry Christmas handsome." he leant down and kissed me, I returned the kiss and he deepened it by tilting my chin up. His taste was the same but with a touch of Christmas chocolate, our tongues moulded together when the end song played. We broke away quickly and I smiled up at him with a small blush on my cheeks.

"I'm beat, I'm going to get some rest" Bou-san said while stood stretching upwards. Ayako nodded and he helped her up, Mai and Naru agreed and retreated to Mai old room. Masako and Yasuhara would have the front room, Ayako started to explain to Masako and Yasuhara how one of the sofa's formed a double bed. I sat up and John stood. He stretched up, his shirt a jumper riding up showing his slightly tanned and toned body, I blushed and looked away.

"Sammie?" I looked back at John who had his hand held out. "Yeah." I held his hand and he helped me up. "Goodnight," I called while leaving the room. I got several 'good nights' before opening my bedroom door. I walked over to draws and pulled out a pair of shorts and one of John's t-shirts. I knew John would be changing behind me so I got changed as well. I pulled my top off and let it fall to the floor I looked down at my belly and smiled while I put my arms in John's t-shirt.

I did all the buttons up and slide of my pyjamas bottoms and pants. I pulled the shorts up and crouched down to my clothes. I picked them up and put them in the washing bin. John came up in front of me and lead me to our vanity. He picked up my brush and began to slowly brush my hair, "John, I can do this" I said into the mirror. He shook his head and carried on brushing my hair.

He put the brush down, "I'm going to the toilet, do you need any help getting into bed." I rolled my eyes, "I'm eighteen not four" he laughed before leaving. I stood and walked over to the bed, I pulled the covers back slowly and climbed into bed. I pulled the covers over my shoulders and closed my eyes. I didn't hear the door open and close or feel John get back into bed, I was already going to the dream land.

* * *

><p><strong>Peace out:<strong> _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	42. Authors Note Sorry Guys

Hiya, _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_ here,

My laptop charger has broke and it has **ALL** my sotries on it so i can't write till i get a new one. But, i think all i need to do is write a new chapter for every single one.

**SO**

Don't think i won't try, im going to read through my stories on here and then add a chapter and upload it.

Hopefully soon. I am so very sorry. Why you are all waiting check out my oneshots.

They will all be in one story and will be a collection of oneshots. I hope you enjoy them while you wait for the stories to update.

Sorry if you are expecting a chapter but you'll have to wait. So basically they are on pause for a bit.

Sorry to my amazing readers, i love you.

Also, i won't to know if i should put my story TPR up for adoption, i really don't like it anymore but i know you guys love it.

Delete or Adoption, review please.

**I AM SO SORRY I CAN'T UPDATE, I JUST READ ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS.**

I will be as quick as possible. Sorry Again.

Remember the one shots the collection with be called.

_**A Song For Your Thoughts.**_

**Peace out: For now:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	43. Christmas

**YAY, i got my laptop working for ten mins so i copied all of my story files over to my main computer and i am doing it from there untill i get my new charger. **

**Here is the chapter you have all been wating for. **

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 42: Christmas<p>

* * *

><p>Sammie POV.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sammie" I heard someone shout. I moaned and rolled over pulling the covers over my head. "Sammie, you have defiantly become lazy." I sighed, "It's called being pregnant and wanting to relax." John and Bou-san laughed. John hand left my waist and I new he left the bed. "Ah, come one Sammie-chan, its time to get up, everyone's waiting." I pulled the pillow over my head, "I'm tired." The covers were suddenly pulled away and I curled my legs up.<p>

"Sammie." John said. I laughed and threw the pillow in his direction. "Fine, I'm up, I'm up." I said rubbing my eyes. Bou-san bear hugged me. "Merry Christmas, my beautiful daughter." I laughed softly and sat up. "Merry Christmas Dad." he ruffled my messy hair and helped me up. John handed me my dressing gown and I mouthed a thank you. We all filed out my room, my hand in John's. We walked into a chatty front room, "Sammie, Merry Christmas" Ayako exclaimed, I smiled at her and sat down on the spare sofa.

Mai looked over at me, "Sammie, Merry Christmas." I smiled at her, "Merry Christmas Mum, Mai." John sat down next to me and Bou-san walked over to the tree. "Well, Merry Christmas everyone, I finally woke sleeping beauty." I laughed nervously but glared at Bou-san. "I'm giving out the presents but then you can open them once all of them have been given out." I grinned. Bou-san handed out his and Ayako first. I got 4 different shapes and sizes boxes and soft things from Ayako and a few boxes from Bou-san. Yasuhara's and Masako were about the same, next was Mai's and Naru's.

I got handed a load of presents. "Mai" I moaned and she laughed, "What" I giggled and set them to the side. Johns were handed out and I was given a load, I turnt to John, "Awww, John, you didn't have to by me this many." He laughed, "Of course I did." My presents were next. The others stared at me when their presents where being handed out, Ayako smiled, "Thank you everyone" "Yeah." Me and Mai shouted. John nudged me when he saw how many I had given him and I grinned.

"That's everyone's, now we can all start to open them. I reached over to Ayako and Bou-san's first. I picked up a box from Ayako first, I took the wrapping paper off, a purple box was in my hand. I slowly lifted it to see a gold heart dangling from a fine gold chain. It had a light blue stone in the middle. "Mum, thank you" I called. I rubbed my hand over the heart and closed the box back down. She was grinning my way, "Your welcome, Sammie" I set that down next to me, I opened the next one, it had a few baby's things in it. I put that down and opened the rest of their stuff. Bou-san got me some- I mean a load of chocolate, a ring with 'daughter' written on it.

Ayako got me chocolate and more baby's things. Yasuhara and Masako got me baby's things, a charm bracelet and perfume. I thanked them and turnt to Mai presents. I picked up a small box and took of the wrapping paper. Inside was another purple box, I lifted the top and was met by a beautiful small ring, fit for a baby's finger. It had a small love heart on it with a small green gem. "Mai, thank you" I said looking up at her. She looked over at me and smiled when she saw the box. "It's alright." the others were thanking each other, "John" I said.

He looked over at the ring and smiled, "That's lovely." I nodded closing the lid softly. I went over to Mai's next present, it was a few tops for me. The next was a kimono and other things. She got me more chocolate and perfume. I smiled over at her when I saw her opening one of My presents I gave her. She opened the box and he eyes lit up, she looked over at me and I nodded, she pulled out the green pendant. She pulled it over her head and it lay on her breast bone. 'Thank you' she mouthed. I nodded and turnt to Naru's present. I took the black wrapping of and slid out a plain blue book.

I opened it slowly and inside were photo's. Photo's of Me and Gene and Naru of when we were younger, there were a lot of Me. I saw one of Naru and Gene. I smiled down at one of the photos, it was Naru soaked and Gene standing their with a bucket. I ran my fingers over the picture and laughed softly. "Who's that?" John asked. Naru looked up, "That's me and my little brother Eugene." I nodded at John, "I was really close to Eugene when I was younger, he was like my brother like, Naru like my brother now."

I closed the book running my finger over the bind before putting it on my pile. I went over to the presents John had given me. I picked up a box, inside was a new phone, a Samsung Galaxy 3. "John, you didn't need to" I said looking at him, "It's alright, I wanted to, it had your sim card in their so you don't need to change your number." I kissed his cheek and set the phone aside. I picked up the next present, it was soft and in the shape of a teddy. I opened it to see a light blue and pink teddy. I ran my fingers over the ear's, "Awww, cute" Ayako whined.

I laughed, "Thank you John." his hand came down on my leg, "It's alright." he had my presents to go I nodded towards them and he grinned picking up the first one, Inside was a brand new watch. "Sammie" he smiled, I grinned and turnt back to his presents. I has two more boxes left, I picked up the bigger on first, inside were books, baby's books, novels and paranormal phenomena books. I tapped the first one and smiled, "I got to catch up on my reading" I whispered.

I looked up to see the others had finished and were watching me. I set down that box and picked up the small one. I took the wrapping of carefully. "Just open it." Bou-san laughed. I smiled up at him, "I am, I am." I lifted the lid up and inside were a set of keys, "They are to our new apartment" John said next to me. I looked up at him, "You mean" he nodded, "I have found an apartment for us near the SPR office, not that far from here and just around the corner from Mai" I grinned and a tears fell, "Thank you John." he hugged me and the others 'Aww'ed' I pulled away and wiped my eyes. I looked around at all the happy faces, this was going to be the best Christmas I was ever going to have. John wiped my cheek, "We move in tomorrow and everyone's offering to help." I smiled around to everyone, "Thank you" the all laughed and came to hug me.

Mai stood before me, "Mai." I hugged her hard over my bump "Thank you" I whispered. She laughed, "It's alright." I laughed as I pulled away. "Let's get all these presents out of the front room and start Christmas." I started to lift my presents into my room, I got about half in when John stopped me in our room. "You alright with this?" he asked. I reached up and kissed him softly, "Doesn't that prove enough, I love you John Brown, and I happy, no im better than happy that were are getting an apartment,." he smiled and hugged me. "I love you 2" he whispered.

We walked out of our room hand in hand, the others had cleaned all their presents out. "Sammie, ill take yours." Mai called. I smiled at her, "Mai, you don't have to," she laughed, "Well, I want to and most of today's is packing up your room anyway." I frowned, "We are supposed to be celebrating." she stopped next to me with a load of my presents in her arms, "This is celebrating." I smiled as she walked past and sat I sat down on the sofa with John. He arm went around my shoulders and I leant into him, "Well, this is the best Christmas, after all." I beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Peace out: <strong>_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	44. A Old Case is New

Chapter 43: A Old Case, is New.

* * *

><p><strong>John POV. 3 Weeks and 5 Months later.<strong>

* * *

><p>I was pacing up and down the hallway, Sammie had gone into labour, I looked up at the clock, 4 hours ago. Those 5 months had past quickly, we had a lot of cases. The one with a church and demon was haunting there sacrificing a lot of people.<p>

A family where there son was causing poltergeists. Masako work studio, a tea shop around the corner from the SPR office, a hotel up in Tokyo and a few others but the worst was the one we did right after Christmas which was 5 months ago. I was so protective of Sammie after that case, I was so lucky she was still alive, and the baby, they were both lucky, we were both lucky. I mean, we were all lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>5 months and 3 weeks ago. Sammie POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, that's it" the principal finished. I looked around at everyone they looked confused, all except Naru and Lin, like always. "Thank you" Naru said standing, "We would like to set up base, we have a new member on our team, Sammie Takigawa," the principal smiled my way, he had light grey hair that combed over. "Nice to meet you." I smiled, "It's nice to meet you too" I said smiling.<p>

"I will let, Jejuna, take you to your rooms." Naru nodded and a tall blonde haired lady stepped forward, "This way" she said gesturing out of the room. Naru and Mai first, followed by me and Masako, John trailing behind, Lin had disappeared with Bou-san and Yasuhara to bring up equipment. I sighed and look ahead at Naru and Mai, they had change loads in the last few weeks with Christmas only a few days ago. I smiled at the couple and then looked at Masako be side me, she looked troubled. "Masako?" I whispered and she looked at me, "Can you feel it?" she whispered back. I looked ahead and concentrated on trying to sense it.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sammie stopped and Masako looked at her, "Sammie?" she asked causing the others to look around. "What happened?" Naru asked coldly walking closer to the group. "I asked if she could sense what I was sensing then she looked ahead of her probably to concentrate on sensing it and then she suddenly stopped. Sammie started to scratch her arms, she started to scratch hard and Naru and John held her arms. "Mai, call Matsuzaki-san, tell her I need her." Mai only nodded looking worried over at the girl. Sammie began to thrash about, "What can I do?" the lady said quietly. "Show us to our room quickly." Naru hit Sammie softly on the back of the neck and she fell.<p>

"John," he said but John was already picking Sammie up. John looked down at his girlfriend, she looked so beautiful when she slept and he knew the angels were looking after her. They continued down the hall silently. John was starting to seriously worry about his girlfriend, she felt so limp in his arms, his eyes trailed down her body to her belly. He smiled.

_Inside that belly is my child growing. _John thought. The lady stopped outside a classroom, "In here are the rooms you have requested, I will leave you to it." she bowed and left swiftly. Naru sighed and watched John place his girlfriend on the sofa. "Brown-san, can you sense anything around Sammie?" Naru asked and John shook his head, "No" Naru sighed, "Can you round up all the students who have witnessed or been involved in a incident." John nodded glancing at Sammie once more before leaving.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sammie POV. Dream Land.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>I swear I was just in the hall...why am I here?" I looked around. "I'm dreaming" I began to wonder round in the darkness, "If its you and you have come to speak to me then you can do one because I don't give a damn about what you say." I shouted hoping it wasn't the voice. The darkness was silent. "Well, that's one possibility down." I muttered walking around in the darkness. A picture flashed up in front of me which made me jump, the picture came closer and began to move. <em>

_It looked like an old memory so I walked into the picture and was thrown into the memory. "Mai, what are you doing over there.?" someone shouted. I looked behind me was Naru on the other side of a gate. "I heard a child crying, their bag is..." I heard Mai say before trailing off. I looked over to Mai and then at where she was looking. "It was there, it Ah." Mai feel and Naru grabbed her. "Mai, listen to me". I ran over to them and looked over the sewers Mai was dangling. "I want you to carefully and slowly put your foot on the ladder, have you got that?" Naru asked. Mai only nodded, I could see the fear in her eyes. I watched Mai closely and then suddenly I heard. _

_Snap__ Naru fell into the well along with a scared Mai screaming, "Naru". I blinked and I was standing in base. "There are a lot of hidgata's" Bou-san said placing one on the table. I looked over at the table, it was covered in wood doll like things. "There is one for Mai and for me." Naru mumbled. "So" Ayako mumbled, "What do we do with them?" she asked. I looked at Naru who was glaring at the group, "We burn them and then through the ashes in the river, that should cleanse it." Mai smiled, "Great." Naru looked at Mai. "Tea, Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san and John-san can you go burn them and then throw the ashes in the river." he said coldly. _

_They all nodded leaving Mai and Lin in base. "Mai, tea, Lin can you go over some more old records on the school." Naru stated leaning on his hand. Mai nodded and went towards the little kitchen to make tea. Naru sighed, "Naru here's your tea." Mai mumbled bouncing towards Naru. She looked at Naru, "Naru, are you okay?" she asked. Naru suddenly fell out of his chair on the floor. "Lin-san" Mai shouted and Lin turnt around to see Naru. "Naru," Lin got up quickly and went to Naru aid. "Mai call an ambulance." I stumbled back into the darkness. _

_A chilling laugh filled it. __**"Have you come to stop it again, well Mrs Ubusona was so silly, no one will know, I will kill you and everyone in this school. The Kansai panic has helped, they will probably start blaming her again," **__ the voice paused. __**"And you will be the first one I kill,"**__ the chilling laughed decreased into nothing and I fell to the floor. "Mai." I looked around. "Mai" someone shouted again. A pain knocked my head to the side and I lay on the darkness floor, I was waking up._

_End of dream._

* * *

><p><strong>Naru POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Me and Lin had just finished interviewing the students while Mai helped the other set up the cameras telling them to put them in the right places. I leant back in my chair and pinched the bridge of my nose. I heard movement and looked over at Sammie, she started to thrash about. "Mai" she screamed. We all ran over to her. She continued to thrash about, "Mai, get the others." I snapped. Mai face was full of fear as she nodded. Lin tried to hold her down with me but she continued to thrash about.<p>

"Mai, Mai" she shouted. She calmed down after a while and Lin and I let go. I stood and began to walk over to the monitors when she began to mumble something. "two... the... because of... of... are...God ... both ..." she began to thrash about agian, "Mai" she screamed again shooting up from were she was lay.

* * *

><p><strong>Sammie POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I shot up from what looked like a couch and curled up into a ball. "Sammie" a concerned voice came. I looked up from where i had hid my face to see Lin. "Lin." tears filled my eyes. I began to cry into my knees. A hand began to rub my back and the base door slammed open. "Sammie" people shouted. I kept crying, i wanted everything to stop. The stress, my powers , the voice, everything.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone watched Sammie cry, John sat down next to her and hugged her. She was still curled up into a ball. Mai stood next to Bou-san and he hugged her. Mai burried her head in his chest, "Why was she screaming my name?" Mai sobbed. Naru came up behind Monk and took her and she hugged him. Naru looked over at Sammie and thought, <em><strong>'what is going on.'<strong>_. Sammie lifted her head of her knees and looked into Johns blue eyes. "John" she murmured. He nodded and she flung herself at him and he hugged her. "Sammie" the others said as she pulled away wiping her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched Sammie cry, and let my mind run wild with thoughts. <em><strong>'Why was she screaming my name?, was the dream that bad?, what happened? Where was Gene?'<strong>_ I pulled my self away from Naru and stood next to him, he still hand his arm around my waist and i could feel him looking down at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>A few hours later and they were all sat around the table, Sammie had calmed down and had been checked over by Ayako. "I saw...Mai and Naru fall down the sewers...then when you found the hidgata's...then...i heard a voice...not the same one, different one. It said that it was ...it was...going to... kill me...first." Sammie stuttered out not wanting to go into detail. John had hold of Sammie's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. She looked up at Naru, "Okay," Sammie nodded.<p>

"I want everyone to rest up for the rest of the day, i think they have already shown their apearance we will start tomorrow." Everyone murmured a 'Yes' and retreated to their rooms except Naru and Lin. "Do you remeber the words Sammie was mumbling?" i asked Lin and he nodded. "Bring up what Sammie saw when she touched Mai and fit the words in, i want to see if my hunch is correct."

* * *

><p><strong>Sammie POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat on mine and Johns futon, staring up at the celing blanking out at the others conversation. Me, Bou-san, John and Ayako would share one room, Mai, Naru, Lin and Madoka another and Yasuhara and Masako got theirs. I looked away from the celing and around the room. It was small room with lots of shelfs with books and boxes. "Sammie" i looked away from where i was staring to look at a worried John. "Hm." he smilled, "You okay, you gave us a good frightening." i smiled, "I'm fine, just tired." John lay me down, "Go to sleep then." i nodded geting under the covers and laying my head on the pillow.<p>

That last thing i saw was John soft smile, i blushed and then awaited a dream.

I jolted awake and looked around. It was morning and the others looked asleep, i rubbed my forehead and sighed, "What was that?" i asked, i didn't dream anything, i couldn't see anything but i could hear it. I heard a convcersation, i heard sarcastic and evil laughs, i heard the screams of people and the muttering of chants. I closed my eyes and sighed, i slowly got out of bed smiling at the peaceful looking John. I ran my hand over his cheek before stepping out of the room into base. I wasn't surprised to see Naru and Lin awake, "Awake as always." i muttered walking to a sofa.

Naru looked up at me, "Why are you awake." i smiled, "I don't know." he eyed me, "A dream?" he asked and i shook my head, "Well-" another door slid open and Mai walked in, "Mai? What are you doing up?" Naru asked concern in his voice, Mai shook her head and sat next to me.

_**'A dream?' i asked.**_

_**'Yeah, how did you know?' she asked back.**_

_**'I can tell, what happened and i will explain to Naru' **_

_**'Well i watched a few people talking, i saw a few deaths and some one chanting but i couldn't see them.' she replied.**_

_**'But, there was one problem.' she added.**_

I looked at her, "What was the problem." i asked normally. She hesitated to say but nodded, "I couldn't hear anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Peace out:<strong> _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	45. Case

Chapter 44.

* * *

><p>Sammie POV.<p>

* * *

><p>I stared at Mai, "You couldn't hear anything?" i asked, and she nodded, "Hm," i brought my hand up to my chin, "What did you see." Naru asked. Mai explained the dream to Naru and Lin while i sat on the sofa, if she couldn't hear and i couldn't see, could it be...<p>

"Sammie." i looked up at Mai, "Yeah." She cocked her head, "You were spacing out, are you alright," i nodded quickly, "I'm fine," she nodded.

"I'm going to make tea, do you want to come." i smiled, "Sure." Mai turnt to Naru, "We're going to make some tea." Naru smirked, "Finally." i stood and dragged Mai ou of the base before she could argue but she was kicking. "As excpected of Naru." i muttered while walking makeing Mai laugh.

"Sammie, what was it like in a orphanage.?" Mai suddenely asked, "Why? Weren't you ever in a care home?" she shook her head, "I had my mother until i was ten then i stayed with my teacher until high school and ever since then i have been an orphan, i havan't any family." i sighed. We made the tea quickly chatting about Mai teacher and her mum and dad. On they way back we stopped outside the base, "So, what about you?" she asked.

I opened the door, "Well, i never knew my parents, they died at birth apparently so i never knew them, then i was given to the Deans, but apparently they died as well, so then i put in an orphange till Ayako and Bou-san adopted me, I knew Noll, Gene, Luella, Martin and Lin since i was little but that's it, and Anna, thats it." I looked over at Naru, "What?" i asked, "What did you say?" he asked. "I was talking about my life, how i didn't know my family." he nodded, "But what did you say about the Deans," i sighed, "When my parents apparently died at birth i was given to the Deans, they died when i was a week old i think and then i got sent to the care home." Naru nodded leaving it as that.

I never told any of them about my past life so he must of been curious. I set the tray of tea down on the table while Mai set hers on the table Naru was sat on and gave him his tea. I looked down at my tea and saw a face flash up, "Ah" i shouted. The hot tea spilled all over me. "Sammie." the others shouted. I started to shake, "Sammie?" Naru asked. "A face, a face." i gulped, "A face appeared in the tea cup." Naru sighed, "Your the first target then," i looked at Naru, "What do you mean?" he shook his head, "Lin, wake Ayako and tell her to tend to Sammie burns." Lin nodded and Mai began to mop up the tea.

I let Mai clean up the tea on my legs and that while i sat there with my eyes closed. The face lashed up again and i snapped my eyes open. "Sammie?" Ayako ran to me, "What happened?" she asked. "A face appeared in Sammie tea, it must of made her jump, just flashing up like that so she dropped the tea over her, it was fresh tea." Ayako sighed, "I swear, you and Mai are the same, both so clumsy, but Mai has gotten better." Ayako snickered. "Hey." Mai laughed. I let Ayako treat my burns, they stung as she cleaned them but i got over it. "Why don't you get some sleep?" she said. I shook my head, "That face will re apear." Ayako ran her hand through her hair, "Okay." I sat on the sofa with my head dipped back looking up at the celing.

"Good Morning." as voice called. I looked up at the door and saw the lady from yesterday, "Good Morning." Mai beamed back. They lady smiled and then looked over at me, "Morning." i said in a near whisper. She nodded and looked over at out bedroom door. All the others walked out their rooms right on time. John came and sat next to me, Ayako and Bou-san sat on each end of our sofa with everyone else speard around base. Naru cleared his throat and looked at us, "It seems the hexer has already picked her first target, Sammie. I want everyone to do a sweep, excersise anything you sense, i then want you to search for hidagata, Sammie, you will be staying here under mine and Lin's care." I nodded and curled up to John who storked my hair. "Everyone else is to pair up or get into on three, no one is aloud to go around on their own and if anyone asks for your name only say your first name or nick name in Bou-san case, got it." Naru warned and the others nodded, "Okay," Everyone got into there pairs or three's and said goodbye, "See you later." i said to John as he kissed my forehead, "Be careful." i called after him.

I closed the base door and sighed, "Take a nap if need be." Naru said walking up behind Lin to check the monitors. "Ermm sure." i eyed Naru and shrugged my shoulders folding down onto the sofa.

* * *

><p>Naru POV.<p>

* * *

><p>I listened to Sammie breathing even out, and I knew she was asleep. "Any luck?" I asked Lin, "Yes," he brought up a document, "I'll read it out." he said and I rolled my eyes. Lin cleared his throat, <em>"<em>_You two were hurt by the devil because of who you are. The both of you are angels with powers." _I brought my hand up to my chin, "What does that mean?" i stated, "I don't know, but we will just have to piece it together." i nodded and looked over at the sleeping Sammie, "Do you know?" i questioned out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Peace out: <strong>_DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	46. Taken twice

Chapter 45:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jou-Jou-Jou Hetia-Hetia-Hetia defra espou, defra espou, on kik, jou jou diki on fiki do.<strong>_

_**Jou-Jou-Jou Hetia-Hetia-Hetia defra espou, defra espou, on kik, jou jou diki on fiki do.**_

((AN: TOTALLY MADE UP.))_The voice chanting became a whisper until it completely faded. I looked into the darkness like i was waiting for the answer to appear in front of me, i sighed and rolled over._

* * *

><p>I rolled over and landed hard on my face, "Sammie" i rolled over to see Ayako bending down, "Ow." i muttered sitting up rubing my head, "You didn't have to roll off," she added sarcastically. I Srowled, "I didn't meant to." i slowly was helped up, "Did you have a dream?" Naru asked from where he was sat. I shook my head, "No, but i did hear a voice. Well it was chanting?" Naru eyed me, "What was it chanting?" he asked.<p>

"Jou-jou-jou. Hetia-hetia-hetia. Defra espou, defra espou, on kiki, jou jou diki on fiki do." i repeated with out fail. "Lin, did you get that?" Naru asked. I looked over at Lin, "Its another way to cast a spell on a hidagata, its not that common, i would need an old book to find out what it is." Naru nodded at Lin and looked back at me, "If you ever find the tempture drop or you feel uneasy about i place, you put up a barrier straight away," i nodded and the lights flickered.

I quickly put the barrier up as the lights went out. Naru stood and made his way over to my barrier. Lin and Ayako walked over as well as something began to grow by the door. It was a spirit, it had blood shot red eyes with tangly dark hair. Its eyes straing into mine, not the others, mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Naru POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched the ghost stare at Sammie, just Sammie. I sighed, "Lin" i muttered and Lin called his shiki, then ghost disappeared glaring at Sammie one more time. I pinched the bridge of my nose as the lights went back on, "Don't take it down just yet." i said to Sammie as i walked round to the chair i was sat in.<p>

Sammie sighed, "How am i going to sit down," She muttered, "Just add the sofa into the picture in your head and then sit down on the sofa." she rolled her eye's than sat down. "It actually worked." she murmured relaxing a bit more. "Of course." i smirked and she scrowled. I looked back down at the case file, "When the others come back, i will send them out, Mai, you are to be with someone at all time, Sammie you-" i stopped when i looked at her, er eyes were brown.

"What?" she asked and i sighed, "Your eyes have turnt brown." she stood, "Not again." she muttered. I gave her the questionable look, "What do you mean, 'not again'" she sighed and shook her head. "They always change between brown and blue, sometimes bits of my hair change brown but the next second it changes back. Ah, its changing back, you never know i could end up having one eye blue and one brown." She explained and i nodded, "Right." she excamined her eyes in one of the monitor screens. "They are fine." she said stepping away and smiling, "As i was saying, Sammie you have to always set up a barrier when you feel cold or uneasy like it said okay." i ordered and she nodded.

I nodded back at her, then went over to the monitors. "Now that was strange." Lin muttered and i nodded looking down at the document. "It has something to do with this though" i said pointing to the document and Lin nodded. "But what?" i shook my head and shighed. The door slid open, "We are back." Bou-san called and i sat down, "We gathered," Sammie said sarcastically and i rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sammie POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Naru had become a bit strange all of the sudden. I sighed, "We are back." Bou-san called opening the door. "We gathered" I said sarcastically as all the others piled through after moaning and I laughed as John sat down next to me, "You alright Sammie?" I nodded, "Better." he smiled. He knew that I had the barrier up but sat close to me.<p>

"Why does Sammie have a barrier up?" Bou-san asked. Naru sighed and I looked over at him, he was staring at me. "A ghost decided to come and visit us." I tapped the barrier. "You know, I thought you would have to tell them your last name and first name for the hitogata work?" I stated and the others agreed all looking over at Naru. "The chanting Sammie heard was different than normal, we don't know if this is a less common way of making hitogata so it might not have the same principals." Bou-san sighed, "Well, we have to keep an eye on Sammie a lot more now then."

I hit him, "I have a barrier and I can protect myself." They all sighed, "Sammie, using your powers is a last resort, a very last resort and in your condition you shouldn't be using them." I growled. "In my condition, In my condition, if your going to say it then say it properly, I'm pregnant, everyone here knows, jeez." I stood and stormed over to the door. "If you need me, I will be outside." I opened the door letting it slam on the wall and stormed out not listening to the calls of my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched a very pissed Sammie walk, I mean storm out of base. I rose placing my cup on the table. "I'll go." I said walking passed two standing males. John and Bou-san nodded and sat back down. I sighed, looked over at Naru, glared and then walked out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>John POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched Sammie storm out of base. I looked down, <em><strong>'She looked very angry, I better go see her.'<strong>_ I rose along with Bou-san but Mai stopped us. "I'll go." she said walking passes us. I nodded along with Bou-san and we sat both looking over at Mai. She glared at Naru before leaving and heading out of base. I placed my hands on my lap and sighed. "She will be fine." Ayako whispered in my ear.

"I know." I said lowly, and she smiled. I looked up at the others, "So, what do we do now, Naru?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sammie POV.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Arghh Seriously, "In my condition" that guy sure pisses me off, Idiot Scientist.'<strong>_ I huffed mentally pacing back and forth by a tree. "Sammie." I stopped and looked up the see Mai running towards me. "I'm sorry about Naru, he just worried about you," I sighed in defeat and looked down, "I know, but he could say it in a nicer way." Mai giggled and placed a hand on my shoulder, "But then that wouldn't be our Naru, the one I fell in love with, or the one you love as a dear brother." I looked up at her, "I know," I smiled, "Thank you Mai, you really are like a true sister." she laughed and hugged me and I hugged her back but then a shock of pain went through me and I fell limp to the floor.

"Sammie." I looked up at a worried Mai, "Get...Naru. Kai... Lai Sai...Tai...Jai." I stuttered as the pain increased. "Arghh, Mai get Naru." I shouted in pain, she nodded and ran. I lay looking up at the sky, my body increasing in pain. I looked down at my hands, they were red. They were covered in blood. Tear filled my eyes as the pain increased even more. I bit my lip so hard that bled and I felt the warm liquid run down the side of mouth. "Sammie." I heard my friends shout. I tried to look up but couldn't. "Sammie." they shouted again as they appeared above me. "Sammie." Ayako said. "What happened?" Naru asked bending down next to me.

"Ask...Mai...I need...sleep." I said sleepily. "Sammie." I looked at Bou-san. "Don't you dare go to sleep." he said through gritted teeth. "Dad...my body hurts...so mu-Arghh." I cried out in pain again and I saw them all wince. "Mai." Naru said in a warning tone making Mai jump. "I was hugging her, then she fell to the floor. She started...to...scream out...in pain..I couldn't...I." I looked at the teary Mai who was looking at me. I smiled softly, "Mai, don't worry, I'm fine. Just tried and slee-Arghh." I screamed in pain again as the pain increased one last time. I couldn't see John, I looked around and I couldn't see John. "John." I said and they all looked around. "He was here." Bou-san said standing. I felt a kick and the pain stopped.

"The baby...it kicked." I said slowly and they looked down at me, "The pain stopped, right after I noticed John wasn't here and the baby kicked." they all looked down at me. "Maybe the baby." I shook my head and closed my eyes not wanting to accept it. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no," I repeated. "Sammie." I felt something touch my hair. I opened my eyes and saw Ayako looking down at me. "Mum." tears brimmed my eyes and she pulled me into a hug and I began to cry.

"It's taken John." I sobbed. "Its taken John." I repeated and heard Mai gasp. Bou-san came up behind me and began to rub my back while I clung to Ayako.

* * *

><p><strong>Naru POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Naru" I heard Mai shout as she pulled open the door, I shot up. "Its...Sammie" she panted and sprinted out the room again. Everyone jumped to their feet and followed my small brunette out the door. Mai led us outside and we sat a barrier on the floor. "Sammie" they all shouted as we got closer. "Sammie" they shouted again as we got to her. She lay on the floor, tears in her eyes and blood trailed from her mouth down the the floor. "Sammie" Ayako said and the girl looked over at her. "What happened" I asked. She looked over at me, I was so worried for her, she was like my little sister.<p>

"Ask...Mai...I need...sleep." she muttered sleepily. "Sammie" Bou-san said in a warning tone causing her eyes to advert from my gaze. "Don't you dare go to sleep." he gritted out and she sighed, "Dad...my body...hurts...so mu-Arghh." she screamed in pain and we all stared at the girl. "Mai." I said a little to harshly, I looked over at the girl who jumped. "I was hugging her, then she fell to the floor. She started...to...scream out...in pain..I couldn't...I."

Everyone was looking at Mai, when she had said this. "Mai, don't worry, I'm just tired and slee-Arghh." Sammie cried out in pain again causing the girls to wince again. She began to look around. "John" she said in a near whisper. I looked up to find the blonde haired boy gone. Everyone began to look around. "He was here." Bou-san said standing and I looked down at the girl I called my sister. She looked confused. "The baby...it kicked." she said slowly causing everyone to look at her again. "The pain stopped, right after I noticed John wasn't here and the baby kicked." Bou-san sighed, "Maybe the baby..." he trailed of and Sammie began to shake her head and say.

"No, no,no, no, no, no, no, no, no," the barrier faded and Ayako moved closer to Sammie and began stroking her hair. Sammie soon opened her eyes to look up at her. "Mum" Sammie whispered and then was pulled into a hug, Sammie began to cry. I felt a twinge of anger inside me boil. _**'Damn that hexer.'**_ I cursed and heard a chuckle. _'__**I'm also going to curse it in the after life after your finished with them'**_ Gene responded and I silently agreed turning my attention to my scared and worried assistant. "Mai" I said softly and pulled her close to me. She clung to m chest and began to cry and I rubbed her back looking over at Sammie. "It's taken John." she sobbed, "It's taken John." she repeated.

Mai gasped against my chest and I sighed. _**'Now look what this case has brung us.' **_I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Peace out:<strong> _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


End file.
